A Profecia
by Alyssha Malfoy
Summary: Tão inocente, tão doce, sempre tão previsível... Tão poderoso, tão desejado, sempre tão amedrontador... Todos tememos ao futuro, nunca se sabe o que esperar. Mentiras, verdades, medos, desejos, visões... O que dirá a profecia?
1. Default Chapter

Sumário: Draco tenta importunar Ginny pegando seu diário, mas a reação que a menina tem não é a esperada por ele. Ela finalmente criou personalidade e parece não temê-lo. As coisas ficam estranhas, ou boas demais. Uma mentira. Muito se esconde. A pior das profecias pode se tornar real.  
  
N/A1: Nesse primeiro capítulo escreverei a visão dos dois personagens, mesmo quando separados, os próximos terão os pontos de vistas separados quando os personagens estiverem em locais diferentes, mas quando se encontrarem no mesmo recinto os dois serão descritos. O que vocês acham???  
  
N/A2: Acho esse casal muito interessante, por serem muito diferentes. A estória já está quase toda pronta, mas sempre é legal saber o que as pessoas querem ler. Então mandem-me reviews!!!  
  
B-JOKAS  
TYKA (Apelido para Alissha...)  
  
*:._.:*:._:.*:._:.*:._:.*:._.:*:._:.*:._:.*:._:.*:._.:*:._:.*:._:.*:._:.*:._ .:*:._:.*:._  
  
Capítulo 01 - O diário.  
  
-DEIXE-ME AJUDÁ-LO- ela disse pulando do local onde estava e arrancando o pequeno caderno de capa de couro escuro das mãos alvas do menino.  
-Sim, em qual parte você parou mesmo??? -perguntou encarando-o.  
O bonito menino dos olhos cinzentos parecia não acreditar no que via. "Mas desde quando essa pobretona criou personalidade???  
Assim como toda a escola, Draco se lembrava da pequena Weasley como uma menina quieta, muda. Uma vermelha que não podia ouvir a voz de ninguém que não fosse de sua família para ter a pele e os cabelos da mesma cor. Estava completamente diferente, os cabelos eram ainda vermelhos, muito, o rosto cheio de sardas, mas sua face tinha expressão, uma expressão de estafa.  
-MALFOY!!!!!!-ela berrou .  
-NÃO GRITA PENTELHA!!!!  
-Cala a boca seu imbecil, qual parte do meu diário você estava a ler???  
"Esse parvo do Malfoy não me escapa, não dessa vez". Ela estava cansada de possuir a pior das qualidades entre os seres humanos, a invisibilidade. Não era notada, nunca teve personalidade, nunca teve voz. Não suportaria mais tudo aquilo, nem de seus irmãos, nem de Hermione, nem de Harry, muito menos de Malfoy, a quem devia nenhum respeito.  
-Estava lendo o momento em que você conta que toma banho somente uma vez por mês!!!!-ria muito alto.  
Sem pensar Ginny o puxou para perto, muito perto.  
-Cheira!!! VAI!!!SUA BESTA, CHEIRA MEU PESCOÇO E VÊ SE EU ESTOU FEDIDA...  
Pela primeira vez em toda sua vida Draco ficou sem ação, o que faria, como poderia continuar com aquilo se a pequena ruiva cheirava tão bem, se era tão decidida, tão linda. "Draco, pare com essa imbecilidade imediatamente!"  
A respiração de Malfoy esquentava o pescoço de Ginny, que se controlou para não puxá-lo ainda para mais perto. O seu cheiro era agradável, um perfume cítrico que lhe enchia a cabeça de boas sensações, seus lindos cabelos platinados lhe caiam pela face, escondendo parcialmente os olhos cor de cinza e frios, que estranhamente estavam assustados.  
Suavemente ele se afastou dela, virou as costas e seguiu lentamente para a mesa da Slytherin. Não sabia bem o que fazer, não conseguia pensar em nada, a não ser na vontade que teve de beijar os lábios daquela linda menina dos olhos castanhos. "Não deveria ter lido seu diário, não deveria...", sabia estar errado, se aquilo não tivesse ocorrido nunca teria sentido o que sentiu. Foi tudo contra sua vontade, mas foi tudo muito bom.  
Ela o observou enquanto ele rumava para sua mesa. "Como você é lindo... Mas você é tão impossível...". Penalizou-se por desejá-lo, era um grande inimigo, provavelmente era um death eater, ou logo seria. Tentava voltar para o seu lugar na ponta da mesa, sabia estar sendo observada por toda escola, mas não conseguia tirar seus olhos de Malfoy. O modo como ele andava a hipnotizava, fazendo-a pensar que ele seria, certamente, melhor personagem de sonhos do que Harry sempre fora.  
-O que foi? -ela perguntou calma e educadamente para os que a encaravam.  
-Ginny??? GINNY!!!!- Ron berrava em seus ouvidos.  
Ela parecia não acreditar no que ela acabara de fazer, e adorou isso. "Sim, eu estou diferente... Não, eu sou eu, sempre fui assim, mas agora vou mostrar!!! GOSTE QUEM QUISER, E ODEIE QUEM ASSIM PREFERIR!!!". Ginny pensou o quão maravilhoso era ser como Draco Malfoy, expressar tudo o que queria, xingar quem lhe incomodava, ser quem bem entendesse ser. "É isso, ele será meu exemplo... As pessoas vão conhecer a verdadeira Virginia Weasley!!!".  
A cabeça de Draco não parava de rodar, aquela menina, aquele cheiro... Ela parecia perfeita, sim, era a menina com a qual sonhara. A única mulher no mundo que lhe respondia à altura, excluindo sua mãe, que obviamente nem lhe dava chance para falar. "Weasley, por que você é uma Weasley???". Até os cabelos vermelhos, que brilhavam como vinho lhe pareciam mais bonitos que quaisquer outros.  
-GINNY!!! ESTOU FALANDO COM VOCÊ!!!!!!!!  
-O QUE FOI RON!!! - ela não queria parar de pensar.  
-Você está bem???  
Essa pergunta a irritou, mas logo percebeu que, apesar de estar tentando se livrar de sua imagem de indefesa, gostava muito da preocupação de seu irmão. Pensou muitas vezes que ele não a considerava.  
-Eu estou bem Ron, obrigada...-beijou sua testa e acariciou sua face.  
Após dizer boa noite a todos que estavam à sua volta, coisa que surpreendeu muitos, afinal ela costumava simplesmente se levantar e sair sem olhar para nada, levantou-se e seguiu em direção à saída do salão.  
Foi seguida pelos olhos de Malfoy por todo o caminho, era tão bom ser observada por aqueles lindos olhos prateados. Logo pode sentir novamente o cheiro delicioso da colonia que ele usava, de sua pele branca e de seus cabelos loiros.  
-Draquinho...  
Era a milionésima vez que a voz insuportável chamava seu nome, ele fingia não ouvir, não queria olhar para sua dona.  
-DRACOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!-a voz esganiçada agrediu seus ouvidos.  
- O que foi Parkinson??? - ele respondeu com uma voz embriagada.  
-Você não me parece bem...  
-Não tenho que te parecer qualquer coisa...  
Ele se levantou e saiu rapidamente do salão deixando a menina se lamuriando. Queria descansar, precisava pensar sobre tudo aquilo que havia tomado os seus pensamentos de modo tão repentino. Ainda não entendia porque não conseguira simplesmente responder para aquela pobretona que ela fedia, seu pescoço fedia, suas roupas velhas fediam. "Não fedia, eu sou mau, mas não sou mentiroso...Nunca fui."  
Ginny se sentia diferente, era como se um fardo houvesse sido retirado de dentro de seu estomago. Sim, estava leve, estava feliz. Parou de interpretar, deixou seus pudores de lado, deixou Harry de lado. "Não penso nele há tanto tempo...". Sua cabeça estava cheia com a imagem do dono dos olhos cor de cinza.  
Draco seguia sem pensar para onde estava indo, e logo percebeu que o caminho que fazia não o levaria à torre dos Slytherin, rumava em direção à Gryffindor. Seu coração deu um pulo assim que o percebeu. Escondeu-se nas sombras ao ouvir passos. Alguém cantava uma música muito suave. A luz iluminou os cabelos cor de vinho que passaram logo ao seu lado. Inconscientemente ele tocou-lhe uma das mãos.  
Ginny se assustou, andava tão distraída. Ao olhar para o seu lado direito não conseguiu identificar o dono das mãos frias, mas suaves, que lhe tocavam. Aproximou-se e reconheceu os cabelos platinados que eram mal iluminados por um pequeno candelabro.  
Antes que pudesse mergulhar nas sombras ouviu passos e percebeu que Malfoy não mais estava lá, descobriu logo a razão.  
-Ginny, posso conversar com você???  
-Lógico que sim...-Hermione era uma de suas melhores amigas, sempre lhe ajudou.Ensinava-lhe as matérias, ouvia seus problemas, e principalmente, nunca fingira que ela não existia.  
-Aonde você estava indo??? -perguntou assim que o retrato se abriu.  
  
Vocês gostaram??? Espero que sim, mas me mandem reviews!!! (Mandem também sugestões para a continuação da estória, já tenho idéias mas é sempre legal juntar mais...)  
TYKA :O) 


	2. O Que Acontece?

**Dizendo o óbvio: _Os personagens pertencem à J. K. Rowling e não a mim... JÁ A TRAMA DA FICTION É COMPLETAMENTE MINHA._**

_Gostaria de agradecer a Mariana... Minha primeira review. Fiquei realmente feliz!!! Logo que puder lerei a sua fic... Valeu! Espero que a minha trama mude sua idéia sobre a Ginny!!! B-jocas Tyka..._

*:._.:*:._:.*:._:.*:._:.*:._.:*:._:.*:._:.*:._:.*:._.:*:._:.*:._:.*:._:.*:._.:*:._:.*:._

                            Capítulo 2: Uma Noite

         -Onde você estava indo???

         -Ouvi um barulho...Resolvi ver o que era...

         -Ah...

         Ginny pôde perceber que Hermione demorou um pouco para falar, parecia estar sem graça. 

         -Hermione, pode falar...O que foi???

         -É que...Bom...

         Ela estava muito mais vermelha que os cabelos alaranjados de Ron, o que logo fez Ginny pensar que ele mesmo deveria ser o motivo de tanta ansiedade. Os dois sempre se deram bem, ou melhor, mal, muito mal. Discutiam por qualquer razão, até que um dia Ron decidiu que o melhor a fazer era beijá-la a força, e em público.

         -Hermione... O que o Ron aprontou dessa vez...

         -Não, mas...Não tem nada....

         -Se você quer me contar, conte logo de uma vez, eu conheço você...

         -Eledissequeestaapaixonadopormim!!!!!

         Ginny sorriu ternamente, adoraria ter Hermione como sua cunhada. Sabia que Ron há muito a adorava, enfim havia criado coragem para dizer.

         -Hermione, posso afirmar que conheço meus irmãos, e todos são sinceros, mesmo o Fred e o George, que são uns palhaços nunca brincariam com esse tipo de coisa...Tenho certeza!!! Vai falar com ele, ou melhor, espere por ele aqui... Vocês vão se dar muito bem... –ela não estava certa de que isso era verdade, mas com certeza vê-los brigando pelos corredores de Hogwarts ia ser muito engraçado, principalmente porque sabia que ao final a paz logo voltava a reinar.

         -Você acha???

         -Vou te deixar aqui esperando... Estou cansada... Creio que minha quota de respostas tortas para Malfoys idiotas –falar isso lhe apertou o coração – já está completa por hoje.

         Levantou-se e seguiu para seu quarto, despedindo-se de sua amiga e ouvindo o que vindo dela era um elogio.

         -Gostei muito do que disse para aquele patético Slytherin, há tempos ele merecia uma escovada naquele cabelo seboso.

         Por pouco não disse a Hermione o que passara por sua mente. "São os cabelos mais lindos e mais cheirosos que alguém pode ter...". O rosto de Hermione corou violentamente e Ginny percebeu que Ron havia adentrado o salão, sorriu para ele e seguiu em direção às escadas.

         -Esses dois...Sempre soube que acabariam juntos...- uma voz conhecida sussurrou para ela. Sentiu-se ainda mais estranha. Afinal no dia anterior a voz de Harry a paralisaria por completo, mas dessa vez nada sentiu de diferente.

         -Certamente. –e seguiu para seu quarto.

                   ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

         Ainda podia sentir o calor das mãos dela nas suas geladas, ainda podia suspirar com a simples lembrança dos cabelos ruivos e dos olhos castanhos. Pegar na mão daquela linda menina foi um esforço sobre-humano para Draco, ele queria, ao invés disso, tê-la puxado para ele e beijado seus lábios rosados.

         Logo uma sensação lhe tomou por completo, acabara de se lembrar que ela era uma Weasley, uma maldita Weasley. Como poderia ele, um Malfoy, sentir qualquer coisa que fosse por uma miserável Weasley. "Até compaixão seria algo inaceitável!!!".

         -Por que você é uma Weasley...Por que??? –ele falou um tanto alto, notando o que acabara de fazer somente após ouvir várias vezes sua voz ecoar pelo corredor das masmorras de Hogwarts.

         Chegou ao retrato que guardava a entrada, murmurou a senha e adentrou a sala sem olhar para os lados. Não queria falar com ninguém, na verdade nunca falava com ninguém, aquelas pessoas todas não chegavam ao seu nível de inteligência.

         Era estranho não ter amigos. Crabbe e Goyle o defendiam sim, mas era impossível conversar de modo humano com qualquer um dos dois. Estava acostumado a essa situação, não sentia falta de amigos, embora às vezes fosse tomado por um sentimento de solidão.

         -Draquinho...

         Um frio subiu pela sua espinha ao ouvir aquela voz. "Você me persegue, não é possível...". Continuou a andar, se corresse conseguiria dar com a porta no nariz daquela estúpida, mas era tarde demais.

         Sentiu-se ser agarrado por um peso enorme. Pansy não era gorda, pelo contrário, era bem magra, entretendo sua burrice e chatice tornava-lhe mais pesada que toda a Terra.

         -Parkinson, já falei para não se pendurar no meu pescoço desse jeito!!!!!

         -O que foi???

         -ME LARGA SUA CAVALA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

         -Draquinho eu queria conversar com você...

         -AO INÍCIO!!! VOLTA... Você não me agarra e não me chama de Draquinho, é Malfoy, ou melhor, NÃO ME CHAMA!!!!!!!!!

         Ele sabia ter sido extremamente grosso com ela, chegou a pensar em pedir desculpas, mas logo essa idéia, imbecil como ele a caracterizou, saiu de sua cabeça. "Essa Weasley está te corrompendo...".

         Subiu as escadas lentamente enquanto escutava os choramingos de Parkinson.

         -Ele me disse essas coisas...Hoje na hora do jantar mal respondeu para a fedida-ruiva-pobre-Weasley!!!

         Ao escutar todos esses insultos a boca de Draco se abriu e ele falou sem pensar, sem querer, mas sem tentar se impedir.

         -PARKINSON...-ele praticamente urrou. ELA NÃO É FEDIDA...

         -Você cheirou então??? O que acontece, um Malfoy cheirando uma Weasel...-ela riu em escárnio.

         Ninguém tirava sarro de Draco Malfoy, e o que ele fazia, ou deixava de fazer era um problema exclusivo dele mesmo! Não tinha razão para aturar aquela palhaçada toda, aquela imbecil falando besteira e tentando humilhá-lo em público, a pequena Weasley era única que o podia fazer.

         -PANSY-ESTÚPIDA-PARKINSON, você não sabe o que está a falar –ele a olhava de modo ameaçador –você não tem condições de xingar ninguém...Admire-se no espelho ao chegar em seu quarto e você entenderá o que eu quero dizer com isso...

         O tom que usara foi audível para todos, ele não havia gritado, havia sido incisivo e provavelmente tinha acabado de destruir qualquer laço que tivesse sido criado entre ele e Parkinson. Logo receberia uma carta de seu querido-mala-pai dizendo, ou melhor, obrigando-o a pedir desculpas, afinal Pansy vinha de uma família puríssima, e Lucius pensava nela como uma possível ótima noiva para seu filho.

         -AH!!!! –ele grunhiu ao pensar na possibilidade.

         Foi impossível não se ver casando com alguém, e por baixo do véu os cabelos eram sempre vermelhos. "Draco, onde está seu orgulho? Uma Weasley... Você pode se imaginar casado com uma Weasley, e tendo que suportar seus 10000000 irmãos todo fim de semana querendo fazer churrasco na sua mansão!".

         -NÂO!!!-ele finalizou seus pensamentos, que logo se voltou para algo que há pouco sentira. Dentro de sua mente concordou que a pobretona era a única mulher que poderia humilhá-lo em público... "Desde quando você concorda que alguém pode te humilhar em púbico? Nem o seu querido-assustador-pai o faz... Devo estar delirando, mas aquela Weasley vai ter o que merece...".

_Notas Finais: _Finalmente consegui deixar o aspecto "físico" da fic como queria, vocês sabem, falta de talento para a informática é algo que atrapalha muito!!!  B-jos

                                                        Tyka


	3. Fogo!

**Disclaimer: _Me dói insuportavelmente não ter qualquer direito sobre esses personagens, mas a verdade deve sempre ser dita!!! J.K. Rowling é a verdadeira dona de todos eles... _Mas sempre nos resta algo, para mim a trama... As idéias e toda a fic...!!!! :0)**

N/A: Reparem que eu desacelerei um pouquinho... Espero que gostem... _(Thanx Lenna... Concordo com você!!!)_

                   B-jokas

                            Tyka

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(mais fácil que os outros desenhinhos)

                                      Cap.03: _Fogo!_

         Ginny não acordou, simplesmente se levantou. Havia rolado a noite toda, fechava os olhos, mas quando o fazia lembrava de Malfoy, sentia sua mão gelada, a vontade que tivera de beijá-lo ali mesmo no corredor voltava ao seu corpo. Não sabia explicar o que aconteceu, o porquê de tudo aquilo. Foi tão rápido, tão forte, tão estranho.Quem antes era um inimigo se tornou o mais cativo habitante de seus pensamentos.

         Tudo parecia um encantamento, uma maldição. As coisas acontecendo tão rapidamente. "Mas não tenho razão para me assustar, sempre fui a vítima perfeita para paixonites estúpidas... Mas Malfoy???".

         Aquilo que sentia não era paixonite, era simplesmente algo humano. Não negaria o quão lindo ele era, e também não mentiria dizendo que o fato de ser ele um Malfoy não a influenciava. Seria incrível tê-lo, por um breve momento que fosse, só para mostrá-lo a sua família, só para ver a reação de seus irmãos que sempre a trataram como algo que beirava a inexistência.

         Ao olhar para o espelho sentiu-se diferente, viu-se mais bonita. Pela primeira vez gostou de seus cabelos cor de vinho, que lhe caíam pelas costas e terminavam em brilhantes cachos. Sua mão direita se esfriou imediatamente, seu coração pulou e ela olhou instintivamente para o lado, procurava os cabelos loiros.

         "Idiota, sua bobona... Continua a mesma tonta... Ele queria te assustar ontem, ele é um Malfoy, e você, para ele não passa de uma pobretona-fedida-Weasel. E para você ele é unicamente um filho-estúpido-de-death-eater".

         Arrumou sua saia, fechou os últimos botões de sua camisa branca, pegou sua capa e desceu. A poção da manhã anterior havia funcionado perfeitamente, agora sua capa estava preta e bem mais comprida, parecia nova, a não ser pelo tecido estar gasto e fino.

         Encontrou Hermione na sala comunal e foi fácil perceber que ela estava desconfortável no meio de todos, apesar de ninguém parecer saber de qualquer coisa.

         Ela estava cheia de idéias e sua cabeça era uma completa bagunça, realmente não estava com muito ânimo de conversar sobre os amores de sua amiga. Mas o que faria? Não poderia simplesmente ignorá-la, ela nunca havia a ignorado, estava sempre disposta a ouvir seus sonhos, ou suas lamúrias. Foi até vítima da raiva de Ginny quando ela se separou de Corner.

         -Hermione...

         -Oi Ginny... –estava novamente muito vermelha.

         -Será que você tem alguma coisa para me contar??? –falou ternamente.

         -Não. Não.

         -Hermion...

         -Tá, você venceu...Sim, eu tenho muito para te contar. 

         -Então, comece pelo o que aconteceu depois que eu subi...

         Antes que Hermione pudesse começar a contar os acontecimentos Ginny se lembrou que havia esquecido o diário em seu dormitório, mais precisamente em cima de sua cama. Tinha como costume sempre andar com ele, mesmo após o incidente do dia anterior sentiu falta de tê-lo dentro da bolsa que carregava.

         -Eu já volto, esqueci um livro...

         -Eu te espero aqui...

         Ela correu até seu quarto e sentiu-se um pouco aliviada por não ter que escutar uma provável linda história de amor já de manhã. "Você está é morrendo de inveja... Sabe muito bem que é isso, mas vai lá, escuta a Hermione e, pelo menos, fique feliz com os outros...". Seria esse seu destino, ser feliz pela felicidade dos outros, e nunca pela sua própria? Teria sempre que se contentar com belos sonhos que nunca passariam de estúpidos devaneios?

         -E então? –perguntou para Hermione que a esperava encostada à parede.

         -Foi...Foi lindo Ginny... –a amiga se derreteu. Ele me deu uma rosa...

         Ginny soube imediatamente que aquela idéia não nascera na cabeça de seu irmão, "não na cabeça vazia daquele...".

         -E tem mais, ele me disse...

         Por todo o caminho até o grande salão Hermione contou para Ginny o quão linda foi a noite que passou ao lado de Ron, na frente da lareira, mas que só após umas três horas de conversas eles se beijaram.

         Assim que entraram no salão Harry pediu licença e puxou Hermione para um canto, deixando Ginny sozinha. 

         Era bom estar só, queria escrever alguma coisa em seu diário, rabiscar qualquer idéia, ou reler a poesia que havia escrito. "Não é linda, mas tem muito significado para mim".

         Sentou-se novamente na ponta da mesa, mas dessa vez cumprimentou todos ao se redor, que lhe devolveram sonolentos, mas agradáveis sorrisos. Abriu seu pequeno caderno e procurou pela página da poesia. Ficou a lê-la, e como de costume se perdeu em pensamentos e se desligou completamente do mundo. 

         Repentinamente uma mão gelada lhe arrancou o diário, era como se tudo acontecesse de novo, como se o tempo tivesse voltado, ali estava o mesmo menino, a mesma mão e os mesmos olhos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

         Draco passou toda a noite pensando em como poderia devolver a humilhação do dia anterior, e havia decidido que se o pequeno diário estivesse ao seu alcance o jogaria em uma lareira, na mais próxima.

         Levantou-se ainda sonolento, não estava em um bom dia, sentia que o mau humor havia tomado conta de sua alma, e quem tentasse falar com ele receberia um chute na boca. "Bom dia para encontrar a Weasley, bom dia para descontar a raiva em alguém... ÓTIMO DIA, isso sim..." sorriu de maneira debochada.

         Arrumou-se, decidiu que não teria paciência para pentear seu cabelo, foi com ele despencando pelo rosto mesmo. Estava todo vestido de preto, o que realçou sua brancura, o loiro de seus cabelos e seus olhos.

         Correu até o salão e a primeira coisa que viu foi a pequena ruiva sentada na ponta da mesa dos Gryffindor, compenetrada a ler o caderninho de couro. Suas pernas tremeram e ele ficou estático por um bom tempo admirando a menina. Sua pele branca destacava seus longos cabelos vermelhos, seus olhos pareciam levá-la para uma realidade paralela. Suas sardas lhe davam um ar angelical, contrariando a idéia relacionada à cor dos fios que lhe caiam pelo rosto.

         Parou ao lado dela que pareceu nada perceber. Todos os olhos de Hogwarts já eram dele. Respirou fundo e puxou o pequeno caderno das mãos, também pequenas, da menina.

         Recebeu um olhar que o torturou. Era como se ela já soubesse o que ele faria, estava preparada para tudo aquilo. E ele repugnava pessoas previsíveis.       

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

         -O que você quer dessa vez??? –ela perguntou irritada.

         Ginny não podia acreditar que ele fazia aquilo, seria de propósito??? Toda a força que ela fazia para esquecê-lo era inútil, pois ele aparecia em sua frente a toda hora. E lá estava novamente, lindo, certamente, mas a atormentando.

         -Vou jogar essa porcaria fora!!!

         -Devolva-me isso, Malfoy!

         -Por que o faria?

         Adorava estranhamente aquele rosto irritado. Ela parecia tão fraca e tão forte ao mesmo tempo. 

         Não sabia o que faria se ele jogasse seu diário fora. Por qual razão estava fazendo aquilo. Ela mal o conhecia, ela nunca quis o conhecer. Quem ele pensava ser para tirar-lhe o sono, a tranqüilidade, ou qualquer outra coisa que fosse?

         -Para me deixar em paz... Para continuar, como sempre fez, a me ignorar...

         Ela estava certa. Como não havia reparado nela antes? Não entendia a razão pela qual tirou-lhe o diário das mãos no dia anterior, não conseguia pensar em algo razoável para explicar o quanto aquela ruivinha o afetou... Tão rápido.

         Ele abriu o diário e folheou as páginas. 

         -MALFOY!!! Me devolva isso...

         -Não, não, não... 

         Ron vinha correndo em direção a eles, assim que o loiro percebeu virou-se e seguiu correndo até o fim do corredor do salão principal. Sua enorme capa preta parecia, aos olhos de Ginny, um grande morcego.

         -VOLTA AQUI SEU ESTÚPIDO...

         -Diga adeus para seu pequeno caderno... E também para os segredos que ele guarda...

         Nada de interessante estava escrito ali, não poria todos seus segredos em um caderninho. "Ele acha que eu sou uma idiota! Mais um para a lista...".

         -Eu vou arrebentar esse Malfoy!!! Volta aqui seu medroso!!!

         -RON, NÃO VÁ!!!

         Seu irmão acabaria, novamente, em detenção por atitudes intempestivas.

         -Ron, ele é um tonto... Não há nada demais escrito ali, e outra, o caderninho já está tão antigo que não precisaria de fogo para ser destruído.

         -Mas... Gin, ele não pode...

         -Pode. Pode e fez. Mas ele pode fazer coisa muito pior com você se for lá e espancá-lo. Duvido que arrebentado ele receberá qualquer castigo... Já você...

**Agradecimentos: **_Para o pessoal que mandou e-mails, e também para quem deixa reviews!!!_

Pipa Weasley, Mari, Anna, Deka Malfoy, Tina Weasley, Flavia e Len. Para as minhas gêmeas favoritas (só não as amo mais que o Fred e o George... Brincadeirinha!!!!), Tati Malfoy e Michella Potter!!!

**Vou tentar acrescentar todas as Sextas um capítulo novo, tenho planejado, em algumas semanas dois capítulos menores...**

_Olá!!! E aí??? Gostaram desse capítulo??? Eu dei umas mudadas... Assim como alguns leitores, achei que as coisas estavam indo muito rápido... _

_Espero que vocês não tenham se cansado das lamentações da Ginny. Penso que todos nós nos sentimos assim às vezes, não é???_

**Só para variar um pouquinho: Mandem-me reviews!!! Adoro respondê-las!!!**

         Mais uma coisinha... Bom... Eu sou péssima com nome de capítulos, então não os levem muito a sério... Desculpinha mesmo, mas é uma de minhas muitas limitações!!!

                            Kissy*Kissy*

                                               Tyka (que gostaria de ser Malfoy)


	4. Uma Bela Poesia

**Novamente a pior parte... _Nenhum dos personagens me pertence... Não! OH!!! E pior é que eu tenho a plena consciência de não ser boa o suficiente para escrever personagens tão lindos como esses!!!! De qualquer modo, A FIC É MINHA... LALALA... AS IDÉIAS SÃO MINHAS... LALALA!!! CALA A BOCA PALHAÇA (para mim mesma)!!! __Sorry... :0)))_**

Cap. 04: _Capítulo Quatro (certamente é o nome mais criativo que você já leu!!!!)_

(Só para não passar em branco: _Uma Bela Poesia)_

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

**Símbolos especialmente pensados para agradar o fofo loiro Draco Malfoy, que me mataria se pudesse me ouvir chamando-o assim!    **

         Não tinha a mínima vontade de estudar poções, apesar dessa ser sua melhor matéria. Não queria olhar para a cara de Snape, não queria copiar a receita da lousa, não queria fazer qualquer coisa que precisasse de atenção.

         Chegou à classe sem qualquer vontade, andava vagarosamente, e o pior aconteceu. A porta ainda estava fechada. Todo os gryffindors estavam esperando do lado de fora, os slytherin sentados do lado oposto.

         Encostou-se a uma das colunas e sem olhar para os lados, para qualquer coisa ou qualquer pessoa mergulhou novamente nos seus pensamentos. Percebeu que algo pesava em seu bolso. Era o pequeno diário. Lembrava-se exatamente do que acontecera. Estava frente a frente com a lareira, o pequeno caderno de couro em suas mãos. Não conseguiria, não conseguiria de modo algum destruí-lo. "Que droga...".

         Sentiu-se levantar, não conseguia respirar, alguma coisa estava apertando-lhe o pescoço violentamente.

         -ME LARGUE WEASLEY!!!

         A imagem do grande menino de cabelos de fogo crescera em sua frente. Ronald tinha as mãos em volta de seu pescoço, ele chegou a sentir seus pés saírem do chão. Não podia mais respirar, menos ainda suportar aquela situação.

         Empurrou-o mais forte que lhe foi possível, se desvencilhou das grandes mãos de Weasley e decidiu que não partiria para a briga, não corpo a corpo, ele certamente perderia.

         -O que infernos você quer comigo???

         -O que infernos você quer com a minha irmã???

         -Weasley, eu perdi alguma coisa? Eu acabei de chegar aqui, quieto, não olhei para sua cara horrorosa, não passei nem perto de você... –sua voz pareceu realmente inconformada. "Snape logo aparece e Weasel se dana... Que tristeza..."

         - Por que você queimou o diário dela???

         -Aquele caderninho velho???

         -Isso! Me devolva...

         -Eu queimei seu estúpido...

         -Então, por que eu posso vê-lo dentro de seu bolso? –era Potter, olhando-o como sempre. Sentia-se o melhor, o mais esperto. "Potter, você me paga". 

         -Você está completamente louco...

         -Não estou, ele está dentro do bolso de sua capa...

         Ele parecia decidido. Havia, obviamente, visto algo estranho dentro da capa de Draco. "Devia ter jogado essa porcaria fora...". Não devolveria qualquer coisa, por princípio não o faria, muito menos a Potter.

         Na hora em que Weasley chegava novamente mais perto dele, professor Snape, como se por um milagre, abriu a porta, estava muito descontente.

         -TODOS VOCÊS, PARA DENTRO! CALADOS!

         Draco entrou, assim como os outros. Continuava a pensar no que faria com o diário que estava pesado em seu bolso. Teria que sair muito rapidamente após a aula para que pudesse queimar de vez aquela porcaria. 

         "Por que eu não consegui queimar isso antes...". A poesia, tão bela, era a explicação. Como poderia destruir algo tão bonito? Cresceu acostumado a admirar belezas, gostava de coisas belas, de locais agradáveis. Aquele poema era belo, aquelas palavras eram belas. "Ela deve ter copiado isso de algum lugar... mas da onde?".

         -Sr. Malfoy???

         -Sim professor. –disse como se acordasse de um sonho.

         -Qual é o próximo ingrediente da poção???

         Seu coração praticamente parou de bater, não se importava que o professor lhe tirasse pontos, mas havia passado toda a aula pensando no diário que devia ter queimado, mal sabia o que era para fazer.

         - Losna???

         -10 pontos para a Slytherin.

         "Será que ele está falando sério???".

         -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

         A aula parecia não passar, ela não agüentava mais contar o tempo que faltava para a hora do almoço. Não tinha fome, não conseguiria pôr um grão de feijão que fosse em sua boca, só tentava entender por que Malfoy havia destruído seu diário. Por que ele estava tão agressivo se na noite anterior a seguiu pelos corredores.

         -Srta. Weasley, sua vez...

         -Minha vez??? Mas assim tão rápido??? –ela não tinha idéia do que teria que fazer, mas como diria isso em frente a toda a classe? 

         -Sim, a senhorita é no caso a última aluna.

         -Mas...Eu...

         -A srta. estava sonhando com alguma coisa muito melhor do que a aula...Seus pensamentos estavam muito longe daqui...Onde estavam???

         Ginny não conseguia responder, abriu sua boca três vezes antes de ser interrompida por algumas alunas da Slytherin.

         -A cabecinha dela está nas masmorras professora...-a afirmação foi seguida por risos insuportáveis...

         -Nas lareiras da Slytherin... Mais precisamente... –a outra menina disse

         A idéia de que ser Draco Malfoy era muito bom voltou a sua cabeça e ela resolveu que responderia o que tivesse vontade.

         -Onde meus pensamentos estão não interessa a ninguém, principalmente a vocês duas estúpidas e burras...Por favor, não me incomodem mais...

         Toda a classe olhava para ela com espanto, não podiam acreditar que Virginia Weasley, a tímida e pequena vermelha estava respondendo de modo tão frio para duas slytherins sem nem mesmo corar.

         -Srta. Weasley, serei forçada a tirar pontos de sua casa por essa grosseria, menos cinco pontos para a Gryffindor. Mas tiro 10 da Slytherin pela provocação desagradável. Bom dia para todos e estão liberados para o almoço.

         Ginny pegou seus livros, colocou-os dentro de sua bolsa e rumou rapidamente para o salão. Enquanto ia observou que as turmas do 6° ano estavam também saindo. Tremeu e correu ainda mais rápido.

         Foi parada repentinamente por alguém que pisava em sua capa e a fez rasgar. Assim que virou para olhar deu de cara com Pansy Parkinson.

         -Weasley está pelada...Ou melhor, sem capa...Haha, como você vai andar agora, com a miséria em que vive...

         Ron vinha correndo em direção à bagunça, mas foi atirado para o lado por quem ela menos queria ver, Draco Malfoy. Seus cabelos desarrumados caiam sobre seus olhos e lhe davam um aspecto assustador. Lindo, mas assustador.

         Ela tirou a capa e segurava os pedaços. Talvez fosse possível remendá-la de algum modo, sabia que sua família não poderia ficar comprando capas...

         -O que foi Weasley, perdeu a língua???

         -Cale a boca Parkinson...

         -Malfoy???

+._.+._.+._+._.+._.+._.+._.+._.+._.+._.+._+._.+._.+._.+._.+._.+._.+._+._.+._.+._.+._.+._.+._.+._.+._+._.+._.+._.+._.+

_SIM, um final enigmático!!! Caramba! Espero que vocês também vejam isso como um pequeno suspense... Infelizmente não vai ser sempre assim...Ah! Desculpe-me pelo tamanho... Gostaram??????? _**Reviews!!!**

Amo o Harry, e apesar de não focá-lo nessa Fic sempre gosto de mencioná-lo como uma pessoa MUITO inteligente!!! Ele é D+!!!

(Flávia, até penso em arranjar uma namoradinha para ele, mas sabe... Desculpem-me os que não concordam, mas a Cho, tipo, eu não vou muito com a cara dela... Quem leu _Order of The Phoenix até o fim sabe do que eu falo... ****__Reviews! Vamos fazer uma votação para ver quem eu colocarei de namorada do Potter!!!!).****_

Próximo capítulo... Espero que não demore a sair, mas eu estou embolada com um monte de idéias.Por que elas chegam todas ao mesmo tempo??? E quando você realmente precisa delas, onde estão??? Coisas da vida!!! Próxima sexta certamente será postado!!!

_UM VALEUZÃO PELAS REVIEWS, E-MAILS E PARA TODOS QUE LÊEM... CONTINUEM ACOMPANHANDO ESSA FIC!!!_

_         B-JÕES..._

_         TYKA _(que desistiu de ser Malfoy... e pensa agora em virar uma Weasley!!!).


	5. Em Algum Lugar

OLÁ PESSOAL!!! Como estão... **Não sei se vocês sabem, mas... Bom, os personagens pertencem à J.K. Rowling... Tem um pessoal dizendo que à Warner também... Mas a partir do momento que foi ela que escreveu acho que todos são só da Rowling... O que vocês acham??? REVIEWS!!! (HAHA, Brincadeira!!!)**

**A FIC É MINHA!!!!! (Dica: **Leia novamente o final do capítulo anterior se você o leu na semana passada.).

_Espero que amem e adorem esse capítulo!!!!_

_                                      Kissy*Kissy*_

_                                                        TYKA_

Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф  

Minha letra favorita do alfabeto cirílico (usado no idioma russo), tem o som de F em Fan Fiction.

_Fic também é cultura!!!!_

Capítulo5: _Capítulo Five (Esse é ainda mais criativo que o anterior!!!)_

(De qualquer modo: _Em algum lugar...)._

         Era difícil acreditar que ele estava lá para defendê-la.

         -Draco???Por que você está falando assim comigo???

         -Pela milionésima primeira vez... É MALFOY...MALFOY...Por que você fez isso??? Por que sua imbecil???

         -Draco...

         Ele não suportaria aquilo, lançou-lhe um olhar mortífero que a fez parar.

         -Malfoy, estava tirando sarro da pobretona Weasel...

         -WEASLEY...WEASLEY...W-E-A-S-L...Eu tenho que soletrar???

         Ele havia conseguido falar tantas coisas horríveis para Pansy em tão pouco tempo que Ginny se assustou. "Definitivamente eu não quero ver um Malfoy estressado..., não é bonito".Olhando-o novamente repensou... "É lindo..." riu de seu pensamento.

         Draco olhava a sua volta e percebia que ninguém acreditava no que estava acontecendo, na verdade nem ele poderia crer no que fazia. Agarrou o braço fino de Ginny e puxou-a, levava-a para... "Para onde eu estou levando-a...".

         -Mas, para onde nós vamos??? Malfoy...

         Primeiramente ela não queria ir com ele, sua razão dizia que ficar a sós com aquele menino não era exatamente seguro. Ele puxava fortemente e seus pés desobedeceram a sua cabeça.

         Ele seguia por corredores, virava de um lado para o outro e ela não conseguia descobrir em qual lugar ele a levaria. Provavelmente nem ele sabia para onde estava indo.

         -Pára! Me solta... –sentiu-se mal por soar rude.

         -O que foi??? Eu te ajudei e você me xinga???

         -Não estou xingando... É que eu simplesmente não sei onde estamos...

         Haviam chegado a um corredor que ela não conhecia, o castelo era enorme e os alunos não conheciam vários locais. As salas tinham as portas entreabertas e pareciam abandonadas há muito tempo, o que em Hogwarts significaria muitos anos.

         Ele olhou, olhou, olhou...Procurava algum referencial...Nada. Também não sabia onde estava. "Estamos perdidos" ele pensou. Estava perdido com aquela linda menina, ninguém para vigiá-los... "Se controle...Ela é uma Weasley fedida!!! Fedida não, pobre!!!".

         -Malfoy???

         Ele parecia estar sonhando com alguma coisa, já era a quinta vez que ela o chamava, mas não obteve resposta.

         -MALFOY!!! –berrou em um de seus ouvidos, fazendo-o pular.

         -AH!!!Não grita, você vai me deixar surdo...

         Ginny começou a rir, ele tinha falado de um modo engraçado...Muito engraçado...Não sabia porque tinha soado tão engraçado, mas soara.

         Ele respondeu com cara de poucos amigos, não gostava que as pessoas rissem dele, muito menos um simples menina, apesar de se não poder negar que aquele era um lindo sorriso.

         -Weasley, estamos perdidos...

         Ela certamente teria uma crise nervosa, faria um escândalo, como qualquer outra menina que não quisesse ficar a sós com ele. Preparou seus ouvidos e esperou por longos minutos os gritos raivosos, que não vieram.

         -E agora? O que nós vamos fazer...

         Draco se sentou no chão e cruzou suas pernas, coçava sua cabeça. Era um modo que o fazia pensar. Um arrepio passou por seu corpo, Virginia sentara logo ao seu lado. 

         -Estou pensando em como voltar...

         -Isso é fácil... É só voltarmos pelo caminho que viemos...

         "Como não pensei nisso antes? É tão óbvio... Óbvio demais!" –ele se repreendeu em pensamentos.

         alfoy fez menção de se levantar, mas Ginny puxou-o de volta. Não sabia bem porque havia feito aquilo, mas ali era o local ideal para obter as respostas que precisava. Ninguém os via, ninguém os ouvia.

         -O que foi? –ele perguntou olhando para ela.

         Talvez estivesse certo, ela queria ficar perto dele. 

         -Jura que vai me falar a verdade?

         -Jurar é muito perigoso... Eu nunca jurei...

         -Nada??? Nunca???

         Talvez ele ainda não fosse um death eater, talvez "nunca será um...". Isso foi um alento, era uma razão para parar um pouco de se punir.

         -Nada. Nunca. –a resposta foi pontual.

         -Nunca vai jurar???

         Ele entendeu qual era o objetivo dessa última pergunta. Mas como responderia se nem ele mesmo sabia o que queria?Quando menor sempre se imaginou sendo o mais fiel dos death eaters, mas ao crescer pensou que isso não era grande coisa. Via seu pai, servindo a um ser sem rosto, e chamando-o de Lorde. Ele queria ser o Lorde, não queria ter que acatar as ordens de um qualquer sem cara. "Se seu pai ouvisse isso, Draco, você estava morto...".

         -Talvez eu jure dizer a verdade para você...

         Foi impossível para Ginny não corar, aquilo havia sido tão... Tão romântico... "Sua louca!".

         -O que significa tudo isso? Por que você me segue em uma noite e depois queima meu diário? E por que você, após fazer tudo isso, ainda me defende de uma Slytherin?

         "Por que me pergunta isso?". Não tinha resposta, há pouco indagava o mesmo, e ela ainda nem sequer sabia que o diário estava dentro de seu bolso. "Não sei! Eu não sei... A culpa é sua... Você sempre me deixa sem resposta... Sem ação!!!".

         -Malfoy?

         Ele parecia confuso. Provavelmente não entendia a si mesmo. "Mas também, quem pode entender?". Queria uma resposta, precisava de uma.

         -Malfoy, por favo...

         -Tome.

         Lá estava o pequeno caderno marrom. De volta nas suas mãos. Ele não havia o queimado. "Por que?", mais uma dúvida acabara de surgir em sua mente. Tudo estava embolado em sua cabeça.

         Devolver-lhe o diário foi a única coisa que lhe passou, não queria mais ficar com aquilo. Se de qualquer modo não conseguiria queimá-lo, não havia razão para continuar com ele.

         -Mas... Você não o...

         -Não o queimei...

         -Por que?

         -Weasley, se você repetir essa palavra eu juro que o queimo agora, sem perder tempo em levá-lo até a lareira.

         A menina pegou o diário e o guardou dentro de uma pequena bolsa. Levantou-se e seguiu de volta para o Hall. 

         -Obrigada... Por não queimar...

         Draco levantou-se a tempo de segui-la, não se lembrava exatamente do caminho que fizera levando-a até aquele lugar.

         Voltaram juntos, mas não se olharam. Nenhum dos dois queria conversar, eles não conseguiriam.

         Assim que chegaram ao Hall principal, Ginny seguiu para o salão e Draco rumou para as masmorras.

         -Você não vem almoçar?

         -Não tenho fome...

         -Você pode entrar primeiro e eu espero, assim ninguém vê que estávamos, parcialmente, juntos...

         -Cala a boca, Weasley! Todos já viram quando eu a puxei para lugar nenhum depois de xingar a Parkinson... Não tenho fome...

         Virou as costas e continuou seu caminho. Ginny seguiu-o com os olhos, era tão misterioso. Malfoy nunca revelava nada, nem deixava pistas sobre o que sentia, isso se sentisse algo. Uma ponta de alegria nasceu dentro dela, acabara de perceber que ele não se importaria em entrar a seu lado no salão.

         Enquanto andava sentindo a temperatura esfriar lembrou-se.

         -SEU BURRO! ELA VAI PERCEBER...

_Esse capítulo ficou maiorzinho né??? Gostaram??? Deixei novamente um suspense no ar... Não é lá grande mistério, mas sempre é alguma coisa..._

**_Sim, eu odeio a Pansy... Vocês perceberam não é??? _**

**Semana passada foi fraca, só duas reviews... Estou depressiva... ...!!! Não me importo com números, desde que as pessoas que lêem estejam gostando estou HIPER feliz!!! :0)**

**Reviews!!! Como sempre...**

Agradecimentos a todo o pessoal que está lendo. Estou HIPER FELIZ!!! OBRIGADA!!!!!  

                   Kissy*Kissy*

                            TYKA (pensando em qual dos irmãos Weasley vai agarrar primeiro... O Fred? Não... O George... Dá na mesma...).

**P.S.: Continuem mandando os e-mails votando em quem deve ser a namorada de Harry Potter (vote também por reviews, se preferir)... Essa semana recebi dez votos e, por enquanto, a Cho está na frente... Mas não muito... Na verdade um voto na frente do segundo lugar... B-jocas**


	6. Sonhos Assustadores

**Não creio estar fazendo isso de novo!!! Os personagens não pertencem a mim, mas à J.K. Rowling!!! _Como se vocês não soubessem... _**

**Espero MUITO MESMO que vocês gostem... Deixei um suspense espalhado por toda estória... _Vocês estão sumidas... REVIEWS!!!_**

**                                               B-JOCAS**

**                                                                  TYKA**

ДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДД

(Essa é a primeira letra do alfabeto russo Д, passando para Português tem som de D em Draco... )

                   _Capítulo 6 (Inovei no nome, usando números!!! _**Sonhos Assustadores ) –desencana do nome!!!**

         Ele precisava daquela poesia, descobriria, de qualquer modo, quem a havia escrito. Logo que leu as primeiras linhas leu sua vida escrita em rimas, tudo o que ele sentia estava ali em meio àqueles versos. Queria saber quem era seu verdadeiro autor "aquela menina não tem capacidade para escrever uma coisa assim...", talvez ele houvesse escrito outros livros, que seriam, certamente, obras a serem lidas.

         Draco gostava de ler, era um hábito que tinha desde criança, seus pais sempre o forçaram a ler e ele acabou gostando. Lucius tinha uma biblioteca enorme cheia de livros sobre todos os assuntos. Também havia os de magia, os especiais, mas esses não foram dados a ele. Seus favoritos eram os de História, sempre que os lia se indagava sobre como o professor Binns conseguia tornar o assunto tão enfadonho.

         Levou a mão ao bolso direito, de onde há pouco tirara o pequeno diário e de lá puxou duas pequenas folhas amareladas. Abriu-as lentamente, ouvindo o som que era emitido pelo pergaminho antigo ecoar pelos corredores frios que levavam à Slytherin. O papel estava escrito com uma tinta vermelha e muito brilhante, a letra não era grande, mas muito redonda, cheia de voltas, bonita e delicada.

         Relia os versos pela terceira vez ao chegar à entrada de sua casa. Parou em frente a uma parede úmida que pouco se diferenciava do corredor e disse a senha –_Poder_. Uma enorme pedra liberou a entrada expondo o grandioso salão comunal. Era uma grande sala subterrânea, como se houvesse sido feita dentro de uma caverna. Tanto a lareira como os móveis eram extremamente elaborados, esculpidos com figuras imponentes.

         Sentou-se no chão gelado e continuou a observar as folhas que tinha em sua mão. Não mais as lia, só admirava o brilho da tinta e as formas cuidadosas das letras. Enquanto o fazia pensou pela primeira vez em como seriam as outras salas comuns.

         Deitou-se e permaneceu observando o teto que era também de pedra. Notou as grandes correntes que sustentavam enormes candeeiros redondos que iluminavam todo o recinto com uma luz forte e esverdeada.

         Aos poucos foi tomado por um sono quase incontrolável. Suas pernas amoleceram, seus braços relaxaram.Ele encostou seu rosto ao chão e, apesar de saber que deveria ir para a aula, fechou os olhos e deixou-se adormecer profundamente.

_.............................................................................................................................................................................................___

_(Leia novamente o capítulo anterior se você não se lembra muito bem dele)_

         Ginny não havia processado tudo o que acabara de acontecer, era coisa demais para um espaço tão curto de tempo. Seguiu o menino com os olhos até que ele sumiu pelo corredor. Ainda virava sua cabeça buscando-o inutilmente enquanto seguia para o grande salão.

         Quando finalmente se convenceu de que não mais o veria observou as mesas, que estavam lotadas. Algumas pessoas sorriam, outros cochichavam. Ginny deu o primeiro passo em direção a seu irmão, mas logo parou. Sabia que se entrasse viraria o assunto de todos e não estava com ânimo para aturar fofocas ou as gritarias de Ron.

         Seguiu o caminho para a torre da Gryffindor. O silêncio era atormentador, não conseguia nem escutar os seus próprios passos. Olhava para as paredes, para as janelas. Não tinha mais fome, nunca teve, agora estava certa de que qualquer comida só a faria se sentir ainda mais esquisita.

         Sabia ter aulas no período da tarde e sabia também o quanto elas eram importantes, afinal os O.W.L s estavam próximos e, após o desempenho genial de Hermione, sua mãe não ficaria exatamente feliz se ela fosse medíocre. Lembrava-se do escândalo que ela havia feito aos descobrir que Fred e George haviam conseguido somente três. Os dois obtiveram os mesmos resultados. "É impressionante como eles são iguais... Beira o assustador...". Pegou-se sorrindo ao pensar em seus irmãos.

         -Ginny... Ginny... –alguém corria atrás dela, realmente não estava disposta para conversas.

         Os passos eram rápidos, mas muito suaves. 

         -Ginny, você está bem?

         -Estou.

         -Então, por que você não foi almoçar?

         -Não tenho fome.

         -O Malfoy também não teve...

         -Não.

         -Como você sabe?

         -Sei lá.

         -Ginny, o que você tem??? É o seu diário??? O que ele te fez???

         -Nada.

         -Ginny!!!

         -Ele me devolveu o diário... Hermione me desculpe, mas não estou me sentindo muito bem.

         -Ele te machucou???

         -Não... Ele nada fez comigo, só me devolveu o diário, disse que não conseguiu queimá-lo... Não teve coragem.

         -Malfoy disse isso?

         -Ele mesmo. Agora vou me deitar um pouquinho para ver se a minha cabeça pára de doer. Até mais...

         -Até... –ela saiu desanimada.

         Uma dor no peito de Ginny a fez pensar que acabara de tratar uma de suas melhores amigas como se ela mal a conhecesse. "Fui muito grossa com a Hermione, esse Malfoy está me tirando do sério!!! Ele me paga!".

         Ao entrar encontrou o salão vazio e ela subiu para o seu quarto em busca de seu livro. Não tinha vontade de ir à aula, mas não podia faltar.

         Abriu a janela e deixou o vento tomar o quarto. O sol estava quente, mas a brisa era gelada, indícios da proximidade do inverno, sempre muito rigoroso naquela região da Escócia. Deitou-se em sua cama, observava o brilho dos lençóis escarlates de cetim quando tocados pela luz do sol.

         Ficar ali era tão agradável que ela fechou os olhos, a voz fria e grava de Malfoy falava em sua cabeça. Odiava-se por ser tão romântica, entretanto não conseguia parar de se lembrar do lindo garoto jurando-lhe dizer a verdade. "Ele não disse, mas isso pouco importa". E em meio a tantos pensamentos adormeceu, se esquecendo dos livros, das aulas e dos trabalhos que deveria entregar.

________________________________________________

_(o tempo se passou... passou... passou... Algumas horas depois...)_

         Draco acordou estranhamente assustado, levantou-se rapidamente e se sentiu tonto. Demorou ainda algum tempo para entender o que havia acontecido. Ao sentir as costas doerem lembrou-se que havia dormido no chão.

         Para sua infelicidade deu de cara com Parkinson:

         -Draquinho anda tendo pesadelos??? Pobre Draquinho... –ela riu em gozação

         -O que você esperava? Sendo você a primeira coisa que vejo, só posso estar assustado... –e com essa resposta ácida terminou a conversa e subiu para seu quarto.

         Tinha um pouco de fome, afinal não tinha almoçado, mas precisava relaxar um pouco, estava dolorido, assustado e com muita raiva. Tentou desesperadamente se lembrar de algum sonho, mas sua cabeça estava completamente vazia e ele se intrigava ao pensar no pavor que há pouco sentira e no desconforto que havia o tomado. 

         Tirou suas roupas e jogou-as em cima da cama. Tomou um banho gelado. Aguentou por certo tempo, mas ao perceber que sua pele estava levemente arroxeada embrulhou-se em uma toalha verde e felpuda. 

         Voltou tremendo para seu quarto, largou a tolha no chão e enrolou-se no cobertor. Apoiou a cabeça no travesseiro e ao se sentir aquecido caiu, novamente, em um sono profundo.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................

         -Não... NÂO! –ela se levantou aos berros. Estava muito suada e sua respiração ofegante, não sabia com o que sonhara, mas certamente havia sido algo assustador.

         Admirou-se no espelho, arrumou seu cabelo que estava completamente despenteado e se lamentou por ter perdido as aulas da tarde. Precisaria encontrar uma boa desculpa para o ocorrido.

         Não se lembrava de ter sonhado com qualquer coisa, o que a deixa encabulada, pois não descobria de onde vieram os gritos e o medo, mas ao mesmo tempo muito feliz, pois tinha certeza que não havia sonhado com Malfoy.

         Chegou ao grande salão um pouco desnorteada, não tinha certeza de que horas eram. Várias pessoas ainda jantavam e algumas estavam acabando de chegar, assim como ela. Sentou-se e jantou, queria muito se desculpar com Hermione. Encontrou-a ao sair.

         -Hermione...

         -Oi Gin...

         -Por favor, me desculpe por hoje à tarde!

         -Não tem problema, você não estava bem... Entendo... Mas, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

         -Lógico...

         -O que está acontecendo com o Malfoy?

         -Hermione, eu adoraria saber, mas se nem ele sabe... Eu já desisti de entender!

         As duas voltaram sorrindo para o dormitório, pelo caminho Ginny ainda se pegava pensando que não havia visto Malfoy no jantar, ele provavelmente morreria de fome. Sentaram-se por algumas horas estudando Poções, Hermione sabia tudo e ajudou Ginny com uma poção complicadíssima.

 :_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_ 

**VALEUZÂO: _Declaro inaugurada a coluna VALEUZÂO!!! _**_Decidi que vou começar a agradecer todas as reviews, e-mails e outros possíveis modos de comunicação pessoalmente (vocês entenderam o sentido dessa palavra), porque gosto tanto de receber mensagens... Então iniciemos:_

**         *_OS E-MAILS:_**

**         Nina Weasley**: Ameeeeeiiiiiii seu e-mail!!! Gostei de saber que você também não gosta da Cho!!! Desculpem-me os avessos a essa opinião!!! _Vem K, o voto para a namorada do Harry foi tudo!!!!LOL!_

         **Ana Potter: **Ah, meu nome é engraçado mesmo, é Alissha(ssha com som de xa) Bronagh, sabe, não sou brasileira, eu sou irlandesa... Nasci em Belfast, mudei para o Brasil há 3 anos, mas amo tanto esse país que já estou fluente em português!!!(diga-se de passagem que a minha mãe é brasileira e eu estudo português desde que nasci...). B-joca

         **Marye**** Potter: UH!!! Eu imagino viu??? Mas, sinceramente... Prefiro o segundo!!! Kissys!!!!**

_         ***AS REVIEWS:**_

******TITI: Não é trabalho nenhum, sua fic está, como você mesma diria... Tudo de BOM! Será um prazer ser a primeira pessoa a ler o final, que eu aposto que vai ser demais!!! Qualquer coisa, você sabe... Sua beta, Tyka, está a disposição!!!**

**Princess**** Cimbri: **Adoraria descrever uma luta G e P(ansy): _Sim, a pequena ruiva arranca mais uma mecha do cabelo tingido da Slytherin nojenta...etc... _Quem sabe eu não faço a Gin dar-lhe um tapão!!! OBRIGADA pela idéia e pela review... B-jos...

**_FILME PRISIONEIRO DE ASKABAN: _**Vocês viram a foto do Draco Malfoy no novo filme??? AAHHHH!!! Meu Merlin! Ele está com cara de bonzinho... sim... bonzinho!!! Como puderam fazer isso??? Oooooo... Eu estou furiosa!!!! **AH! **Tem mais, estão querendo que o Harry beije a Cho no quarto filme... Agora, se isso acontecer, bom, quem leu _Order__ entende o que eu digo... **O TRAILER JÁ ESTÁ NO AR!!!! UHU... SNITCH PONTO CO PONTO UK TEM COMO BAIXAR!!!! Tá um show! Já dá para esperar MUITO do próximo filme... (Reparem na hora em que estão atrás das abóboras no canto superior direito dá para ver de relance um daqueles microfones de filmagem!!!! É sério!!!__**_

****

**_Site_****_ legal: _Como eu sei que não é permitido explicitar outros sites eu vou dar uma disfarçada. Essa página tem um teste muito legal para você descobrir em que casa você ficaria... É em inglês, mas dá para se virar com um dicionário. _Inicie colocando os três Ws, depois um ponto, daí você escreve onewaystreet e coloca outro ponto que deverá ser seguido por nu .Logo após o nu você coloca uma barra e digita hp... _****EU SOU UMA SLYTHERIN... Será que isso é bom??? Eu gostei... No site oficial da Warner que é o Harry Potter ponto com tem um teste legal também, e tem o site brasileiro, então você pode fazer em português. Os testes são basicamente todos iguais, o resultado para mim foi sempre o mesmo.**

_PESSOAS!!! Vocês estão aí???? Digam-me... Gostaram??? Vocês pararam de se comunicar... Estou nervosa!!!_

**Tentei não deixá-lo muito curto, porque capítulos curtos são uma SACANAGEM!!! Você espera um tempão para ler e quando chega o novo capítulo tem 300 palavras!!! _Eu adoro escrever a Fic, mas minha parte favorita é escrever recados para os leitores!!!_**

**_ENTÃO ESPERO QUE VOCÊS LEIAM MEUS RECADINHOS... E COMO SEMPRE: REVIEWS!!!_**

****

**_                                                        Kissy*Kissy*_**

****

**_TYKA (que após perder anos pensando com qual dos Weasley ficaria está agora mudando seu sobrenome para Potter!!!)_**

****


	7. A Brilhante Idéia de Draco Malfoy I

         **_-Por favor!!!! Por favor... _**

**_         -Pare com isso!!! Já disse que não!!!_**

**_         -Mas, o que custa???_**

**_         -300 milhões de libras!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**(não sei se acertei, acho que deve ser mais!!!)

**_         -Você é muito MÁ!!!!!!_**

**_         -Fui eu mesma que criei Voldemort!!!! Hahahahahaha..._**

**_Apesar dos meus pedidos desesperados a J.K. Rowling não quis me dar os direitos sobre seus personagens, então eles NÃO me pertencem, e sim a ela!!!_**

**_Já a FIC é minhazinha!!! AH!!! E se alguém conhecer um boy parecido com o Draco, me avise que ele será meu também!!!! SE VOCÊ CONHECE MANDE UM E-MAILPARA A ALISSHA, COM O NOME E O FONE DELE!!! HAHA, brincadeirinha...Mas avisa, tá???   :)_**

****

**_Como sempre espero de AMEM este capítulo... E me contem o que acharam, por reviews ou e-mail!!!_**

**_tykamalfoy@yahoo.ie_**

******_Л_********_Л_******_Л_********_Л_********_Л_********_Л_********_Л_********_Л_********_Л_********_Л_********_Л_********_Л_********_Л_********_Л_********_Л_********_Л_********_Л_********_Л_********_Л_********_Л_********_Л_********_Л_********_Л_********_Л_********_Л_********_Л_********_Л_********_Л_********_Л_********_Л_********_Л_********_Л_********_Л_********_Л_********_Л_********_Л_********_Л_********_Л_********_Л_********_Л_********__****

**(**Mais uma letrinha russa, essa**_Л_****tem o som de L em Lavender por exemplo...)**

****__

****__

****Capítulo SETE (nomeando com letras maiúsculas)

                                      _(A Brilhante Idéia de Draco Malfoy –I )_

(Desse modo não tenho que pensar tanto em nomes para Capítulo... I, II, II, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI... etc.. etc...).****__

****__

         Ginny rolou por algumas horas, mas após isso conseguiu dormir. Não estava, obviamente cansada, afinal havia dormido por toda tarde. Ainda se culpava por perder as aulas de Poções e História da Magia. Alguns diziam que, no ano anterior, foram as provas mais difíceis dos O.W.L.s.

         Mas o que a atormentava realmente era o pavor que sentia. Algo acontecera, algo que não conseguia se lembrar. E era exatamente o que a fazia sentir tanto medo.

         Nada sonhou, foi um sono vazio. Acordou no horário habitual. As meninas já se trocavam.

         -Bom dia Weasley...

         -Oi Ginny...

         -Bom dia meninas... –ela respondeu ainda sonolenta.

         Levantou-se e ao olhar para sua cama notou que havia dormido abraçada a seu diário. Escondeu-o em sua cômoda, decidiu que o melhor seria deixá-lo lá.

         Ao descer as escadas deu de encontro com Hermione que subia esbaforida. 

         -Hermione, o que foi???

         -Nada...

         -Hermione...

         A menina chorava tanto que mal se podiam ver seus olhos. "Ron, seu idiota! O que você aprontou dessa vez???".

         Apertou o passo e encontrou ao pé da escada seu irmão com uma cara no mínimo engraçada. Ele tinha a boca levemente aberta, as mãos no ar e os grandes olhos azuis arregalados.

         -Ron...

         Não obteve resposta.

         -Ron...

         Novamente ele não pareceu ouvir.

         -RON!!!

         O menino se assustou e demorou a reconhecer sua irmã. Ele olhou-a por um instante como se ela fosse algo desconhecido. 

         -Você também é assim?

         -Ron, o que você tem???

         -Responda... Você também é assim?

         -Assim como?

         -Assim. Assim. 

         -Assim. Assim. Acho que sim.

         -Ah... 

         -O que aconteceu com a Hermione?

         -Não sei! Eu disse bom dia e depois perguntei o que ela havia feito com o cabelo... Porque estava diferente e as mulheres gostam, pelo menos eu achava, quando reparam nelas... Ela... Ela disse: Você não gostou? Achou feio? Eu sou ridícula mesmo... –ele imitava a voz da menina, o que tornava a reconstituição muito divertida. -Daí ela correu e eu fiquei aqui... Assim. 

         -Calma, ela está bem... Isso acontece...

         -Tem certeza?

         -Absoluta... Agora vamos tomar café.

         -Mas e a Hermione? 

         -Ela não vai querer falar com você por algum tempo...

         -Quanto?

         -Um dia talvez...

         -Mas eu não fiz nada!!!

         -Eu sei... Mas... Vem, Ron!!!

         Saiu acompanhada de seu irmão, que parecia uma criança grande. Ele olhava para o nada e depois para ela. "Pobre Ron, você está triste mesmo!!!".

         Entraram no Grande Salão e sentaram-se na mesa. Ron olhava para o chão.

         -Você não está com fome?

         -Não.

         -Ron... Não fica assim...

         -Mas... Ah... Me deixa!

         -Desculpa...

         -NÃO! Desculpa eu... Você me ajuda e eu te xingo... Sou um tonto...

         Ele se levantou e rumou para fora, mesmo após os chamados de sua irmã mais nova. Ela seguiu-o com os olhos e quando estes chegaram à porta deu de cara com Malfoy. Ele também a olhava.

         Ficaram assim, apesar de não perceberem, por mais de cinco minutos. Desviaram o olhar ao mesmo tempo, mas nenhum deles entendeu o que sentiu ao ver o outro.

         Um arrepio tomou conta de Ginny, sua mão tremeu e ela derrubou a colher. Sua garganta secou repentinamente e, mesmo após vários goles de suco, não se saciou. Não ficou vermelha, mas pensou que seria melhor se tivesse ficado, tudo parecia embolado dentro de seu estômago. Hermione sentou-se em sua frente fazendo-a sentir-se mais tranqüila.

         -Hermione, você está bem???

         -Estou...

         -O que aconteceu???

         -Depois eu conto... Não quero falar sobre isso agora... ... ... Mas, e sua capa, assim você vai sentir frio... –ela ainda tinha o rosto levemente inchado e desviou o assunto de modo perspicaz.

         -Tudo bem, talvez eu encontre um jeito de remendar a outra. 

         -Enquanto isso você usa uma minha...

         -Não precisa...

         -Ginny, eu tenho várias, e uso somente três delas, as outras estão compridas... E como você é mais alta que eu... Quando eu precisei de uma camisa você me emprestou a sua... Você pode ficar com elas por quanto tempo for necessário. Vamos pegar!

         -Mas...

         -Virginia Weasley!!!

         Seguiu Hermione, estava com frio, mas não se sentiria à vontade com uma capa emprestada... De qualquer modo sabia que a amiga estava sendo sincera...    

..........................................................................................................................................................................................

         Acordou vagarosamente, havia dormido profundamente e sentia como se, por uma semana, não mais conseguisse dormir. Estava estranhamente enrolado nos cobertores de sua cama, suas roupas estavam debaixo de seu travesseiro.

         Antes que pudesse se levantar notou que estava completamente nu. "Eu estou cada vez mais louco... Primeiro durmo na sala e depois pelado...". Não se importando em exibir seu corpo para os outros colegas de quarto se trocou.

         Seus cabelos loiros foram postos para trás com muito cuidado, os fios estavam perfeitamente emparelhados. Fechou sua camisa branca, colocou a malha cinzenta e amarrou sua capa preta. Adorava a serpente dourada que tinha bordada em ouro no lado direito de seu peito.

         Tocou o tecido macio e se lembrou da pequena ruiva. O que aconteceria com ela? Não tinha uma capa para usar, afinal, Pansy havia rasgado a que tinha. Ela sentiria frio, e poderia até se resfriar... "Mas o que me importa??? Ela que se dane...". Não era bem assim que sentia, estava realmente preocupado.

         Weasley saia do salão e instintivamente ele procurou por Virgínia. Assim que a olhou recebeu o olhar de volta. Ela estava realmente sem uma capa. Mas linda do mesmo jeito.

         Suas pernas fraquejaram e ele quis se sentar no primeiro banco que encontrasse. Sua face esquentou, os olhos castanhos eram grandes e tão misteriosos... E esse mistério era o que lhe intrigava.

         Desviou o olhar para a sua mesa, provavelmente alguém estaria fazendo piada sem graça sobre o fato dele ter dormido no chão. Percebeu que ela fez o mesmo. Sentou-se e não tirou os olhos dela. "Você deve estar com frio...".

         Percebeu quando Granger chegou, conversaram um pouco e as duas saíram.

         Ele se preocupava com ela, mas não poderia expor tudo o que sentia. Realmente não queria que ela se sentisse mal, e repentinamente uma idéia lhe tomou a mente. Resolveria aquilo, sem que as pessoas e nem a ruivinha soubesse.    

         "MAS QUE IDÉIA BOA... E ELA NEM VAI SABER MESMO, QUAL É O PROBLEMA!!! VOCÊ É UM GÊNIO!!!".

**§_§_§_§_§_§­_§_§_§_§_§_§_§_§_§_§_§_§_§_§_§_§_§_§_§_§­_§_§_§_§_§_§_§_§_§**

**VALEUZÃO:o que me traz felicidade... Amo escrever essa coluna... Uma das horas mais felizes dos meus dias!!! :´) (emoção)**

**_Reviews_**

_Sarah Malfoy: Adorei sua fic... Desculpe-me por demorar um pouco a encontrá-la... Minha review está lá, você gostou??? O seu voto já foi contado, vamos ver quem será a vencedora... A próxima semana é a última, a menina vai ter certa influência na estória... B-jocas_

_Flávia Fernandes: A pessoa que tentou me matar de curiosidade!!! Amei sua review... Sua idéia é praticável, afinal o papel aceita qualquer coisa!!! O seu voto será computado... Já tive mais votos para ela!!! Beijocas e sempre me dê suas opiniões!!!_

**_E-mails:_**

_Ju__ Oliveira: Não tenho resposta boa o bastante para a sua mensagem!!! Você não calcula como fiquei feliz ao lê-la, foi uma das mensagens mais lindas que já recebi!!!! MUUUUIIIITOOOO OBRIGADA MESMO!!! E continue lendo a fic e me dando suas opiniões... 1.000.000.000... de beijocas _

_Má Malfoy:Não vou te matar por ter votado na Cho, fica calma... Se eu não quisesse que ela fizesse parte desta fic nunca teria pedido para que vocês votassem!!! Kissy..._

_Lia Paes:Deora Ar Mo Chroi significa Lágrimas em Meu Coração (não é bem irlandês, é celta, como um irlandês antigo...), mas dependendo do contexto pode ser Lágrimas Do Meu Coração, na música da Enya significa Lágrimas EM Meu Coração!!! ADORO A ENYA!!! Tem músicas que me fazem chorar... Fora os mantras lindos de Wicca... Beeiiiijoooosssssssssssss..._

_Kaka__ Weasley, Patty Weasley, Vaninha, Ná Potter, Nina Granger, Mari G. Potter, Carla Malfoy: Obrigadíssima pelos seus votos, estão todos computados, podem ter certeza..._

_SIM, o Draco perdeu um pouco a importância nesse capítulo, mas isso porque no capítulo que vem ele vai tomar vários parágrafos tentando pôr sua idéia em prática!!!_

****

**GOSTARAM??? Espero que sim... E agora, o que será que o gênio do Draco Malfoy vai fazer??? _Uma observação... Imaginem encontrar um Draco peladinho dormindo como um anjinho, fala sério... Hahaha!!! _**

REVIEWS!!! :0) 

_                            KISSY*KISSY*_

_TYKA (Que tentou ser Potter, mas não se acostumou... Que tal Goyle??? Nem a Pau!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!)._


	8. A Brilhante Idéia de Draco Malfoy II

         **Aloha****!!!**** Renego todos os direitos sobre os personagens que NÂO me pertencem... Não sei para que renegar se eles não me pertencem, acho que é psicológico, para não me sentir tão vazia... Os personagens são da Rowling... **A fic é minha, e os nomes MUITO CRIATIVOS dos capítulos também... _(duvido que alguém queira usá-los...)._****

****

**_CÉAD MILE FÁILTE!!!!! Tyka está com fic novinha!!! Sim, é uma Hermione e Draco, linda... Leiam e reviews!!! Um Adeus Não é Para Sempre..._**

****

******_ξ_********_ξ_******_ξ_**********_ξ_********_ξ_******_ξ_**********_ξ_********_ξ_******_ξ_**********_ξ_********_ξ_******_ξ_**********_ξ_********_ξ_******_ξ_**********_ξ_********_ξ_******_ξ_**********_ξ_********_ξ_******_ξ_**********_ξ_********_ξ_******_ξ_**********_ξ_********_ξ_******_ξ_**********_ξ_********_ξ_******_ξ_**********_ξ_********_ξ_******_ξ_**********_ξ_********_ξ_******_ξ_**********_ξ_********_ξ_******_ξ_**********_ξ_********_ξ_******_ξ_**********_ξ_********_ξ_******_ξ_**********_ξ_********_ξ_******_ξ_**********_ξ_********_ξ_******_ξ_**********_ξ_********__**

(Essa letra é grega, não sei bem o som dela, mas achei-a tão linda que decidi colocá-la, próximo capítulo voltamos às russas...).

                            Capítulo 8: Capítulo Huit (Sim, em francês...)

                            (_A Brilhante Idéia de Draco Malfoy II_ -- muito criativo!!!)

         Não entendia o porquê de ser forçado a estudar os muggles inúteis. "Eles são desprezíveis, não merecem uma matéria só para eles". Antigamente a matéria de Estudo dos Muggles era opcional, mas após fortes indícios de uma possível guerra todos deveriam entender o, na opinião de Draco, "inentendível" mundo não mágico.

         -A maior invenção dos muggles, pelo menos a que se mostra mais utilizada por eles, e também por muitos bruxos é uma máquina, extremamente complexa, denominada computador.

         "Grande inutilidade!!!", havia visto um computador muito interessante, gostara dele, mas nunca admitiria admirar o que fosse dos muggles. "Mas que INFERNO! Ou melhor, o mundo dos muggles é bem pior do que o inferno, isso eu posso apostar!!!".

         Boa hora para encontrar outra coisa para fazer. "Escrever o bilhete para o alfaiate do meu pai...". Aquilo não soou muito seguro, afinal eles eram, íntimos. Até certo ponto, afinal seu pai nunca seria realmente amigo de um simples alfaiate.

         De qualquer modo, escreveria o bilhete e assinaria outro nome.

         "Mas, qual sobrenome eu uso? Goyle? Não os Goyle também compram lá, assim como os Crabbe... Talvez Weasley..." –riu baixo. "Se eu usar o sobrenome Weasley eles não vão mandar!!! Calote certo! Talvez... Malloy... NOSSA, O QUE EU VOU FAZER COM O MEU LINDO SOBRENOME...".

         Assinou como Richard Malloy, ainda se segurava para não gargalhar ao pensar nesse novo sobrenome que usaria. "Essas coisas são muito difíceis, não consigo entender a razão pela qual eles insistem no preenchimento de um formulário... Isso me enoja... Sempre lembro dos muggles...".

         Recusava-se a tomar notas, de modo algum anotaria qualquer informação sobre muggles, a única pergunta que tinha a fazer para o professor seria: Por que esses imbecis inúteis existem??? Certamente teria problemas, então se esforçava para ficar quieto.

         -Malfoy, por que não anota?

         "Malfoy??? Ele está louco??? Cadê o Senhor???".

         -Nunca anotaria qualquer informação sobre muggles.

         -O senhor deve respeitar minhas ordens, sou seu professor!!!

         "Finalmente... Respeitar quem??? Louco!".

         -Não anotarei. 

         -O senhor preferirá uma detenção...

         -Não anotarei qualquer informação sobre muggles.

         Reafirmou. Se seu pai soubesse o que aquele professor horrível estava o forçando a fazer teria um chilique e o tiraria de Hogwarts.

         -Sua matéria deveria continuar a ser opcional, para que eu pudesse ter a chance de nunca conhecê-lo –falou seriamente.

         -Mas eu exijo que o senhor copie!

         O professor estava indo longe demais, quem ele pensava ser para exigir qualquer coisa. Ainda mais de um Malloy... Não, Malfoy... Riu novamente.

         -Qual é a graça?

         -O senhor é um palhaço! Assim como seus amados muggles... Sinceramente, mande-me para forca se assim desejar, mas eu NÃO ANOTAREI SUA AULA, NÃO DAREI ATENÇÃO AO MONTE DE BESTEIRAS QUE O SENHOR FALA E TAMBÉM ESPERO QUE, NESSA PORCARIA DE GUERRA, MUITOS MUGGLES MORRAM! 

         -Na minha sala hoje, às seis!

         -Não vou à sua sala, nem às seis, nem as duas e nem às dez. 

         -Serei forçado a falar com professor Dumbledore.

         -Fale, por favor. Assim ele manda uma carta para meu pai que me tira dessas aulas absurdas de muggles! Agradeço a compreensão... Até logo... –levantou-se e se retirou sob o olhar de ódio dos Hufflepuffs e de admiração da maioria dos Slytherins, que queria fazer o mesmo, mas não tinha coragem.

         Confirmou que o bilhete escrito há pouco estava em seu bolso e lembrou-se do diário que ali havia ficado por um bom tempo. Correu para chegar logo ao corujal, pretendia ter o formulário em suas mãos até a noite. Subia as escadas correndo e ouviu vozes.

         Eram duas pessoas que falavam e sorriam ao mesmo tempo. Pareciam bem íntimos. "Namorar no corujal??? QUE DECADÊNCIA!!!". Aos poucos reconheceu uma das vozes, era Potter. "Obviamente... Que patético...".

         Eles vinham descendo e ele se escondeu atrás de um candelabro. O corredor era escuro e ele não reconheceu quem era a infeliz que acompanhava o menino-que-sobreviveu-mas-não-deveria.

         "Ah, mas eu precisava ver quem era a amiguinha nova de Potter, ia ser algo interessante de contar ao salão...". Imediatamente gelou. E se a nova acompanhante do santinho fosse Virginia??? "Não, não pode ser...".

         Continuou subindo os degraus tentando apagar aquela suspeita, mas não era fácil, ele a salvara uma vez, das armações de seu pai, e ela sempre foi apaixonada por ele, isso era praticamente mais um capítulo do livro _Hogwarts, Uma História_.

         Encontrou uma das corujas da escola, não queria mandar a sua, pois todas as corujas de sua família tinham o emblema M nas costas. Amarrou o pequeno pergaminho a seu pé mandou-a voar o mais veloz que conseguisse. Certamente o animal obedeceu-o, pois em segundos não mais o conseguia ver.

         Voltou para o Grande Salão, passara o dia anterior todo em jejum, estava faminto, apesar de ter comido muito no café da manhã. Sentou-se e percebeu que Potter já estava lá e para o seu alívio Virginia chegou alguns minutos depois junto com a sangue de lama.

         Agora estava vestida com uma capa, provavelmente era de Granger. "Tão pura, vai se contaminar com essa meleca...". 

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

         A capa de Hermione era muito quente, e talvez por isso Ginny não estivesse tão sem graça por usá-la. Ela era uma amiga muito especial e era muito bom tê-la como namorada de seu irmão.

         -Hermione, ele vai entender você.

         -Eu fui ridícula... Muito...

         -Ele não vai achar que você foi ridícula.  

         -Mas eu fui!

         -Não é assim, você só estava insegura.

         -Nunca fiz esse tipo de coisa com o Krum.

         -Talvez porque você não gostasse realmente dele...

         -Eu vou para o quarto!

         -Não, você vai almoçar... Uma hora ou outra vocês vão ter que conversar, não é verdade???

         -Eu preferia não precisar falar com ele, passar a aula toda na mesma classe já foi uma tortura...

         -E você aguentaria ficar sem falar com ele? Para sempre?

         -Não... ... ... 

         -Então venha...

         Entraram no salão com Hermione olhando fixamente para o chão. Ron ainda não estava lá, para a tranquilidade de Ginny, que não sabia o que falaria para os dois caso uma discussão começasse. Harry olhou para as duas por um longo tempo e só depois de vários minutos tomou coragem para perguntar.

         -O que está acontecendo? Vocês estão estranhas...

         -Nada...

         -Pode falar para ele...

         -Ela e o Ron brigaram.

         -Por que? –ele parecia interessado.

         -Ah, eu, eu... –ela desabou em lágrimas

         -Ela estressou à toa com ele.

         -E agora ele nunca vai me perdoar... Eu sei... –ela dizia chorosa

         -Não é verdade... –Ron chegou

         Hermione levantou-se e saiu correndo.

         -Eu desisto!

         -O que você está esperando para correr atrás dela??? –Harry perguntou em tom de ordem, que foi logo obedecida.

         Os dois estavam lá, sozinhos. Estranhamente Ginny não se sentiu desconfortável com isso, antigamente, almoçar com Harry seria uma tortura. Ela não conseguiria olhar para a cara dele. 

         Os olhos verdes dele viravam em todas as direções, ele parecia procurar por alguém.

         -Harry, você está procurando por alguém?

         -Não. Lógico que não... Quem eu procuraria??? Não é nada não, é só que...

         -Sem mais desculpas... Tenho que pegar meus livros para a aula de Aritmancia... Até logo...

         -Tchau Gin.

         Ele continuava procurando por alguém. "Mas quem será que Harry Potter tanto procura???". 

         Enquanto saia olhou instintivamente para a mesa das serpentes, e lá estava Draco Malfoy. Ele conversava com Crabbe, estava a tentar explicar-lhe alguma coisa, e ele parecia, definitivamente, não entender. Seu rosto estava vermelho e ele perdera, visivelmente, a paciência. Levantou-se. Assim que ela percebeu correu para o hall.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

         -EU DESISTO, WEASLEY!

         Ele chegou por trás dela.

         -DESISTO COMPLETAMENTE! 

         -O que está acontecendo??? –Ginny ainda não conseguia entender a razão pela qual ele conversava tão tranquilamente cem ela

         -Crabbe... ELE NÃO ENTENDE NADA! SE EU MATÁ-LO VAI SER UM PECADO?

         -Acho que não...

         -Não que isso fosse me impedir, mas já que você aprova... É agora! –levantou sua varinha e adentrou o salão... Ginny ouviu uma parte... Por que ele quis sua aprovação???

         _-AVADA..._

-Malfoy... Espera!!! –ele parecia um pouco nervoso demais

         -O que foi? –ele voltou

         -Você não vai...

         -Weasley, você por acaso achou que eu... Nossa, minha imagem é melhor do que eu pensei! Parabéns para mim...

         -Você acha isso bom???

         -Não acho... Isso É bom Weasley!!! MUITO BOM!

         -Isso é péssimo...

         -Tem certeza? Você nunca pensou o quanto é bom ser Draco Malfoy? Falar o que quer e o que sente para quem bem entende, na hora que desejar??? Hoje mesmo, acabei com a cara daquele professorzinho de Estudo dos Muggles... Aposto que você sempre quis poder fazer isso... Mas como a mais boazinha do mundo nunca poderia... Acho que o chapéu deveria ter te posto na Hufflepuff!

         -Você é... Você é... –desde quando ele lia mentes? Como sabia que ela gostaria muito de ser como ele?

         Ele puxou-a para um corredor e encostou-a à parede.A luz iluminava seus olhos prateados. Ele não sorria, não tirava sarro dela. Aproximou-se ainda mais e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

         -Seja como eu... É muito bom...

         -Eu não tenho certeza disso.

         Os dois estavam colados. Podia sentir a respiração de Malfoy e ele sentia seu pequeno coração batendo acelerado. Nunca pensara em estar tão perto de um Malfoy. Na verdade talvez ficasse quando algum deles viesse para matá-la.

         O coração da menina batia muito rápido. Sua pele quente o aquecia, mais do que qualquer lareira.

         Nenhum deles imaginava o que aconteceria, não tinham mais controle sobre os próprios corpos, o instinto era mais forte do que qualquer coisa que fosse contra ao que estava prestes a acontecer. Foi tudo tão rápido e tão forte. Olhavam-se atentamente e aos poucos ele largou todo o peso de seu corpo sobre ela. Os lábios estavam quase se tocando quando...

°*_*°_°*_*°_°*_*°_°*_*°_°*_*°_°*_*°_°*_*°_°*_*°_°*_*°_°*_*°_°*_*°_°*_*°_°*_*°_°*_*°

**VALEUZÃO!!!!_ Estou MUITO triste, porque essa semana quase não tive reviews!!! Buáááá..._**

**_PRINCESS CIMBRI:_**A única review desse capítulo. MARAVILHOSA... Muito obrigada... Você está sempre pronta para me mandar uma mensagem INCRÍVEL quando eu estou precisando!!! MUITO VALEUUUUUU!!! E quanto ao Draco, como já te disse, sua imaginação foi melhor que a minha!!! Beijoooooossssssss... Tyka

_E-mails:_

**_Pessoal lindo dos e-mails: Tuty, Nika, Nina, Anna, July (são as Potter), Kyra, Vaninha, Lulu, Lucia, Mina (são as Weasley) e Diana, Tek (quase Tyka, hein???), Mya, Nuna, Licca (são as Malfoy) _****Todas mensagens LINDAS... MARAVILHOSAS... Adoro seus e-mails... Continuem mandando, assim eu não me sinto tão largada... O pessoal da review me deixou... Menos a Princess... Beijocas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_O que aconteceu??? Sim, você decide!!! Não, isso é mentira... Já está decidido o que acontece... A namoradinha do Harry também,mas eu não vou simplesmente contar quem é, aos poucos vocês vão descobrindo..._

_Ninguém mais deixa review... Vou começar a fazer que nem o pessoal por aí... Não ponho o próximo capítulo enquanto não me mandarem reviews!!! Virei uma autora mimada!!!_

**_Gostaram desse capítulo??? _****Eu acho que ficou ENORME (tá, nem tanto)... Mas assim é até melhor, é que às vezes irrita ficar lendo o mesmo capítulo sem que ele acabe... Mas espero que tenham gostado, me contem... **

Como sempre agradeço demais todo mundo que me manda reviews e e-mails, suas mensagens são MUITO úteis... Adoro respondê-las... Juro que a profecia chega logo... 

                    _B-jokas___

_                            Tyka Wood _(Bonitão, jogador de Quidditch... O que vocês acham???)


	9. A Grande Sala

**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens pertencem à J.K. Rowling e a trama da fiction pertence à Alyssha Malfoy, EU!_

**Olá pessoas!!! Espero que gostem MUITÌSSIMO desse novo capítulo, então para eu saber MANDEM-ME REVIEWS!!! Muitas****... **

**Beeeeiiiijoooooooossssssssssss****...**

**И И И И И И И И И И И И И И И И И И И И И И И И И И И И И И И И И И И И И И И **

_(Como disse, voltamos às letrinhas russas, esse símbolo_**И**** _tem o som do nosso I)_**

                                      Capítulo 9 : _A Grande Sala_

         -Mas eu sei que ficou assim porque se importa comigo...

         -Mas mesmo assim... Não poderia ter agido do modo como agi.

         As vozes os separaram. Eles se entreolharam por alguns segundos e avaliaram o quão loucos seriam se houvessem se beijado. Enquanto o menino loiro pensava que nunca poderia se apaixonar por uma pobretona adoradora de sangues de lama, apesar da beleza que ela carregava, a pequena ruiva se punia por sentir-se confortável nos braços do filho do homem que quase a levou à morte.

         Afastaram-se com certa dificuldade, estarem juntos era muito bom.

         -Por que você fez isso, Malfoy? –ela perguntou em sussurros. 

         -Eu não fiz... Foi vo...

         Antes que pudesse terminar sentiu-se puxado para dentro de uma sala vazia, mas muito iluminada. Só agora percebera que as pessoas estavam mais perto do que pareciam.

         -Eu nunca havia entrado aqui antes... –ela disse com uma voz sonhadora.

         O local era lindo, a sala era enorme, estava completamente vazia. As paredes tomavam uma forma circular, não havia qualquer janela, mas mesmo assim a luz banhava o recinto. Olhando para o chão de mármore impreterivelmente branco Ginny podia ver todo o céu azul refletido. De onde viria toda a luz e o reflexo, se não via janelas, portas ou qualquer abertura?

         Ginny pode perceber que Malfoy também se surpreendera com a sala.

         -Esse lugar é tão lindo... –ela continuava com a mesma voz sonhadora. 

         -É estranho...

         -Que mágica é essa?

         -Não tenho idéia, são tantas... –ele respondeu ainda olhando para os lados.

         -Gostaria de ter aula aqui. A sala é bem mais bonita que as masmorras.

         -È mesmo...

         As vozes, uma masculina e uma feminina se intensificaram, ele agora reconheceu Weasley. Ao se virar viu Virginia que ainda observava. A luz iluminando parte do rosto alvo da menina fazia com que seus cabelos brilhassem violentamente. Seus grandes olhos escuros refletiam o céu em tons de caramelo. "Será que ela vê o céu? Será que só eu não posso ver?".

         -Você pode ver o céu? –ele perguntou timidamente.

         -Não... Por que? Você o vê? –ela gostaria de saber se era a única pessoa que não conseguia ver. Procurava por ele desde do momento que percebera o reflexo no chão branco.

         -Vejo...

         -Onde???

         -Em seus olhos... Refletem o céu... –disse com certa dificuldade.

         Ginny não encontrou resposta, calou-se.Tudo estava tão estranho, aquela sala que nunca havia visto, o céu que não aparecia, os olhos cinzentos que a seguiam.

         -Ron... Eu te adoro sabia?

         O garoto se interessou pelas vozes e correu para espiar. Ginny seguiu-o e enfio-se debaixo dele, procurando um espaço. Não percebeu, mas ele sorriu ao senti-la novamente perto.

         Sua cabeça virou e ela se lembrou que o relacionamento dos dois era secreto, somente ela e Harry sabiam o que estava acontecendo entre os dois. Não poderia de modo algum permitir que outras pessoas descobrissem, principalmente ele. Obviamente espalharia para toda a escola.

         Por causa do nervosismo deu um passo em falso, tropeçou e pisou fortemente em algo, que logo percebeu ser um dos pés de Draco Malfoy.

         -Ai meu pé... –ele sussurrou.

         -Me desculpe...

         -Tá doendo muito... –ele falou se esquecendo que outros estavam por perto.

         -Fique quieto! Imagine se alguém nos encontra aqui... –ela estava sentada no chão

         Draco teve uma agradável surpresa ao descobrir que, provavelmente, a menina não gostaria de ser vista ao seu lado. "Isso é a minha parte! Quem é que não gostaria de ser vista ao lado de Draco Malfoy?". 

         -Você pisa no meu pé e ainda me manda calar a boca! –ele disse com raiva

         -Decidi ser como você. E até que estou gostando. –ela pareceu simpática.

         Ele correu de volta para a porta, gostaria de saber quem era a namoradinha de Weasley. Mas antes que pudesse ver qualquer coisa sentiu um tranco e ao se virar viu a ruivinha segurando-o.

         -Pensei que já tivesse arranjado uma capa nova. Mas se quiser a minha posso te dar!

         -Vê se te enxerga!!!

         -Weasley, o que você não quer que eu veja???

         -De onde você tirou essa idéia?

         Livrou-se de Ginny e poucos segundos de observação foram suficientes para fazê-lo rir. Seu rosto estava muito vermelho e seus olhos lacrimejavam. Ela chegou mais perto e foi surpreendida pelo que viu. Não deveria sentir-se daquele jeito, já sabia que os dois estavam juntos, mas era a primeira vez que os via em um momento íntimo. Ron e Hermione se beijavam apaixonadamente, como se o mundo fosse acabar. Ela nunca sentira algo parecido com o que eles deviam estar sentindo, Ginny se entristeceu ao pensar.

         Draco deu um passo para trás e fechou a porta. "Então descobri o que ela não queria me deixar ver".Aquele beijo seria motivo para provocações maravilhosas por longos e torturantes meses, principalmente porque era segredo.

         -Weasley e Granger... Sabe ruivinha, esse tipo de coisa não pode ser mantido em segredo. É assunto de ordem pública!

         Ele acabara de chamá-la de ruivinha, apesar de gostar do novo apelido não se conteve ao ouvir suas palavras debochadas.

         -Você não pode contar...

         -Ah... Até posso...

         -Mas você não vai...

         -Ah, até vou...

         Como ele conseguia ser tão irritante? Por que ele tinha que ser insuportavelmente lindo? Enfureceu-se e empurrou-o com força. Ele estava despreparado e se estatelou no chão fazendo cara de dor.

         -OH... Você está bem, eu não queria...

         -Minha cabeça está doendo...

         -Eu vou te levar para a enfermaria...

         -Não... Eu vou so... –ele desmaiou.

         "Merlim! Não, eu matei Malfoy...". 

         -SOCORRO!!! –ela dizia em pânico, mas muito baixo.

         Lá ele estava, inerte não chão, a luz fazia sua pele parecer neve. 

         Ela se baixou, tremia muito. Tocou-lhe o rosto que estava ainda quente. Chamou-o algumas vezes, mas não teve resposta. Ele estava vivo, sabia disso, mas como o faria acordar? E até quando ele resistiria?

         -Malfoy, acorda, por favor... –ela falou suavemente acariciando os cabelos loiros. 

         Começou a chorar desesperadamente. Não queria que nenhum mal acontecesse com ele e se ela fosse a culpada as coisas ficariam muito mais difíceis.

         O que faria agora? Não agüentaria levá-lo para a enfermaria sozinha, teria que pedir ajuda, o faria. Não poderia deixá-lo ali, sozinho. Estava perdida em pensamentos... "O QUE EU FAÇO???".         -ENGANEI A WEASLEY!!!! –um berro a tirou dos devaneios.

         O alívio de vê-lo vivo, rindo sentado no chão foi tão grande que quase conseguiu vencer a raiva.

         -Pare já de rir ou eu te mato de verdade... 

         Estava muito brava, mas as lágrimas continuaram a aflorar em seu rosto.

         -Por que você fez isso? –cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

         Sentiu-se ser abraçada ternamente e assim que abriu seus olhos percebeu-se encostada ao garoto. Voltou a chorar e deitou seu rosto no peito dele. Em pouco tempo teve sua cabeça beijada amavelmente.

         Era quase impossível imaginá-lo fazendo aquilo, ela gostava de se sentir segura nos braços dele, mas se culpava por isso. Mesmo assim lá continuou.

         Não conseguia acreditar no que fazia, estava a consolar a menina, era a primeira vez que fazia algo como isso em toda a sua vida. Era bom abraçá-la, mas sentiu-se estranho ao perceber que a garota havia aceitado o carinho. Vê-la chorando por sua culpa foi terrível e maravilhoso ao mesmo tempo, mas precisava saber se aquelas lágrimas foram por causa dele ou por simples culpa.

         -Por que você chora?

         -Você estava desmaiado no chão... –ela se distanciou

         -Mas você chorou por culpa, ou por mim?

&_%_&_%_&_%_&_%_&_%_&_%_&_%_&_%_&_%_&_%_&_%_&_%_&_%_&

**_Não sei se gostei muito desse capítulo, o que vocês sacharam... O próximo será Uma Serpente Entre os Leões..._**

**Tá! Ficou uma droga... O digo com lágrimas nos olhos... Desculpem-me... Vocês não merecem... Juro que o próximo vai ser melhor, juro mesmo, estou trabalhando nele há um bom tempo, está ficando bom...**

**VOCÊS GOSTARAM??? ESPERO QUE SIM... BEIIIJOOOOCAAAAASSSS!!! **

**TYKA (Ainda em dúvida sobre qual sobrenome adotar)**

****

**_VALEUZÃO: _**_(Continuo a mesma autora mimada... Também com tantos recados lindos, não poderia ser diferente...)._

**_Reviews: (Vocês voltaram... Estou tão FELIZ!!! Senti muita falta de vocês na semana passada...)._**

**Bella: **Ó!!! Você pode imaginar como eu amo reviews, recados e mensagens... Adorei MESMO saber que você está achando a minha Fic fofa... Sua mensagem foi FOFÍSSIMA também!!! Espero que tenha gostado desse novo capítulo... Será que te decepcionei??? Espero que não!!! Beijoooooooosssssssssss... Tyka!!! (Não t. respondi, pois não encontrei seu e-mail...).

**Lu:** Amei sua review... Sabe, eu nunca imaginei o Draco tendo uma aula sobre trouxas, e sinceramente??? Acho que ele também nunca se imaginou, não é??? Eu acabei com os gordos... Mas acabei mesmo, você não acha??? E ainda vem mais por aí!! Hahahaha... Obrigada pela review... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!!! B-jocaaaaasssss... Tyka

**Princess:** Olha você outra vez!!! Ai que jóia!!! Amo suas reviews, você sabe disso não é??? E sinceramente??? Se atazanar for falar as coisas maravilhosas que você sempre me fala, pode atazanara quando quiser!!! 1.000.000.000 de beijos

**Flávia: **HAHAHA, EU SOU MUITO MÁ!!! E agora, quem será a namorada do Harry??? Foi a mais votada... Como eu te disse espera porque se eu te contar quem é um pedaço da fiction vai perder toda a graça. Veja pelo lado bom, você vai descobrir isso junto ao nosso loirinho favorito, Draco, não é legal??? Amei sua mensagem, fico muito feliz em saber que está gostando da minha fic!!! Kissy*

**Nacilme:** Obrigada pela review... Desculpe-me pela confusão, espero que esse capítulo tenha ficado melhor, mas como eu te disse, bom, as idéias vêm todas ao mesmo tempo... Fico feliz em saber que está gostando, continue lendo... Logo você solucionará as suas dúvidas... Beiiijos...****

**Isa Malfoy: **Adorei sua review... E um suspense até que faz bem, não é verdade??? Espero que você tenha gostado do que aconteceu após o final do capítulo passado... Beijocassss...

**_E-mails:(Lindas!!!)_**

**Nina: **Não! Caramba é bem melhor que ótimo, é super-hiper incrível... Às vezes fico imaginando isso também... (pessoal não é besteira, hein...). Adorei sua mensagem, adorei mesmo!!! Beijocas...

**Nika: **Vocês todas estão muito ansiosas por saber quem é a namorada do Harry... Calma... Assim como disse para a Flávia você logo vai saber, e ela vai ter uma parte importante na fic!!! Beijosssssss...

**Tek: **Amei seu e-mail demais... Eu a conheço a Eefa sim... Mas só de vista... Você gostou da fic dela??? Escreve bem para caramba, né??? Beijocas...

**Anna, Licca, Mariana, Paula, Crazee, Vaninha, Hermione... **Obrigadíssima pelas mensagens!!!


	10. Uma Serpente Entre os Leões

**Os personagens não me pertencem, são da JK ... A fic é minha!!!**

Olá!!! Como estão??? Aqui está o décimo capítulo... Como ele começa logo do final do outro eu sugiro que o pessoal que não se lembrar do que aconteceu antes dê uma lidinha no final do anterior. COMO SEMPRE ESPERO QUE VOCÊS GOSTEM MUITO DO CAPÍTULO!!!

******_TYKA_****__**

Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г 

_(Eu e minhas letrinhas russas. Essa tem o som de G em Gato... Em Granger sangue de lama... Oooopsss... Brincadeirinha! -adoro a Hermione)._

Capítulo 10: Uma Serpente entre os Leões

         Antes que ela tivesse a chance de responder a porta de madeira se abriu abruptamente. O som violento da batida contra a parede fez com que os dois pulassem. Por sorte não mais estavam abraçados. Hermione e Ron olhavam incrédulos a tranqüilidade que pairava entre eles.

         -O que está acontecendo aqui?

         Weasley estava mais vermelho que seu cabelo, se isso fosse possível. Um ódio tomou conta de Draco que pensou o quão absurda era a pergunta, afinal há poucos minutos os dois estavam se agarrando pelos corredores.

         -Perto do que estava acontecendo lá fora... Nada. –ele respondeu como em um desafio.

         Hermione corou e olhou para Ginny. Ela estava desesperada, era fácil perceber isso em seus olhos. "Eu falhei, deveria ter encontrado um modo de pará-lo!!! Sua inútil... Péssima amiga que você é Virginia Weasley...". Quase chorou.

         -Sim, eu vi vocês dois... Apesar da sua irmã maluca tentar me matar...

         -Além de tudo me chama de maluca! –Ginny disse agressivamente.

         -Primeiro você pisa no meu pé, depois tenta rasgar a minha capa, não satisfeita me joga no chão... Realmente, você é uma pessoa normal... –ele disse sorrindo verdadeiramente.

         Foi impossível para Ginny não gostar daquele sorriso. Era tão sincero. Ela respondeu com os lábios timidamente contraídos.

         Aquele havia sido o sorriso mais lindo que Draco uma vez vira.Apesar de saber que ela não havia realmente sorrido, pôde perceber que sorrir era o que ela desejava. Ela ficava ainda mais bonita quando alegre, muito mais do que quando estava brava, embora ele adorasse seus gritos de ódio.

         Era visível que os dois parados na porta não entendiam qualquer coisa que fosse, pareciam embriagados observando uma pintura surrealista. E a situação assim se mostrava para eles, e também para os envolvidos. Qualquer pessoa em perfeitas faculdades mentais não aceitaria o fato de uma Weasley e um Malfoy estarem se dando, aparentemente, muito bem, trocando até sorrisos.

         Draco não queria arrumar problemas, não precisava brigar com o grandão novamente. Arrumou sua capa preta que estava um pouco desajeitada e deixou a sala, mas antes deu adeus para Virginia.

         -Até mais ruivinha... 

         Deslocava-se como uma serpente, veloz e arisco escorreu pela porta sem ao menos passar perto de Hermione, que tomava quase todo o espaço. 

         Permaneceram em um silêncio constrangedor, até que Ginny tomou a palavra.

         -Vou buscar meus livros, não posso, de maneira nenhuma, me atrasar para a aula!

         Os três seguiram pelos corredores sem que nem ao menos uma palavra fosse dita. Ron e Hermione estavam afastados e se entreolhavam nervosamente, até que a menina resolveu que deveria falar.

         -Gin, ele nos viu juntos...

         -Ah Hermione, me desculpe! Juro que tentei de tudo... Puxei-o pela capa até quase derrubá-lo, mas ele é muito curioso e eu sou um pouco pequena demais! Me desculpe, estou me sentindo uma inútil...

         -Não diga isso, nós sabemos que você fez tudo o que era possível... –Hermione disse amigavelmente, apesar de estar apreensiva.

         -Mas agora toda a escola vai ficar sabendo...

         -Talvez ele não conte, Ron... –Ginny tentou acalmar seu irmão

         -Lógico que ele vai.

         -Eu posso ameaçá-lo dizendo que, se ele contar qualquer coisa, eu espalho que ele estava trancado com uma Weasley pobretona em uma sala secreta... 

         -Não acho que isso vai funcionar, Gin...

         -Mas por que não, Ron? –Hermione pareceu gostar da idéia

         -Você não ouviu, Mi??? Tive vontade de pular no pescoço dele novamente... Ele chamou-a de ruivinha! E o pior... O modo como ele olhava para ela e sorria...

         -O que? –ela precisava saber de que modo era olhada.

         -Ele estava te olhando como se você fosse um quadro para ser admirado!

         Ginny corou violentamente.

         -Por acaso você gostou? Está vermelha por que???

         -Fico vermelha por tudo e você sabe disso muito bem... Mas, por que você pularia nele de novo???

         -Eles se atracaram antes da aula de poção. Ron estava bravo porque ele havia roubado o seu diário!

         -RON!!!

Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г Г 

         Voltava para as masmorras pensando em tudo que havia acontecido há pouco. Estaria completamente louco? Provavelmente, desde quando uma pobretona Weasley o fazia perder a cabeça. Era estranho pensar nela, pois sempre que o fazia sentia o mesmo medo sem razão. Sentia como se precisasse protegê-la de algo que ele não sabia.

         Precisava brigar contra tudo o que sentia, não podia se deixar levar por uma paixão estúpida que mais lhe parecia ser uma rebelião contra todas as filosofias que havia aprendido. Ainda não sabia se juraria ou não ser um seguidor do Grande Lorde, mas ao mesmo tempo havia jurado dizer a verdade para aquela pequena menina dos grandes olhos castanhos. Um feitiço era a única explicação para aquilo que lhe tomara. 

         "Provavelmente ela fez um feitiço, imagine, na pobreza em que vive, conseguir alguém rico como eu seria bem interessante...".

         Continuava a andar apressadamente, já havia perdido a primeira aula do período da tarde e não tinha a mínima idéia de qual seria a segunda, faltavam poucos minutos para as quatro. Não conseguia pensar em outra coisa, a não ser a imagem da menina dos cabelos vermelhos olhando em direção à luz. 

         -Ah... Até parece...

         -É verdade sim... Pelo menos foi o que disseram...

         Draco avistou duas Slytherins, não sabia seus nomes, mas já havia visto as duas sentarem perto dele algumas vezes. Resolveu segui-las, enquanto o fazia ouviu o que falavam.

         -Mas quem disse???

         -Isso eu não sei, mas a fonte é segura... Parece que foi alguém da Gryffindor...

         -E eu pensei que uma das características deles era a fidelidade...

         -Palhaços, isso sim!!! Mas que horror, aquele Weasley até que não é feio, já a Granger... Que nojo!

         -Nossa!!! Um pobretão daqueles com uma sangue de lama... Espero que não decidam ter um bebê, nem sei se nasce um ser humano!!!

         "Pronto! Estou ferrado! Obviamente Virginia vai pensar que fui eu que espalhei! Deixa eu pegar a besta que o fez... Tinha idéias melhores...". Não estava realmente preocupado pelo segredo idiota, mas ele pensava em chantagem, seria maravilhoso ameaçá-los, poderia ter o que quisesse. Somente um Gryffindor estúpido poderia ter feito aquilo. Não sabiam nem como torturar as pessoas. "Inúteis...".

         Seguiu as duas meninas, que em sua opinião tinham vozes insuportáveis até descobrir que, infelizmente, teria aula de História da Magia. "De novo!". Aquelas aulas eram muito freqüentes para sua opinião, acreditava que uma por ano seria o suficiente, o professor era no mínimo lento.

         Olhou desoladamente para a classe ao descobrir que Crabbe e Goyle já estavam lá, e os dois estavam tentando ler um livro de ponta cabeça. Era difícil entender como aqueles dois foram aceitos em Hogwarts, a escola realmente não era um primor, primeiro por aceitar sangues sujos e depois completos retardados. 

         Aproximou-se vagarosamente de onde os dois estavam e tentou se sentar de modo imperceptível, afinal se eles o vissem começariam a fazer perguntas idiotas como _Por que não posso beber cicuta???_

         -Malfoy, que bom que você chegou!!! Ajuda aqui com esses livro...

         "Eles não usam plural??? Não devem nem saber o que é isso...".

         -Primeiro, tente virá-lo, assim vai ficar mais fácil para entender as letras... 

         -NOSSA!!! Olha Crabbe!!! Agora a gente consegue ler!!!

         -Obrigado...

         Ele virou os olhos e focou-os no nada.

         -Imbecis!!!

*:._.:*:._.:*:._.:*:._.:*:._.:*:._.:*:._.:*:._.:*:._.:*:._.:*:._.:*:._.:*:._.:*:._.:*:._.:*:._.:*:._.:*:._.:*:._.:*:._.:*:._.:*:._.:*:._.:*:._.:*:._.:

**IMPORTANTÍSSIMO:** **_Gostaria de pedir uma opinião... Logo, logo os personagens vão passar o Natal em suas casas, estou pensando em acelerar o ritmo para postar a noite de Natal no dia 24 e a passagem do ano no dia 31... O que vocês acham??? (mandem reviews e e-mails...)_**

**Sem mistérios dessa vez, não me matem, por favor!!! E aí, vocês gostaram??? Eu sei que Crabbe e Goyle ficaram um pouco retardados demais. Esculachei de vez com eles, mas esse era meu objetivo!!! Não vou lá muito com a cara deles... Não se esqueçam... REVIEWS!!!!**

                                      Beijooosssssssss

         Tyka Malfoy (não resisti aos cabelos loiros!_A Princess é boazinha e divide comigo, né???)_

**_VALEUZÃO_**_(Ah!!! Fico tão feliz quando tenho tanta gente legal para agradecer!!! **Vocês me animam a continuar escrevendo!!!Flávia...Confesso que você venceu pelo cansaço!!!!Beijos...Estou quase em trinta reviews... OBRIGADA!!!!MUITO OBRIGADA...-emocionada)**_

**Lady:** Eu não sou tão má assim... Tá bom, confesso, só um pouquinho... Estou HIPER feliz em saber que você está gostando!!! E aí, o que achou do capítulo 10??? Beijocas 

**Marília Motta Addans Anderson Lestrange Riddle Snape:** Não resisti... Tive que por o nome completo!!! Sinceramente acho que todas nós queríamos tudo isso que você falou!!! Amei sua review... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!!! Beijos (Não é do Draco, mas até que serve, não é???) 

**Bella:** Q BOM Q VOCÊ GOSTOU!!! A insegurança bate às vezes... Acho mesmo que vou acelerar... Leia o importantíssimo... O que você acha??? Muito obrigada pela review!!! Amei mesmo!!! Beijões...

**Lú:** Ele é sacana mesmo... Mas um sacana desse, até que dá para enfrentar... Sem comentários, né??? Muito obrigada pela review... Adorei saber que você gostou... Mas agora vamos ver se ele vai ou não falar??? Nunca sabemos... Beijocasss... 

**Flávia:** Tá bom!!! Você venceu... Vamos eliminar... Bom, em último lugar ficou a Lavender Brown... E também não vai ser a Hermione, apesar dela ter tido vários votos!!! Estou boazinha... Eliminei DUAS!!! O Harry sumiu, e veja bem, continua sumido... Mas não me mate... Espere um pouco que você vai me matar daqui alguns capítulos!!! Amei sua review... Beijinhos...

**Cho:** Primeiramente... OBRIGADA!!! SUA MENSAGEM ME FEZ UMA AUTORA FELIZ!!! (todas fazem... mas gente, ela elogiou os nomes dos capítulos!!!! ) Ah!!! Que feliz que eu estou... Ah... Quem sabe??? A namorada do Harry continua protegida pelas brumas...

Próximo capítulo com mais letrinhas russas... 1.000.000 beijocas (não te mandei uma mensagem, pois não encontrei seu e-mail...)

**Claudinha:** Que mensagem fofa!!! Amei mesmo... Estou feliz por saber que você está gostando da fic... Gostou desse capítulo??? Espero que sim... 1.000.000.000... Beijocas... 

**Princess:** Como sempre uma mensagem animadora!!! Sempre me dando uma forçona básica!!! _Valeuzão especial para você!!!! Quanto aos Weasley... Bom, pelo menos tem pra todo mundo!!!! Beijões... Adoro suas reviews!!!!_

**_E-mails:_**Gente não vai dar para escrever todos os nomes... Que bom!!! Vocês do e-mail são D++++, também!!!! Respondi pessoalmente para todas vocês, então aqui vai um **VALEUZÃO PELOS E-MAILS!!!!!**


	11. Não só os Slytherins são Serpentes

**Disclaimer****: _Os personagens não me pertencem... A Rowling se recusou a dá-los para mim, eu só pedi o Draco, mas mesmo assim ela não quis._**

****

**OI!!! Como estão??? Espero que gostem desse capítulo... Uma dica... Ele está cheio de entradas e saídas, então atenção... E até antes de começar... Desculpem-me pela bagunça!!! Beijos...**

**                                               TYKA **

НННННННННННННННННННHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Essa letra russa é H, mas não como o nosso, tem som de N em nariz!!!)

                                      Capítulo 11: Não Só os Slytherins são Serpentes!!!

         Saiu da sala adormecido, andava como um zumbi. A aula tinha sido a pior de toda a sua vida, se bem que dez minutos após seu início ele caiu no sono e dormiu profundamente, até que Goyle lhe deu um tapão avisando que estavam liberados. "Ainda não consigo entender como esse professor pode esculachar com a História".

         Os corredores estavam estranhamente barulhentos, todos pareciam fofocar alguma coisa. Não foi difícil descobrir.

         -Oi Draco...

         Era Acies Jones, uma linda menina da Ravenclaw, que Draco havia namorado por uns quatro meses. Ela era alta, tinha a pele muito clara, cabelos longos, lisos e castanhos, assim como os seus olhos. Acies era filha de um influente deatheater, sua família era muito rica e moravam na mansão vizinha à dos Malfoy. Conheciam-se desde sua infância.

         -Como vai Acies?

         -Um pouco preocupada... Você está sabendo???

         -O que aconteceu? –a garota parecia realmente preocupada.

         -Por acaso foi você quem espalhou que o Weasley e a Granger estavam se agarrando pelos sombrios corredores de Hogwarts??? –ela disse as últimas palavras de modo teatral, parecia saber a resposta.

         -COMO???

         -Isso mesmo... Alguém anda falando por aí que foi você quem contou ao resto da escola sobre o relacionamento dos dois...

         -MAS...Eu... Eu não...

         -Eu sei que não... Por isso achei melhor te avisar. Agora você vai ter que encontrar um modo de convencer alguém muito importante a acreditar em você...

         -Você enlouqueceu de vez...

         -Draco, pense bem e você vai perceber que eu ainda não estou doida... Talvez se você falar a verdade... Não... Talvez... –ela saiu falando sozinha pelo corredor.

         Quem havia inventado que ele vira os dois juntos? Obviamente isso era verdade, mas ele não era o responsável por delatar o segredo. Na verdade pensava que tudo aquilo era uma grande estupidez, afinal havia tantos casais de namorados em Hogwarts, não entendia porque dar tanta importância aos dois. "Tudo que tem relação com Potter é essa palhaçada!!!".

         Continuou andando sem dar importância para aquilo tudo, nem resposta às perguntas que lhe eram feitas. Repentinamente um frio lhe subiu pela espinha, Acies era, como ele a costumava chamar, visionária, e agora entendia o que ela lhe disse. "Estou MUITO ferrado!!!". Acabara de se lembrar do que havia pensado antes da aula. Sim, perderia qualquer contato que havia conseguido ter com Virgínia e provavelmente apanharia de Weasley. "Espancado e abandonado!!!". Até o espancamento não seria o pior, sabia muito bem se defender, e era capaz de dar uma surra ao invés de recebê-la, já com a pequena menina tudo seria muito mais complicado.

         Ela nunca acreditaria que o delator não era ele, afinal ele havia lhe dito que aquilo não podia ser mantido em segredo. "Porcaria!!!". Ao chegar no salão todos os olhos viraram em sua direção. Weasley e Granger não estavam lá, mas a pequena ruiva sim. Ela olhou-o com ódio, mas o que machucou foi o desprezo. Não suportaria ser desprezado.

         Teria que encontrar um modo de dizer-lhe que ele não havia sido o culpado por tudo aquilo e principalmente avisá-la que havia um traidor em sua casa.

         Sentou-se à mesa, mas não conseguiu comer, pensava em um meio de se explicar, não teve tempo para perceber que estava dando importância demais à opinião de uma simples pobretona Weasley. Assustou-se quando algo caiu em seu colo, e só após alguns minutos lembrou-se do pedido que havia feito naquela manhã. "Serviço eficiente...".

_Senhor Richard Malloy, o formulário é simples formalidade necessária nas compras à distância. É preciso que todos os campos sejam preenchidos para que possamos entregar o produto do modo desejado._

_Magnus__ Vredoir_

Guardou o tal formulário, que aparentemente tinha somente um campo a ser preenchido em seu bolso e continuou raciocinando sobre o melhor modo de se comunicar com Weasley. Ela precisava saber de tudo. Ao ver a coruja alçar vôo de volta ao corujal pensou que o melhor a fazer seria mandar-lhe uma carta o quanto antes.

         Viu quando ela se levantou e deixou o salão. Largou os talheres e correu atrás dela, falar-lhe pessoalmente seria mais convincente do que um simples bilhete. Não demorou a vê-la, tremeu um pouco, mas tocou-lhe as costas, ela se virou lentamente.

-O que você quer seu... Seu traidor...

         Aquelas palavras doeram.

НННННННННННННННННННHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

         Como ele fez aquilo tão rápido? Em menos de quatro horas toda a escola parecia saber sobre o relacionamento entre Ron e Hermione. Ela sentia-se tão culpada, devia ter lhe jogado um feitiço, feito-o ficar cego, segurado com mais força. Era, certamente, a pior amiga que alguém podia ter.

         Ao deixar sua sala percebeu que os dois estavam separados e seguiam em direção ao dormitório. As gozações não paravam. "Qual é a graça? Eles são somente mais um casal entre tantos dessa escola...". 

         -Hermione, você está bem???

         -Estou Ginny...

         -Eu me sinto a pior das amigas...

         -Gin, você não teve culpa! Não precisa ficar assim...Eu não vou ao jantar hoje... Minha cabeça está estourando!

         -Eu te entendo... Nos vemos logo.

         -Tchau Gin...

         Hermione saiu cabisbaixa, e foi logo seguida por seu irmão, que estava muito branco.

         Encontrou Harry no corredor, que tinha cara de poucos amigos.

         -Eu vou matar aquele Malfoy estúpido...

         -Ele é um imbecil mesmo... Qual é a graça em fazer isso???

         -Torturar os outros... Ele gosta de torturar as pessoas, mas dessa vez ele me paga!

         -Se acalme... Precisamos fingir que isso tudo não é nada, assim os dois vão ficar menos sem graça...

         -Você está certa... 

         Malfoy ainda não havia chegado. Poucos Slytherins estavam na mesa. Ela agradeceu por não ser forçada a vê-lo, comeu rapidamente para ter a chance de sair sem olhar para os olhos cor de cinza. Infelizmente não foi rápida o bastante. Percebeu que todos estavam olhando fixamente para a entrada do Grande Salão e ao dirigir sua visão para o local encontrou-o. Ele estava a encarando, como alguém que precisava, desesperadamente, lhe dizer alguma coisa.

         Olhou com ódio e desprezo, esforçou-se para não transparecer a ponta de alegria que se formou dentro dela ao perceber que ele a observava. Não agüentaria ficar no mesmo recinto que ele por muito tempo. Levantou-se e correu para a sala comunal. 

         Foi parada por um toque gentil, que ela logo reconheceu.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-O que você quer seu... Seu traidor... –sentia-se traída por ele, chegou a achar que eles pudessem até se dar bem e que Draco Malfoy não seria tão mau como todos diziam.

         -Não fui eu... –ele disse desesperadamente. Ela precisava acreditar que ele não havia contado aquilo.

         -Como assim não foi você??? –ela disse friamente. Você me disse que contaria, que isso era assunto de ordem pública...

         -Estava tentando te irritar... Não fui eu...

         -Você acha que eu sou tonta? Não é o primeiro e nem será o último... –estava inconformada. Virou-se e se distanciou.

         -Espere! Não fui eu... Eu usaria a informação de um modo muito mais racional... Eu faria chantagem... Pediria coisas, não contaria tudo de uma vez...–talvez sendo sincero ele pudesse a convencer.

         Ginny pensou que ele seria capaz de fazer isso, e chantagem era algo muito mais típico de Malfoy. Mas não se deixaria enganar, ela não era mais a mesma, havia crescido e não permitiria que ninguém a enganasse. 

         -Eu não sou uma burra... Sei muito bem que foi você... A única coisa que não entendo é o porquê de tudo isso. Não sei porque você está se justificando para mim e também não sei porque eu estou tão desapontada com você.

         Ele não tinha resposta para aquilo, simplesmente porque aquelas eram também suas dúvidas. Ele queria saber a razão para toda aquela palhaçada, para tudo o que se passava dentro dele e que lhe levava a cometer insanidades.

         -NÃO FUI EU! SAIBA QUE FOI ALGUM DOS SEUS AMADOS GRYFFINDORS! CUIDADO COM AS PESSOAS EM QUEM VOCÊ CONFIA... NÃO SÓ OS SLYTHERINS SÃO SERPENTES!!! –ele berrou, antes de correr para seu dormitório e enfiar a cabeça no travesseiro.

         As palavras dele não só ecoavam pelos corredores, mas também pela cabeça de Ginny. Estaria ele falando a verdade? Talvez devesse acreditar em suas palavras. Não sabia bem se o faria, mas definitivamente tomaria cuidado com os que a cercavam.

         Hermione não estava na sala comunal.Uma vontade de escrever em seu diário tomou Ginny que subiu para seu quarto, felizmente vazio. Abriu o pequeno caderno de couro, já muito velho. Virou as páginas e sentiu falta de alguma coisa. 

         "Onde está a poesia???". Procurou um pouco mais e percebeu que duas páginas haviam sido arrancadas. "Mas, quem fez isso???". Só podia ter sido obra de Malfoy, afinal ele foi a única pessoa a abrir o diário. "Mas por que ele pegou a poesia?". Ela sorriu instintivamente, ao pensar que talvez ele tivesse gostado do que ela havia escrito.

         Repentinamente foi pega por uma dor que quase a fez parar de respirar. Ele a traiu, revelou um segredo, a fez vê-lo novamente como um Malfoy desprezível. Estaria sendo injusta? Talvez ele dissesse a verdade, talvez algum Gryffindor mal intencionado tivesse espalhado a informação. "Não, eu ouvi muito bem quando a tal Hatcher disse... _Malfoy viu tudo, ele confirmou que os dois estavam aos beijos...". _

         "Se todo mundo sabe que ele viu o que aconteceu, como ninguém descobriu que estávamos juntos??? Encobriu esse detalhe, não queria que soubessem que estava junto a uma pobretona".

         Escondeu o caderno debaixo de seu travesseiro e correu para o quarto de Hermione, bateu na porta, não recebeu resposta. Abriu-a vagarosamente. 

         -Posso entrar???

         -Oh Gin... Lógico... Vem cá...

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

         -Que ódio!!! Weasley teimosa... Ainda vai se danar!!! Caramba, nem quando eu falo a verdade as pessoas acreditam em mim...

         Enfiou-se no travesseiro de tal modo que mal podia respirar. Ao tirar sua capa percebeu um pequeno papel ir ao chão. Era o tal formulário. Não estava bem o bastante para planejar a compra de presentes. Guardou-o no criado mudo ao lado de sua cama e continuou tentando se afogar entre travesseiro, colcha e cobertor.

*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_*

_Alguns esclarecimentos: **Acies é só uma grande amiga do Draco, UMA AMIGA. Coloquei o personagem na fic para que eu pudesse expressar os pensamentos do loiro mais famoso da ff.net (até mais que o rei Artur) de um modo menos monótono do que aspas e aspas... Espero que vocês gostem dela, é gente boa... Acreditem em mim!!!!**_Falando em rei Artur, me baseei no Lancelote para descrever a Acies.(A única diferença é que não consegui imaginá-la com a pele morena, ela me apareceu sempre muito branca, uma mistura com a Gwenhyfar).

Por que o relacionamento de Ron e Hermione é um segredo??? _Para dar liga na fic!!! E eu também pensei que os Slytherin tirariam um sarro básico da cara dos dois, afinal, uma sangue de lama e um pobretão juntos não são o tipo de casal respeitado pela casa das serpentes...(Não compartilho tal opinião, acho que a Hermione e o Ron ficam lindos juntos...). _

**Esse capítulo não me agradou MESMO! Não sei... Vocês gostaram??? Ai... Tá meio chato, não tá??? Desculpas...**

**_VALEUZÃO_**_(Tive__ poucas reviews!!! Buá... –avisei que estava mimada!!! Obrigada às lindas que SEMPRE me mandam reviews INCRIVELMENTE DEMAIS!!!! Adoro vocês!!! Ah... Vocês sabem disso...)_

**Flávia:** review D++++!!! Estou super feliz em saber que você está gostando!!! Feliz mesmo... Não fica brava comigo não!!! Uma coisa eu posso te dizer, o Harry não vai ser forçado a beijar Pansy-estúpida-Parkinson!!!!_ Flávia acalme-se! Não, eu não apoio, e por isso mesmo, tudo mudará no final... Fica calma, confie em mim...! Um pouquinho mais de sofrimento e todos serão felizes para sempre! Bom, não exatamente..._ Beijocas...

**Sarah:** Obrigadíssima pela review!!! Maravilhoso saber que você está gostando da Fic... E ainda mais maravilhoso saber que você **_não_** acha os títulos dos capítulos ridículos!!! Beijões...

**Princess****: Que bom que você me empresta Draquinho, pelo menos para a Fic... Se não ia ficar difícil!!!! Ah!!! Obrigada pela _fic_ _maravilhosa... Isso me alegra... Beijocas básicas para você!!!!!!!_**

**Bella**** Belatrix Malfoy Lupin: Pronto, o nome completo... Gosto desses seus nomes!!! Amei sua review!!! Veja bem, o Crabbe e o Goyle são debilóides mesmo... Até no filme, o Malfoy diz que não sabia que eles sabiam ler!!! Maldade... Beijões...******


	12. Rezemos ao Supremos Senhor Malfoy

**Caramba, isso é muito chato! Todos aqueles que lêem fics do Harry sabem que a Rowling é a autora dos livros!!! Os personagens usados sem autorização prévia são da Rowling, menos a Acies, que é minha criação... **

ыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыы

(Essa letrinha é um pouco diferente... Apesar de parecerem duas letras, é uma só ы, essa tem som de i, mais suave do que a letra И. O som de ы é pontual, enquanto o de И é prolongado...)

            Capítulo 12-A: Rezemos ao Supremo Senhor Malfoy _(Esse título está... Muito péssimo!!!)_

            Foi impossível dormir aquela noite, sua cabeça doía muito. Sentia, pela primeira vez, que ser um Malfoy não era tão perfeito quando antes imaginava. Ele havia dito a verdade, contara a ela o que pretendia fazer, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu a confiança da menina. Não havia outra saída, nunca mais veria aquele sorriso, nunca mais ouviria os gritos, nunca mais sentiria o pequeno coração batendo acelerado em seu peito.

            Gostaria de saber se poderia agüentar aquela sensação. "Tudo culpa de algum estúpido! Primeiro estraga meus planos e depois me torna um traidor... Ah...". –DESGRAÇADO!!! –gritou. Crabbe perguntou algo que Draco demorou um pouco para entender.

            -Malfoy, o que foi???

            -NADA! –ele urrou em resposta.

            De qualquer modo precisava descobrir quem era a serpente que se escondia na cova dos leões. Faria a pessoa sofrer mais do que ele ,torturaria aquele ser até a morte. –_Crucio... –disse apontando sua varinha para a parede. "Você me paga... Você vai se arrepender de alguma vez ter aberto essa boca..."._

            O maior problema era que ele não sabia por onde começar. Repentinamente se lembrou da menina que lhe falou antes da janta. "Sim, Acies Jones, será muito útil...". Estava ansioso pela chegada do próximo dia, iniciaria sua busca pelo delator, já preparava a vingança, que seria, obviamente, cruel. "Esse ser me paga...".

            Mesmo antes de conseguir uma pista sobre quem poderia ser o responsável por toda aquela situação pensava em vários nomes. O primeiro foi Colin Creevey, um menino doente que venerava Harry Potter e não conseguia guardar segredos, provavelmente ele nem sabia o que essa palavra significava. Nancy Brown foi uma segunda forte suspeita, afinal era amiga do grupo das bonitinhas Ravenclaws, e pelo que se lembrava, as garotas dessa casa não eram , exatamente, confiáveis.

            Passou o resto da noite de olhos abertos, se levantou algumas vezes para olhar pela janela, a floresta proibida era tudo o que podia ver.

            Finalmente amanheceu, era ainda muito cedo, mas ele se arrumou e desceu para o Grande salão. Foi a primeira pessoa a se sentar, nenhum dos professores havia chegado. Não pensava em comer, procurava desesperadamente por Jones.

            Ela não demorou a chegar, mas quando o fez apareceu em meio a um grande grupo de meninas, e ele não conseguiria conversar com ela se estivesse rodeada por corujas ambulantes.

            Levantou-se e esperou por ela escondido ao lado de uma grande coluna. Viu quando Virgínia chegou, admirou-a de longe, era muito difícil não poder falar com ela.

            Assim que percebeu Jones saindo puxou-a para um canto rapidamente.

            -Malfoy... –ela disse maliciosamente

            -Acies... –ele olhava para o lindo rosto alvo da garota. 

            -O que você quer? –ela perguntou de maneira insinuante

            -Uma informação...

            -E qual seria? –ela sorriu

            "Como se ela não soubesse..." -Quem te disse que eu havia visto Weasley e Granger juntos? –respondeu mesmo assim.

            -Por que você quer saber?

            -Tenho minhas razões...

            -Gostaria de conhecê-las.

            -Não creio que isso será possível... -Draco disse com um meio sorriso. 

            -Não sei muita coisa, ouvi algumas pessoas dizendo... MAS a tal Marietta, não me lembro o sobrenome, foi quem disse que você havia visto tudo... 

            -Aquela que sempre anda com a Chang?

            -Isso... Ela mesma. São melhores amigas... A de cabelos cacheados...

            -A Chang.... Sim... Por acaso...

            -Você me pediu uma única informação Draco, e acho que já te dei.

            -Mas...

            -Draco, eu sei onde você pretende chegar e você sabe disso. Eu não tenho mais informações, mas tenho uma dica... Pense um pouquinho Slytherin, pense um pouquinho que você vai chegar a quem procura... A resposta está explícita, mas não é óbvia. 

            -Por que você faz isso???

            -Vou te dar mais uma pista... Nem todos são maus...

            -Ac... –tarde demais ela já havia sumido.

            Ela era extremamente inteligente e certamente sabia a resposta para todas as dúvidas que estavam em sua cabeça. Todo aquele mistério não seria necessário, tudo seria muito mais fácil se ela lhe dissesse logo quem havia sido o responsável pelo escândalo.

            "Mas ela sempre foi assim, não poderia esperar nada diferente disso de Acies". Ele se lembrava que mesmo quando criança a menina fazia comentários misteriosos e cheios de efeito, o que irritava aqueles à sua volta, lhe rendendo duas cicatrizes nas costas.

            Tirou a bela morena de sua cabeça e voltou a se focar no que ela havia lhe dito. A resposta estava clara, mas não era óbvia. "Grande ajuda...". Ficou ainda mais difícil depois que ele resolveu juntar a primeira dica com o segundo conselho, _nem todos são maus. "O que ela quis dizer com isso???"._

            "Só pode ser...! Talvez alguém tenha inocentemente vazado a informação para uma outra pessoa pouco confiável... Só pode ser... Então... Não...".

            Estava ainda um pouco confuso, mas já havia iniciado uma linha, até aquele momento, lógica de pensamento. Continuou andando para a sua primeira aula, Herbologia. A aula era dividida com os alunos da Gryffindor, para seu desespero.

            O caminho até as estufas era longo, ele o fez vagarosamente. Preferia chegar atrasado a encontrar Potter e companhia. 

            Continuou a pensar e resolveu que conversaria diretamente com a menina que criou toda aquela palhaçada. Lembrava-se perfeitamente do ano anterior quando essa mesma menina havia dedurado Potter e seu grupo de estudos especiais. "Nossa, mas que língua... Essa é perigosa... Ela que não se meta comigo, porque eu sou mais...!". 

            Ao chegar à sala quase todos alunos já estavam em seus lugares, ele se sentou ao lado de Goyle. Logo a professora chegou.

            -Bom dia... Hoje estudaremos algumas ervas venenosas. Pelo nível de periculosidade dos materiais com os quais vocês vão mexer usem as luvas e os óculos. Sr. Longbotton, seja cuidadoso.

            Todos os outros alunos riram, afinal ele sempre aprontava alguma coisa. E dessa vez poderia causar muitos problemas.

            Percebeu que o trio o encarava de modo raivoso, ficou ainda mais furioso. "Não fui eu!". Ele pensou e se segurou para não berrar. Estava desligado quando ouviu Parkinson dizer, bem alto:

            -Potter, sai dai, você está atrapalhando o casal apaixonado!!! Mas vocês dois se controlem... Estamos em aula... –ela ria.

            -TONTA! –Draco gritou alto sem mesmo notar.

            -Malfoy, você anda muito estranho...

            -Sim Parkinson. E isso não é da sua conta...

            -O que você pensa que está fazendo? –Hermione gritou com raiva

            -Desde quando devo explicação a uma sangue de lama como você?

            -Você me paga!!! –Ron pulou no pescoço dele derrubando todas as ervas no chão.

            A professora se desesperou, eles se batiam com muita força. No meio da pancadaria Weasley rolou e bateu com as costas no pé esquerdo da mesa. Todos os extratos das ervas caíram sobre a sua cabeça. Ele parou de respirar e começou a tossir muito forte. Seu rosto estava muito inchado, nem se parecia mais com o que era antes, seus olhos azuis estavam quase negros. Draco se levantou e olhou aterrorizado para o que via. "Ele vai morrer!!!". Lembrava-se de sua mãe lhe contar que, quando era pequeno havia pegado um pouco daquela geléia vermelha para brincar. Olhou para um grande vaso ao lado de onde estava a professora Sprout e se lembrou. "Não acredito que vou salvar o Weasley...".

            Pegou-o com um dos braços e saiu arrastando-o rapidamente em direção ao lago. Na saída pegou algumas folhas amareladas de uma pequena e estranha árvore.–Granger, anda!!! –ele chamou-a.

            -Aonde o senhor vai, precisamos levá-lo...

            -Não vai dar...

            Saiu com o garoto que era bem pesado e jogou-o no lago.

            -Malfoy!

            -Pisa nessa folha... LOGO... Pisa Granger, você sabe porque...

            -Não...

            -Como??? Sabe-tudo amassa a folha e me dá!!!ANDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            Weasley já estava limpo, sem aquela meleca vermelha em seu cabelo. Ele pegou as folhas e esfregou-as pelo rosto inchado do menino, esfregou com tanta força que fez um lado sangrar.

            -Malfoy??? O que você está fazendo...

            -Salvando a vida de seu namorado...

            -Mas, devíamos levá-lo até a enfermaria.

            -Granger? Você está burra??? Não dava tempo... Isso já aconteceu comigo... E foi assim que a minha mãe me curou.

            Após alguns minutos o garoto já tinha a sua própria aparência. Olhou espantado para Draco.

            -Por que você fez isso?

            -Weasley, eu não sou um assassino...

            -Você é estranho!

            -Concordo... Imagine, eu sujando minhas mãos com um ser patético como você... SOU ESTRANHO!

            Ele se levantou, mas antes de seguir de volta para o castelo percebeu que Potter observava a tudo atentamente.

            -Mais uma coisa... Não espalhei segredo nenhum... Não que eu lhes deva uma explicação, mas essa palhaçada já está enchendo o saco!!!

            Andava batendo seus pés com força na grama, só percebeu o que fazia ao ouvir o barulho ecoando pelo hall. "Eu acabei de salvar um Weasley... Meu Merlim... Meu Merlim!!! Estou morto". Seu pai logo descobriria e somente uma desculpa incrivelmente boa o salvaria do pior. "Seja lá o que o Supremo Malfoy quiser...". Estava certo quanto a essa última afirmação.

            Lavou suas mãos, afinal aquela folha cheirava muito mal. 

            Como nem tudo pode ser ruim, viu exatamente quem desejava.

            -Oi... –parou em frente a Marietta, não sabia qual era seu sobrenome, que o olhou assustada.

            -O-o-o-i-i... –ela gaguejou

            "Agora não me parece tão corajosa".

            -Quem te contou que o Weasley estava com a Granger??? –foi direto, assim não tinha que respirar o mesmo ar que aquela torre de entulho andante por muito tempo.

            -Ninguém. Descobri como todo mundo...

            -Por que você disse que fui eu quem te contou???

            -Eu não disse...

            -AH DISSE! Não minta... Não me deixe ainda mais FURIOSO... –olhou-a com um ar ameaçador

            -Mas...

            -Mas nada! Você não está entendendo... Ninguém usa meu nome desse modo... Ouça bem, querida –ele estava furioso e **parecia** estar furioso -eu quero saber quem foi que te disse que os dois estavam juntos... Isso, E COMO SOU UM MALFOY, TUDO O QUE QUERO CONSIGO! ME DIGA, AGORA.

            -Por que está tão preocupado com isso??? Até onde me lembro você adoraria ser o responsável por encher Potter e companhia...

            Quem ela pensava ser??? "Como se qualquer coisa que eu penso interessasse para essa pilha de escombros ambulante!!!". Irritou-se ainda mais.

            -O que eu penso, e o que deixo de pensar é um problema do meu cérebro... Você é meu cérebro??? Não!!! Não, porque se fosse eu não teria um... Agora me diga o que eu quero saber, antes que eu faça uma bobagem... –apontou sua varinha uma pequena aranha que estava na parede _Avada Kevadra_, o animal caiu morto no chão.

            -Você é um louco!!! Só pode ser...

            -SOU, SOU UM MALUCO, PSICOPATA E ESTOU ARMADO... –ele encostou sua varinha à barriga da menina, que ao sentir o toque da madeira tremeu violentamente.

            -Foi a Cho... Isso, o Potter disse a ela que estava muito preocupado porque o Weasley tinha lhe dito que você havia visto os dois juntos...

            "É lógico... Acies, Acies, você é realmente inteligente... Mas às vezes prefiro as burrinhas como essa aí! Potter... Sim, será que ele sabe que a namoradinha dele não é lá muito confiável...?". Havia, finalmente, descoberto quem era a namorada de Potter. "Mas é um tonto mesmo... Esse gosta de ser corno!".

            Continuou andando satisfeito sem olhar para os lados. Entrou no salão e se sentou. Seria fácil comer agora que estava tranqüilo.  Assim que viu o todo poderoso Potter entrando teve uma idéia brilhante. "Vou brincar um pouquinho...". Seguiu até os três.

            -E aí Weasley... Como você tá? –ele perguntou ironicamente.

            -Não sei, _atchin, porque você, __atchin, fez o que fez, mas, __atchin, ... Bom...__Atchin, atchin Obrigado –ele falou com extrema dificuldade_

            -Mas mesmo assim, não esquecemos o que aconteceu...

            -Granger... Granger... Tenho pena de você...

            -Quem você pensa que é para ter pena de alguém??? 

            -Potter, eu não confio nas pessoas... Não confio! –ele dizia cínico

            -O que você quer dizer com isso?

            -Você sabe... Pense um pouquinho... Às vezes nós contamos certas coisas para certas pessoas que na verdade não são certas...

            -Malfoy, você está louco...

            -Granger...Não só os Slytherins são serpentes!

            Retirou-se observando as feições de Potter que se fecharam, ele pareceu pensativo. "Vamos ver se a besta entende o que eu quis dizer...". Voltou para a sua mesa e comeu vagarosamente, prestando o máximo de atenção nas reações vindas da mesa dos leões, os três continuavam em silêncio e se entreolhavam de tempos em tempos.

            Agora só lhe restava saber se o garoto que uma vez derrotara Voldemort era bravo o bastante para dizer a seus amigos que ele fora o responsável por toda aquela situação.

            Divertiu-se nas aulas da tarde, dividiam a classe com os Ravenclaws. A menina dos cabelos enrolados sentou bem longe dele e parecia estar com muito medo, enquanto Acies ria de sua crueldade.

            Deixou a sala, aéreo, e logo trombou em uma pessoa, pelo que sentiu bem pequena. Ao ver os cabelos vermelhos, percebeu que acabara de jogar a pequena Weasley no chão. 

Postei dois capítulos dessa vez... Em um deles descrevo o dia do Draco (Esse que você acabou de ler...). No próximo descreverei o dia da Ginny. Imaginem que as coisas aconteceram concomitantemente. **Os agradecimentos estão no próximo capítulo!!!_Beijos..._**


	13. Impressões

**Não!!! Ó! Não... Os personagens da Fic não são meus... (Só a Acies!!!) Eu também não tenho autorização para usá-los, mas como todo mundo usa eu vou usar também!!! Eles são da J.K.Rowling. _Será que a Rowling fica brava se eu fizer o Draco rebolar pelado no meio do Grande Salão????_**

Щ Щ Щ Щ Щ Щ Щ Щ Щ Щ Щ Щ Щ Щ Щ Щ Щ Щ Щ Щ Щ Щ Щ Щ Щ Щ Щ Щ Щ ****

(Essa letrinha é bonitinha não??? Щ Talvez você veja esse rabinho mais curvado, mas é a mesma coisa... Essa tem um som complexo, não temos um exemplo desse som em Português, mas vou tentar... É o som do X em Xampú + uma puxada rápida de Ssss antes do X... Algo como Sxampu! _Deu para entender???)_

            Capítulo 12 – B: Impressões

            (A partir de agora os números de capítulos não vão bater com os propostos pelo site – esse capítulo começa extamente do final do 11)

            Ele havia ido longe demais... Sim, ela sabia que ele espalharia o que viu, mas como o fez de modo tão rápido era ainda um grande e insolúvel mistério. "Deve ter trabalhado muito, mandado corujas para toda a escola... Não é possível...". Após quatro horas todos os alunos já estavam sabendo.

            Ao entrar no quarto, Hermione estava deitada em sua cama, olhando para o teto.

            -Como você está, hein?

            -Ah... Eu estou bem...

            -Tem certeza???

            -Não Gin. Eu estou um pouco assustada... Não sei se vamos conseguir suportar essa situação!!!

            -Como assim, Hermione?

            -É muito difícil andar pelos corredores ouvindo gozações e gritinhos estúpidos...

            -Você não pode estar falando sério? Hermione, se vocês terminarem o namoro por causa disso essas pessoas imbecis terão ganho o jogo... Você entende??? Vocês dois não podem se deixar levar por eles, não podem de modo algum!!!

            -Já pensei nisso Gin, mas mesmo assim... É muito difícil...

            -Eu imagino... Mas... Ah Hermione...

            -Acho que você está certa...

            As duas continuaram conversando por mais uma hora e depois Ginny voltou para seu quarto. 

            Sentia-se tão infeliz "Como pude acreditar nele???", que não conseguiu dormir. Esperou acordada pelos primeiros raios de sol. 

            Levantou-se muito cedo. Foi para o café com Hermione, Harry e Ron, apesar de não estar com fome. Instintivamente procurou por Malfoy, não o encontrou e agradeceu por isso. "Ginny Weasley!!!" –repreendeu-se mentalmente.

            Ainda não estava psicologicamente preparada para assistir às aulas de DCAT, eram interessantes, mas muito cansativas. Tonks era sempre muito engraçada, divertida, entretanto muito exigente, quase toda a classe tinha ido muito mal na primeira prova.

            Ao chegar à porta da classe viu que hoje sua professora tinha os cabelos alaranjados, parecidos com os dela, como sempre muito longos. 

            -Olá Ginny...

            -Oi Tonks...

            -Você está tristinha hoje???

            -Acho que estou cansada...

            Tonks era muito bonita, apesar de não ser qualquer coisa, ela podia facilmente mudar de aparência, mas seu rosto estava sempre igual. Ela aproximava-se de Ginny quando tropeçou em uma carteira e se apoiou na estante, derrubando metade dos livros que lá estavam guardados. 

            -Você está bem???

            -Sim... Sim... Você me conhece, sou um pouco... Ou melhor, muito desajeitada...

            Com um leve movimento de sua varinha os livros voltaram a seus lugares, um pouco tortos, mas na ordem em que estavam anteriormente.

            A aula foi animada, a professora era muito jovem, por isso se comunicava facilmente com os alunos, dando-lhes liberdade para dar opiniões e fazer comentários. Vampiros foram o assunto.

            Não se perdeu em pensamentos, ficou atenta a todas as informações que lhe foram passadas, fez algumas perguntas e também alguns comentários. Divertiu-se muito com as histórias contadas, não só pela professora, mas também por outros alunos.

            O tempo passou voando e logo foi dispensada para o almoço. Assim que chegou no salão percebeu que os alunos estavam alvoroçados, provavelmente alguma coisa extraordinária havia acontecido. 

            Sentou-se perto de seu irmão.

            -Ron, o que aconteceu...

            Ele espirrava uma pouco, mas não parecia doente.

            -O Malfoy me salvou hoje...

            -COMO??? –ela gritou

            -É... Bem que eu disse que ele estava estranho... Gin, ele e o Ron estavam brigando quando algumas ervas estranhas caíram na cabeça dele –ela apontou para seu irmão. –O Malfoy o jogou no lago e passou uma outra folha no rosto dele.

            "Salvou meu irmão... Por que? Mas...".

            -E ainda veio... ATCHIN! Me perguntar se eu estava melhor... Irônico... ATCHIN... Mas veio... ATCHIN...

            -Ele é louco... Só pode ser louco... 

            Continuou a comer sem entender. Ele era o ser humano que mais a confundia em todo o planeta. A cada dia ele conseguia lhe parecer mais estranho e menos compreensível. 

            Quem estava estranhíssimo era Harry. Desde o momento em que ela havia chegado ele continuava a olhar para o nada. Seus olhos estavam levemente fechados. Parecia aborrecido, muito triste.

            Para ela, ele sempre fora um menino triste, seus olhos nunca demonstraram qualquer felicidade, o máximo que uma vez vira foi alegria. Uma alegria passageira que não parecia muito forte. Não se enganaria mais quanto a ele, agora podia perceber que nunca havia encontrado qualquer sentimento que fosse naqueles lindos e enormes olhos de safira. 

            -Harry... –ela chamou-o suavemente, não obteve resposta.

            -Harry... –agora foi a vez de Hermione que acabara de perceber o estado em que ele se encontrava

            A tentativa também foi infrutífera, ele estava em outro planeta e não em Hogwarts. 

            -HARRY!!! –seu irmão foi mais incisivo e nem um pouco delicado, chacoalhou-o violentamente.

            -Eu...!! O que??? 

            -Você está bem???

            -Estou Ginny... Estou... Eu vou indo...

            -Nossa, como ele está esquisito... –Hermione comentou

            -Ficou assim depois que o Malfoy veio aqui!

            -O que ele falou, Ron? –ela se interessou

            -Que não só...

            -Os Slytherins são serpentes... –ela não deixou seu irmão continuar

            -COMO VOCÊ SABE?

            -Ele me disse a mesma coisa ontem... Mas, então talvez ele tenha me dito a verdade...

            -Ginny??? Você anda conversando com o Malfoy??? 

            -Não Ron... Não é nada... Não...

            Ela deixou o grande salão com a cabeça cheia de idéias, novamente tinha milhares de dúvidas que sabia que nunca seriam sanadas. Preferia desse modo, em grande parte das vezes a verdade só piora as coisas.

            O resto do dia passou relembrando as últimas palavras que ouvira da boca de Malfoy... Ele as repetira, talvez fosse verdade. "Não, ele está tentando aprontar alguma coisa, o que ele pretende???".

            As aulas da tarde foram muito pouco proveitosas, ela não parava de tentar encaixar algumas peças do quebra cabeça que lhe tirava o sossego. Nada, não conseguiu nem chegar perto de uma resposta. "Eu vou acabar louca também...".

            Andava perdidamente pelos corredores e tropeçou várias vezes em seus próprios pés. "Acho que é assim que os bêbados se sentem...".

            Continuou a olhar para o teto, quando trombou em alguém bem maior do que ela e acabou estatelada no chão.

            Como tudo que está ruim pode ficar ainda pior, deu de cara com Draco Malfoy, que a encarava serenamente.

IPORTANTE: **Minha culpa! Sim, eu sei que foi minha culpa... Sinto dizer mas será impossível postar o Natal no dia do Natal e o Ano Novo no dia 31... Eu achei a idéia legal... Mas não vai dar!!! Estou acrescentando algumas coisas, a fic ficará um pouco mais mágica agora... Então, 10000000 de desculpas cobertas com chocolate e granulado colorido!!! Beijões...**

**_Vocês gostaram??? Muito ou pouco??? Digam-me, a opinião de vocês é super importante!!!!_**

**Eu gostei desses capítulos... Adorei escrevê-los e acho que ficaram bons. Mas a opinião de vocês é o que me importa, gostaram???**

**_VALEUZÃO!!!_** (Demais!!! Como sempre, mensagens lindas, maravilhosas, tudo de bom, etc... etc... e etc... Valeu MESMO!!!)

**Centaura**** (Marília Motta Addans Anderson Lestrange Riddle Snape): Você tem, realmente, nomes poderosos!!!! AMEI sua review... Fico hiper feliz em saber que está gostando!!! Que bom que você gostou, seus comentários sempre me animam!!!! Beijões!!!**

**Flávia:** AMO SUAS REVIEWS ENORMES!!!! Lógico que não estou brava com você... Até parece, uma pessoa que só me faz elogios, como poderia ficar nervosa???? Impossível! Pode deixar que a reconciliação será bem legal!!! Espero que você goste!!! Beijocas...

**Lu****: Valeuzão pela review!!! Adorei saber que você gostou do capítulo passado!!! Ai... Estou feliz!!! E aí, gostou do desfecho??? Beijosss... **

**Bella****: Como sempre, uma mensagem TUDO DE BOM! Fico feliz por saber que você está gostando da Fic... Mas a Ginny vai acreditar nele... Calma, muito está por vir... Espero que continue gostando da estória... Beijões...**

Pessoal do e-mail: _Vocês são demais!!! _


	14. Verdades Mentiras Lágrimas

**Disclaimer****: Quem disse que eu tenho capacidade para criar personagens como esses??? Bom, obviamente, não são meus! Pertencem todos à J.K. Rowling... A Acies Jones é MINHA criação... Não que sejá lá grande coisa, mas até que não ficou tão péssima...**

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

(Juro que essa letra também está no alfabeto cirílico! Na fonética russa a letra B tem som de V em vinho, assim como em alguns sotaques do Espanhol...).****

                        Capítulo 13: Verdades. Mentiras. Lágrimas.

            -Você está bem? –ele perguntou. Parecia preocupado.

            -Estou. –ela se levantava com certa dificuldade.

            Ele se abaixou e pegou os livros caídos. Devolveu-os a ela. Não perceberam, mas muitos alunos estavam observando atentamente à cena, inclusive, Ron, Hermione e Harry, que não parecia se importar.

            -Me desculpe... Eu...

            -Não! Eu sou um pouco descuidado... Foi minha culpa...

            -Bom... Me desculpe mesmo assim... Tchau...

            -Tchau...

            Continuaram a se olhar. Não se mexeram nem um milímetro. Nada falavam, nada queriam falar, poderiam ficar ali pelo resto de suas vidas, só se olhando, admirando e conhecendo o rosto do outro. 

            Para nenhum deles era fácil encarar o que estava acontecendo. Não queriam brigar contra qualquer coisa, neste exato momento a guerra era contra os pés que se recusavam a se mover.

            Alguns minutos passaram até que Ginny resolveu falar. 

            -Você, você ajudou meu irmão hoje... Obrigada...

            -Não agradeça... Sabia o que fazer, não podia deixá-lo morrer...

            -É...

            Draco percebeu que ela se virava, estava preparada para ir embora. Sua reação foi explosiva, completamente incontrolável. Não era exatamente o que ele gostaria de ter feito, mas era, certamente, o que devia ser feito.

            -Espere...

            O grupo a volta deles havia aumentado, mas eles se viam sós.

            -O que foi...

            -Eu sei quem espalhou sobre seu irmão e a Granger...

            -O que? –ela se assustou

            Nesse momento Harry olhou apavorado para os dois. Ron e Hermione ficaram ainda um pouco nervosos.

            -Malfoy, você...

            -Foi o Potter...

            A surpresa foi geral. Tudo era muito esquisito. Malfoy dando explicações a uma Weasley e Potter sendo o delator de seus dois melhores amigos.

            Infelizmente Ginny não pôde ver a cor de Harry ao ouvir isso.

            -Malfoy...

            -Ele contou para a namoradinha Chang dele... E ela espalhou para o resto de Hogwarts...

            E agora, o que ele estava tentando fazer? Harry nunca faria algo assim, nunca contaria nenhum segredo de Ron e Hermione para quem fosse, muito menos para sua namoradinha. "Então é a Cho... Tudo de novo!".

            Ele não havia feito qualquer comentário sobre Weasley e Granger, mas acabara de delatar Potter, sem qualquer dúvida. "Agora ela acredita em mim... Agora ela tem que acreditar em mim... Falei TODA a verdade...!".

            -PÁRA COM ISSO DRACO!!!

            -MAS...Eu acabei de te contar toda a verdade... –ele se exaltou, mas logo foi tomado por uma estranha tristeza.

            Nenhum dos dois notou o modo como ela havia acabado de chamá-lo, mas os que estavam a volta ouviram muito bem.

            -Hermione... Ela o chamou de Draco... –Ron estava estressado.

            -Mas nada!!! O que você quer agora... Destruir a amizade deles??? Até onde você vai chegar...

            -ESTOU FALANDO A VERDADE GINNY!!!

            Mais uma surpresa.

            -Não está... NÃO ESTÁ! VOCÊ NÃO ME DEVE EXPLICAÇÕES...

            -WEASLEY, DEIXA DE SER IDIOTA... EU ESTOU DIZENDO A VERDADE... AGORA, SE POTTER NÃO É HOMEM O BASTANTE PARA ADMITIR QUE CONTOU TUDO PARA A CHANG, O PROBLEMA NÃO É MEU!!!!!

            -VOCÊ NÃO PRESTA MALFOY... Você não presta... –destruir a amizade dos outros era crueldade o bastante para uma vida.

            Ela saiu, mas pôde ainda ouvir os berros dele.

            -BURRA... BURRA... MENINA, VOCÊ É BURRA DEMAIS... 

            Foi o final da cena toda, os dois caminharam para lados opostos e as pessoas que estavam em volta deles logo se dispersaram, fazendo comentários de vários tipos e logo aqueles que não estavam lá ouviriam algo absurdo.

            Ginny chorava desesperadamente, as lágrimas molhavam sua camisa branca. Ela segurava os livros com carinho, teria sido realmente idiota? Dessa vez estava certa que havia o perdido. "Mas eu nunca tive nada com ele... Ele nada era meu... Nada... Não se pode perder o que nunca se teve". Voltou a chorar, doía muito. Os sorrisos, ela provavelmente havia sido a única pessoa a vê-lo sorrindo sinceramente. Os toques suaves, a poesia que ele pegou... Não sabia o que fazer, não sabia se conseguiria continuar. "Sua romântica insuportável!".

            Draco andava vagarosamente, ele não podia acreditar. Tanto esforço em vão, ele ameaçou a Ravenclaw, poderia arranjar problemas, salvara a vida de Weasley, já tinha recebido uma carta de seu pai, mas ainda não tinha ganhado coragem para abri-la... Tudo em vão... "Ela não se importa... Nunca se importou, nunca vai se importar...".

            Foi desse modo que se separaram completamente.

            _FIM (brincadeirinha...)_

Não sei se deixei claro, mas a Ginny ficou brava com o Draco, pois imaginou que ele estava tentando abalar a amizade entre o seu irmão e Harry. Já o Draco ficou decepcionado pois, não conseguiu ganhar a confiança dela, diríamos que, psicologicamente, ele estava triste consigo mesmo por não merecer que ela confiasse nele... 

**_VALEUZÃO:_**

**Débora:** Adorei sua review! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!!! Beijos!

**Centaura**** –Marília Motta Addans Anderson Lestrange Riddle Snape: Fica sossegada que eu não conto para ninguém que você falou aquela palavrinha... Pode deixar... Mas que é XXXX, ah, isso é!!! Amei sua review!!! Beijocas!!!**

**Flávia:** Espero ter respondido todas as suas dúvidas! Amo suas reviews, que são sempre muito animadoras... Sentirei saudades das suas lindas mensagens!!! Beijocas 

**Lú****: Linda review! Estou HIPER feliz em saber que você gostou da minha personagem nova!!! Beijões...**

**Princess**** Cimbri: Calma... Logo tudo se resolverá!!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!!! O Lucius é tipo... TUDO DE BOM, ou melhor MAU!!! Estou muito feliz por saber que você gostou dos dois capítulos!!! Review em dobro!!! Beijocas em triplo!!!!**


	15. Eu Mudei!

**Disclaimer: :0* Permanecerei quieta para não xingar aquele que inventou e famoso DISCLAIMER! Me dói dizer, sou dona da Acies e da plot... Mas os personagens não são meus... Eu sei!!! Eu sei!!! Mas... Mas... –com lágrimas nos olhos –Não posso mais enganar vocês... Há essa mulher... O nome dela é Rowling... E... E... AH! Ela criou o Harry Potter!!! Ela é a verdadeira autora!!! PRONTO! Falei...**

ш ш ш ш ш ш ш ш ш ш ш ш ш ш ш ш ш ш ш ш ш ш ш ш ш ш ш ш ш ш ш ш ш ш ш ш ш ш 

(Essa letrinha é bem parecida com uma outra que eu pus a poucos capítulos atrás. O som também é bem parecido... Essa tem o som de X em xampu...).

Esse capítulo está **ENORME**! Desculpem-me por isso... Espero que gostem dele mesmo assim... Beijões...  
  


                        Capítulo 14: O Capítulo Sem Fim... (Brincadeirinha... _sem graça, né?) Eu Mudei!_

Sugiro que leiam esse capítulo ouvindo a música: My Immortal, do Evanescence... A letra segue... (Aposto que todas as vidas têm algum momento que se encaixa perfeitamente nos dizeres dessa música linda!!!)

**I'm so tired of being here,   
Supressed by all my childish fears,  
and if you have to leave,  
I wish that you would just leave,  
Cause your presence still lingers here,  
and it won't leave me alone,  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal,  
This pain is just too real,  
There's just too much that time cannot erase,  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears,  
and I held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still...have...all of me,  
  
You used to captivate me,  
by your resignating mind,  
now i'm bound by the life you left behind,  
Your face it haunts,   
my once pleasant dreams,  
your voice it chased away,  
all the sanity in me,  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal,   
this pain is just to real,  
there's just too much that time cannot erase,  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears,  
and I held your hand through all of these years,  
but you still...have...all of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone,  
but though you're still with me,  
I've been alone all along,  
  
When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears,  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears,  
and I held your hand through all of these years,  
but you still...have...all of me**

            Não mais se falaram. Ela sentia-se extremamente traída, não só por ele, mas também por seus próprios sentimentos e pensava constantemente no quão estúpida havia sido por quase pensar que Draco Malfoy era uma pessoa relativamente boa. Já ele havia se desapontado com ela, sempre pensou que fosse uma pessoa com o coração bom, infelizmente quando ele precisou dessa qualidade ela não se mostrou assim.

            Várias semanas passaram sem que eles se falassem. Draco estudava loucamente e chegou a tirar notas mais altas que as de Hermione. Ginny se enterrou em pensamentos e decidiu escrever um livro. A estória estava toda despedaçada, pois ela passava para o papel algumas idéias completamente desconexas.

            Ron e Hermione continuavam juntos, o tempo foi passando e as gozações já não eram as mesmas. Na verdade a maioria das pessoas, quase todas, estavam acostumadas a vê-los juntos, eram somente mais um casal na escola.

            Aquela manhã estava especialmente fria, a neve tomava todos os campos e pouco se via verde. O céu estava azul, mas a chuva viria à tarde, assim como era comum no início de Dezembro.

            Trocou-se rapidamente, colocou a primeira roupa que encontrou, mexeu nos cabelos desarrumando-os ainda mais. Pegou vários livros que teria que devolver na biblioteca e saiu sem se olhar no espelho. A rotina de Draco havia mudado desde do momento em que a pequena ruiva havia lhe negado qualquer confiança, não se importava se estava bem vestido ou se seu cabelo caia nos olhos.

            Chegou calado ao grande salão, mal tocou na comida. Havia emagrecido muito, suas calças estavam largas. Olhava para seu prato, para a mesa e para os livros que estavam ao seu lado, rolava os olhos pelo teto e sempre os deixava cair na mesa do outro lado do salão, lá estava Virginia Weasley. Ela não parecia feliz, mas certamente não estava um trapo como ele.

            Arrancou-a de seus pensamentos e foi à biblioteca devolver os livros de Poções Avançadas. Estudara todos eles e sabia-os de cor.

            -Bom dia Sr. Malfoy.

            -Bom dia.

            -Creio que o senhor esqueceu um dos livros...

            -Quantos estão ai?

            -Cinco.

            Virou-se e seguiu correndo para seu quarto. "Vou me atrasar... Não posso me atrasar...". Abriu o seu armário, o livro não estava lá. Procurou debaixo da cama, nada. Abriu o seu criado e encontrou. Ao tirá-lo de lá um pergaminho escrito com letras douradas caiu. Ele pegou pensando serem suas anotações, mas ao olhá-lo com um pouco mais de cuidado lembrou-se do presente que um dia planejara dar a uma pessoa que um dia lhe fora especial, Virginia Weasley.

            Sorriu ao se lembrar da imagem da menina e dos cabelos vermelhos brilhantes. Foi como se tudo aflorasse dentro dele, largou o grande livro de couro no chão e se sentou em sua cama. Podia ouvir aquela voz suave lhe falando novamente, os lábios que se moviam lentamente e, principalmente, os grandes olhos escuros misteriosos. 

            Não poderia se deixar punir por uma grande injustiça, não poderia se deixar definhar por uma rixa estúpida enfiada a força em sua cabeça. O ódio que antes sentia pelos Weasley estava somente dentro de sua mente, sempre cresceu ouvindo as besteiras que seus pais lhe diziam. Culpou-se por desrespeitá-los, mas ele também tinha o direito de tirar suas próprias conclusões sobre as pessoas, e já havia tirado as suas sobre Virgínia.

            Era difícil entender o que se passava dentro dele naquele momento, a tristeza, a mágoa, nada disso existia mais. Apesar de se lembrar de todos esse sentimentos não conseguia mais os provar. Talvez o melhor a fazer fosse esquecer de tudo, desse modo não sofreria tanto. "Não...". Não esqueceria tudo o que aconteceu, não podia negar o fato de que ela preferira acreditar em Potter. "Potter... Potter! Sempre o desgraçado do Potter!!!".

             Fechou os olhos, tentando encontrar uma razão para se desligar, enfim, completamente da pequena ruiva. O efeito foi contrário e ao abri-los voltou a admirar o céu azul e a neve que caía como flocos de algodão. Sim, ela acabara de voltar para ele. Draco soube disso logo, e apesar de tentar desesperadamente se controlar, resolveu se render ao sentimento que parecia lhe trazer a vida de volta às veias.

            "Droga! Droga Weasley... Droga... Você... Sempre me vence...". Foi difícil admitir essa verdade mesmo em pensamento.

            A tarefa não seria fácil, mas quem disse que ele gostava de tarefas fáceis? Talvez essa fosse a razão pela qual se apaixonou por Ginny. Conseguir conversar com ela seria bem complicado, não se falavam há quase dois meses e ela ainda pensava que ele, além de delatar Weasley, tentara destruir a amizade entre ele e Harry. "Potter, você é muito covarde mesmo... Mas dessa vez você vai contar... Ah vai...".

            Procurou por sua pena e por um tinteiro. Decidira dar-lhe o presente que a tanto havia planejado, era um pretexto para iniciar a conversa, mesmo se ela chegasse até ele no intuito de devolver a capa.

            Olhou para o formulário que deveria preencher. Havia um campo aberto. 

            "Até que não parece tão difícil... Só tem um campo para ser preenchido...".

            "Então, modelo feminino... ... ... Mas... O que é isso???". A folha estava agora cheia de perguntas que ele provavelmente não saberia responder.

            Tamanho? Sei lá...  P... Altura? 1,67... Nossa...será??? Bom, agora é. Cor? Preto... O mais preto possível, deixe-me acrescentar. Símbolo? O que é isso??? Mas que dificuldade... Na próxima vez que for a Hogsmeade farei uma reclamação sobre o serviço de entrega. Sem símbolo, melhor assim... Poderia pedir um leão dourado... Isso, ela vai gostar de um leão dourado... Então com símbolo: leão bordado em ouro... Tipo de amarração??? Por Merlim, o que raios significa amarração???... Deixe-me ler as disponíveis: corda preta... Nossa, que pobreza...!!! Fita de couro... Coisa de homem... Fita de cetim... Essa! Fita de cetim... É bonita a fita de cetim... Feitiços de proteção??? Estou perdendo a paciência... É SÓ UMA CAPA PRETA!!! Mas Virginia merece a melhor das capas. Então quero com proteção contra chuva... Sim, e contra fogo também. Certo. Tipo de interior? A minha é confortável... Mas com interior de pele de urso... Será que é muito quente??? Deve ser. Então interior de lã mágica. Isso... Cor??? Eu nunca vou acabar isso... Preto, branco ou vermelho? Vermelho, isso, a capa preta com um leão dourado e interior vermelho. Bonito, as cores da casa dela. Será que é muito brega??? Não! Tenho um ótimo gosto. Pronto, interior vermelho. Agora, separando o dinheiro... QUANTO? QUANTO?????????Tudo isso, ai se meu querido papai Lucius descobre que vou gastar quase mil galeões com uma capa para a Weasley!!! Ele fica careca!!! Engraçado...!".

            A imagem de seu pai sem cabelo fez com ele risse desesperadamente por longos minutos. Era incrível como havia se esquecido do horário de aula, já estava muito atrasado e não ligava para isso. Antes de levar seu pedido e o dinheiro para o corujal olhou para o espelho e percebeu o quanto sua capa estava amassada. Jogou-a em um canto e pegou outra, seu cabelo estava todo desgrenhado, com um pente e uma poção o colocou perfeitamente para trás. "Draco Malfoy está de volta...".

            Correu pelas escadas até chegar ao corujal, pegou a mesma coruja que usara da primeira vez, amarrou o seu pedido e as pesadas moedas. A coruja era felizmente grande, pois se não fosse nunca daria conta do peso das moedas. 

            Observou-a voar com certa dificuldade pela janela até sumir no céu que agora, estava branco.

.............................................................................................................................................................................................

            "UH! O livro, se eu não entregar logo aquela velha me enche...".

            "Essa estória está uma droga! Eu acabei de matar o mesmo personagem pela terceira vez... Como pode... Vou jogar tudo fora!!!". Era revoltante não conseguir escrever, sempre teve facilidade para conectar idéias, mas ultimamente sua cabeça estava completamente vazia.

            Ela sempre adorou as aulas de Transfiguração,porém a professora andava muito estressada, e ela era a vítima favorita. 

            -Senhorita Weasley, o que está acontecendo??? Novamente sonhando durante minha aula... Os O.W.L.s estão próximos. Precisa prestar mais atenção...

            Ela sabia que a professora estava certa, mas não tinha vontade de estudar, não queria pensar em exames complexos, em bancas examinadoras. Havia se tornado uma das piores alunas do seu ano, não fazia nem os trabalhos e já havia, por essa razão, tomado duas detenções com Snape.

            "Malfoy desgraçado... Enquanto eu me dano você tira as melhores notas da escola!!!". Não era justo ela sofrendo e ele nada sentindo. Havia, logicamente, percebido que ele estava diferente, largado, parecia depressivo. Suas olheiras batiam o queixo e sua capa estava sempre muito amassada, algo que antes não acontecia.

            Tentou prestar atenção na aula, começou a fazer anotações, mas logo começou a voar novamente. "Que idéia maravilhosa... Posso dizer que ele morreu duas vezes, pois havia tomado uma poção do amor eterno... Isso...". Voltara a escrever sua estória que estava cada vez pior.

            Deu graças a Merlim por ser dispensada para o almoço. Estava com fome. 

            Correu para o grande salão e se sentou. Antes que pudesse começar a comer uma visão lhe tirou do sério. Era como se estivesse voltando no tempo, era como se tudo acontecesse de novo.

            Na entrada do salão estava Draco Malfoy. Sua longa capa preta perfeitamente passada e seus cabelos loiros impreterivelmente arrumados. Olhava para todos como se fossem um bando de vermes, como sempre o fizera, mesmo com seus companheiros de casa.

            Assim que se percebeu sob o olhar dele notou que parecia lhe observar de modo diferente. Não via superioridade nos olhos prateados, não se sentia inferior, ele a olhava com carinho.

            Um turbilhão de sensações a tomou por completo.

            Brigaria com aquilo, brigaria com todas as suas forças. Levantou-se e saiu rapidamente do salão.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................

            -Aonde está indo?

            -Pegar um livro... Tenho aulas à tarde...

            O menino loiro estava encostado à parede, a mesma parede que os levara à sala misteriosa. 

            -Está indo para o lado errado...  –ele a corrigiu.

            -Como você pode saber?

            -Você sabe e eu também. –ele foi pontual.

            -O que você quer?

            -Conversar com você. 

            -Sobre?

            -Mal entendidos...

            -Malfoy, não acredito que você vai voltar a dizer que não...

            -Não fui eu quem contou...

            -Eu não me importo, eles estão bem agora.

            -MAS EU ME IMPORTO! Fui sincero com você, mas mesmo assim não acreditou em mim.

            -Eu não sou idiota...

            -Está sendo mais do que isso!!!

            -Malfo...

            -Ouça bem... No dia em que joguei seu irmão no lago, e por um momento de loucura salvei a vida dele, descobri como tudo aconteceu... Você se lembra???

            -Sim...

            -Mas você não conseguiu acreditar em mim, acreditou no Potter. Weasley, eu simplesmente ameacei uma Ravenclaw estúpida!!! SIM, eu a ameacei... Com a varinha na barriga dela... E terminei dizendo que, se ela não me dissesse a verdade eu a mataria... Você não se importou... Não se importou...

            -Mas... Mas... Mas... 

            -O que???

            -Você sabe que é muito difícil acreditar em você! Caramba! A culpa não é toda minha! Sei lá, saber que ele tinha voltado a namorar a Cho já foi esquisito, principalmente depois do que aconteceu ano passado, pensar que ele havia contado um segredo a ela, um segredo dos seus melhores amigos... Malfoy, é muito estranho! 

            -Ele é patético! Potter é patético! Não teve coragem o bastante para dizer a verdade... Grande coração de leão!!! –ele zombou

            -Eu não sei... Não... Não consigo acreditar, mas ao mesmo tempo...

            -EU...

            -PARA! Não grita comigo, estou falando... 

            -Desculpa

            "Malfoy se desculpou... Ele pediu desculpas para mim... Sim... Nossa, as coisas estão voltando a serem anormais".

            -Ao mesmo tempo não consigo aceitar que você seja tão burro para ter inventado uma coisa dessas pensando que eu acreditaria...

            "Ainda bem que ela percebeu. Demorou...".

            -Finalmente Weasley! Finalmente... 

            -Ah... Ainda assim...

            -As coisas mudaram... Não sei dizer bem quando essas mudanças aconteceram, mas isso não importa, elas aconteceram. Eu, eu... QUE INFERNO! Eu mudei, e acredite em mim, contra a minha vontade... 

            -Contra sua vontade???

            -Não! É! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, acho que não pensei em mudar, preferia ser como eu era antes... Só isso...

            -Então, volte a ser como era!

            -NÂO DÀ! Não tem como... 

            -LÓGICO QUE TEM! SE VOCÊ QUISER... VOCÊ NÃO MUDOU TANTO COMO DIZ! –ela sentiu-se afrontada

            -Mudei! Eu mudei... –ele parecia desesperado. –Eu! Eu... Weasley, eu... Eu admiro o céu... Posso ficar horas olhando os flocos de neve caindo na janela... Posso me deitar na grama e gostar do calor do sol! Desenho estrelas por todos meus livros, observo a lua!!!!

            Ele estava se declarando para ela, aquilo tudo foi a coisa mais linda que uma pessoa poderia lhe dizer. Sentia-se completa, pela primeira vez notou que havia feito a diferença na vida de uma pessoa.

            Não queria dizer tudo o que passava por sua cabeça, não queria que ela o visse revelando sentimentos como um fraco. Mas era impossível se conter, as palavras escorriam por sua boca, como se tivessem vontade própria. Foi inevitável concluir:

            -E tem mais... Eu... Eu...Eu posso passar toda a vida me lembrando da voz, das formas e do rosto de uma Weasley... 

            Ginny sentiu um arrepio subir por suas costas ao ouvir essa última frase, ele estava apaixonado por ela, agora estava certa do que ele sentia. "Mas... Isso é bom ou ruim???". As dúvidas tomaram sua mente. Não era fácil aceitar tudo aquilo e ela chegou a ficar atordoada. Desde quando um Malfoy se apaixonava por uma Weasley? E desde quando ele se declarava para ela.

            -O que foi? Não devia ter falado isso... Eu sei, mas sempre que faço as coisas sem pensar, faço as coisas erradas...

            -Eu... –ela tentou começar, mas ele não deu chance.

            -Tá vendo! Você! É a única pessoa que me faz tomar atitudes impensadas... VOCÊ ME FAZ FALAR O QUE VEM A MINHA MENTE... Você me deixa assim, parecendo um estúpido!

            -É que... É... –ela gaguejava. –Eu... Nunca... Nunca... Pensei... Que... Ah... E... Não... Mas...

            -Você está bem???

            -Nuncapenseiquevocêpudessesequerolharparamimeaindamaisfalartudoisso!!!

            -Ah???? O que??? –ele não havia entendido qualquer coisa que ela disse, somente o isso.

            -Nunca pensei que você pudesse sequer olhar para mim... 

            -Por que?

            -Ninguém nunca olhou para mim... Não do modo que você faz...

            -E eu garanto que ninguém nunca vai olhar... Sou diferente...   

            -Eu sei. –ela ainda estava em choque

            -Você é diferente...

            -Você me fez diferente...

            -Não... Não tenho poder o bastante para isso... Você nasceu especial, eu só descobri isso...

            Foi tão difícil não chorar após ouvir isso. Ele lhe dizia coisas que nem em sonho imaginara ouvir de outro ser humano. O que estava acontecendo naquela hora era algo muito além de todos os seus mais loucos devaneios.

            -Você... Foi você que... –foi cortada, ele parecia ter lido seus pensamentos.

            -Fui eu... Quem escreveu??? –ele sabia que ela desejava saber sobre as folhas que arrancara de seu diário.

            -Eu.

            -Há pouco tempo não acreditaria, mas agora... É a coisa linda que eu já li...

            -Obrigada... –os dois olharam para o chão ao mesmo tempo.  

            -Posso perguntar uma coisa? –ele se aproximou, posicionando-se sobre ela. 

            -Fala.

            -Naquele dia, naquela sala...Por que você chorou? Por mim ou por culpa? 

            -Por você! –ela encarou-o e escorregou saindo por baixo de seus braços estendidos.

            Afastou-se rapidamente sem olhar para trás. "Como fui idiota, não deveria ter respondido!".

            Ele estava em êxtase, sozinho encostado à parede. Sorria para o nada. Era tarde demais para voltar atrás, não conseguiria desistir, havia decidido se entregar a ela, e agora a teria de qualquer modo.

Olha, acho que sonhei ser a Ginny nesse capítulo! Imaginem um cara como o Draco lhe falando todas as coisas... Tipo... Ainda que a Ginny resistiu bastante para não pular no pescoço dele e dar-lhe um beijão!!!!_Eu e meus delírios..._

_Pessoal, realmente, o capítulo anterior ficou MUITO pequeno!!! Desculpa... Mas esse em compensação está HUGE!!!! Enorme..._

**_Bom Ano Novo! Cheio de alegrias, e principalmente, de sonhos realizados!!!!_** (para os que aceitam dia 31 de Dezembro como o último...).

DICA: _Há uma autora chamada Eefa Nravy, ela escreve super bem. Ela escreveu uma fic The Truth Changes it All, que ganhou quatro prêmios, um deles foi dado pela própria Rowling. Ela me avisou que traduziu a fic para o português... Acabou de Postar "A Verdade Tudo Muda". Gente, é super legal... Envolve o Draco, o Harry e uma personagem nova chamada Fay... Leiam, tá super legal!!!!_

**_VALEUZÃO: (Pessoas... Valeuzão direto da Irlanda!!!! Beijocas e muito obrigada pelas sempre lindas mensagens que me mandam, vocês me animam!!!!)_**

**Lu:** Amei sua review!!! O capítulo anterior ficou pequeno sim... Sorry!!! Mas esse em compensação... Espero que tenha gostado dele!!! Beijões...

**Centaura- Marília Motta Addans Anderson Lestrange Riddle Snape:** Estou HIPER feliz em saber que você está gostando da Fic... Lembre-se que até os maus amam, então você não está desonrando seus nomes!!! Beijocas...

**Bi Granger: **AMEI seu recadão!!! Fico super feliz em saber que você gosta do modo como escrevo... Fica sossegada que logo você terá todas as suas dúvidas respondidas. A Acies vai aparecer sim, muito mais. Aos poucos a fic vai envolver mais magia, bruxaria, Wicca, e a Acies entra aí!!! Beijocas...


	16. As Estrelas do Dragão

**Disclaimer:_Um disclaimer criativo-_**_Imaginem uma sala escura, enfumaçada, completamente fechada... Agora uma pilha de revistas cortadas... Uma menina trabalhando com colagem... Sim, com aquelas letrinhas de revista mandei a seguinte mensagem para a Rowling: _Me dá o Harry!!! Sim, e o DRACO!!! _Ela não se assustou e me respondeu: Se não??? Daí eu contra-ataquei: Eu os mato! Sim, mato o Potter, a Ginny, faço a Hermione virar uma veela desclassificada, o Draco Malfoy bonzinho e o Lucius mando para trabalhar como guia turístico em Hogsmeade!!! _Aparentemente ela não acreditou em mim... Os personagens são dela... AINDA... HAHAHAHA!!!!_-ela não está sabendo sobre meu acordo com Voldemort... Hahahahahaha!!!!_

(Tá muito péssimo??? Tá... Eu imagino... É que essa é uma semana engraçadinha...).

Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ 

_Só para saberem... Esses quadradinhos deviam ser uma letrinha russa, mas acho que o site não reconheceu!!! Que droga!!! É a minha favorita... (Deixei os quadradinhos para vocês saberem que eu pus a letrinha, sim... A culpa é do site!)._

         Capítulo 15: As Estrelas do Dragão

         Observava-a atenciosamente todas as manhãs, durante todos os almoços e também não conseguia tirar os olhos dela durante os jantares. Muitas vezes chegou a pensar que o que sentia era uma obsessão, uma doença, mas essa idéia não tinha qualquer fundamento, ele simplesmente gostava daquela menina, gostava de modo sincero.

         Naquela manhã acordara novamente muito assustado, ao se levantar sentiu que estava suado, tomou um banho quente e desceu para tomar o seu café muito cedo, apesar de estar completamente sonolento. Arrumou-se como de costume, mas não estava confortável. Aquela sensação de medo de algo desconhecido havia voltado e não era algo agradável.

         Os corredores das masmorras estavam gelados, nas paredes até um pouco de gelo se formava. O dia seria chuvoso, estava muito escuro, não se via o sol e as nuvens eram pretas, tornando o dia noite.

         Aumentou a velocidade de seus passos, que ecoavam por onde passava e se aliviou ao avistar o Hall e as grandes portas que já estavam abertas. O cheiro do café o acalmou e ao se sentar percebeu o quanto desejava dormir por mais algumas horas. Não gostava de chá, mas odiava café, e precisava tomar algo quente antes que virasse uma pedra de gelo. Tomou vários goles de um chá adocicado que cheirava frutas e ao se sentir mais aquecido cobriu as mãos com a sua blusa e permaneceu ali, esperando por Virgínia.

         Ela estava demorando a descer, não era normal. Mas o que realmente demorava era o pedido que fizera há alguns dias. Ele não agüentaria muito tempo e sempre que pensava em fazer uma reclamação se lembrava que não era mais Malfoy e sim Malloy. Estava cada vez mais frio e ela não poderia ficar sem uma capa realmente quente.

         Esperava que ninguém desse por falta da grande coruja da escola, ele havia mandado-a esperar pelo pedido, afinal, se mandassem outra, o animal nunca o encontraria, simplesmente porque não existe nenhum Richard Malloy. Submergiu em pensamentos e não percebeu a grande e esperada ave adentrando o salão com uma caixa velha e amarelada.

         Olhava para um ponto inexistente quando um peso caiu à sua frente fazendo muito barulho. Ele deu um pulo e seu coração disparou levemente com o susto. Olhou para a caixa e para a coruja que tomara um pouco de seu chá, mas aparentemente não havia gostado e agora comia seu pão. Deu um pouco de suco para a grande ave e deixou-a levar um biscoito de chocolate. 

         "O que é isso???". Abriu a caixa de papelão e percebeu que era a capa de Virgínia. "Mas... Que porcaria de embalagem é essa??? Brincadeira viu!!! Você paga uma fortuna no produto e o recebe nisso??? Papelão??? Velho e amarelado!!!". Não sabia o que faria agora, não tinha qualquer idéia de como embrulhar um presente. 

         Lembrava que sua mãe era uma exímia embrulhadora, se é que essa palavra existia, ela fazia pacotes incríveis e tão rapidamente. Infelizmente pedir-lhe ajuda não seria possível, ela tentaria descobrir de todos os modos possíveis para quem era o mimo e acabaria, como sempre, alcançando seu objetivo. "A biblioteca...". Passara as últimas semanas dentro da biblioteca e a conhecia muito bem, lembrava-se de uma prateleira cheia de revistas femininas, provavelmente nelas encontraria idéias e instruções para fazer um embrulho.

         Chateou-se ao descobrir que não veria a ruivinha naquela manhã, todos já estavam lá, mas ela não aparecera. Estaria doente? "O que fizeram com ela?". Preocupou-se por um tempo, logo pensou na sua missão e rumou para o seu quarto. O salão comunal estava vazio, assim como o quarto do sexto ano. Escondeu a caixa debaixo de seu travesseiro e seguiu para a biblioteca. 

         Tudo precisava ser feito cuidadosamente, ele deveria estar em aulas. Entrou pela porta lateral na biblioteca e se movimentou em direção a algumas prateleiras no fundo. Havia tantas revistas lá que ele demorou, seguramente, uma meia hora para encontrar duas que interessaram. Todas as outras eram engraçadas, os bruxos da capa sorriam e faziam poses exibidas e os títulos diziam coisas como _Ele é Lindo!_ _Saiba tudo sobre ele!_ "Nossa, é o Wood!!! Não acredito...". Seu ex-adversário, atual keeper do Pudlemere United sorria-lhe de modo estranho. "Ele nem é tão bonito assim".

         Fuçou e encontrou duas edições de uma revista chamada _Bruxa Moderna e Prendada. Nas duas delas havia instruções para bordados, costura e na mais recente um caderno especial chamado _Embrulhe o Mundo_. "Mas que coisa ridícula!!! Fazer o quê, é essa que vai..."._

         Enfiou-a debaixo de sua capa e seguiu pelos corredores vazios. Ficou estático ao ouvir duas vozes conhecidíssimas. Sim, eram Snape e Dumbledore. Encolheu-se nas sombras de modo a ficar imperceptível, ser descoberto pelo diretor da escola não era nem um pouco aconselhável. Pôde ouvir o que falavam.

         -Professor Dumbledore, como procederemos a partir de agora?

         -Não procederemos. Severus, a espera é nossa mais nova companheira...    

         -Mas... Deve haver algo que possa ser feito... 

         -Conversei pessoalmente com Harry, ele está a par de tudo o que precisa saber sobre o ocorrido.

         -O senhor acredita que ele é realmente o portador mencionado na Visão?

         -Certezas... Nunca as temos, nada na vida é certo. Traçamos nossos destinos, mas dizer que temos completa liberdade para o fazer é uma bobagem, uma grande besteira... O destino de Harry já está traçado, desde o momento em que sobreviveu ao ataque de Voldemort...

         -É um peso muito grande para ser suportado por uma criança...

         -Há muito que ele não mais é uma criança. Sua maturidade já foi posta à prova, diversas vezes.

         -Mesmo assim... Continua a ser só uma criança... Um pequeno azarado.

         -Sim, um pequeno azarado que pode salvar a todos nós... 

         Seguiram o resto do caminho em silêncio, Dumbledore parecia extremamente preocupado. Snape estava mais branco do que o normal, e foi impossível não perceber o pânico em seu rosto e também sua voz.

         Esperou ainda alguns minutos antes de sair, após checar que tudo estava seguro seguiu de volta para a torre da Slytherin. "Sempre Potter, santo Potter, aquele que a todos salvará, o mais poderoso dos poderosos... Blá blá blá!!! Ele me enche o saco, o que será que foi agora??? Se foi coisa daquela Trelawney louca certamente alguém vai morrer...". Arregalou seus olhos e sorriu maliciosamente, "Potter vai morrer... Mas que tristeza...".

         -_Spartacus _– o retrato e se abriu, mostrando o frio e vazio salão comunal dos Slytherin. "Que senha ridícula!", essa já era a terceira do semestre. Subiu até seu quarto e retirou a caixa debaixo de seu travesseiro. Abriu a revista e encontrou várias páginas com tipos de embrulho complicadíssimos, virou as folhas até encontrar um mais fácil. 

         Não tinha papel, nem fita. Transfigurou a toalha que virou um papel dourado muito brilhante e o vaso se transformou em uma fita vermelha, cintilante. 

         Iniciou o processo como estava descrito na revista, mas antes de fechar a caixa completamente decidiu fazer um cartão. Não queria um comum, queria algo enigmático. Abriu seu livro de astronomia e desenhou com tinta prateada um papel preto. Colocou-o na caixa e fechou-a, cuidadosamente.

         O papel dourado estava em baixo, eram dez passos.

         _-Opertum_!

         O papel brilhante se enrolou na caixa. "Agora a parte mais difícil. Duas voltinhas com a varinha, dois toques em cada lado e... Como eu faço isso... Suavemente...". 

         -_Adurgere_! Que meleca!!! Acho que não fiz o movimento suavemente... 

         Draco já estava envolvido com o "empacotamento" do presente de Virginia há mais de meia hora, havia parado no sexto passo e sentia que, seriamente, não conseguiria avançar.

         -_ADURGERE!!! –_o papel voou e bateu na sua cara.

         "Paciência. Aja como se fosse uma mulher... EU NÃO SOU UMA MULHER E NÃO TENHO PACIÊNCIA!!!!".

         _-Adurgere..._

Sim, conseguira... O pacote estava quase pronto. Faltava o laço que parecia ainda pior de se fazer. Observou atentamente à todas as instruções e após mais uma hora conseguiu finalizar o embrulho.

         -Um pouco torto, mas bom o bastante para a primeira vez... E o que importa está dentro...

         Correu para o corujal e pegou uma das corujas da escola para fazer a entrega. Não era comum correspondência no horário do almoço, e se sua coruja negra adentrasse o salão atrairia ainda mais atenção. 

         -Virginia Weasley, na mesa da Gryffindor.

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

         Acordou atrasada e muito assustada. Correu para sua primeira aula que não sabia bem qual seria. Descobriu que teria Estudo dos Muggles. Gostava dessa matéria, pois sempre que a estudava agradecia por ser uma bruxa. 

         A aula passou muito rápido, principalmente para as garotas, o assunto havia sido os cosméticos muggles, que para grande parte das bruxas eram melhores que os mágicos.  

         -Estão liberados. –Ginny saiu calmamente para o salão.

         Como todos os dias sentiu-se observada ao adentrar para o almoço. Aliviou-se ao colocar os pesados livros sobre o banco.

         Sentou-se e logo foi abordada por Creevey, que parecia assustado. Ele mal conseguia respirar e pareceu aliviado ao encontrá-la.

         -Você sabia que a Trelawney teve mais uma visão???

         -E quem vai morrer dessa vez? –ela perguntou de modo desinteressado.

         -Ai está o problema... Dessa vez ela falou algo sobre o nascimento de um lorde qualquer...

         -Nascimento??? –interessou-se ao saber que, pelo visto, a visão havia sido genuína dessa vez. Todos os anos a maluca resolvia matar alguém, toda as casas tinham uma provável vítima, que morreria de modo trágico.

         -Uns Ravenclaws estavam comentando que ouviram dos Slytherins que ela disse algo parecido com... _Um talismã nascerá, uma criança que poderá dar poder infinito ao mal..._

         -Mas quando foi isso???

         -Na sala dos professores, antes do primeiro período de aula. Seu irmão deve saber de alguma coisa, afinal acontecimentos estranhos sempre envolvem o nome Harry Potter. 

         -Vou perguntar para Hermione... Ela deve saber...

         -Depois vê se me conta!!!

         -Pode deixar... –não contaria nada a ele. Creevey era a pessoa que mais gostava de fofocas em toda a escola, era pior que as meninas da Ravenclaw. "Um recorde, certamente...".

         O que estaria acontecendo? Sabia-se do retorno de Voldemort, mas um talismã? Ninguém esperava que isso acontecesse.

         -Hermione... Muito obrigada pela capa... Já estou usando-a faz um tempão.

         -Use enquanto precisar... Como eu disse está muito longa para mim. –ela estava desanimada.

         -O que aconteceu?

         -Nada demais... O Ron brigou comigo...

         -Mas, por que?

         A menina gaguejou, não parecia encontrar desculpa apropriada. Abriu sua boca várias vezes, mas não conseguiu falar qualquer coisa. Rapidamente, Ginny entendeu que o que levou a briga era assunto confidencial, talvez relacionado a uma possível profecia... "Não custa tentar...".

         -Se você acha melhor não falar...

         -É que...

         -Foi proibida de falar sobre o assunto que tem haver com uma profecia feita hoje de manhã pela professora Trelawney...

         Assustou-se com sua astúcia. Nunca havia feito esse tipo de jogo antes. Funcionaria?

         -Como você sabe? –havia funcionado perfeitamente. "Creio ser mais inteligente que pensava".

         -Ouvi algo sobre isso... E como Harry sempre está ligado a esse tipo de fenômeno...

         -Seu irmão fez uma confusão e acabou tirando conclusões estúpidas da profecia.

         -Mas... O que diz a profecia?

         -Confio em você... Jure que não contará para ninguém...

         -Obvio que não! –estava sendo muito sincera

         -Trelawney disse que um talismã ganhará vida. Um talismã em forma de criança que poderá dar ao mal poder infinito. O pai da criança será aquele que carrega o dom da serpente e a mãe...

         Foi interrompida por um pacote pesado que caiu em frente a Ginny. Estava embrulhado com um papel dourado e tinha um grande laço, muito esquisito, vermelho.

         -Nossa... Que pacote torto!!! Abre Ginny!!!

         -O que será isso??? –abriu o embrulho sem rasgar o papel e encontrou uma caixa amarelada. Ao abri-la deparou-se com a capa mais linda que vira. Era muito preta, tinha um leão bordado com fios de ouro e seu interior era escarlate, feito de lã mágica.

         -Gin... É maravilhosa... Deve ter custado caríssimo!!!

         -Tem um cartão... Mas, o que é isso???

         -É um desenho de uma constelação bem famosa... Qual é mesmo?

         Um arrepio tomou conta do corpo de Ginny, ela agarrou a capa.

         -Dragão???

         -Isso Gin, a constelação do Dragão... O que isso significa???

         -Não tenho idéia... –disse com olhar sonhador e com o coração batendo forte. 

**_A senha da entrada da Slytherin foi, sim, uma palhaçada... Eu tenho um pouco de autora humorista em minhas veias, às vezes coisas assim são necessárias! Vocês me entendem???_**

**A fic está toda pronta!!! Lógico que algumas mudanças são sempre necessárias, mas a base está pronta!!! Acho que não vou mais atrasar e vou postar os capítulos mais cedo!!! Beijões!!!**

**Valeuzão: _Ainda na Irlanda...AMO SUAS REVIEWS!!! Tenho quase 50!!! Estou tão feliz... Vocês estão gostando mesmo???_**

**Centaura:** Amei sua review!!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também... Até que foi romântico, né???Foi FOFO??? Espero que sim!!! Hahaha... Beijões...

**Lily Shadow Maid:** Nossa... Fico até sem ar depois de tantos elogios!!! Espero que continue gostando da fic. Li a sua e achei hiper engraçada, estou me divertindo muito com ela!!! _Loucuras em Hogwarts_... Beijocas...

**BK Malfoy:**Adorei sua review!!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!!! Beijocas...

**Elen:** Amei sua review!!! Que bom que está gostando do modo como escrevo, sei lá, às vezes acho que tá meio chata a fic... Mas as mensagens lindas sempre me animam!!! Beijos... (não te mandei mensagem, pois não encontrei teu e-mail).


	17. Calados pelo Destino

**Os personagens não são meus (só a Acies Jones). Todos são da Rowling, que ficou milionária por causa deles! A plot é minha... **

_Sem letrinhas russas, preciso revisar todas que já usei para não repetir... O que vocês preferem, gregas ou hebraicas???_  

*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*

Capítulo 16: Calados pelo Destino (WOW!!! - do Ron no primeiro filme ao ver a vassoura do Harry -Fala sério, tá tudo de bom, hein???).

            Observou-a desde o momento em que ela passou pela grande entrada do salão. Vinha carregada com livros enormes e pesados, andava com certa dificuldade. Seus longos cabelos vermelhos balançavam e os grandes cachos das pontas subiam e desciam. 

            Viu quando ela se sentou, não tirou os olhos dela enquanto conversava com Creevey, depois enquanto falava com Granger. Aumentou a atenção ao perceber que o presente estava preste a cair em frente dela, precisava ver como reagiria ao receber a "correspondência".

            O embrulho estava pior do que ele pensara, o laço estava completamente torto e o papel dourado repuxado em um dos lados. "Que serviço porco, Draco...".

            Ela abria a caixa com uma delicadeza que nunca havia visto, descolava o papel vagarosamente, soltou o laço com cuidado, sem rasgar ou danificar a fita. Levantou a tampa e sorriu ao ver o que estava lá dentro. Pegou a capa e abraçou-a sentindo o tecido macio. Draco estava perdido em meio àquela visão, segurava o garfo sobre o prato sem nada fazer com ele.

            Seu coração disparou assim que a menina abriu o cartão negro. Ela olhou atentamente, disse algo para Granger e logo depois sorriu. Se ela tivesse entendido que ele era o responsável pelo presente o sorriso seria um ótimo sinal.

            A menina se levantou com o presente nos braços e saiu do salão. 

            "É agora ou nunca...". Ele se levantou e correu atrás dela.

................................................................................................................................................................................................

            "Mas será que foi ele?". Era a única pessoa que teria uma razão para assinar um cartão com o desenho da constelação do Dragão. Pensar que ele havia mandado aquele presente para ela era uma idéia extremamente agradável.

            -Hermione, vou devolver sua capa... Agora já tenho uma... –ela disse com um sorriso enorme.

            -Pode deixar que eu levo depois...

            -Não! Eu levo, ainda não peguei o livro para a aula de História da Magia, é muito grande, não gosto de ficar andando com ele...

            -Tá bom... Então até a janta!!!

            -Até...

            Ginny se levantou e seguiu para seu quarto. Não queria ir para a aula, poderia passar toda a tarde pensando, pensando em Draco, no presente, no cartão, em sua voz grave, nos seus cabelos loiros e tão cheirosos, nas suas mãos frias... Perderia-se facilmente em um milhão de devaneios que durariam uma vida toda. Não conseguiria pensar em qualquer outra coisa que fosse.

            Andava pelos corredores lentamente, segurava a caixa com cuidado, em cima dos livros. Cantava baixo uma bela música. Pensava em um modo de se comunicar com ele, tinha que agradecer o presente. Adoraria encontrá-lo ali, os corredores escuros e assustadoramente gelados seriam o pretexto perfeito para...

            -Aonde vai??? –uma voz gelada lhe perguntou.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................

            Seguiu-a pelos corredores, queria surpreendê-la. Aprendera com seu pai a andar pelas sombras, anônimo. Ele praticamente voava por entre as colunas, escondia-se atrás de candelabros e estátuas, mergulhava na escuridão. Não a perdeu de vista em nenhum momento, ela estava tão alegre, provavelmente era a única pessoa que ele conseguia fazer feliz. Sentia-se bem por isso.

            Encostou-se a uma coluna mal iluminada e logo que ela chegou mais perto ele se manifestou.

            -Aonde vai? –isso era a única coisa que ele conseguiria perguntar???

            Percebeu que a menina se assustou.

            -Aonde você acha? –ela disse apontando para uma pintura.

            Ele estava ali, tão perto, do modo que ela imaginara. Queria abraçá-lo, agradecer, mas nunca deixaria as coisas assim tão fáceis, aprendera com ele a ser fria, ou pelo menos parecer fria. Resolveu que era hora de jogar, e dessa vez ela faria as regras.

            -Vai fazer o que? –ele lançou a primeira pergunta.

            -Por que quer saber?

            -Não precisa dizer... 

            -E você, o que está fazendo aqui? –ela não sorria, estava muito séria.

            -Por que quer saber?

            -Sou curiosa. –ela respondeu.

            -Muito...  –ele disse com um gesto de concordância.

            -Mais do que você pensa.

            Ela se aproximou dele e se encostou ao seu lado. 

            -Vim te ver. O que você recebeu hoje na hora do almoço?

            -Você também é curioso...

            -Um de meus poucos defeitos.

            -Já que você admitiu... Recebi um presente...   

            -Você gostou?

            -Não...Não...  –ela disse usando uma voz arrastada. Pareceu realmente não dar muita importância para a caixa que tinha nas mãos.

            -Eu sabia... Você achou muito brega! É... A lã vermelha é muito chamativa??? Ou você não gostou da fita de cetim... Já sei, está curta??? Muito comprida... Eu sou uma besta mesmo... Eu posso mandar de volta e pedir outra...

            Ele andava de um lado para outro se xingando de todos nomes existentes. Aquela visão foi deliciosa, certamente ela era a primeira e única pessoa a ver um Malfoy se martirizando daquele modo. Teve dó ao ver o rosto desesperado do menino, tão lindo. Ele estava inconformado com si mesmo, até que ela resolveu terminar com aquilo tudo.

            -Você é insuportável!

            -Mas... O que eu fiz??? –ele se desesperou.

            -Você nunca me deixa terminar as frases...

            -ÃH???

            -Eu não gostei do presente...

            -Eu sei... É que...

            -MALFOY! –ela gritou ameaçadoramente, fazendo com que ele se calasse. -Eu adorei... Adorei... E adorei ainda mais o cartão!

            -Você adorou? –ele fechou a cara. -Mas que brincadeira sem graça, Weasley...

            -Sabe, você fica lindo quando está bravo... –ela disse olhando para suas unhas.

            -Você é a única pessoa que gosta de me ver bravo... –ele falou estufando o peito.

            -Desculpe-me Senhor Assustador...

            -Sinta-se oficialmente desculpada Srta. Engraçadinha...

            Ele se virou sobre ela. Olhava-a de cima, era vários centímetros mais alto do que ela. Via-se refletido nos olhos castanhos.

            Ela o observava atentamente, os olhos cinzentos refletiam-na em meio à escuridão do corredor.  Sua pele era perfeita, tão branca, sem nenhuma marca. Não tinha sardas ou imperfeições, parecia uma porcelana coberta por uma fina penugem amarelada. Não resistiu e tocou-lhe a face, tão macia.

            Como um ser humano podia ser tão maravilhoso. As sardas combinavam com o cabelo, que também combinava com os olhos. Seus traços eram suaves, tão femininos. O pequeno nariz, os lábios cor de rosa, o toque delicado. 

            Draco sobrepôs sua mão à de Ginny. Chegou mais perto e sentiu o coração da menina batendo acelerado. 

            Os olhos não se desgrudavam, continuaram a se admirar. Draco encostou sua testa a dela.

            -Você é tão linda.

            -Você acha?

            -Lógico que não! Desde quando eu acho uma Weasley bonita???

            -O que? –ela pareceu assustada.

            -Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza que você é linda... Foi minha vez... Me desculpa?

            -Sinta-se oficialmente desculpado, Senhor Engraçadinho.

            Eles sorriram. Seria impossível impedir o que estava por acontecer, o impulso era mais forte, e a vontade dos dois era a mesma.

            Os corações batiam juntos, era como se um precisasse do outro para continuar a bater. As peles estavam quentes, os rostos levemente vermelhos. As bocas se encostaram levemente, em um ato de cautela. Os lábios se tocavam, mas só após alguns segundos se beijaram, suavemente no início, mas aos poucos foram se sentindo mais à vontade e a intensidade aumentou. Tudo que sempre esperaram se concretizou, naquele toque, naquela união.

            -Eu ainda não posso acreditar que acabei de beijar um Malfoy...

            -O que você quer dizer com isso?

            -Pensei que a única vez que ficaria perto de um seria na hora da minha morte...

            -NOSSA! Tá... Eu sou um pouco nervoso, mas não sou um assassino...

            -Ainda... –ela disse muito baixo.

            -O que?

            -Vamos para a aula...

            -Sinto dizer, mas a aula já era! Estamos quase uma hora atrasados...

            -Então vamos estudar na biblioteca...

            -Ah... Mas...

            -Mas você não calcula que eu preciso de notas altíssimas para passar de ano...

            -Eu não pensei que você fosse assim...

            -Assim como? –ela perguntou desconfiada.

            -Assim desleixada...

            -Então eu sou desleixada... Bom saber, Malfoy...  –acentuou o sobrenome dele.

            -Não é isso que eu disse, você está confundindo as coisas...

            -É brincadeira, ou se esqueceu que eu sou a Srta. Engraçadinha!

            -Eu posso te ajudar...

            -Você é bom em Poções?

            -Sim...

            -Esqueci que ultimamente você é o melhor em tudo...

            -Em tudo mesmo!!! –ele se jogou para cima dela e começou a beijar seu pescoço.

            -Hey... Calma lá... Você é bom nisso sim... Mas agora vamos estudar...

            Ele não parou. Ela estava muito satisfeita com os beijos, seu corpo estava quente, mas todo arrepiado. Não queria que ele parasse, mas ao mesmo tempo temia aonde aquilo poderia parar.

            -Pára...

            -Você não gosta?

            -Gosto, mais do que deveria... Vamos...

            Os dois saíram disfarçadamente e seguiram para a biblioteca. Eles riam um da cara do outro, a situação era irreal. Virginia Weasley se agarrando com Draco Malfoy pelos corredores de Hogwarts. O segredo estava muito bem guardado, afinal quem acreditaria em uma história dessa? As pessoas pensariam que era brincadeira, uma brincadeira muito estúpida mesmo.

            -Não faz isso...

            -Você tem cócegas... –ele a cutucava.

            -Malfoy...

            Ele parou, puxou-a violentamente e olhou dentro de seus olhos.

            -Draco... Draco para você...

            Beijou-a com tanta força que ela logo perdeu o ar. Estavam no meio do Hall, qualquer um poderia vê-los juntos, mas não se importavam com ninguém. Estavam juntos e isso era a única coisa que importava naquele momento.

            -Entendeu, Virginia???

            -Acho que você vai ter que explicar de novo... –ela disse com um sorriso maroto.

            -É mesmo...? –ele cheirava seu pescoço.

            Os dois finalmente chegaram à biblioteca. Entraram separados e fizeram tudo disfarçadamente.  Andaram até uma mesa escondida atrás das estantes, se perderam pelos diversos corredores e prateleiras cheias de livros.

*._.*._.* ._.*._.* ._.*._.* ._.*._.* ._.*._.* ._.*._.* ._.*._.* ._.*._.* ._.*._.* ._.*._.* ._.*._.* ._.*._.* ._.*._.* 

_Finalmente!!! Nossa! Até eu estava cansada de tanta enrolação (alguém poderia me dizer se essa palavra existe???)... Na minha língua eu diria que estou cansada de tanto **hocedwr**_**!!!!**

**O que vocês acharam??? Sinceramente... Mandem-me reviews... Espero que tenham gostado!!!**

**_Recebi uma mensagem, da Nyna Carter, e ela me perguntou qual é a pronuncia do nome Acies e o que ele significa.R: Esse nome é uma palavra em latim que significa visão da mente... A pronúncia é a seguinte: A (tônico) + ciis... _Quando usarem seu apelido, Acy, fica: _A (tônico) + Cí..._**

**_VALEUZÃO _**(Beijos e abraços direto de Belfast!!!)

**DeaCarter**: Assim como te disse estou agradecendo sua review nesse capítulo... Espero que não se importe!!!Adorei sua review, tomara que tenha gostado desse capítulo!!! Beijos...

**Centaura**: Review linda... Como sempre! Muito obrigada... Espero pelo próximo presente... Será um escândalo, prometo! Afinal, há coisas que só o dinheiro pode comprar!!! Beijocas...           

**Elen**: Amei sua review! Continue acompanhando a fic... Logo saberá mais sobre a profecia e a resposta ficará bem óbvia!!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!!! Beijões...

**Flávia**: Como te disse, senti saudades de suas reviews!!! Estou muito feliz em saber que você gostou desses novos capítulos... Infelizmente não posso mandar a fic para você, se não vai perder a graça, e eu perderei suas reviews maravilhosas!!!! Quanto ao meu combinado com o Voldie, é coisa nossa sabe? Dele e minha, minha e dele... Coisa e tal... Hahaha... Beijosssss...

**Cila**: Adorei sua review, obrigada pelos elogios. Continue acompanhando a fic, tá bom??? Beijos... 


	18. Sou sua e faça comigo o que bem entender

**Disclaimer****: Voldemort desgraçado! Tínhamos combinado que ele mataria a Rowling e me faria dona de todos os personagens, mas a tal escritora fez uma oferta mais interessante (sobre a qual nada sei...) e ele me traiu... MORTE A VOLDEMORT!!!! _Todos os personagens da fic pertencem à Rowling, menos a Acies Jones, que fala sério é TUDO DE BOM!!! Principalmente porque é minha!!!_**

Қ Қ Қ Қ Қ Қ Қ Қ Қ Қ Қ Қ Қ Қ Қ Қ Қ Қ Қ Қ Қ Қ Қ Қ 

(Essa letrinha tem som de C em Draco... Em cozinha... Mas você NÃO pode saber que letrinha é essa, afinal o site está com graça!!!).

**Capítulo 17**: "Sou sua e faça comigo o que bem entender...". (Hummm... Estou melhorando no quesito Títulos... O que acham???).

            -Draco?

            -Estou aqui...

            -Nossa! Como você sabe que esse lugar existe?

            -Passei as últimas semanas enfiado aqui, como você acha que consegui tirar as notas que tirei? Os livros de poções estão ali, os do quinto ano na primeira prateleira... 

            -Obrigada.

            Enquanto Ginny pegava um livro ele se sentou. Olhava para ela com muito carinho, ainda se sentia estranho com tudo que se passava dentro dele. Pela primeira vez podia se considerar feliz. "Até quando isso vai durar?" –pensou um pouco temeroso.

            -Por acaso você ouviu alguma coisa sobre uma visão da Trelawney?

            Ele falava baixo e Ginny mal pôde ouvi-lo. Desenterrou-se do meio dos livros e olhou para ele com certa desconfiança. "Pelo visto toda a escola sabe... Mas que coisa... Não se pode fazer nada que todo mundo fica sabendo...". Pensou contraindo seu rosto.

            -O que foi?

            -Nada, pensei que fosse segredo...

            -Eu ouvi das bocas de Snape e Dumbledore...

            -QUANDO? –ela se assustou.

            -Hoje de manhã... Eu não estava na aula, precisava arranjar um jeito de embrulhar a caixa da sua capa. Estava voltando pelos corredores perto da sala de Snape e ouvi vozes. Me escondi dos dois mas escutei quando eles falaram de uma profecia. Não sei bem qual é o assunto, mas entendi claramente o nome do Potter sendo mencionado... Por acaso você sabe de alguma coisa?

            -Não sei se devo te contar...

            -Eu tenho cara de Creevey por acaso???

            -Desculpa... Você vai ter que jurar para mim de novo...

            -Eu juro. Juro que não conto para ninguém... Mas quero que você saiba que só estou jurando porque você é quem está me pedindo. Como sabe não me sinto bem jurando, pelo contrário... 

            -Fico feliz em saber que só jura para mim... –ela disse corando levemente. –Hoje, antes do início das aulas a Trelawney teve uma visão... 

            -Quem vai morrer esse ano? –ele a interrompeu.

            -Ninguém, a pergunta correta é: quem vai nascer?

            -Nossa... – as coisas estavam, sem qualquer sombra de dúvida, estranhas. Um Malfoy e uma Weasley juntos e agora Trelawney prevendo um nascimento. "Então o Potter não vai morrer..." –pensou tristemente.    

            -Ela disse que um talismã ganhará vida... Uma criança nascerá, uma criança que poderá dar poder infinito ao mal...

            -Oh... –até para ele esses dizeres eram sombrios. –Mas... O que o santo Potter tem haver com isso? –perguntou com desdém.

            -Foi dito que a criança terá como pai aquele que carrega o dom da serpente... 

            -E quem será a mãe?

            -Seu pacote caiu em minha frente antes que Hermione terminasse de contar!

            -Você acha que ele é realmente o portador do tal poder da serpente?

            -Acho que sim... Aquela coisa de falar com cobras é rara e tem tudo haver com o tal dom...

            -È, mas ele não é um Slytherin.

            -Não, mas deveria ser...

            -Hum?

            -O chapéu seletor havia dito que a melhor casa para ele seria a Slytherin, mas ele implorou para não cair lá, então foi para a Gryffindor. Ele só se conformou que era, realmente, um Gryffindor depois que me salvou há uns quatro anos... Prefiro não me lembrar do ocorrido. Ouvi tudo do próprio...

            -Eu também prefiro esquecer. Então Potter terá um filho mal... Quem diria?

            -Não vejo graça nisso. 

            -Ah... Fica tranqüila... Nada vai acontecer se o Potter se mantiver casto! –ele ria muito após dizer isso.

            -Se ele se mantiver casto... –ela também deu um risinho, não pela situação casta de Harry, mas pela palavra que Draco havia usado. –Se isso realmente acontecer nenhum bebe vai nascer e então nada de super poderes para o mal!

            -A pergunta agora é: será que ele vai agüentar??? –ele continuou a rir.

            -Sei lá... Mas espero que sim!!!

            "Será que Potter é mesmo o mencionado na tal profecia???". Draco continuava pensando, parecia não acreditar, e logo pensou o quanto seria terrível estar no lugar do garoto que, em sua opinião, infelizmente sobreviveu. "Ele é tão bonzinho, é tão metido a ser santo, é quem vai a todos salvar... Imagine se seu próprio filho destruir tudo que ele construiu??? Enfim uma pessoa descente na família...". 

            Ele estava mergulhado em idéias e não percebeu quando Ginny se aproximou e se sentou ao lado dele. 

            -Está pensando em quê??? –ela o olhava com olhos curiosos.

            -Que enfim alguém descente vai nascer na família...

            -Por favor não termine! –ela parecia brava.

            Realmente, para uma Weasley aquilo que ele acabara de pensar era inaceitável. Não devia ter falado, mas não deixaria sua personalidade de lado, bastava uma pessoa que conseguia lhe dominar, não precisava ser bonzinho com todo o mundo.

            -Não fique assim... Só estou dizendo o que penso...

            -Mas você não pode pensar essas coisas...

            -E você não pode controlar a minha mente!

            -Eu sei mas...

            -Você gosta de mim???

            -Draco, não fuja...

            -Responda.

            -Gosto, eu te adoro...

            -Certo. Você me conhece, você sabe quem eu sou, você sabe que eu não gosto de muggles e nem de sangues de lama... Você sabe que eu nunca respeitarei a Granger, você sabe tudo isso... Digo a verdade?

            -Diz.

            -Agora, sim, agora... Nesse exato momento você vai me dizer se me aceita ou não do modo que sou... Você tem dez segundos... Dez, nove...

            Ela não conseguia entender o porquê de toda aquela cena... "Mas como esse garoto é estranho...".

            -Aceito. –nada podia fazer, gostava muito dele e seu jeito ácido era muitas vezes divertido.

            -Bom. 

            -Mas...

            -O que?

            -Nunca manterei qualquer laço que seja com um futuro Death-Eater...

            O rosto do menino se fechou. Ele não estava bravo, não tinha raiva, seus olhos estavam livres de sentimento, vazios. Ginny se sentiu deprimida ao ver o quanto terrível ele podia se tornar, parecia não se importar com nada.

            Finalmente ela havia chegado ao que queria. Ele sempre soube que desde o início ela queria saber sobre seu envolvimento com Voldemort. Mas o que ele poderia lhe responder, se nem mesmo sabia o que faria? Confiava nela e decidiu que seria sincero, não mentiria para ela, deixaria que ela tirasse suas próprias conclusões.

            -Vou ser sincero com você... Muito sincero... O que vou lhe falar nunca disse para ninguém, tenho até medo de pensar sobre essas coisas... Confiarei meus maiores segredos a você... Posso?

            -Pode. Nunca os revelarei, nem sob tortura...

            -Quando eu era mais novo sonhava com o dia em que seria um death-eater, o mais fiel de todos, o mais ativo, o mais bravo. Queria ser o braço direito do Mestre das Trevas, a pessoa a quem ele poderia confiar a própria vida. Aos poucos fui crescendo, sempre me espelhei em meu pai, vê... Somos parecidos... –ele puxou uma mecha de cabelo quase branco -Só que o momento chegou, o momento em que comecei a entender as coisas por minha cabeça... Eu posso morrer por dizer o que direi, não sei como farei isso, mas me recuso a servir a um qualquer sem rosto... EU QUERO SER O LORDE, quero ter os meus serviçais... Quero que as pessoas temam a mim, e não temer a alguém...

            Enquanto ele falava sobre o poder que tanto desejava seus olhos brilhavam. Virginia chegou a se assustar com o que via, ele parecia um louco, mau, muito pior que Aquele-que-não-se-deve-nomear. Olhava para o teto, como se procurasse o céu, como se desejasse ser Deus. O seria se pudesse, ela não tinha mais qualquer dúvida.

            -Você me entende? –seu rosto voltara ao normal, mas Ginny ainda estava assustada.

            -Em parte...

            -Em parte?

            -Entendo o que disse sobre servir um qualquer sem rosto... Mas gostaria muito de saber porque deseja tanto ter poder...

            -Não sei... Mas eu desejo...

            -O que você faria... Até onde você iria para conseguir poder?

            -Eu não sei... Eu não tenho idéia...

            -Tenho medo de você!

            -Não... Não tenha... Por favor... 

            Ela se levantou e fez menção de sair. Ele não deixaria tal coisa acontecer, ainda não entendera a razão para tanto desespero, e obviamente não entenderia se ela o deixasse ali sozinho. Segurou-a pelo braço e puxou-a para si.  Virginia estava ainda assustada, mas o observava com certo carinho. Ele a abraçava, a segurava como se ela fosse dele, uma boneca, algo que ele possuía. 

            Não gostava de ser tratada como um objeto, e sentia-se assim agora. Estava sendo abraçada como se fosse algo que Draco havia comprado. Por incrível que possa parecer estava segura ali, nos braços dele. "Sou sua... E faça comigo o que bem entender...". Deitou sua cabeça sobre o peito dele e ficou por longos e deliciosos minutos encostada ouvindo um coração bater. Se ela era dele, ele também era dela.

            Beijaram-se lenta e docemente. Um beijo leve, mas longo, muito longo. 

**Eu sei... Pelo título vocês já pensaram besteira, né??? Hum... Essa juventude de hoje em dia... Brincadeirinha!!! Mas eu fiz a propósito...**

_Gostaram???Espero que sim!!! Contem-me... Beijões!!!_

**_VALEUZÃO_** (Vocês acreditam que ainda não voltei??? Estou com saudades...).

**Shadow**** Maid: AH!!! Que review linda... Fico hiper feliz em saber que está gostando!!! Ainda bem que gosta dos disclaimers... E esse??? O que achou??? A Rowling já tem milhões o bastante, não custava nada dividir com a gente, né??? Beijões...**

**Centaura**: Oi!!! Adorei sua review... Fica calma... As letras russas estão de volta! Mas logo elas vão se acabar (pelo menos as diferentes na forma, das latinas), então estou pensando em começar com gregas... O que acha??? Um aviso: não tire conclusões precipitadas sobre a profecia... Beijocas...

**Natalia**: Obrigada por sua mensagem! Adorei a review!!! Beijos...

**Elen**: Obrigada pela review!!! Fico feliz em saber que está gostando... Beijões...

**Cila**: Obrigada por sua review!!! Gosto do Draco, o ator acho meio chocho (desculpem as fãs dele), gosto dos vilões... Confesso, porém, ser fã do Jason Isaacs há um tempão, verdade seja dita, ele é o ator!!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Beijões...

**Dea**** Snape: Adorei sua mensagem... Gostou desse capítulo??? Beijos...**

**Lú**** Spíndola: Fico hiper feliz em saber que minha fic fez você gostar do casal D/G!!!! Muito obrigada pelos elogios, é bom saber que está gostando!!! Beijões...**


	19. Enquanto isso

**Disclaimer**: Todos os personagens da fic pertencem à J.K.Rowling, menos a Acies Jones e o figurante Michell Nigel. A plot é minha.__

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*   

**Capítulo 18-A**_: Enquanto isso... Na esquina mais próxima... (Nossa!)._

            Ficaram juntos por mais algum tempo, enquanto Draco ajudava Ginny com seus vários trabalhos atrasados.

            -No livro está escrito para você cortar as ervas em cubos, mas se você fizer os cortes em tiras, finas e compridas, funciona melhor...

            -Como você sabe???

-Virgínia, não acredite em tudo o que você lê!!! Muito menos no que ouve...

            -Sábias palavras... Vou marcar aqui do lado...

            As horas se passaram muito mais rapidamente do que eles gostariam e aos poucos as aulas se acabavam e a biblioteca se enchia. Foram vistos por alguns alunos do primeiro ano que, não pareceram os reconhecer e após isso decidiram que era hora de ir embora. Andaram separados pela biblioteca e se encontraram na porta.

            -Tchau... –ela sussurrou

            -Mando notícias...

            E ao se cruzarem ele beijou rapidamente a sua face.

........................................................

            Era tão bom se sentir daquele modo. Foi tão bom ser abraçada como se nada pudesse tocá-la. Gostava dele, gostava muito, mas ainda não sabia se devia. Tinha medo de acordar e descobrir que tudo não passou de um sonho, que Draco Malfoy não passava de um arrogante que tinha como objetivo principal a machucar.

            "Pare de pensar nessas coisas...", seria cautelosa, mas não deixaria o medo tirar a alegria de seu coração, mesmo porque, nesse exato momento isso era, certamente impossível.

            Corria pelos corredores, queria chegar logo ao salão para, pelo menos, olhar para ele. Enroscava-se em pensamentos, não conseguia pensar em um meio de vê-lo sem serem descobertos. Quanto a ela não haveria problema, mas ele era, no mínimo, bem conhecido, para não se dizer famoso. Potter era o bom menino, enquanto Malfoy era o vilão. "Prefiro o vilão...".

            Cantava uma suave melodia, não concordava, mas tinha uma bela voz. Olhava para o teto e sorria ao se lembrar do dono dos olhos cinzentos. "Mando noticia...", a voz dele lhe dizia, ela esperava ansiosa.

            Passou ao lado das colunas e se lembrou do melhor beijo de toda a sua vida, do momento em que o mundo a sua volta parou e o resto dos seres humanos, simplesmente, deixou de existir.

            -AI! –estava novamente estatelada no chão

            -Ginny! Ginny, me desculpe... Eu não te vi. Você está bem?

            -Harry está tudo bem, depois de ser atropelada pelas malas dos meus irmãos, nada me atinge.

            Ele a levantou e pegou os seus livros, estavam muito próximos e ela pôde notar o quão belos eram seus olhos verdes, que estavam mais tristes do que nos outros dias.

            -Você não está bem...

            -Gin, é impressão sua...

            -Harry, eu só quero que você saiba que se quiser conversar com alguém, eu estou aqui...

            -Obrigado, Gin... É bom saber... Aonde você está indo???

            -Guardar meus livros e depois ia jantar...

            -Então eu te espero.

            -Já volto.

            Correu o mais rápido que pôde para o seu quarto e deixou os seus livros largados sobre a cama. Harry queria conversar e ela estava disposta a ouvi-lo. Sempre desejou saber o que aqueles olhos escondiam, finalmente tinha a chance. "Mas e o Draco???", ela se perguntou. Depois conversava com ele, talvez pudesse descobrir algo mais sobre a tal profecia. 

            -Pronto...

            -Que rápida... –ele sorriu

            -O que aconteceu, hein?

            -Foi a Cho, como você sabe, depois do escândalo do Malfoy, ela é... Ou melhor, era a minha namorada.

            -Era?

            -De novo, ela me enganou de novo!Eu agüentei, mas agora... Bom, eu acabei de vê-la com o Michell Nigel, aquele grandão da Slytherin... Não dá mais...

            -Você não tem que suportar esse tipo de coisa. Fez o certo, apesar de ser um pouco difícil...

            -Um pouco...

            -Muito difícil.

            -Você tem certeza que quer ir para o salão???

            -Se você preferir podemos ir a outro lugar... "Draco me mata...".

            Continuaram andando. Ela não sabia muito bem para onde estava indo, mas seguiu-o naturalmente. Alguns passos mais e chegaram a um local lindo, uma varanda com vista para os campos da escola. O frio era intenso, mas o vento não os atingia ali.

            -É bonito aqui...

            -É sim, Harry.

            Ele estava muito triste, seu estado era realmente preocupante. Olhava para ela com os olhos cheios de água, algo que Ginny nunca pensara um dia ver, ele sempre lhe pareceu tão forte, tão seguro de si, alguém que já havia sofrido demais para chorar. "Essa Chang me paga... Mas me paga mesmo...".

            -Não fica assim...

            -Ah Gin...

            -Sinceramente, tem gente muito melhor do que ela... 

            -Eu sei.

            -Quer saber de uma coisa???Esquece, não liga para ela... –ela o abraçou fortemente, ele se aconchegou em seus braços e ficaram assim por longos minutos, sem que precisassem falar qualquer coisa. Eram amigos nesse momento, ele confiava nela, isso era bom...

            -Logo o natal chega... Algumas semanas sem vê-la vão tornar as coisas mais fáceis. –Harry dizia esperançoso

            -Certamente vão.

            -Já está tarde... E você nem jantou!

            -Não estava com fome... –isso era mentira, mas ela ainda tinha alguns sapinhos de chocolate guardados.

            Os feriados de natal estavam próximos mesmo, tinham mais uma semana de aula somente. Ir para casa não era exatamente algo que a animava, principalmente depois de tudo que aconteceu naquela tarde. Sentiria muita falta de Draco. "Fazer o que???".

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*       

**Eu odiei esse capítulo! Nem sei porque estou postando... Acho que é só para dar uma seqüência... Mas o próximo está... FOFO... Centaura, reconhece???Espero que gostem do próximo, pelo menos...**


	20. Uma Cena Inesperada

**Disclaimer****:_Quase que posto e me esqueço dessa droga! Não sou a Rowling, não inventei o Harry Potter. Dou-me somente os créditos pela personagem Acies Jones e pelo figurante Michell Nigel... A plot também é minha..._**

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

_(Esses símbolos foram colocados aqui em PROTESTO por não poder acrescentar minhas letrinhas russas... Buáaaa...)_

**Capítulo 18-B**: _Uma Cena Inesperada_

            Esperara por quase todo o jantar e ela não apareceu, já estava nervoso e por isso foi embora. "O que aconteceu?".

            -Ela está com Potter...

            Novamente Acies havia o assustado, por que ela continuava a ler a sua mente sempre? Ela sabia que ele odiava esse tipo de coisa, principalmente quando estava nervoso, como neste momento, por exemplo.

            -Por que infernos você continua a ler a minha mente???

            -Apesar de sua mente ser fascinante, cheia de dúvidas, não foi necessário lê-la para saber que estava à procura da pequena Weasley.

            -E como você sabe que ela está com Potter? –ele perguntou enciumado

            -Não li a sua mente... Mas li a dela. Vi quando os dois passaram. Ela estava preocupada com você, queria muito te ver esta noite, mas não podia deixar de conversar com seu amigo. 

            -Que palhaçada... Nunca foram amigos...

            -Ele confia nela... Pobre, havia acabado de ver sua namorada se agarrando com outro!

            -NOSSA, essa Chang não presta!!! Mas, bom saber que ele é corno!!!

            -Nem pense em espalhar isso...

            -Acho que seria legal!!!

            -Virgínia adoraria... Realmente!           

            -Digo que foi outra pessoa quem disse

            -E eu leio seus pensamentos... Descubro seus segredos e conto para a nossa amiga Marietta Ravenclaw...

            -Você sabe meus segredos... Mesmo sem ter que ler minha cabeça...

            -Mente, Draco.

            -Isso mesmo...

            -Acho que eu vou dormir!

            -Mas amanhã é sábado! Pode acordar a hora que quiser...

            -Não posso não, tenho que acordar bem cedo! Boa noite!!!

            Por que ela queria acordar tão cedo? "Ela nunca foi normal mesmo... Vai saber...". 

            Ele continuou a perambular pelos corredores vazios, não estava com vontade de voltar a sua casa para ver aquelas pessoas que sempre via, queria MUITO falar com a ruivinha. Precisava vê-la de qualquer modo, queria saber o que ela estava fazendo com Potter. "Onde vocês estão???".

            Andava sem parar e já havia passado pelo mesmo lugar várias vezes, até que ouviu duas vozes conhecidas. "Achei...".

            Mergulhou na escuridão e esperou que os dois passassem. Seguia-os cuidadosamente para não fazer barulho. Weasley chegou e levou Potter para algum outro lugar, deixando Virginia sozinha.

            -O que você estava fazendo com Potter???

            Percebeu que havia a assustado.

            -NOSSA! Não faz mais isso!!! Ele está muito triste...

            -Também... Eu não estaria feliz se fosse corno! "SEU IDIOTA, NÃO ERA PARA FALAR...".

            -Como você... Quer dizer... Do que você está falando???

            -Não estou brincando... Eu sei que a Chang se engraçou com outro... –ria de suas palavras

            -Você vê graça em coisas que não são engraçadas...

            -Essa é a sua opinião... MAS NÃO ACHO LEGAL VOCÊ ANDANDO POR AI COM O POTTER!!!

            -Você está com ciúme de mim...

            -Não sou ciumento...

            -Ah... Bom saber, porque amanhã ele vai me ajudar com alguns trabalhos de DCAT... Pensei...

            -O QUE? EU SOU SEU NAMORADO, EU TE AJUDO NOS TRABALHOS E EU TAMBÉM SEI A MATÉRIA... OU VOCÊ SE ESQUECEU QUE SOU O MELHOR ALUNO DA ESCOLA...???

            -Você é meu namorado... Não sabia...

            -Acho que sou...

            -Mas eu não aceitei! Ainda...

            -O que você quer... Se quer que eu me ajoelhe para pedir pode desistir!!! –ele nunca faria algo ridículo desse. Não era romântico, nunca foi e nunca seria. A única vez que deu flores foi para Acies, e após muita pressão de seu pai. "Até ela soube que a idéia não havia sido minha...".

            -Você é muito frio... –ela estava falando o que sentia, não gostava de pessoas frias.

            -Tá... Tá... Ai que coisa ridícula... Espera aí!

            Ele correu até um grande candelabro e tirou uma de suas velas, com um leve toque de sua varinha disse: _-Clarescere Chrysanthus_. A vela se transformou em uma bela flor dourada, que brilhava como a chama das outras velas.

            -Olha, eu não acredito que estou fazendo isso... Você não entende... Se contar isso para quem quer que seja, eu... Eu... Eu... Eu...

            -Não vou contar... Mas o que você quer tanto esconder...

            Ela não acreditava no que estava vendo. O menino acabara de se ajoelhar, suas mãos que estavam antes escondidas apareceram e seguravam uma rosa dourada que brilhava como fogo. "Ele não vai fazer isso... Se ele fizer, eu choro!!!".

            Draco se achava tão ridículo naquela situação, não era de fazer esse tipo de coisa, mas ela parecia estar gostando. Lembrou de algumas palavras sábias de seu pai _Certas coisas devem ser feitas para atingir certos fins... Se os fins valem a pena, meu filho, os meios, sejam lá quais forem, também valerão. Ter aquela menina valia qualquer pena, mesmo sabendo que seu pai não pensara naquela situação ao lhe dizer isso._

            -Virginia Weasley... Você "Draco, como você consegue ser tão brega!" aceita ser a minha namorada??? PRONTO! –ele se levantou rapidamente, não conseguiria continuar ali por mais um segundo. Deu-lhe a rosa e logo se sentiu ternamente abraçado. "Valeu a pena!", agora ele tinha certeza que o que acabara de fazer havia valido a pena, e se fosse necessário ele faria tudo de novo, sem pensar.

            Seria ela a primeira pessoa a ver tal coisa? Era, com toda a certeza, a pessoa mais feliz de todo o mundo. Sentia-se tão segura nos braços daquele garoto, sentia-se tão feliz ao senti-lo por perto. Não queria mais dormir, não voltaria para a sua casa, não agüentaria ficar um minuto que fosse sem ele, e sabia que ele sentia o mesmo.

            -Eu não quero voltar para casa no Natal...

            -Eu também não... Vou sentir muito a sua falta... –ele sabia que seria difícil não vê-la

            Draco se inclinou em sua direção, seus olhos cinzas olhavam para os dela. Eram tão diferentes e ao mesmo tempo iguais. Os lábios se tocaram e eles se beijaram. Um beijo intenso, durante o qual eles se sentiram profundamente, sentiram todos os sentimentos do outro. 

... ... _(O tempo passou, passou e passou...)-imaginem como nas novelas: Sol, Lua, Sol, Lua..._

            Faltavam três dias para o início dos feriados de fim de ano. Draco e Ginny se viam todos os dias, se divertiam fazendo trabalhos juntos, que sempre ficavam mal feitos. Um dia Draco levou para a aula de Snape a lição de Ginny...

            -Senhor Malfoy, pedi este tema para os alunos do quinto ano...

            -Eu troquei... Já volto... –ele correu para a classe ao lado, precisa destrocar os papéis.

            -Senhor Malfoy, o que deseja na porta da minha classe???

            Percebeu que Virginia se assustara e olhara para ele. Não podiam deixar sentimentos transparecerem e por isso os dois continuaram com as feições sérias, apesar da dificuldade. Imaginar Draco entregando o trabalho errado para Snape era grande tentação para risadas.

            -Encontrei este trabalho aqui... De Poções, do quinto ano no chão... Resolvi devolver... E gostaria de saber se alguém, por um acaso teria encontrado o meu... Trabalho de Poções...

            -Obrigada. –Tonks pegou o trabalho. –Ginny, é o seu trabalho...

            -Ah... –ela deu um risinho sem graça. –Eu encontrei esses papéis aqui no chão...

            -São seu trabalho? –Tonks perguntou

            -Sim... E, Weasley, para o seu governo, não são papéis, são um trabalho de Poções avançadas... –ela percebeu que ele saiu rindo.

            -Tá, tá... Malfoy...

            As aulas da tarde terminaram, era o último fim de semana antes do natal, na manhã seguinte a maioria dos alunos ia até Hogsmeade para terminar suas compras. Ginny era uma dessas pessoas, mas Draco não estava com vontade de ir, já havia comprado todos os presentes que queria, um só. 

            -Vamos... Vamos... AH! Por favor!!! Vai...

            -Eu não vou poder ficar com você lá... E estou um pouco cansado!!!

            -Então tá bom...

            -ESPERA AÍ... Nada de caminhadas com Potter... Ouviu?

            -AI QUE MEDO!!! Sem caminhadas com Potter... Certo, certo....

            Ele beijou a sua testa e ficou a observando. "Como você é linda...".

            Voltou até o grande salão que estava completamente vazio, ele era, provavelmente um dos únicos alunos que ficaram na escola, com exceção dos primeiros e segundos anos.

            -Não foi até Hogsmeade, por que?

            -Ah... Não estava com vontade... E você?

            -Vou depois... –ele não entendeu como ela poderia ir mais tarde.

            -Você é engraçada sabia?

            -Sabia.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

**_Desculpem-me! sério mesmo... Esses capítulos ficaram um pouco... Ruins, ou melhor, muito ruins, péssimos. Podem me xingar nas reviews!!!_**

**_Valeuzão_** (AH!!! Suas mensagens são LINDAS!!!! Voltei para o Brasil... Esse capítulo está sendo postado em espaço aéreo brasileiro! Como não sou americana não preciso ser fichada... Se bem que se precisasse eu dava até um sorrisinho... Não custa nada, fala sério!!!).

**Cila**: Que bom que você não pensou besteira!!! Hahaha! Minha irmã disse que se eu utilizasse esse título o pessoal ia pensar besteira...! Bem que eu falei que a cabeça suja era a dela!!! Eu gosto do Harry... Sabe, mas prefiro o Draco... Como você disse, os loiros... Espero que não tenha odiado muito os capítulos!!! Gostou da foto???? Amo os dois Malfoys, mas prefiro o Draco.Beijõesssssss...

**Elen**: Nunca sabemos o dia de amanhã... Aqui entre nós, ele até que seria um Lorde bem interessante... Certamente mais bonito que o Voldemort!!! O que achou desses capítulos??? Beijocas... (não encontrei seu e-mail... O yahoo da Irlanda é um pouco precário, não guarda as mensagens por muito tempo e não consegui encontrar seu endereço, por isso não respondi... Sorry!).

**Gabyzinha**** Malfoy: Adorei sua review... Espero que o capítulo anterior terrível não a faça desistir de continuar acompanhando minha fic! Beijosss...**

**Flávia**: Review LINDA!!! Como sempre... Realmente esse site está me dando nos nervos... Que coisa, são só letrinhas russas, não é propaganda de nada!!! Depois me conta suas suspeitas... Beijõessssssssssss....

**Da Snape**: Obrigada por sua review... Boa Viagem!!! Beijocas...

**Princess**** Cimbri: Você acha que eu deixaria de colocar o seu nome aqui??? Obviamente NÃO!!! Amei sua review... Senti falta dos seus recadinhos... Quanto a Gin... Eu sou uma pessoa de coração puro... Sou uma pessoa boa... Beijosssssssssssssssss...**

**Tamy**** Black: Fico contente ao saber que está gostando da minha estória, obviamente uma crítica construtiva é sempre muito bem vinda!!! Infelizmente eu não entendi muito bem o que você quis dizer... Quanto aos disclaimers eu acho um saco mesmo, mas há um processo legislativo que nos obriga a colocá-los a cada capítulo, os autores que colocam uma única vez estão errados e eles devem iniciar a estória... Infelizmente sou forçada a escrevê-los sempre!!! Não encontrei seu e-mail, por isso não respondi!!! De qualquer modo, se compreendi errado me diga, tá bom??? MUITO obrigada mesmo pela linda review, continue acompanhando a fic... Beijões...**


	21. Uma Curta Conversa

**_Disclaimer: Os personagens não pertencem a mim, mas sim a J. K. Rowling. A plot e Acies Jones são minhas criações._**

§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**

**Capítulo 19-A**: _Uma Curta Conversa...        _

-Você está fora de suas faculdades mentais!!!

-Por que não diz logo que estou louco???

-Maluco! Completamente... 

-Ah... Sinceramente, qual o problema???

-Draco... Levar uma Weasley para passar o natal na sua casa é a maior estupidez que você já disse!

-Mas... Acy, eles não precisam saber que ela é uma Weasley...

-Vou fingir que não ouvi esse comentário...

-É verdade!

-Ouça, eu sei que não é agradável, porém tenho que te lembrar de alguns acontecimentos passados... 

-Sei o que vai dizer...

-Sabe, mas precisa ouvir de novo! O seu pai entregou Virgínia para Voldemort, se não fosse por Potter, ela estaria morta agora! Seu pai sabe, obviamente, quem ela é, sabe que é uma Weasley.

-Que droga! QUE DROGA!

-Draco... Preste atenção, o melhor a fazer é manter segredo.

-Algum momento eles saberão...

-Não agora. Não conte com a piedade de seu pai... Sabe que ele nunca a aceitaria e faria de tudo para separá-los, até o pior... Certamente aconteceria o mesmo com a família dela.

-Acho que você está certa... Só para variar... Bom... E você, vai a minha festa???

-Ainda não sei. Provavelmente meu pai irá, nossos pais são muitos amigos. 

-Você??? 

-Nada pessoal... Todas as vezes que vou à sua casa seu pai diz coisas... Coisas... Você sabe, tudo que nos fala tem duplo sentido, todas suas frases têm um objetivo especial, isso me irrita um pouco. Fora os comentários desagradáveis sobre a minha casa. _Ravenclaws, inteligentes, certamente, mas sempre pensei que Acies seria uma Slytherin, pelo menos é o que deveria ser. –ela imitou a voz de seu pai._

-Você conhece Lucius... Ele é uma pessoa cheia de efeitos... –Draco sorriu. –Mesmo assim, você não pode passar a noite de Natal sozinha em seu quarto... E também não pode me deixar passando a noite de Natal sozinho em minha casa. Imagine que meu pai entrou em campanha...

Ela deu uma risada engraçada. –Vai se candidatar a que???

-Ele??? Ele a nada... O candidato sou eu!!! –ele fez careta –Está trabalhando na campanha: _Case-se com o meu filho e leve 1 milhão_! –ele se esforçou para falar como os apresentares dos programas muggles.

-E já existe pretendente??? –ela perguntou com um meio sorriso

-Hum... O que você acha??? –ele respondeu estufando o peito. –Milhares de pretendentes... E outras querem me conhecer... Mas eu não quero nenhuma delas... Nenhuma... Já encontrei quem procurava...

Acies sorriu ternamente.  –Espero que esteja sendo sincero... Espero que nunca a magoe... Ela é uma boa pessoa, tem um coração incrível, mas é muito ingênua, fácil de ser enganada!

-Não... Nunca a magoarei... Nunca mesmo...

-Você gosta muito dela, não é???

-É. Acho que sim...

-O que te preocupa tanto??? Seus olhos estão cheios de medo... Mágoa... Diga-me, o que há de errado dentro de você??? –ela fez a pergunta olhando para ele

Há muito tempo que não conversava com Acies do modo como conversavam agora, sentados em um banco olhando para os campos de Hogwarts, sentindo o toque dos finos e gelados flocos de neve. Pensou bem antes de falar qualquer coisa, mas confiava nela e precisava de uma opinião, de alguém que estivesse passando pela mesma situação que ele.

-Você já sabe o que fará de sua vida???

-Pergunte-me o quer saber... Confie em mim...

-Você vai... Você vai aceitar a Marca???

-Não... Não se depender de minha vontade –ela suspirou tristemente. –Não estou pronta, nunca estarei... Não vejo honra em seguir uma pessoa como Voldemort... Não acho que ele mereça respeito! Por favor, não me delate.

-Se eu fosse o fazer teria que me delatar também... Creio que estamos nos afogando no mesmo rio...

-Isso foi poético.

-Você acha?

-Eu acho... 

-Eu confesso, adoraria matar Potter!

-Os planos mudaram... Querem controlá-lo ao invés de eliminá-lo. Tudo por causa da Profecia...

-Você acha que ele é o portador do tal dom da serpente???

-Nada é certo para mim... Nenhum nome foi dito e, apesar de poder falar com serpentes ou da confusão ocorrida com o chapéu seletor, tenho minhas dúvidas.

-Se ele não é, quem é então???

-Se o Lorde –ela disse a palavra com descaso –acredita que Potter seja o portador, então... Quem sou eu para dizer qualquer coisa??? –ironizou

Continuaram a conversar sobre assuntos banais por um longo tempo. Sempre gostara de conversar com Acies, mas pouco fazia, principalmente após terminarem o relacionamento. Gostava de tê-la novamente ao seu lado, era uma boa amiga, a melhor certamente.

-Preciso ir...

-Para onde???

-Vou a Hogsmeade... Como te disse...

-Posso saber por que você não foi com todo mundo???

-Não gosto de ser como todo mundo... Não gosto de respeitar os horários de todo mundo, são chatos! E seu for com todos os outros alunos não serei autorizada a usar o Floo... –Draco acabara de perceber que ela não estava vestida com o uniforme de Hogwarts. "Para onde ela vai???".

Ela beijou-lhe a face rapidamente e correu para dentro do castelo. Como ela chegaria? E o que ela estava pretendendo fazer lá? Andava muito estranha, sumia da escola, roubava ervas das estufas, invadia o escritório de Snape a procura de substâncias proibidas. "Normal ela nunca foi...".

§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**

_As notas estão no próximo capítulo. Lembre-se que a maioria dos fatos acontece concomitantemente._


	22. Logo Você Saberá

§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**

            **Capítulo 19 –B: _Logo você saberá!_**

            O dia estava gelado, mas muito belo, o céu era azul e provavelmente não choveria. Ginny estava particularmente bonita naquele dia, seu cabelo liso e muito brilhante se destacava sobre escuro de sua capa e parecia combinar com a lã escarlate do interior.

            -Gin... Quem te emprestou essa capa??? –Ron perguntou levemente atrasado, já usava aquela capa há algum tempo, mesmo após receber uma nova de sua mãe.

            -Eu ganhei...

            -De quem???

            -Do garoto misterioso das estrelas... –Hermione respondeu com um sorriso maroto, como se tentasse lembrá-lo de alguma coisa.

            "Se ela soubesse quem é o garoto misterioso não estaria sorrindo!".

            -Quem é esse???

            -Se a Hermione disse que ele é misterioso, quer dizer que não sabemos quem é... –tinha sido um pouco grossa. "Convivência...".

            -Me desculpe pela pergunta, Gin...

            -Harry, eu peço desculpas, afinal eu sou a estressada do grupo hoje!!!

            Todas as lojas estavam lotadas, a maioria das pessoas havia deixado as compras de natal para a última hora e como todos os finais de ano comprar se tornava algo insuportável.

            -Vocês estão conseguindo ver alguma coisa???

            -Licença!!! –Ginny berrava enquanto socava algumas pessoas que estavam à sua frente. Guardara algum dinheiro para comprar um livro para seu pai, ele falava somente sobre muggles e havia sido escrito por um filho de muggles adoradores de magia.

            A dúvida que assombrava sua mente era qual presente daria para o seu namorado. "Estranho pensar sobre isso...". Ele tinha tudo o que se pode imaginar, não precisava de roupas, provavelmente tinha uns quatro guarda roupas lotados. Livros: era só pensar que encontraria na biblioteca de seu pai. "O que eu vou lhe dar de presente??? Estou perdendo a calma... Ah... Eu gostaria de poder pedir uma idéia...". 

            Neste exato momento viu alguém passando rapidamente ao seu lado. Reconheceu Acies Jones, uma Ravenclaw que, na opinião da grande maioria dos garotos era a menina mais linda de Hogwarts.

            -Logo você vai saber... –ela sussurrou com um meio sorriso em seu rosto que lembrava muito Draco.

            -Jo... Esper...

            Ela havia sumido. Era estranho, como aquela menina que nem a conhecia podia saber o que ela estava pensando. "Eu não a vi vindo para cá... Será que ela sabe que... Oh...". O que ela quis dizer com aquela singela frase??? 

            -Ginny? Que cara é essa???

            -Harry, você conhece aquela Acies Jones???

            -Qual? A de cabelos longos, que foi namorada do Malfoy???

            -O que?

            -AQUELA QUE FOI NAMORADA DO MALFOY!!! –ele gritou.

            -Ela namorou o Dr... Malfoy???

            -Você não sabia??? Até onde eu sei eles terminaram o namoro há um tempão, mas são amigos ainda, estão sempre juntos...

            -Nossa... Mas... Ela é estranha, não é???

            -Ah Gin, algumas pessoas dizem que ela é uma death eater e tem alguns poderes estranhos por causa disso, mas eu também já ouvi que ela pode ler mentes... Eu não sei de nada...

            -Isso é raro???

            -Muito, tão raro quanto conversar com serpentes...

            Agora era o momento ideal para tentar descobrir mais alguma coisa sobre a profecia.

            -Gin... Quer tomar um chocolate...?

            -Vamos lá...

            Sentaram-se em uma mesa livre no fundo do local. Era confortável e quente lá dentro.

            -Harry, posso te perguntar uma coisa???

            -Lógico...

            -É sobre a profecia...

            -Ginny, não sei se vou poder te falar muita coisa...

            -Eu entendo. É só que, eu fiquei preocupada com você... Será que você é mesmo a pessoa mencionada na tal visão...

            -Meu nome não foi dito... Mas... Acho que sim... É o que Dumbledore pensa...

            -Que coisa...

            -Mas, como você sabe? Bom, eu sei que a notícia se espalhou, mas...

            -Estava atrasada para uma aula e ouvi Snape conversando com Dumbledore. –foi a primeira coisa em que ela pôde pensar.

            -Ah... Os corredores de Hogwarts guardam muitos segredos...

            Ele a admirava com atenção, o que a deixou um pouco sem graça. Não que ela não gostasse de ser admirada, mas porque se sentia mal ao ficar feliz com os carinhos de outro. Lembrou-se da rosa dourada que tinha guardada, lembrou-se da imagem de Draco, ajoelhado, sem graça... "Ele estava se achando um tolo, mas eu achei-o tão incrível...". Mergulhara em lembranças, o que era muito bom, após tantos anos sonhando ela finalmente tinha como pensar em algo real.

            -Ginny...

            Tudo parecia tão mais bonito... Mesmo a neve e o frio eram confortáveis...

            -Ginny... GINNY!!!

            -Harry... Pode falar... –ela acabara de despertar

            -Você está bem... Estou te chamando há um tempão!!!

            -Nossa, me desculpa... Eu estava pensando... Ainda não comprei nenhum presente para o Ron.

            -Eu acho que gostaria de alguns doces!

            -É, do jeito que ele come é bem possível... Vamos comigo comprar???

            A loja era linda, cheia de doces coloridos, e alguns podiam ser comprados por peso e estavam em barris enormes. O cheiro de chocolate era incrível. Havia muita gente no local, e os dois tiveram que esperar por um bom tempo na fila.

            Já era quase hora de voltarem, mas antes foram ver as novas vassouras. Antes dos jogos do ano anterior poucos sabiam, mas ela adorava voar e era uma ótima seeker.

            O dia havia sido muito bom, fizera todas as compras e já tinha presente para todos, menos para Draco. "Esse vai me dar trabalho...". Pensando nisso fez o caminho de volta para Hogwarts, a voz de Acies Jones enchia sua mente. "Logo você vai saber... O que ela quis dizer com isso? Logo eu saberei...Ou não!". Sorriu com certo desespero.

§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**§**

_PERGUNTINHA: _Vocês odeiam muito a Acies??? Sinceramente, porque ela vai aparecer mais agora... Digam-me, se ela for odiada eu dou um jeito...

**_VALEUZÃO_**: (_Adoro essa coluna)_

**Flávia**: Obrigada por sua review linda!!! Todas as suas sugestões foram computadas, logo a Narcissa aparece na estória, fica tranquila!!! Desculpe-me pelos capítulos curtinhos... Mas foram dois para compensar! Beijocas... 

**Cila**: QUE BOM QUE GOSTOU! Nossa que alívio meninas... Espero que tenha gostado desses capítulos também... Beijões... 

**Elen**: Obrigada pela review, fico feliz em saber que gostou dos capítulos. Boa viagem! Continue acompanhando a fic lá da Austrália... Beijões...

**Nacilme**: Amei sua review, de verdade! Sempre que encontrar um erro me avise, por favor, às vezes deixamos passar alguns detalhes... Beijões...

**Centaura**: Não tenho palavras, sua review foi FOFA!!!! Sua explicação sobre a semântica dessa palavra foi TUDO DE BOM!!! Já disse, mas repito!!! Você odeia mesmo a Acies??? Ela é algo como o Dumbledore, mas jovem... Fico muito estressada porque sempre os sábios são velhos ou feios... Ela é linda e jovem... Entende??? A Acy é do BEM, acredite... Beijõesões... 


	23. Amanhã

_Para a felicidade de algumas esqueci o disclaimer no capítulo passado... Os personagens pertencem a JKRowling, Acies Jones e a plot são minhas!_

:0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)    

            **Capítulo 20: _Amanhã..._**

            Ao chegar de volta a Hogwarts Ginny foi guardar todos os presentes que havia comprado, precisava encontrar um bom lugar para eles em sua bagagem. Cuidadosamente os fechou no lado direito de sua mala e após o fazer sentou-se em sua cama olhando para a janela. O sol se punha lentamente entre as nuvens cinzentas, enquanto pesados flocos de neve escorriam pelas vidraças.

            Sentada ali, só, pôde pensar um pouco sobre tantas coisas que aconteceram durante aquele ano. Sua vida mudou de tal maneira em tão pouco tempo... Há alguns meses voltava para a sua casa, como sempre, com a mesma cara, fazendo as mesmas coisas, acreditando no que sempre fora forçada a acreditar. Mas isso não mais aconteceria, ela havia brigado contra o igual, contra o mesmo, e vencera tal luta. Não era mais a Ginny, ou melhor, agora era a Ginny de verdade.

            Acariciou a colcha e comprimiu-a entre seus dedos. Levantou a cabeça e voltou a ver a neve, uma quente lágrima escorreu molhando sua face. Não sabia porque chorava, mas isso realmente não importava, afinal estava certa que não o fazia por tristeza. 

            Apesar de estar nevando sua capa não estava molhada, ou contrário, permanecia delicadamente seca e macia, como no dia em que a tocou pela primeira vez. Trocou sua meia e seus sapatos, infelizmente não possuíam qualquer feitiço e estavam encharcados. Desceu lentamente as escadas que a levaram á sala comunal, observava todos os detalhes, queria os guardar todos em sua mente. Mesmo sabendo que logo estaria de volta temia o que aconteceria após o adeus final, após o dia em que fosse embora, definitivamente.

            Seu irmão e Hermione já estavam lá, conversando sobre algo que fazia a garota rir e Ron arregalar os olhos de modo engraçado. Os dois pareciam confortáveis juntos, certamente se sentiam desse modo.

            -Oi Gin... 

            -Como foi com o Harry??? –Ron logo perguntou

            -Como foi o que, Ron?

            -O passeio... O passeio... –Hermione o corrigiu

            -Foi bem... Vou jantar...

            -Posso ir com você??? –ouviu a voz de Harry perguntar. Não o havia visto ali e se assustou um pouco com a aparição repentina. 

            -Harry! Pode sim... –disse com a insegurança estampada em suas palavras. Gostava de passar o tempo ao lado dele, mas uma pessoa não gostaria de vê-los juntos, principalmente pois já deveria estar sabendo sobre o fato de terem passado o dia juntos em Hogsmeade.

            Fizeram o caminho até o Salão em silêncio, nada havia para ser dito. O garoto parecia pensativo e Ginny percebeu que ele tentara abrir a boca para falar várias vezes, mas desistira antes mesmo de começar. Pensou em perguntar-lhe o porquê, entretanto achou melhor manter o silêncio.

            Ela se sentia estranhamente injustiçada, sempre o admirara, sempre desejara ficar ao lado dele, mas nunca conseguiu chamar sua atenção. Desde que sonhara pela primeira vez com Draco Malfoy e seus belos olhos Harry pareceu enxergá-la pela primeira vez e a cada dia lhe pedia mais tempo. "Por que isso? Por que agora? Por que não antes???". Sua consciência lhe respondeu: _Se estivesse com Harry, nunca teria Draco... O que prefere???. "Draco"._

            A grande maioria dos alunos já jantava, o barulho de vozes alegrava o enorme espaço. Assim que adentrou o Salão notou-se sob um sereno olhar, que não parecia satisfeito. Cautelosamente virou o seu rosto para o lado esquerdo e viu os belos olhos cinzas a observando. Soube neste exato momento que eles a venceriam em qualquer batalha. 

            Draco parecia nervoso. "Problemas...", pensou alegremente. Sorriu-lhe, mas não recebeu resposta. "Muitos problemas...", re avaliou a situação. Passaria a vida se explicando se aquele garoto lhe pedisse, deixaria tudo de lado para ficar ao lado dele, havia sentido e descoberto que ele faria o mesmo por ela.

            Sentou-se de costas para a mesa das serpentes, e embora não mais o pudesse ver sentia-se cautelosamente observada, gostava disso. 

            -Você sabe que hoje... –Harry iniciou uma conversa na qual ela tentou se focar. Inutilmente, pois em poucos minutos voltou a pensar naquele que a olhava. O dia em que recebera a bela rosa de fogo voltou a tomar sua mente, as imagens eram como o mais belo filme que vira. O belo garoto dos cabelos loiros lhe entregando a flor, lhe beijando os lábios, sua voz lhe dizendo ser linda...

            -Gin??? GINNY! –a voz de Harry voltou a ecoar por sua consciência.

            -O que foi??? –ela perguntou acordando de um belo sonho. "Não é um sonho...", pensou sorrindo.

            -Você ouviu alguma coisa que eu lhe disse???

            -Lógico! Desde quando não presto atenção ao que me fala... –disse falsamente afrontada

            -É verdade! –ele mostrou um belo sorriso. –Você parece aérea...

            -Só impressão... O problema é que passeamos muito hoje, estou cansada... Você se importa se eu for dormir??? 

            -Claro que não Gin... Daqui a pouco eu vou também... Boa noite!

            -Boa noite, Harry!

            Deixou a mesa silenciosamente e seguia o caminho para seu quarto desejando, secretamente, encontrar Draco pelos corredores. No próximo dia voltaria para sua casa e eles ficariam um longo tempo sem se ver.

            -Oi... –ouviu a grave e conhecida voz lhe dizer e sentiu seu coração disparar.

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

            Draco não estava satisfeito com aquela situação. Esperou por todo o dia e agora Ginny aparecia acompanhada por Harry Potter? Acies havia lhe contado que os dois passearam juntos por Hogsmeade e mesmo sabendo que durante a maior parte do tempo Virginia pensara nele, não gostava de vê-los juntos.

            O seu dia havia sido vazio, passara toda a tarde sem fazer qualquer coisa. Suas malas já estavam prontas, e tudo que lhe restou foram os livros. Releu alguns de seus favoritos contos e ao terminá-los deitou-se em sua cama. 

            Não sabia o que aconteceria a partir daquele momento, no último ano havia descoberto que nenhum controle temos sobre nosso futuro e passara a acreditar no destino, talvez nosso caminho já esteja pronto, e tenhamos que seguir por ele até o fim, mesmo tentando fugir. Era prova viva disso, tentou fugir, brigou contra o que sentia pela pequena Weasley com todas as suas forças, mas acabou se rendendo.

            Sua mãe estava certa ao lhe dizer que _contra nosso coração não há razão_. E lá estava seu coração, com seus cabelos cor de vinho e seus enormes olhos castanhos, ao lado do Santo Potter. "Imbecil...".

            Confessava para si que temia que algo acontecesse entre os dois, afinal ela fora apaixonada por ele durante um longo tempo. Nunca antes pensara que poderia ser traído, e sinceramente não se importaria se isso acontecesse, pelo menos com qualquer outra de suas namoradas. Mas com Virgínia tudo era diferente, não suportaria perdê-la, de modo algum.

            Parara de comer e continuava com toda a sua atenção virada para a mesa dos leões, Ginny havia se sentado de costas para ele, dificultando sua tarefa de enxergar e anotar em sua mente todos os seus movimentos. Potter não parava de falar, sorria às vezes, deixando-o furioso por não poder ver a reação de sua pequena dos cabelos vermelhos. "Potter, cala a boca, por favor...".

            Alegrou-se ao perceber que a menina se levantou, deixando o famoso com cara de tonto. Ela deixou o Salão discretamente e ele a seguiu instintivamente.-, encontrando-a ainda enquanto estava em um canto do Hall principal.

            -Oi... –disse sem encontrar palavras melhores             

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

            -Draco... –ela suspirou e ao se virar seus cabelos voaram ao redor de seu pescoço.

            -Gin... –ele disse no mesmo tom, observando-a com carinho.

            -Eu queria muito... 

            -O que você estava fazendo com Potter? –ele perguntou com raiva. Acabara de se lembrar que ela havia chegado ao Salão acompanhada pelo menino, após passar toda uma tarde a seu lado.

            -Jantando... Descia para o salão e encontrei-o no caminho, ele me acompanhou... –ela respondeu calmamente. Adorava ver o ciúme estampado nos belos olhos prateados, perderia a noite lhe dando explicações, apesar de crer que a ninguém as devia.

            -Até onde eu sei vocês passaram um dia feliz, JUNTOS... –afirmou com aspereza na voz.

            -Não e sim.

            -Como?

            -Não foi um dia feliz... Foi um dia chato... Mas o passei com Harry, não havia como mandá-lo embora...

            Ela estava tão calma que Draco sentiu que poderia ter todas as suas perguntas respondidas. Virgínia sorria para ele como sempre fizera, gostava isso, pois sabia que seu sorriso não era falso, afinal ela não era uma pessoa dissimulada. "Conheço muito bem esse tipo...".

            -Tem certeza? –Ginny percebeu que ele estava mais tranquilo. Resolveu que também tinha o direito de expressar suas loucuras.

            -Tenho... Quem te contou que eu estava com o Harry?

            -Por que quer saber???

            -Sou curiosa e você sabe disso... 

            -Acy... Ela me disse... 

            -Acy??? Por acaso é a Jones??? –ela perguntou enciumada. Não havia ficado feliz em saber que os dois haviam sido namorados.

            -Ela mesma... –ele falou mordendo o seu lábio inferior, na tentativa de segurar um sorriso maroto. Agora ela era quem estava com ciume.

            -Foi sua namorada... É verdade??? –ela perguntou olhando para o chão

            -Foi... Foi... No passado... Não é mais... –Ginny notou que ele percebera que ela não ficara feliz ao descobrir.

            -Vocês estão sempre juntos... E... Bom... –ela gaguejou

            -Acy é minha amiga... Minha única amiga, passa muito perto de ser minha irmã. Crescemos juntos... 

            -Draco... Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

            -Pode.

            -Ela é um pouco estranha... Por que?

            -As pessoas a acham esquisita, mas ela não é. Sabe Ginny, algumas vezes certas coisas nos são dadas, como se fossem presentes, mas na verdade essas coisas são tormentos, punições, por algo que não fizemos e provavelmente nunca faremos. Ela recebeu um desses presentes... Você saberá, logo... Não pense mal de Acies, ela é uma boa pessoa, a maioria só tem inveja...

            -Você gosta dela...

            -Muito... Mesmo... Mas ela é minha irmã, como já disse... Quero que saiba que você é minha namorada, uma das pessoas mais importantes de minha vida.

            -E ela?

            -Ela é também... Assim como minha mãe... São as mulheres de minha vida, são minha vida. Você é parte indispensável da minha vida.

            Aquelas palavras seriam inesquecíveis. Não importava o que poderia acontecer, ela nunca se esqueceria daquela frase.

            Foi arrancada de seus pensamentos por um beijo inesperado que lhe foi dado em público, em um lugar onde qualquer um poderia vê-los.

            -Esse daí não é o Malfoy???

            -Ele tá beijando a Weasley???

            Eram dois pequenos da Slytherin, mas Draco não pareceu assustado.

            -Já para o quarto...

            -Mas...

            -Eu mando e vocês obedecem... PARA O QUARTO, AGORA!

            As duas crianças correram assustadas em direção a sua casa e Ginny concordou que o berro dele assustaria até um dos fantasmas, que nada tinha a temer. -NOSSA!!!

            -Eles me respeitam...

            -E se eles espalharem...

            -Não vão... Amanhã, me encontre na sala circular! –ele a beijou novamente antes de correr atrás dos pequenos. 

            Ela se assustou ao notar o modo como ele se movia em meio à escuridão, parecia uma sombra sem alma. "Um Death Eater...".

            Novamente estava imersa em tormentos e pensamentos obscuros. A única coisa que lhe restava seria crença, esperança que tudo que um dia ele havia lhe dito fosse a mais pura realidade. Afogava-se em desesperos e temores quando foi brutamente despertada por urros insanos que ela não demorou a reconhecer. Uma tragédia havia acontecido: Ron vira Draco beijando-a.

            -O QUE FOI AQUILO??? –os cabelos vermelhos se moviam com raiva.

            "Mantenha-se calma... Pense... Pense...". Quando tudo está errado a única solução é negar. Negar até a morte se for necessário, e isso era exatamente o que ela faria agora. Negaria e torceria para que o tonto acreditasse. "Você está parecendo o Draco!!!".

            -Ron!!! Você está bem??? Do que você está falando... Por Merlim...

            -Não tente me enganar!!! EUVITUDOQUEACONTECEU!!! EU VI VOCÊ BEIJANDO AQUELE, AQUELE...

            -RONALD WEASLEY CONTROLE-SE IMEDIATAMENTE!

            -Como eu posso me controlar se... –havia um círculo de alunos que os ouviriam, ela não podia deixar ele terminar de falar.

            -QUE ESCÂNDALO!!! Eu estava esperando você para dizer que a mamãe mandou uma carta para nós dois avisando que ela estará na estação a nossa espera... –a desculpa foi tão esfarrapada que se fosse capaz espancaria a si mesma.

            -Isso é óbvio... Não invente...

            -Não estou inventando... Eu não sei o que você tomou, não sei se você cheirou alguma poção mal feita... Mas eu estava aqui sozinha...

            -Eu vi o Malfoy... –ele falava mais baixo

            -Não viu Malfoy nenhum... Desde quando você vê Malfoy comigo??? Por tudo que lhe é sagrado... Pela Hermione Ron, pare de delirar!!! Você deve estar com sono... É isso... Sono é a explicação... Vamos dormir...

            -EU VI...

            -O que está acontecendo??? Por que estão brigando... –Hermione chegou após tentar espantar o círculo de curiosos que havia se fechado entre eles.

            -O Ron... Hermione, ele está delirando...

            -Ron??? Você está bem??? –ela segurou a mão dele.

            -NÃO! COMO ESTARIA BEM SE EU VI...

            -NÃO VIU!!! –Ginny gritou antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma besteira.

            -VI! VI! E VI!!!!

            Hermione os puxou para um canto longe da pequena multidão de alunos.

            -Agora... Calmamente... Digam-me o que está acontecendo...

            -A Gin... –Ron dizia com os olhos azuis faiscando –estava beijando o Malfoy...

            -COMO? –a menina se surpreendera e agora encarava Ginny com os olhos arregalados.

            -Exato... Hermione, desde quando Draco Malfoy beija uma Weasley??? É um absurdo...

            -É sim... Mas... Depois do dia em que encontramos vocês naquela sala...

            -Hermione... –ela suplicou para que a amiga aceitasse seu ponto de vista.

            -Ron, ela tem razão... Não há como pensar esse tipo de coisa...

            -MAS... MAS... HERMIONE... EU... VI!!!

            -Vamos... Vamos... Pare com isso... –ela o acalmou 

            Seguiu com os dois até a torre da Gryffindor. Estava muito ansiosa para que o próximo dia chegasse, apesar de saber que era o último antes de um longo período fora da escola gostaria de encontrar sua família, e ver Draco novamente.

            "Amanhã... Sim, amanhã...".

:0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)  :0)        

Olha, eu fiz da Ginny e do Draco pessoas maduras... Mas depois que eu li achei que estava maduro demais, então usei um de meus personagens fofos favoritos, o RON, para deixar a coisa mais animada!!! O que vocês acharam???Pobre Ron, ninguém o leva a sério!!!

_Esse capítulo é para o pessoal que gosta de capítulos longos, como a Flávia por exemplo. Espero que tenham gostado!!!_

**Consegui fazer o download do ICQ!!! Demorou... O meu número é 253448936... Se comuniquem!!! Beijos...**

**_VALEUZÃO_****_: (Gente quase oitenta... AH!!! Nunca estive tão feliz... Adoro vocês!!!)_**

**Minami**: Amei sua review!!! Obrigada pelos elogios maravilhosos... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também, me conte... Beijões... (não mandei resposta pois você não me deixou seu e-mail).

**Má Silvered**: Fico feliz em saber que tem acompanhado minha estória desde o começo, saber que gosta dela é uma alegria para mim! Continue acompanhando a trama... Beijões...

**Cila**: Amei sua review!!! Continue mandando suas opiniões sobre a fic... Obrigada pelos comentários sobre a Acies! Beijões...

**Centaura**** (Marília Motta Addans Anderson Lestrange Riddle Snape): Porque a ordem dos fatores faz do produto algo mais complicado!!! Muito obrigada pela review linda... Suas mensagens são sempre maravilhosas!!! Quanto a Acies, agradeço MUITO seu comentário!!! Gostou desse capítulo??? Espero que esteja FOFO como os demais... Beijões...**

**Elen**: Obrigada pela review!!! Esse capítulo foi mais romântico, não é mesmo??? Espero que tenha gostado... Beijões...

**Flávia**: E esse, foi melhor??? Eu dei uma desacelerada mesmo, porque algumas coisas ESTRANHAS vão começar a acontecer... Se é que você me entende!!! O capítulo está grande, né??? Gostou??? Espero que sim!!! Beijões...

**Suu-Chan**: Obrigada pela linda review... É MUITO legal saber que está gostando da minha fic... Alguns detalhes vão ficar mais claros aos poucos, principalmente quanto à Profecia... Beijões... 


	24. Não Diga Adeus Diga Até Logo

Os personagens pertencem à J.K.Rowling. A plot e Acies Jones são minhas criações.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

            **Capítulo 21: _Não Diga Adeus... E Sim Até Logo..._**

            Assim que chegou ao salão comunal Ginny subiu para o seu quarto, desejava dormir o mais fundo que conseguisse, pois assim a noite não demoraria a passar e logo estaria nos braços de Draco novamente. Deitou-se confortavelmente e se embrulhou nos cobertores, sorriu e fechou os olhos.

            Continuou assim por um longo tempo, após algumas horas percebeu que certamente não conseguiria dormir e já havia se cansado de rolar pela cama. Levantou-se suavemente para não acordar as meninas. Suas malas já estavam arrumadas em um canto de seu quarto, junto com as das outras alunas.

            Abriu as longas cortinas e viu que o céu estava limpo, muito escuro e pontilhado por estrelas muito brilhantes, que faziam-no parecer um belo colar de diamantes. A neve caía suavemente, e cada floco iluminado pela luz do luar parecia uma pedra preciosa sendo atirada por anjos que brincavam noite adentro. 

            Uma lágrima fria escorreu por seus olhos, não a entendeu facilmente. Outras vieram após ela, a visão era tão linda que Ginny se emocionou. Era a primeira vez que observava o céu tão atentamente. "Sim... Algumas coisas são necessárias para que possamos perceber que às vezes somos estúpidos... Ficamos olhando para o nada enquanto o céu lá fora está cheio de estrelas...".

            Com esse pensamento se sentou observando o vento levar folhas, aos poucos o céu ficava mais claro, uma mistura de diversos matizes de azul. Uma visão incrível que a fez se lamentar por não saber pintar.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

            Draco conseguiu alcançar os dois pentelhos do primeiro ano que ainda foram presunçosos o bastante para argumentar.

            -O que estão fazendo aí??? Para o quarto...

            -Não... –o moreno falou. –Só porque vimos você beijando uma pobretona Weasel...

            -CALE-SE... –seus olhos se estreitaram e ele percebeu que os dois meninos encolheram-se em direção à parede.

            -Você não pode nos mandar para a cama desse jeito... Não é... –o de cabelos claros disse

            -TERMINE! TERMINE SE FOR CORAJOSO O BASTANTE... –como esperava ele continuou calado. –Vocês são muito presunçosos, mas fico feliz em saber que são Slytherins... Genuínos! Mesmo assim... 

            Apagou a memória dos dois e encheu-as de besteiras. Para um deles disse que estava indo cumprir detenção na sala de Snape e para o outro que havia esquecido de fazer uma pesquisa sobre a origem de Hogwarts que deveria ter no mínimo trinta e cinco laudas.

            Não dormiu bem, qualquer barulho o fazia acordar e os roncos de Crabbe irritaram mais do que o comum.

            Ao perceber que amanhecera levantou-se e se arrumou rapidamente. Desceu as escadas e encontrou a sala comunal ainda vazia, apesar das conversas que vinham do andar dos quartos.

            Correu para fora e ao entrar na sala Virginia ainda não estava, como já esperava. Continuou a esperar por ela olhando para o reflexo do céu no chão, aquele local era intrigante.

            Assustou-se ao ouvir o barulho da porta se abrindo, mas ao vê-la não pôde conter um sorriso. Agora sabia o quão complicado seria ficar sem ela, pelo tempo que fosse.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

            O sorriso no rosto de Draco era verdadeiro e tão lindo que Ginny não conseguiu fazer outra coisa a não ser correr em sua direção e abraçá-lo o mais forte que pôde. Queria mostrar-lhe o quão importante ele era em sua vida e também memorizar a sensação de estar em seus braços, assim se lembraria daquele abraço enquanto estivessem separados.

            Sem que uma palavra fosse dita ele sentiu Ginny pular para os seus braços e apertar-lhe com ternura. Sentiu-se esquisito, pois pela primeira vez soube através de um gesto ser realmente importante na vida de alguém. 

            Ela o largou mas ainda segurava uma de suas mãos. Precisava tê-lo a seu lado pelo mais longo período que lhe fosse permitido.

            -Gin... Há algo que quero te dar... –ele falou serenamente

            -Mas... Mas... –ela não tinha presente, não podia pagar por qualquer coisa que fosse agradá-lo.

            -Espere... –ele se virou e pegou uma caixa redonda de couro marrom escuro. –Isso não é um presente de Natal, não é um presente que se refira a qualquer data especial... É algo para que se lembre de mim...

            Assim que a caixa foi aberta Ginny deu um passo para trás após levar um grande susto. 

            -Draco... Não posso aceitar...

            Era um enorme bracelete dourado, cravejado de brilhantes na forma de um belo dragão com o olho vermelho. Draco murmurou algo que não pode entender e retirou a jóia da caixa. Tomou-lhe o fino pulso e nele encostou a bela peça. A pulseira mágica logo envolveu seu antebraço em três voltas.

            -Draco... Já disse... Não posso... –a jóia era muito pesada.

            -Na verdade você é a única pessoa que pode... Sim. Mandei-a ser feita especialmente para você, o seu nome está cravado no avesso. Somente você poderá usá-la, somente você poderá tirá-la, somente você poderá tocá-la...

            -É linda... –ela olhava boquiaberta para as pedras que pareciam ter mais brilho a cada segundo. –Eu não tenho presente...

            -Tem... Só que você ainda não percebeu...

            -Não entendo...

            -Você é o melhor presente que recebi durante toda minha vida...

            Abraçou-o novamente, não soltaria nunca mais.

            Beijaram-se com carinho, nenhum deles estava preparado para deixar o outro.

            -Feliz Natal... –ele sussurrou

            -Antes quero que saiba de uma coisa... –Ginny disse passando os dedos pelos cabelos loiros e finos do menino. –Nunca te esqueceria... Agradeço o presente, mas lembraria de você mesmo que passássemos milhões de anos separados... Feliz Natal, Draco...     

            Ele sorriu e beijou sua testa.

            -Adeus... –ela murmurou

            -Até logo... –ele disse em tom de correção

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

O que acharam desse??? **Reviews...** BEIJOCASSSS!!!

_A jóia de Ginny: _O bracelete tem a forma daqueles dragões chineses, que se movem como serpente. Em latim Draco se refere a uma serpente que cuspia fogo e por isso foi chamada de Dragão. 

**Mariana**: Muito obrigada pela review... Fico super feliz em saber que você está gostando da minha estória! Continue acompanhando a fic e me mandando seus comentários!!! Beijões...     

**Nandy**: Sinto-me lisonjeada... Muito obrigada pela review... Sempre que quiser mande seus comentários e sugestões!!! Beijões... (não te mandei resposta pois não recebi seu endereço de e-mail).

**Cila**: Adorei sua review, como sempre!!! Pobre Ron!!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também... Beijões...

**Princess Cimbri**: Amei sua mensagem!!! Maravilhosa mesmo!!! Agradeço de coração todos os seus comentários. Como disse sua opinião é super importante, obrigadíssima pela linda review!!! Beijões...

**Aline Malfoy**: Obrigadíssima pela review... Fico super feliz em saber que está gostando da minha estória. Continue acompanhando a fic... Beijões...

**Kaira**: Muito obrigada por sua mensagem, continue acompanhando a fic... Beijões...


	25. Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer:** Q saco! Os personagens pertencem à Rowling. Acies Jones e a plot são MINHAS!!!

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

**            Capítulo 22**: _Hogwarts Express_

            Ginny cobriu a bela jóia com a manga de sua capa, usava aquela dada por sua mãe, pois definitivamente não teria paciência para contar toda a estória sobre seu admirador secreto.  Ao deixar a sala correu para o grupo dos alunos que seguiam para a estação, felizmente ninguém notou que ela havia perdido o café da manhã. "Ser invisível não é de todo mau...". 

            Andou mais alguns passos e chegou até seu irmão, que estava ao lado de Hermione e Harry, como habitualmente. Ainda sentia o pesado bracelete tomar todo o seu braço, pensara em tirá-lo mas ao olhá-lo com mais cuidado foi vencida por sua beleza e decidiu continuar com ele, logo não mais o perceberia.

            Isso aconteceu e após conversar com seus colegas e rir das palhaçadas de Ron esqueceu-se completamente de que carregava aquela bela jóia em seu pulso. Entrou e acomodou-se com os outros em uma cabine do Expresso de Hogwarts. 

            Sorriu ao ver a excitação nos olhos de seu irmão frente à chegada da velha vendedora de doces, as suas pupilas azuis dilataram-se e um enorme sorriso tomou todo o belo rosto cheio de sardas. "É fácil deixar um irmão como Ron feliz... Alimente-o!". Continuou a observá-lo enquanto comia vários tipos de chocolates ao mesmo tempo, fazendo comentários ainda de boca cheia. –Eunumfeifadafifofarry!!! 

            -Ron... Engula primeiro... –Hermione disse com um tom casual. Acostumara-se a personalidade esganada de seu namorado.

            Tudo corria bem, haviam conversado sobre Quidditch, planos futuros e discutiram os resultados dos O.W.L. s.

            -AH! Por favor... Hermione você Superou as Expectativas em todas as matérias... –Harry disse

            -NÃO! NÃO! Não... –ela suspirou tristemente. –Minha nota em Poções não passou de um... Um... –sua voz estava embargada em lágrimas. –Um ínfimo e ridículo Ótimo... –a menina cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

            - Fãofifafriste... Eu... –Ron engoliu o último sapo de chocolate. –Eu fui muito pior que você... Hermione, você é a melhor aluna de Hogwarts...

            -Eu não diria isso... –Ginny arregalou os olhos e sentiu o coração disparar ao ouvir a voz grave e gelada que veio da porta da cabine. Conhecia-a muito bem, afinal ela havia sido a voz responsável pelas mais belas palavras que um dia ouvira.

            Draco Malfoy estava em pé, parado com os braços cruzados olhando para todos que estavam naquele local. Sorria como lhe era habitual, um esquisito meio sorriso que acentuava sua suposta superioridade.

            -Com essa cabeça de mula você não diria é nada! –Ron atacou com ódio.

            -Weasley... Hogwarts já teve tempos melhores... Mas mesmo após sua severa degradação continua a ser uma escola decente. Imagine uma sangue de lama sendo a melhor aluna... EU sou o melhor aluno do colégio, as notas mais altas são as minhas e não as da Granger...

            Ginny sentiu-se agredida pelas palavras que foram usadas por ele, mas antes que pudesse abrir sua boca para responder o que fosse lembrou-se de ter aceitado Draco como ele realmente era. "Isso é o que infelizmente ele é..." –lamentou-se em pensamentos.

            -Sim... Tá bom... Já falou, saia, por favor... –Harry pediu impacientemente. 

            -Olá ruivinha... Como vai??? –ela sorriu ao vê-lo sorrir e dizer aquelas palavras de modo carinhoso.

            O garoto deixou a cabine e seguiu de volta para onde estava. Foi muito bom poder olhar aqueles belos olhos cinzentos novamente, já sentia falta deles desde o momento em que mais não os conseguiu ver.

            -RUIVINHA??? SINCERAMENTE... RUIVINHA???

            -Ron, se acalme... Ele estava tirando sarro...

            -SARRO? Sarro... NUNCA VI NINGUÉM TIRAR SARRO DANDO SORRISINHOS... E você bem que gostou...

            -O que quer que eu diga??? –ela perguntou sem paciência

            -A verdade... –Harry foi pontual.

            A resposta rápida do garoto lhe fez pensar que talvez alguém houvesse descoberto algo sobre o relacionamento deles. Mas aprendera com seu namorado que uma desconfiança às vezes advém de um jogo. E jogos não devem ser perdidos.

            -A verdade... –ela titubeou. –A verdade é que nem a Hermione pode negar... Draco Malfoy é lindo! 

            -LINDO??? –seu irmão perguntou com nojo.

            -Lindo... Loiro, olhos claros, rico... Maravilhoso...

            -Você acha isso??? –Ron fez uma cara estranha que ficou ainda pior após o silêncio de Hermione.

            -Não acredito... –Harry disse desapontado.

            As meninas riram e a paz e calma voltou a reinar naquela cabine. Infelizmente não durou por muito tempo.

            -Tre... Vor... –Neville abriu a porta esbaforido. –Vocês viram o Trevor??? Ele sumiu... De novo... –deixou sua cabeça cair e olhou para o chão.

            -Ali... –Hermione não demorou a encontrá-lo em cima de algumas malas de mão, no canto próximo da janela.

            -Gin! Ele vai cair... SEGURA! –Harry gritou ao ver a pequena e verde criatura escorregando lentamente.

            Ginny se esticou completamente e após muito esforço conseguiu impedir que o pequeno sapo melequento caísse e se espatifasse no chão. Não mais se lembrava do belo bracelete que estava preso ao redor de quase metade de seu braço. Lembrou-se dele ao olhar para Trevor em suas mãos e conseguir ver somente o brilho da jóia.

            Tremeu violentamente, acabara de perceber que todos haviam notado o dragão e estavam boquiabertos. Nada havia para ser feito, nada poderia ser dito, afinal negar que aquela peça era uma jóia de verdade seria muito mais do que um pecado, seria assumir que todos os seus companheiros de cabine eram idiotas e mentalmente incapazes.

            -WOW! GIN... O que é isso??? –seu irmão foi o primeiro a perguntar.

            -É o sapo do Neville –ela disse escondendo a pulseira com sua capa.

            -Você entendeu... –Hermione disse nervosamente

            -É um presente... Um presente da pessoa misteriosa que me deu a capa...

            -Gin, PODE IR FALANDO QUEM É ESSE TAL! Me controlei após saber sobre sua capa... Fiquei na minha. Mas agora uma jóia dessas... NEM PENSAR! Você se lembra do que aconteceu da última vez que ganhou um presente... Se não fosse por Harry...

            Sentiu uma dor tomar-lhe a garganta, não precisava ser lembrada sobre tudo o que acontecera anos atrás. Sentia-se mal por isso e constantemente se punia por ser tão ingênua. Entretanto lembrar-se de tais ocorridos não era a pior parte, o que mais a machucou, o que lhe trouxe lágrimas foi o fato de perceber que as pessoas não achavam possível que alguém gostasse dela, que ao menos lhe desse importância.

            As lágrimas estavam quase escorrendo quando ela se agarrou ao último fio de orgulho que restava em seu coração e se recusou a chorar. Também não aceitaria aquelas palavras calada.

            -Você está certo... COMO É QUE ALGUÉM PODERIA GOSTAR DE MIM??? IMAGINE, UMA PESSOA COM DINHEIRO O BASTANTE PARA COMPRAR UMA JÓIA DESSAS DAR IMPORTÂNCIA PARA A GINNY! Provavelmente essa pessoa quer que eu mate Harry Potter, afinal, em Hogwarts as pessoas não me vêem... Possuo a pior qualidade... A invisibilidade!

            -Ele não quis dizer isso... –Harry tentou amenizar a situação. –É que não sabemos quem é o adorador de dragões...

            -ME DÁ ISSO!!! –Ron se levantou para puxar o bracelete.

            -NÃO! –ela berrou

            Assim que seu irmão tocou no dragão ele pareceu ganhar vida e mordeu o dedo indicador do menino que caiu para trás após o grande susto.

            -É MAGIA NEGRA! –ele gritou

            -Ginny... O que é isso??? –Hermione perguntou assustada.

            -Nada! É uma jóia mágica... Foi feita para mim, sou a única pessoa que pode tocá-la... –com um simples toque soltou a pulseira. –Vê. Não há razão para tanto escândalo. Se controle, parece um tonto berrando... –ela terminou olhando friamente para a janela.

            -O que está acontecendo com você??? –Harry perguntou em tom de afirmação

            -Estou crescendo... As pessoas mudam Harry, você sabe disso melhor do que eu.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

            A viagem estava cada vez mais enfadonha, era insuportável ficar no mesmo local que Virgínia e não poder tê-la a seu lado.  Cansara-se de ouvir os comentários estúpidos de Goyle e as vozes desagradáveis das meninas que costumavam ficar com eles.

            Levantou-se decidido a fazer uma visita à cabine de Potter. Uniria o útil ao agradável, afinal poderia ver Ginny e ainda irritar o garoto maravilha e seus companheiros super poderosos.

            Chegou, como sempre, na hora certa, jogar na cara de Granger que se é melhor do que ela não é algo que se possa fazer todos os dias. Draco gostava de ter as melhores notas de seu ano, mas para ele isso era, realmente, indiferente, se fosse o pior dos alunos não se sentiria incomodado. Felizmente Granger não pensava desse modo.

            Notou que Virgínia pouco gostou de seus comentários ácidos, entretanto nada falou. Foi impossível não se dirigir a ela, e mais ainda não sorrir ao vê-la o fazer. Queria poder abraçá-la e beijá-la ali mesmo, em meio a todas aquelas pessoas.

             Ao deixar a cabine encontrou Acies, virada para a janela e falando, aparentemente, sozinha. "Pronto! Enlouqueceu de vez...".

            -Sim... Sim e sim, estou levando tudo o que me pediu, em quantidades respeitáveis... Fique tranqüilo. –a garota sorria e ao se aproximar ele percebeu que ela segurava alguma coisa em sua mão esquerda.

            -É... É mesmo??? Eu não sabia.. –ela dizia com a voz manhosa. –Eu também...

            "Com quem ela está conversando???". Certamente não estava falando sozinha, conversava com alguém que ele logo descobriria. Aproximou-se cautelosamente, tentando se manter imperceptível.

            -Oi Draco...

            -Oi... –ele respondeu frustrado.

            -Vi seu reflexo no vidro... O que foi??? –a garota perguntou frente à sua expressão facial.

            -Tava falando com quem???

            -Hum... Depois eu te conto... –ela sorriu. –Só se prometer não me encher...

            -Prometo! Vem cá...    Mas como você estava falando com essa pessoa hein???

            Acies tirou uma bela águia dourada de seu bolso e a passou para Draco. A peça era extremamente pesada, provavelmente de ouro maciço. Logo reconheceu o que era aquilo. "Um comunicador...".

            Lembrava-se que ela possuía um daqueles pequenos telefones muggles que sempre o assustavam ao tocarem de modo desafinado. Os botões eram tão pequenos que ele não entendia como se conseguia ler os números. "Lecular??? Molecular??? Ah, sei lá!". Porém aquela águia era um comunicador mágico. Pouco sabia sobre esses equipamentos, somente que a mágica que carregavam era de certa complexidade.

            Ouviu um estranho barulho, grave. Olhou para o chão.

            -É o Trevor... Sapo do Longbotton... –Acies apontou para a pequena criatura verde que adentrava disfarçadamente a cabine de Potter. O dono do bicho não tardou a aparecer e ao ver Acies gaguejou e ficou muito vermelho.

            -O...Oiii... Por... A...Caca... So...So... Voc... Voc...

            -Sim Neville... Ele acabou de entrar naquela cabine ali... –a menina respondeu

            -Obri...Brigaga...Do... –ele terminou com imensa dificuldade.

            De repente Draco pôde ouvir gritos vindos da cabine onde estava Virgínia e assim como Acies chegou mais perto para poder entender o que acontecia. Aos poucos percebeu que o assunto era o bracelete que havia dado de presente a Gin, provavelmente alguém o vira e agora o cabeça de cenoura gritava insanamente. 

            Teve muita raiva do que falaram para Virgínia, sabia que aquelas desconfianças a deixariam magoada e triste. Ao ouvir a voz de sua pequena soube que estava certo. "Ninguém tem o direito de deixá-la triste...". Quis muito chutar a porta e entrar no local, contar que ele havia dado o presente, mas não podia. "Ainda".

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

_Gente uma pergunta... Ainda faltam alguns capítulos para terminar. Vocês se importam se a fic ficar muito grande???_

**_VALEUZÃO_**_:_ (mais de 90 reviews... Vocês não imaginam o que isso significa para mim, continuem me mandando seus comentários, prezo-os com meu coração).

**Centaura**: Muito obrigada por tantas mensagens... Suas reviews são sempre maravilhosas!!! Não me canso de agradecer sua colaboração... Espero de coração que tenha gostado desse capítulo e também continue a acompanhar a estória. Mande seus comentários e sugestões... São SUPER importantes para mim... Beijões...

**Niny**: Você e as reviews... Valeu pela mensagem... Beijo!!!

**Flávia**: Adorei sua mensagem!!! Calma que aos poucos você descobre o que vai acontecer... Beijões...

**Maíra Granger**: Sua review foi LINDA!!! Fico muito feliz em saber que está gostando, obrigada pelos elogios... Continue acompanhando a fic... Beijões...

**Nacilme**: Valeu pela review!!! Ainda bem que gostou dos capítulos... Espero ter respondido suas perguntas e lembre-se que sempre que tiver críticas, sugestões, dúvidas é só falar comigo... Adoro essa parte interativa! Beijões...

**Ginny Malfoy (Pamella)**: Adorei seu recado!!! Continue acompanhando a fic, sempre me dê suas sugestões... Beijões...

**Princess Cimbri**: Obrigada pelo e-mail, você pode imaginar o quão importante ele é, não??? Quando estamos escrevendo acabamos não percebendo esse tipo de coisa, por isso as opiniões das leitoras, como você, são tão importantes!!! Beijões...

**Cila**: E aí, conseguiu??? Obrigada pela mensagem no ICQ!!! Fico feliz em saber que está gostando da fic!!! Continue mandando suas sugestões. Qualquer dúvida quanto aos procedimentos me fala que eu te ajudo... Beijões...


	26. Diferenças

_++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++_

**            Capítulo 23**: _Diferenças..._

            Ginny ainda estava atordoada ao sair do trem, passara as últimas horas calada, olhando pela janela sem nem mesmo se mover. Evitava os olhos das pessoas que dividiram a cabine com ela durante a viagem de volta, sentia-se magoada e por mais que Harry tentasse explicar as palavras de seu irmão, sabia muito bem o que achavam na verdade. Todos eles.

            Seus pais não tardaram a aparecer, com largos sorrisos nos lábios, prontos para abraçá-los e beijá-los. Disfarçadamente olhou para seu lado direito e viu Draco, sendo seguido por um homem em um fraque negro, com um quepe escuro que levava todas suas bagagens. Parecia amuado, não lhe retornou o olhar, seus olhos cinzas estavam fixos no chão da Estação. "Está triste...". A tristeza do belo menino lhe fez se punir por reclamar de sua família.

            Despediram-se de Hermione, ela passaria o Natal em sua casa, com a condição de passar a semana anterior com seus pais. Apesar da demora antes de partir estava bem animada, viajaria com sua família para a Espanha.

            -Até logo, Hermione... –ela disse observando a garota se virar e seguir animadamente seus pais muggles.

            Os cinco entraram no carro e seguiram para a Toca. Ginny sentiu falta de seus outros irmãos, Fred e George, que costumavam acompanhar a família até King's Cross, mas não estavam lá. 

            -Onde estão Fred e George???

            -Negócios... –seu pai sorriu –Negócios que estão indo muito bem... Já devem estar em casa... Hoje o Fred estava mais inquieto que de costume...

            -Estou um pouco preocupada... Os dois estão sempre atrás de novidades... E algumas são... Explosivas... –sua mãe disse receosa.

            -Imagino... –Harry sorriu.

            Ron a observava com os olhos cheios de um estranho sentimento, algo que ela não conseguia definir. Mas um frio lhe subiu pela espinha, anunciando que alguma coisa aconteceria, alguma coisa bem desagradável. Estava certa.

            -Mãe... –ele murmurou. –A Ginny já te contou sobre o presente que ganhou de um tal desconhecido???

            Foi tomada por uma raiva quase incontrolável e sentiu a face ferver. Será que nada funcionaria? Nunca teria paz? Tudo estava ótimo, gostava de alguém que gostava dela, ganhara um presente muito mais maravilhoso que qualquer outro com qual sonhara, estava feliz... De repente o chato do seu irmão a delatava. "Quem ele pensa que é??? Talvez eu não tenha o direito de ser feliz...". 

            -Que presente??? –a mulher perguntou com o rosto desconfiado. Ela parecia sorrir internamente, sua reação era completamente diferente daquela que Ginny esperava. Entretanto tudo mudou após ver o bracelete que levava em seu pulso.

            -Minha filha, quem lhe deu isso??? – sinceramente não mais suportava essa pergunta. Ganhara do garoto misterioso das estrelas, e se era misterioso ninguém deveria saber sua identidade. "Misteriosíssimo..." –pensou debochando de si mesma.

            -Mamãe –ela foi irônica –não sei quem é... Não havia nome nos bilhetes...

            -Queremos ler esses bilhetes. Ginny, a Ordem precisa saber sobre esses presentes... Você se lem... –foi a vez de seu pai

            -SIM! –ela berrou –EU ME LEMBRO! PERFEITAMENTE! Como poderia esquecer??? Não dá! PRINCIPALMENTE PORQUE TODO MUNDO FAZ QUESTÃO DE ME LEMBRAR!!!

            -Não fique brava... Não, minha querida... –Molly disse com os olhos cheios de pena, deixando-a ainda mais furiosa.

            -Não! NÃO VOU FICAR BRAVA! Sou somente uma criança... Uma menininha MUITO educada, MUITO quieta, MUITO ingênua, MUITO inexpressiva, MUITO... MUITO... –ela engasgou com seu próprio nervoso.

            -GINNY NÃO É ISSO! SÓ ESTAMOS PREOCUPADOS... QUE SACO!!! –Ron urrou.

            Não mais discutiram esse assunto, ela ainda se sentia afrontada pelas desconfianças e sabia que ao chegar a sua casa encontraria mais problemas. 

            Todos os seus outros irmãos estavam na Toca, Charlie, Bill, Fred e George. Percy não mais freqüentava a casa de sua família, e infelizmente ela não sentia falta dele. "É seu irmão... AH! É um chato!!!".

            Novamente o assunto veio à tona, com ainda mais força após o relato feito sobre a mordida do Dragão. Notou que, estranhamente, os gêmeos não se mostraram abalados, sorriam como se tudo não passasse de mais uma de suas brincadeiras.

            -Mas... Esse dragãozão é um gênio!!! Imagine... Uma jóia antifurto!!!

            -É Fred... E sabe que isso está me dando uma idéia fantástica...

            -Sei George, porque eu também tive uma incrível...

            -Imagine... Podemos criar uma pena...

            -Uma pena que morde o dedo de quem está escrevendo!!!

            -Isso Fred... E também uma bala que morde a língua!!!

            -GENIAL!!! –cantaram em coro

            -Hum... Pelo que vejo todos nessa casa andam ganhando presentes... E caros... –Charlie adentrou a sala com uma grande maçã em sua mão. –Não é mesmo, Fred??? –ele se dirigiu a um dos garotos que estavam no canto da sala.

            -Se cuidasse mais da sua vida Charles –ele acentuou o sotaque inglês. –evitaria muitos problemas!!!

            -Muitos mesmo... –o outro gêmeo acrescentou.

            Assim que Charlie mordeu a maçã ela pareceu explodir, fazendo um barulho assustador e soltando muita fumaça. Quando a cortina cinza abaixou Ginny percebeu o rosto de seu irmão completamente azul, cor de céu. Não só seu rosto estava colorido, mas também todo o seu corpo, braços, mãos, pescoço. 

            -FRUTAS EXPLOSIVAS WEASLEY!!! –as vozes se animaram

            -Não conhecia essa... –seu pai disse observando atentamente o ocorrido.

            -É nova pai! 

            -Acabamos de terminá-la!!!

            -Sinta-se honrado Sr. Charlie Weasley...

            -Foi o primeiro a testar uma invenção que promete ser a mania do verão!!!

            -Lógico! Pareço honrado, não??? –o homem disse rudemente.

            -OS DOIS! JÁ PARA O...

            -Ah mãe... Foi só uma brincadeira inocente... Vai!!! –ela defendeu seus irmãos.

            -Só uma brincadeira??? Não é você que está azul... –resmungou pegando uma pastilha vermelha que lhe foi jogada por George. Engoliu-a e em seguida sua pele voltou gradualmente à cor natural.

            Ao chegar no jardim olhou para o horizonte, o céu cinzento anunciava a proximidade da noite e poucas estrelas brilhavam fracamente no céu. Era estranho estar de volta a sua casa, apesar das saudades que sentia de toda a família, porque dessa vez voltar para a Toca significou mais, significou deixar algum lugar, deixar uma pessoa. 

            Contraiu seus olhos e sentiu a brisa fria, o toque do vento era algo que a ajudava a pensar, a relaxar. Sempre fora mais sensível à natureza do que as outras pessoas, por isso era tão apaixonada por aquele lugar. 

            Viu Draco novamente, sentiu seus lábios e sorriu ao perceber seus cabelos dançarem. Gostava muito daquele garoto, mais do que uma vez pudera se apaixonar por Harry, mais do que imaginara ser possível. 

            Tanta coisa havia mudado dentro dela, e agora estava certa... Era hora de planejar sua própria vida. Uma vida com, ou sem Draco, mas que fosse só dela, somente dela.   "Se for com ele... Vai ser melhor...".

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

            Draco pensava constantemente em como Virgínia estaria se sentindo, se estaria feliz ou triste, se estaria ou não pensando nele. Ainda pôde vê-la deixar a estação com sua família. Todos pareciam se amar tanto... E ele? Ele era seguido por Andrews, seu motorista, afinal sua mãe deveria estar muito preocupada com todos os detalhes da festa de Natal enquanto seu pai cuidava dos seus negócios particulares.

            Seguiu todo o caminho até o carro olhando fixamente para o chão, e ao deixar a estação concluiu que os muggles eram extremamente porcos e desleixados, afinal um chão nunca poderia ficar tão sujo como aquele.

            Ao contrario daquele chão que vira durante os últimos minutos seu carro era muito limpo, e a pintura negra metalizada chamava atenção pelo brilho. Andrews abriu-lhe uma das portas traseiras e Draco se acomodou no confortável banco de couro escuro. Ainda com a mente fazia sentiu o automóvel se mover em direção ao Jardim das Águas.

            Morava em um belo condomínio mágico, formado apenas pelas mais caras mansões da Grã-Bretanha. Alguns dos bruxos mais ricos do mundo habitavam o local, seu próprio pai era um deles.

            Não tardaram a atingir os imponentes portões dourados que carregavam uma placa com os escritos _Jardim das Águas_. As grades se abriram, só o faziam para os carros cadastrados. Lentamente seguiram por entre belos e enormes chafarizes até chegarem à avenida principal.

            A rua era larga, o asfalto brilhante e as casas gigantescas. 

            Passaram por algumas belas mansões, reconheceu a enorme mansão dos Jones. Lembrava-se que o interior daquele local era assustadoramente escuro, viu as janelas vermelhas e pôde sentir a terrível sensação de estar banhado por sangue. Durante o dia a luz penetrava com a cor de um espesso vinho. Poucos metros tornaram possível avistar a ponta de um telhado branco, de vidro, a edícula de Acies. A garota morava em um lugar separado do prédio principal e raramente adentrava sua própria casa.

            Finalmente chegaram à Mansão Malfoy. 

            Os muros de pedra haviam há muito sido tomados por uma bela planta verde cheia de pequenas flores coloridas, escondiam uma bonita construção. As grades foscas cor de prata formavam um enorme portão, e carregavam a letra M, que se dividia quando abertas.

            A parte favorita de Draco era o caminho a ser feito até a entrada principal de sua casa. Não havia passagem, somente um belo lago azulado, de águas transparentes, cheio de peixes de cores vibrantes e brilhantes, mas assim que o carro se movia uma ponte de pedra aparecia gradualmente e desaparecia após a passagem do veículo, ou de uma pessoa, parecia seguir quem lá chegava.

            Aparentemente a casa tinha quatro andares, pois se podiam ver quatro fileiras de idênticas janelas. Draco sabia, entretanto, que morava dentro de um labirinto, com corredores e escadas que levavam a lugares que jamais visitara. Demorara anos para descobrir exatamente onde era o escritório de seu pai.

            A bela porta de duas folhas era feita de mogno avermelhado entalhado com diversas formas de serpentes, algumas grandes e outras menores. Abriu-se logo que ele pisou no mármore do chão da entrada.

            Não esperava encontrar ninguém para recebê-lo, isto nunca acontecia e aquele dia não seria exceção. O enorme espaço do hall estava completamente vazio. Viu-se refletido no chão de pedra escovada e ouviu o som de seus passos ecoar por todo o recinto.

            Subiu a escada central que possuía uma bifurcação, escolheu os degraus do lado direito e logo chegou a um longo corredor coberto por um belo e grosso carpete cor de manteiga. Mais alguns passos deu até chegar à quinta porta, do lado esquerdo. 

            Entrou em um pequeno quarto completamente branco, com uma coluna de cimento em seu centro. Bateu com um de seus pés no chão é disse: -_Opulentia. Uma escada se moveu levando-o até outro cômodo._

            O seu quarto era gigantesco e vazio. Havia somente uma grande cama de casal encostada centralmente à parede contraria a entrada. O chão era de mármore azul, da mesma cor que a colcha e as almofadas que enfeitavam sua cama. Dormia entre várias janelas, que eram na verdade portas, aberturas para uma bela varanda que ficava sobre uma grande piscina de águas térmicas. As cortinas que barravam o sol eram brancas com véus grossos azuis, combinando com o resto do quarto. 

            Havia mais quatro portas, uma delas levava ao banheiro, a outra à sua biblioteca pessoal, havia comprado a maioria dos livros que estavam lá. A terceira delas era a entrada para seu closet e a última para uma sala onde guardava sua vassoura e se divertia com alguns jogos e também uma televisão mágica.

            Estava muito cansado e se jogou sobre sua cama macia, sentia falta dela enquanto estava em Hogwarts. Era quente e aconchegante, na mesma hora pensou que poderia ficar ainda melhor se Ginny estivesse ali, deitada a seu lado. Sorriu ao vê-la e ouvi-la em seus pensamentos.

            -Gostaria de saber o que deixa o meu filho tão feliz...

            Ele se levantou apressadamente. Sua mãe o observava com desconfiança e carinho.

            -Estar em casa me deixa assim... E a festa do Natal???

            -Me dando um trabalho exorbitante... Mas tudo sairá bem.

            -Certamente tudo estará perfeito... Como sempre.

            -Meu querido, você me parece um pouco desanimado...

            -Cansaço... Essas viagens de trem são precárias...

            -São sim...

            Ela acariciou o rosto do filho. Beijou-lhe a testa e continuou a observá-lo por longos minutos sem falar uma palavra, até que:

            -Draco... Você está apaixonado... –ela o conhecia muito bem, irritantemente bem.

            -Não... De onde você tirou isso... Por favor... Eu...

            -Calma... Não vou te perguntar por quem... Não que eu não queira saber.

            -Nada demais... Só uma garota...

            -Uma garota que te fez sorrir de um modo que eu nunca vi.

            -Garotas... Espero que seja alguém descente... –seu pai acabara de adentrar o quarto.

            O olhar que ostentava era frio, parecia tirar sarro de sua cara.

            -É descente. Muito.

            -Pura?

            -Certamente. –não mentia

            -Rica?

            -Talvez...

            -Draco, você não ouse me aparecer com uma miserável nessa casa...

            -Pare com isso, Lucius... Deixe o menino viver a vida dele...

            -Você não deveria me desautorizar em frente a meu filho... –teve vontade de voar no pescoço do homem e ensiná-lo a tratar uma mulher.

            Ela se calou.

            -Pai, você gosta dela... –ele lançou e viu seu pai sorrir

            -Parkinson?

            -Não sei, pai... Você descobre...

            A vida na mansão continuava a mesma, apesar da confusão causada pela festa.

            Seu pai parecia muito interessado na tal menina e o pressionava sempre que tinha chance. 

            -Pai... Não... Eu não vou falar...

_++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++_

_Tenho que agradecer a todo o pessoal que acompanha a fic! Quando comecei a escrevê-la nunca pensei que chegaria a cem reviews... Na verdade quando consegui dez fiquei MUITO feliz... Obrigada mesmo! Quero que saibam que seus comentários são a parte mais importante da minha estória!!! Como sempre: O que acharam desse capítulo??? Reviews!!! :0) _

**Um VALEUZÃO especial para a Flávia que, após um árduo trabalho revisional atingiu sua meta e conseguiu ser a REVIEW N°100!!! Muito obrigada por todos os elogios, críticas construtivas e sugestões que sempre me dá!!! Espero que continue a acompanhar minha fic!!! BEIJOCAS!!!**

**_VALEUZÃO:_**

**Lindjinha:** Obrigadíssima pela review!!! Fico muito feliz em saber que está gostando da estória!!! Continue acompanhando a fic, espero que tenha gostado também desse capítulo! Me conte! Beijões...

**Suu-chan**: Valeu pelo recado fofo!!! Achei que estava na hora da Ginny se rebelar... Que bom que gostou!!! E aí, o que achou da Mansão Malfoy??? Beijões...

**Ginny Malfoy (Pamella):** Obrigada pela review e continue mandando seus recados!!! Infelizmente acho que 200 capítulos não vão ser suficientes... Hahaha!!! Pode deixar que atualizo freqüentemente, pelo menos duas vezes por semana... Beijões...

**Flávia:** OBRIGADA!!! Review maravilhosa como sempre!!! Adoro suas mensagens, e não me importa que número elas representem!!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também... O que achou da mansão dos Malfoy??? Seja sincera... Beijões... (não consegui mandar resposta para seu e-mail, o que será que aconteceu???Tinha tanto para falar sobre suas reviews!!!).

**Centaura**: Obrigada pela mensagem!!! Linda como sempre... Quanto a fic acho que ainda demora um pouquinho para que eu a finalize... E há duas possibilidades, quando chegar na hora eu farei uma pesquisa para ver o que o pessoal pensa... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo... Beijões...

**Cila**: Obrigada pela review, que bom que conseguiu postá-la!!! Mas no capítulo passado sua mensagem veio "ao vivo", né??? Gostou da mansão dos Malfoy??? Espero que sim... Beijões...


	27. Feliz Natal!

*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*

**Capítulo 24**: _Feliz Natal!!!_

_O Natal nos Weasley_

            Finalmente era véspera de Natal, Hermione já estava a caminho e por isso Ron se descontrolou completamente.

            -AH!!! O que é isso??? Ronald Weasley, o que essa meia suja está fazendo no armário dos copos???

            -Desculpa mãe... Desculpa, eu já...

            -RON! O que você tem??? –ele acabara de virar um litro de leite em cima de Charlie.

            -Eu limpo...

            -NÃO! –ela conseguiu impedi-lo de usar sua varinha.

            -Filho... Querido, vai descansar um pouquinho...

            Hermione chegou um pouco depois do meio dia, suas coisas já estavam arrumadas no quarto de Ginny e as duas ajudavam na arrumação da casa. Não haveria outras visitas na noite de Natal, mas mesmo assim Molly nunca passaria uma data como aquela em uma casa desarrumada.

            A cozinha estava lotada, toda a família Weasley mais os dois agregados trabalhavam no local. A bagunça era incrível, tornando qualquer ruído inaudível, mesmo aqueles provenientes do que era feito naquele lugar.

            -Ron, preste atenção... 

            -AI meu pé...

            -Desculpa Chaaaaaaar....

            -Segura o prato!!!

            -Harry!!!

            -Nossa, ainda bem...

            -Oops...

            -RON!!!!!!!

            -AH!

            -Desculpa Fred!!!

            -É George, mãe...

            -O!!! O!!! O!!!

            -NÃO!!! PÁRA!!!      

            -AI!!! Põe ali...

            -Aonde...

            -Isso três na geladeira querido!!!

            -Você poderia PARAR DE APERTAR A MASSA DESSE JEITO!!!!!!

            -Não é ai!!! Pela quinta vez... Na quarta gaveta...

            -Mãe!!! O Bill me espetou com o garfo...

            -Mas que meleca!!!

            -FRED!!!

            -Segura!!!!!

            Repentinamente todos se silenciaram desconfiados de um barulho agudo no vidro da janela. Uma enorme coruja esperava impaciente por alguém que lhe desse atenção. A ave era muito bela, completamente negra, tinha olhos azuis brilhantes.

            Assim que a janela foi aberta ela entrou e pousou ao lado de Ginny, parecia mal humorada. Piava desesperadamente pedindo que retirassem o bilhete, escrito em letras douradas, que carregava em uma de suas pernas.

            Ginny desenrolou o barbante e retirou o papel. Para sua infelicidade a coruja se virou para alçar vôo e mostrou a todos um enorme M estampado em suas costas.

            -É A CORUJA DO MALFOY... –Ron gritou

            -Não é! –ela negou

            -È sim Ginny... Todos sabem que é a coruja do Malfoy... –Harry completou

            -O que está escrito no bilhete???

            -Como eu vou saber se ainda não li??? –ela respondeu sem se preocupar se estava ou não sendo educada.

            -O que está acontecendo??? –Arthur perguntou preocupado.

            -Nada. –ela respondeu secamente

            -Posso ler o bilhete, então??? De quem é??? –foi a vez de Bill

            -Parem... Deixem-na em paz... –um dos gêmeos retribuiu a defesa

            -Eu vi, eu sabia você estava beijando o Malfoy naquela noite... Eu vi!!!

            -NÃO RON! EU NÃO ESTAVA BEIJANDO O DRACO NAQUELA NOITE!!!

            -DRACO??? Filha, desde quando você o chama de Draco???

            -Não o chamei assim...

            Todos a olhavam de modo inquisidor, perguntavam coisas que ela não mais entendia, estava no meio de um círculo de olhos incriminadores.  Sentiu sua mão segurada por outra com força e lentamente foi puxada para longe. Ouviu uma voz conhecida dizer:

            -Me dá o bilhete, deixa que eu dou um jeito... –um dos gêmeos foi quem lhe falou.

            O garoto leu o bilhete e sorriu, virou seus olhos para Ron e observou-o como se fosse um legítimo estúpido.

            -Ronald, meu pequeno irmão... Vai se tratar! Fez todo esse escândalo à toa...!

            -Como assim... A coruja do...

            -Malfoy. Sim, incrível... 

            -O que você quer dizer com isso???

            -Malfoy comprou alguns fogos coloridos e mandou uma carta estúpida para reclamar que não tinham os azuis...

            -MAS COMO NÃO, FRED! –George entrou na conversa, de modo bem convincente. –Eu mesmo embalei os azuis... Olha, sinceramente, nunca mais vou vender essas coisas para ele... Ou melhor, para ele tudo vai ter o preço dobrado!!! Você tirou os fogos azuis???

            -Eu não...

            Ginny tinha certeza que eles sabiam de tudo. "Mas como?" –isso era o que menos interessava naquele momento, o importante era que tudo continuava em segredo, apesar de Ron não estar convencido.

            Subiu para seu quarto, leu o bilhete e de sua janela viu Fred e George conversando no quintal. Era estranho, pois falavam seriamente sobre um assunto que parecia preocupá-los, nunca antes havia visto aquilo acontecer. Resolveu agradecer a ajuda e desceu até eles.

            -Obrigada... Vocês me salvaram hoje...

            -Você é nossa irmã favorita!!! –os dois brincaram 

            -Mas... Vocês sabem... Não sabem? –ela perguntou cautelosamente.

            -Bom, isso é com o Fred... –George disse antes de seguir de volta para casa. Não parecia muito feliz.

            -Se isso é com o Fred, estou com a pessoa certa...

            -Eu sabia... Sempre soube...

            -Como?

            -Não preciso esconder, logo você vai ficar sabendo. A Acies me contou...

            -Jones? Acies Jones?

            -É! Você sabe, ela e Malfoy são grandes amigos...

            -De onde você a conhece???

            -Isso é uma longa história... Resumindo, ela é minha... Minha...

            -Minha?

            -Minha namorada.

            -Você está namorando Acies Jones??? –ela perguntou descrente. Sabia que muitas garotas se apaixonavam por seus irmãos, principalmente por causa de seu jeito maroto. Não podia negar que os cabelos vermelhos e as sardas lhes davam uma falsa aparência angelical.

            -Não me olhe assim! Você está namorando Draco Malfoy, e até mais improvável...

            Isso era verdade, mas mesmo assim, nunca pensara que um de seus irmãos namoraria uma garota como Acies Jones. Ela era esquisita, diferente.

            -Ela é linda... –Ginny disse

            -Eu sei...

            -Mas... Ela é filha de um...

            -O Malfoy também! –ele aumentou o volume de sua voz

            -Não é uma crítica, na verdade é uma pergunta... Algo que só você pode me responder, está na mesma situação que eu. O que você vai fazer???

            -Não tenho a mínima idéia!!! DROGA! Penso nisso todos os dias... E você???                      

            -Como meu irmão mais velho, você deveria me dizer... –ela sorriu ao senti-lo abraçando-a.

            -Há uma única coisa que te digo e te peço... Meu relacionamento com Acies é sigilo absoluto... Não conte para quem for! E acredite em mim... Mantenha o seu relacionamento em segredo também!

            -Isso vai ser difícil... Ainda mais em Hogwarts!

            -Se as pessoas erradas ficarem sabendo a situação se tornará ainda mais difícil... Agora, como seu irmão mais velho, estou te mandando para dentro!!! O vento gelado vai te deixar doente...

            -Tá... Mas o que você ganhou, hein???

            -Isso aqui... –ele mostrou uma águia dourada. –É um comunicador... Algo bem parecido com aqueles telefones muggles, aqueles... Nossa, sempre confundo...Celalures... Não... Leculares... Não, não... –ele se esforçou- Celulares...!!! Isso...-os dois entraram juntos na casa.

            Naquela noite vestiu uma calça nova que havia ganhado de seu pai, era de jeans claro e usou uma de suas blusas favoritas, cor de rosa.  

            A ceia de Natal estava deliciosa, era bom estar reunida com toda a sua família. Infelizmente o lugar de Percy continuava vago.

            Ginny sentia-se estranha, sentia falta de alguma coisa que ela sabia exatamente o que era. "Draco...", ela pensou. Saiu no jardim, queria observar os pontos brilhantes no céu, talvez aquela dor diminuiria se ela pudesse avistar as estrelas. Estava muito frio, mas não nevava. 

            Sentou-se em um banco velho e permaneceu olhando para o céu, que estava muito limpo. Procurava as estrelas, talvez olhando para elas lembrasse de Draco, de seus olhos. Queria senti-lo a seu lado, segurar suas mãos geladas... Fechou os olhos, sentiu a brisa gelada lhe tocar o rosto, lembrou das mãos que sempre lhe tocavam suavemente.

            -No que você está pensando???

            -Feliz Natal, Harry... Eu estou olhando as estrelas... Adoro olhar o céu, é muito belo... 

            -Você tem razão... –sentiu-se um pouco incomodada, pois o garoto estava quase encostado a ela. 

            Ginny sentiu um fio de raiva corta-lhe a pele. Afinal, na época em que ela gostava dele nunca o teve sentado tão perto, nesse tempo ele mais parecia fugir. Agora, quando estava com outra pessoa, com alguém que parecia gostar muito dela ele fazia essas coisas. "Não é justo!!!".

            Trocar Draco por Harry nunca havia passado por sua cabeça, até aquele exato momento. 

            As mãos de Harry eram tão quentes. Sua pele emanava um calor quase inexplicável. Agora ela sabia que ele era, certamente, especial.

            A cabeça de Ginny estava tão cheia de sensações que ela não conseguia raciocinar, seus olhos pareciam cheios de areia. Sua mente pesava e o mundo rodou depois que ela sentiu-se abraçada pelo garoto. Mal conseguia abrir os olhos.

            A última coisa que pôde sentir antes de recobrar seus sentidos foram os lábios do garoto, que assim como o resto de seu corpo, eram quentes. Ela se deixou levar por tudo o que sentia, mas ao sentir sua língua tocada pela outra acordou. Esperava ver olhos cinzas, e acariciar cabelos loiros, mas ao invés disso se viu beijando o dono de olhos tão verdes como esmeraldas, que tinha os cabelos pretos como o céu sobre sua cabeça.

            "O que estou fazendo???". Não se conformava com aquilo, não era o que desejava fazer e ao mesmo tempo não conseguia parar. 

            Afastou-se abruptamente, usando todos os músculos de seu corpo para se afastar e percebeu que seu bracelete tinha um peso quase insuportável em seu braço. "Culpa... Por que eu fiz isso...???".

            -Harry... Por que você fez isso??? –como ele podia agarrá-la daquele modo após dizer, em meio a toda família, que os considerava, todos, como irmãos?

            -Mas... Pensei... Você gostou... Você me beijou também...

            "Que droga!!!". Não se lembrava exatamente do que havia acontecido, provavelmente tinha o beijado, mas sob um controle maior, algo muito forte, praticamente inexplicável.

            -NÃO! Não fui eu... Eu não queria te beijar...

            -Como assim??? Eu não entendo, você me beijou...

            -Não... Não... –ela falava enquanto pensava em uma explicação racional para o que acabar de acontecer. "Há muito que minha vida deixou de ser racional...". 

            Adentrou sua casa batendo a porta. Ninguém podia entender o que estava acontecendo com ela, antes estava tão calma, e agora parecia furiosa. "O que aconteceu comigo??? Não... Eu não queria isso... Mas... Foi tão bom!!!" –Quieta!!! –ela gritou para si mesma com vontade.

            -Gin... –Harry chamou com um certo medo impresso em sua voz.

            -Por que??? Por que você fez isso??? Por que??? 

            Correu para o seu quarto e se enfiou em sua cama. Nunca havia se sentido tão mal em toda a sua vida. Era como se não pudesse respirar, agora ela era a traidora. "Acies namora Fred, ela não vai traí-lo, e ela... ela lê mentes, vai saber que eu beijei o Harry". Enquanto pensava lembrou-se que além de tudo a garota poderia descobrir como ela havia se sentido ao beijar aquele-que-sobreviveu. "Não... Não... Nunca vou me perdoar... Não...". 

            Olhava para o belo dragão que envolvia seu pulso. "Me desculpe... Por favor...". Adormeceu embebida em uma culpa que não conseguiria suportar.

*_-_*_-_*_-_*_-_*_-_*_-_*_-_*_-_*_-_*_-_*_-_*_-_*_-_*

_O Natal nos Malfoy_

            A semana passou e já era véspera de Natal. Sua mãe estava desesperada, um dia antes havia encontrado um milhão de falhas que poderiam, nas palavras dela, "arruinar o jantar!!!".

            As coisas melhoraram na tarde. Ele ficava feliz ao saber-se só. Sua mãe estava no cabeleireiro e seu pai em algum lugar que não lhe interessava.

            Tinha em suas mãos um bilhete...

_Oi..._

_Sinto muito a sua falta. Espero que você tenha um ótimo Natal._

_A festa aqui em casa será uma droga, como todos os anos... Espero como nunca a volta para Hogwarts._

_Te adoro__ muito... Muito mesmo_

_Com carinho_

_Draco_

            Mandou a mensagem para Ginny. Observava a coruja negra voando, ela tinha um M dourado em suas penas. "Problemas...". 

            Era tarde demais, a coruja já havia alçado vôo.

            Sentou-se na cama se perguntando a razão pela qual foi tão descuidado. Estava ainda sonhando quando ouviu uma voz muito suave, que lhe trouxe a mente as fadas dos contos que lia quando criança.

            -Ela se vira... Pode ficar tranqüilo...

            Acies dizia sorrindo para ele. Parecia uma fada vestida toda de branco, só se viam os lábios rosados, os grandes olhos castanhos e o longo cabelo sedoso.

            -Tem certeza???

            -Absoluta... Ela tem irmãos MUITO escorregadios...

            -Mas eles não vão com a minha cara!

            -Não! Nem um pouco... Mas eu já solucionei a situação...

            -O QUE??? – ele se levantou assustado. O que Acies teria feito??? Ele guardava certa confiança por ela, mas mesmo assim não estava certo de certas atitudes tomadas pela garota.

            -Eu disse que você gostava muito dela... Não menti, menti???

            -Não. Mas, para quem você disse isso...???

            -Para os gêmeos...

            -Aqueles insupo...

            -Pode parar por ai... Não os critique, eles vão salvar Virginia do seu descuido com a coruja!!!

            -Tá, tá... Mas desde quando você os conhece???

            -Há um bom tempo... 

            -Mas... Bom... Com quem você estava conversando??? Agora pode me falar... Você prometeu...

            -Com meu namorado... –ela sorriu

            -Acies??? Eu perdi alguma coisa??? Quem é o seu namorado...???

            -Cabelos vermelhos... Sardas... Roupas de segunda mão!!!

            -WEASLEY???? QUAL WEASLEY?????

            -Um dos gêmeos!!! O Fred...

            -VOCÊ ESTÁ NAMORANDO UM WEASLEY!!!! NÃO ACREDITO!!!

            -E VOCÊ NÃO!!!- ela brincou em resposta

            -Mas você ainda é pior que eu... Além de escolher um Weasley você escolheu em dobro!!!

            -Não zombe, não!!!

            -Ano passado ele me socou após um jogo de quidditch.

            -Não foi ele, foi o George, e você mereceu apanhar!

            -Obrigado!!!

            -Desfrute... No bom sentido...

            Conversavam animadamente, os dois estavam sentados na cama de Draco. Enquanto brincavam e Acies lhe jogava vários travesseiros na cara uma desagradável surpresa adentrou o recinto.

            -Bom dia... 

            Sim, era seu pai que olhava muito satisfeito toda a cena. "Agora ele vai pensar que ela é a minha namorada... Ai!!! QUE SACO!!!".

            -Acies Jones... Prazer tê-la em minha casa... espero não estar atrapalhando qualquer coisa...

            -Não Sr. Malfoy... O senhor nunca atrapalha... –Draco pensou que ela seria uma ótima atriz, como conseguia ser tão falsa. A menina sorria verdadeiramente que ele quase acreditou que ela adorou ver Lucius Malfoy parado na porta.

            -Se já atrapalhou fala logo!!! –ele estava com tanta raiva de seu pai que foi a única coisa que lhe veio à mente. Recebeu um olhar completamente reprovador de Acies e logo descobriu que acabara de falar uma grande besteira.

            -Desculpem-me... –o homem deixou o quarto sorrindo.

            -VOCÊ TEM PROBLEMA??? –ela falou em sussurros desesperados

            -Ele me enche o saco... –ele respondeu no mesmo tom, desconfiando que seu pai ainda estivesse bisbilhotando a conversa.

            -Mas agora ele pensa que nós estamos juntos... Na verdade ele tem certeza que nós estamos juntos... Parabéns!!!

            -Eu não tinha isso em mente... Não mesmo... –era mentira, ele sabia que seu pai ficaria desconfiado. –Mas... Qual é o problema??? Veja bem, se ele acha que nós estamos juntos ele não vai pensar... Nem ele nem seu pai... Ninguém vai pensar que temos algo com Weasleys... Isso foi até bom...

            -Visto desse ponto você tem razão... Mas eu tenho medo do que pode acontecer, temo aonde essa farsa possa chegar, você conhece nossos pais...

            -Vamos ver... 

            Tudo estava perfeito, desde a enorme árvore de natal até as mesas que ficavam despercebidas em um canto. Sua mãe havia conseguido fazer com que todos os retratos sorrissem ao mesmo tempo.

            Poucas pessoas haviam chegado, parte da família, alguns tios que ele nunca havia visto. Mas as outras visitas não tardaram a tomar todo o hall. 

            Draco não agüentava mais receber pessoas ensebadas, cheias de bons e falsos modos. "Mais uma... Pai... Eu te mato...". Seu pai, apesar de pensar que ele Acies estavam juntos continuava a trazer filhas de "amigos" para lhe conhecer.

            -Draco, essa é Eda... Filha de... –ele não ouvia mais nada, não queria saber quem ela era, quantos anos tinha ou o que desejava fazer no futuro, nesse momento queria ir para seu quarto, se enfiar em sua cama e ficar trancado lá até o próximo dia.

            -Prazer... Prazer... –ele disse sem deixar seu pai terminar a apresentação.

            -Draco, o que pensa que está fazendo??? A menina estava tentando iniciar uma conversa civilizada com você e você...

            -Não... Não gostei dela... Muito... Muito... Muito feia... Sim... Horrorosa!!! –mal lembrava do rosto da menina

            Continuava a vagar pelo hall, sua mãe havia mandado que ficasse ali para receber as visitas e não estava disposto a ouvir o que teria caso deixasse o seu posto de porteiro da sua própria mansão.

            Estava todo de preto, não queria parecer simpático, assim talvez espantasse todos que viessem lhe falar.

            -Draco essa é Kina, filha de... – "Não é possível... Caramba...". Foi salvo por uma voz suave, mas muito grave. "Acies...".

            -Olá... Boa noite, Senhor Malfoy... –ela pegara sua mão direita. Estava também toda de preto.

            -Acies... Que bom que você chegou... –ele nunca havia sido tão sincero

            -Kina... Draco, preciso muito falar com você... Muito mesmo...

            -Certamente minha querida... –ele queria muito rir, mas não podia. –Com licença...

            Os dois subiram as escadas sob o olhar de todos os convidados. Lucius Malfoy sorria, assim como o pai da menina.

            -Você salvou minha vida...

            -Posso imaginar... Aonde você está indo??? –ela parou no topo da escada

            -Algum lugar longe dessa gente...

            -E a nossa brincadeira favorita... Que tal??? Essas pessoas pensam em cada coisa...

            -Obviamente... Como pude esquecer...

            -Disfarça... Você escolhe...

            -A menina que estava sendo apresentada para mim.

            -Kina, Kiara Brown. Filha de um death eater, o engraçado é que o pai dela, Jason Brown é um empregado de segunda linha... Seu pai está desesperado mesmo...

            -Nem me fale... Mas ele parece feliz achando que estamos juntos...

            -AH!!! _Avada__ Kevadra para ela!!! Nojenta... _

            -O que foi???

            -Ela está pensando que eu sou uma vagabunda e que sou feia... Você me acha feia???

            -Não... Nem passa perto disso...

            -Disse que eu sou fedida... Vai espalhar que eu cheiro a perfume falsificado...

            -Não cheira... Agora, aquela ali... De vestido vermelho e preto...

            -NOSSA!!!! Haha... Ela é mulher o Ministro da Magia da Irlanda... Pelo visto o pessoal lá não sabe que a maioria das pessoas aqui é... Diríamos, do mal!!!! Ela tem um caso com aquele homem de terno azul marinho, parado ao lado do vaso de flores vermelhas... Aquele que acabou de jogar as cinzas do seu cigarro na terra... Sua mãe entra em colapso se souber disso...

            -Ministro corrupto e corno... Esse povo não presta... Quero saber o que nossos pais estão conversando...

            -Eu não sei... 

            -Vamos... Desde quando você é medrosa...

            -Mas não sou louca...

            -Ah... Não... –ele foi cínico

            -Só para algumas coisas...

            Ela parou olhando para os dois.

            -Acabaram de mudar de assunto...

            Draco pôde perceber que algo não estava exatamente bom, ela ficara pálida e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. "O que está acontecendo???", estava preocupado, pois o assunto o envolvia também, pelo menos era muito provável.

            -Draco... Eles querem nos dar a Marca Negra... Antes do planejado... O Lorde quer aumentar seu exército e precisa de nós... Eu... Eu... 

            -Pára! Não precisa mais... Acho que fomos longe demais... –aquilo havia estragado sua noite, a dela também, ele não estava preparado para aceitar aquela marca, pensara que só a teria após deixar Hogwarts. 

            -Espere... Nossa... NÃO!!! Não, Draco... Não...

            -O que foi agora??? –as lágrimas silenciosas escorriam pelo rosto pálido da garota.

            -O que foi...???

            -Crabbe e Goyle... Sim... Eles serão... Ah... Descartados...

            -O que??? COMO??? –não tinha paciência com os dois, mas eles eram seus amigos. Apesar de tudo isso não poderia concordar com aquilo, eles foram, por muito tempo, as únicas pessoas que se lembravam dele, que, literalmente, tomavam conta dele. –Não podemos deixar que isso aconteça...

            -Eu não quero... Não quero ser um desses... Não quero matar ninguém... Não quero... –ela estava desesperada, e ele não se sentia muito diferente disso.

            -Vem cá... Vamos embora desse lugar...

            Ele puxou-a em direção a seu quarto. Esperava uma noite enfadonha, mas não trágica. Aquela notícia havia sido uma tragédia, e sua noite de natal um inferno.   

            "O que Virginia vai pensar??? Ela não vai querer ficar comigo se eu tiver aquela coisa horrível no braço!!!!".

            -Nem o Fred!!! Ele não vai querer ficar com alguém com um negócio no braço... Não... EU VOU FUGIR... VOU FUGIR PARA... SEI LÁ... PARA BEM LONGE...

            Não sabia o que fazer, mas naquele momento deveriam fingir que nada sabiam, e depois que fossem oficialmente avisados dos futuros planos do maldito Lorde, pensariam em alguma coisa.

            -Fica calma... Pelo menos por agora o melhor é fingir que não sabemos de nada... Depois damos um jeito!

            -Mas acho que não vai ter jeito, Draco... Cresci tentando me desvencilhar dessas pessoas, e a única coisa que ganhei foram algumas chicotadas nas costas!!! Não quero apanhar... 

            -Ninguém vai bater em você... –ele viu a menina se encolher em sua cama. –Nunca mais você apanhar... Eu não deixo e acho que seu namorado teria uma boa vingança para quem tentasse... Uma vingança que prefiro nem imaginar...

            -É... É... –ela disse ainda afogada em lágrimas, mas sorrindo.

            -Não estou com ânimo para festas... Nem um pouco... –Draco disse sentando-se em sua cama

            -Estou com sono...

            -Eu também... –deitou-se ao lado de Acies. –Foi muito por uma noite.

            -Por uma vida!

            Ele sorriu tentando esconder o desespero que sentia. Queria chorar, mas nunca antes o fizera. Lágrimas eram a materialização da fraqueza dos homens... "Droga! Por que sempre repito as palavras de meu pai???".  Para Lucius só mulheres podiam chorar. _Mulheres sabem como usar o choro, e ao contrário dos homens, engrandecem a cada lágrima derramada!_

            Olhou para seu lado e viu o rosto de Acies ensopado, a ponta de seu nariz vermelha e os olhos inchados. "Não me parece engrandecida... Só muito triste, e muito frágil...".

            -Feliz Natal, Fred –ela gaguejou

            -Feliz Natal, Gin

            Sentindo o calor do corpo da garota ao seu lado deixou-se adormecer profundamente, desejando ardentemente que Virgínia estivesse pensando nele.

*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*

**Ninguém gostou do capítulo passado! Eu recebi só cinco reviews... Tava tão ruim assim??? Espero que esse não esteja... Agradeço as que mandaram mensagens lindas... E  peço para que continuem mandando, não só para elas mas para todo mundo que lê a fic!!! AMO REVIEWS... Beijos tristinhos... (Já disse, vocês me estragaram, sou uma autora mimada!!!).**

**_VALEUZÃO_****_:_**

**Flávia: Obrigada pela review... Esse capítulo enorme foi como você gosta, longo, MUITO longo... Espero não ter escrito muita bobagem, gostou??? Me conte... Beijões...**

**Lú**: Muito obrigada pela review!!! Fico super feliz em saber que está gostando da estória e do modo como descrevo os personagens... Continue acompanhando a fic e postando seus comentários, críticas e sugestões... Beijões...

**Maira Granger**: Fico feliz por saber que está gostando, muito obrigada pelos elogios... Continue acompanhando a fic e me mandando suas críticas, idéias e comentários... São muito importantes para mim!!! Beijões...

**Anna Potter**: Adorei sua mensagem!!! MUITO legal saber que está gostando, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também... Beijões...

**Cila**: Obrigada pela review!!! Ainda bem que conseguiu postar!!! Adorei sua mensagem, valeu pelos elogios!!! Fica tranqüila que ainda demora um pouco para terminar!!! Beijões...


	28. Provações e Idéias Brilhantes

*-_--_--_--_*-_--_--_--_*-_--_--_--_*-_--_--_--_*-_--_--_--_*-_--_--_--_*-_--_--_--_*

            Capítulo 25: Provações e Idéias Brilhantes!!!

            Ainda não entendia exatamente o que ocorrera, pois Ginny sabia que beijar Harry era algo que não estava em seus planos. Sentia-se estranha, odiava a si mesma, era uma traidora barata. "Droga! Droga e droga...". 

            -Lamentar não vai mudar a situação... Você... Você... Você... Fez aquilo e pronto! –xingava-se periodicamente.

            Não gostava de andar pela casa, afinal sempre dava de cara com o menino dos olhos verdes e definitivamente isso não era agradável. "Será que você NUNCA vai embora???". Continuava a se achar injustiçada, quando as coisas pareciam estar certas, alguém chegava e acabava com tudo. Ou era Harry, ou o maluco do seu irmão ou simplesmente Hermione, que continuava a reclamar de seus resultados nos O.W.L.s 

            -Mas... Sra. Weasley, não posso aceitar minha nota em Poções... Um ótimo não era o que esperava!!! Sabia, sabia, na véspera da prova... Eu senti que deveria ter estudado muito mais... Hermione, sua... Sua BURRA!!!

            Aquilo ultrapassou todos os limites da paciência de Ginny, que já fora maior. Sabia que se escutasse aquelas reclamações mais uma vez explodiria e enfiaria a mão bem no meio da cara da garota. 

            Era a décima milésima vez que ouvia sua mãe consolar Hermione, usando palavras doces e mostrando todo o orgulho que sentia da namorada de seu caçula. "Adote-a... Virgínia Weasley como você é burra!!! Se sua mãe adotar Hermione ela e Ron virarão irmãos e não poderão se casar... Vai ser incesto!!!". 

            Dando conta do que estava pensando e notando que desperdiçava idéias em um assunto tão idiota resolveu subir para seu quarto e se trancar lá, antes que sua companheira chegasse para lhe contar que Ron até conseguia ser romântico. "Só ela pode pensar algo assim...".

            Estava mal humorada, chata e amarga, tinha certeza e isso não a incomodava, Harry o fazia.

            -Oi Gin... –ele sorriu ao se encontrarem no pé da escada.

            -Oi. –ela respondeu sem nem mesmo olhar para o rosto do menino.

            -Você está bem???

            -Eu pareço bem??? Olhe para mim... Olhe! EU PAREÇO BEM??? –falou com raiva. Era tão difícil perceber que ela não estava para conversas?

            -Ginny... –ele estava sério. –Realmente não sei o que está acontecendo com você... Não quero saber, pois sei que se eu perguntar vou apanhar... Mas não te reconheço mais... Não parece ser a mesma pessoa...

            -Por que??? Por que??? Por que não fico mais atrás de você? Bom, Harry... Eu também não sei o que aconteceu comigo, porém afirmo que NUNCA estive tão satisfeita com o que sou... Com licença... –virou as costas e subiu até seu quarto.

            Naquele local, naquele pequeno cômodo havia uma coisa que lhe tranqüilizava em qualquer momento, até mesmo naqueles de maior estresse. 

            Após trancar a porta, se aproximou vagarosamente da parede onde a cabeceira de sua cama estava encostada, se ajoelhou cuidadosamente até poder tocar o rodapé de madeira. Pressionou-o e um pedaço dele pareceu se descolar do resto. Puxou a madeira que se abriu na forma de uma pequena gaveta.

            Lá era onde guardava algumas de suas memórias, pelo menos as mais importantes delas. Um pequeno caderno de couro vermelho, a flor dourada que Draco havia lhe dado e o belo bracelete. Entre esses presentes havia um saquinho negro de veludo.

            _-Ginny... Essas são pedras de Sol... Capazes de formarem amuletos. Vê... Este irá proteger você contra qualquer mal..._

Ouviu as palavras de sua avó ecoando por sua mente, havia ganhado aquele amuleto quando ainda era muito pequena.

            _-Fique com ele... Assim ele protege à senhora..._

_            -Não. A hora chegou... Ouça, há duas razões pelas quais recebemos um amuleto como esse. Podemos precisar de proteção, ou simplesmente sermos usados como um meio... Talvez você seja responsável por entregá-lo a alguém que vai precisar realmente dele._

Com enorme cautela Ginny segurou o saquinho e despejou o belo amuleto em forma de Lua sobre sua cama. Temerariamente esticou seus dedos, tocá-lo parecia, pela primeira vez ser perigoso. Recolheu seu braço. Mordeu a ponta de um de seus dedos e esticou sua mão em direção ao amuleto novamente. Ao encostá-lo levemente todas as pedras brilhantes se soltaram. Sentiu-se tremer e a voz de sua avó voltou a lhe falar.__

_            -Mas... Como vou saber que tem alguém precisando dele???_

_            -As pedras mágicas se unem por uma força... Quando tocar o amuleto e as pedras se soltarem em sua mão saberá que há quem precisa dele mais do que você..._

_            -E como vou saber quem é essa pessoa???_

_            -Use seu coração... E sua Visão... Ensinei-a como fazer e sei que possui muitos poderes, faça tudo o que for necessário, mas descubra a quem o amuleto deve ser dado._

            Naquele momento havia alguém, em algum lugar precisando de proteção. A hora de passar o amuleto havia chegado e trazia consigo a maior provação de sua vida. Finalmente descobriria se possuía ou não a Visão, se seria ou não como sua avó.

            Sofia era uma mulher extremamente culta, adepta das crenças antigas, fiel seguidora da Grande Deusa. Estudiosa, falava diversas línguas. Possuía um raro dom, o dom da Visão. Podia ver o que aconteceria antes dos olhos dos homens e acreditava fortemente que ela, Ginny, tinha o mesmo dom. 

            A hora havia chegado, a hora pela qual sempre esperou e sempre temeu. Seria testada pela vida e pelo destino. Se falhasse, alguém a quem amava sofreria e ela nada poderia fazer. "A dúvida atrasa o coração dos mais poderosos...", lembrou-se dos dizeres de sua avó.      

            Água. Precisava de água, água limpa em uma taça de ouro. "Onde posso encontrar uma taça de ouro???". Estava quase certa de que em sua casa encontraria nada de ouro, muito menos uma taça.

            Desceu as escadas, e antes de chegar perto da cozinha já podia ouvir o barulho. A família toda parecia estar na sala. 

            "Sala... Sim...". Na modesta sala de sua casa havia alguns presentes de casamento que sua mãe ganhara. 

            Adentrou o cômodo, havia tanta gente lá dentro que não repararam em sua chegada. –Mãe... Mãe... MÃE!!!!!!

            -Sim... Fale Gin...

            -O que é isso??? –ela apontou para um vaso dourado.

            -Ah... É um vaso... Filha, você está bem?

            -Sim... Sim... Mas, é de ouro?

            -É sim... Gin, você quer nos contar alguma coisa??? –não, obviamente contar qualquer segredo era o que menos queria naquela hora. "Até que seria interessante... Mamãe... Bom... Olha, estou grávida de trigêmeos, e o pai de minhas crianças se chama Draco malfoy...". Sorriu ao pensar.

            -Não... Um súbito interesse... Isso...

            Esperou que todos voltassem a fazer o que antes faziam e pegou o tal vaso disfarçadamente. "Não é uma taça... Mas acho que vai dar certo...". Encheu-o com a água que vinha do poço do quintal, era puríssima, disso estava certa.

            Retirou-se da sala e abriu a porta com muito cuidado. Seu coração batia pesadamente em seu peito, sua pele gelada mal sentiu o vento cortante que moveu todo seu cabelo com violência. Sentia um misto de excitação e pavor, ninguém em sua família tinha o poder da Visão e ela demonstrara algum controle sobre ele quando ainda era uma criança.  

            O céu estava realmente feio, escuro. "Não é o melhor momento".

            Procurou por algumas pedras e as colocou em forma de um círculo, não muito grande. Adentrou a figura e sentou-se exatamente em seu centro._-_

**_Permita-me, ó Mãe _**

**_  Permita-me, ó Deusa _**

**_ Permita-me ver _**

**_ Se assim for seu desejo_**

            Rezou essas palavras e, colocando o vaso à sua frente fechou os olhos e ao abri-los se concentrou somente na água. "Permita-me ver a quem dar as pedras... Permita-me ver quem precisa delas".

            Aos poucos o reflexo do céu que via começou a mudar... Pontos brilhantes apareceram e pôde ver todas as estrelas dentro da taça dourada. Via também a lua, o céu estava negro e limpo, não mais cinzento e triste. 

            Foi tomada por uma enorme alegria, sempre quis ter os poderes de sua avó.

            "É hora...". Acrescentou as pedrinhas, uma a uma no recipiente de ouro, sempre fazendo a mesma pergunta a cada uma que movimentava a água. "Quem precisa de você??? Quem a fez querer me deixar???".

            Todas as pedras estavam na água, com o dedo indicador deu três voltas no sentido horário, movimentando os pequenos pontos brilhantes.

**_Espelho do Luar_**

**_Espelho da Água_**

**_Clareie meu olhar_**

**_Retire sua anágua_**

**_Na penumbra_**

**_Remova o teu véu_**

**_Mostre-me o certo_**

**_Mostre-me aquele que precisa da tua proteção_**

            Alguns segundos se passaram, nada acontecia, mas repentinamente o brilho das pedras pareceu aumentar e ela não mais via o reflexo das estrelas. A água tremeu, formando pequenas ondas circulares que tomavam toda superfície do vaso. 

**_Permita-me ver, ó Mãe_**

**_Permita-me, se esse for seu desejo_**

            Lentamente o brilho diminuiu, deixando a água turva. Uma imagem apareceu ao fundo, estava coberta por uma espessa fumaça acinzentada.

**_Espelho do Luar_**

**_Espelho da Água_**

**_Clareie meu olhar_**

**_Retire sua anágua_**

**_Remova o teu véu_**

**_Mostre-me o certo_**

**_Mostre-me aquele que precisa da tua proteção_**

            A imagem não mais estava encoberta pela fumaça, mas ainda um pouco embaçada. Forçou seus olhos até senti-los arder e sua cabeça latejar. O que viu lhe causou certo espanto.

            Uma criança fugia de algo que ela não conseguia ver, crescia aos poucos. Continuava a correr, olhava para trás, desesperado. Era agora um homem, alto, esguio. Tinha os cabelos claros, que brilhavam como a neve sob a luz do luar. Ginny não podia vê-lo, não sabia quem ele era. 

            Gritos... Alguém chamava por ela, ao fundo. Vozes que aumentavam, falavam mais alto. Sentia frio, muito frio, parecia estar mergulhando na taça das pedras. –Ginny, você está louca??? –Gin, SAI DAÍ!!! "Chuva... Está chovendo...". Antes que pudesse piscar viu uma última imagem, era um olho que de tão cinza chegava a ser prateado. "Draco...".

            Sentiu-se carregada para dentro por alguém bem maior que ela. Antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa agarrou o grande vaso e segurou-o com tanta força que sua mãe não conseguiu o tirar de suas mãos.

            -Filha... Me dê isso...

            -Não... Não... Não... Por favor, não tire de mim...

            Com uma força maior seu pai puxou o vaso de suas mãos. Sem que pudesse controlar ela gritou.

            -Draco!!! –ouviu o barulho de algo metálico cair no chão. Foi tomada por cansaço absurdo, mas mesmo assim pôde notar que a face de seu pai demonstrava pânico, assim como as de todos ao redor.

            A água espalhada pelo chão carregava uma brilhante serpente. As pedras tomaram a sua forma, e agora deveriam ser entregues àquele que delas precisava.  

            Embriagada em meio à estafa mental se jogou da cama e caiu sobre a peça. Tocou a serpente, que ao receber seus dedos brilhou violentamente.

            Não mais pensava, ela tinha os poderes de sua avó, e havia sido aceita, havia conseguido passar no mais difícil de todos os testes. 

*-_--_--_--_*-_--_--_--_*-_--_--_--_*-_--_--_--_*-_--_--_--_*-_--_--_--_*

            -Tenho uma ótima notícia!!! –a bela mulher dizia sorrindo. –Comemoraremos a festa de passagem de ano aqui em casa... Não é maravilhoso??? –sua mãe quase pulava na cadeira.

            Draco soltou o pesado garfo de prata que ao bater na fina porcelana da louça fez um barulho desagradável.

            -Draco, está com problemas??? –seu pai perguntou nervoso.

            -Sim... Estou! Por que essa porcaria de festa tem que ser aqui???

            -Mas... Meu filho, pensei que gostaria... Se não quiser podemos desmarcar e...

            -NÃO! Não Narcissa, ele deve aprender que nem tudo é como queremos! Agora, a festa será aqui, você estará presente e principalmente, muito feliz. Receberá todas as visitas educadamente. Entendido???

            -Auto e claro... –disse com raiva e extrema dificuldade. Mais uma festa insuportável em sua casa, mais filhas de conhecidos a serem apresentadas, mais horas de trabalho escravo na recepção da mansão Malfoy, mais chateação. "O bastante por uma longa e tenebrosa década...". Continuou a comer emburrado.

            Só de pensar em tudo o que aconteceria em mais uma animada noite de comemorações de final de ano bufou de raiva, queria voltar para Hogwarts, com sua pequena ruivinha, sem que precisasse agüentar as aberrações que rondavam sua vida fora da escola.

            Desde o natal nada de interessante havia feito. Implorara a seu pai que lhe deixasse ir até o haras de sua família, adorava cavalgar e poderia passar alguns dias lá. Talvez, se fosse só, pudesse até convidar Ginny, pois os empregados nada sabiam sobre Weasleys. 

            -Draco, não. Já disse... Você vai ficar em casa... Não ouse pedir de novo!!!

            Novamente se encontrava sentado em seu sofá, assistindo a alguns estúpidos programas de pessoas metidas a engraçadas, que eram, na verdade, parte do momento mais sem graça de toda sua vida. 

            Bateram na porta, algo que foi animador, pois tinha certeza que não era seu pai, ele não costumava bater.

            -Pode entrar...

            -Oi... E aí??? –era Acies

            -Bem... E você???

            -Tenho duas notícias... Na verdade uma notícia e uma idéia.

            -Boa ou ruim???

            -A idéia é ótima... Mas a notícia é péssima!!! Qual quer ouvir primeiro...? –ela perguntou sentando no sofá à frente do dele.

            -Hum... Mas a idéia é boa o bastante para me reanimar depois de ouvir a notícia???

            -Depende de você... A notícia vai te abalar, com certeza... Demorei algumas horas para recobrar os sentidos...            

            -Vai Acy, fala logo... Estou preparado.

            -Bom... Nossos pais irão anunciar o noivado de seus filhos na noite do dia 31...

            -O que??? COMO???

            -Isso que você ouviu... Ao mesmo tempo em que deixar Lucius e Augustus pensando que estávamos juntos espantou suspeitas, também acabou nos enrolando um pouquinho...

            -Olha... QUE DIA BOM! Primeiro descubro que serei forçado a suportar uma festa insana na minha casa... Agora fico sabendo que estou noivo!!! Obviamente, como sempre O TONTO É SEMPRE O ÚLTIMO A SABER...

            -E a tonta... Acrescente aí.

            -A idéia... QUE SEJA ANIMADORA... QUE SEJA ANIMADORA... –disse com os dedos cruzados.

            -Teoricamente, ainda não sabemos sobre o noivado, ainda na teoria ficaremos MUITO felizes após descobri-lo... E logo que for anunciado podemos... Podemos preferir um início de ano mais romântico, algo mais... Noivo e noiva...Você e eu... Eu e você! Algo mais...

            -CASA DE CAMPO DOS JONES –ele arregalou os olhos

            -Sim... E a parte boa, a parte MUITO boa... Podemos levar... Companhia... Qualquer companhia... Aquela casa é minha, meu pai nunca vai lá... E mesmo se for, ele não se comunica com os elfos, e mesmo que o fizer são todos muito fiéis a mim!!!

            Era impossível não sorrir, aquela notícia o livraria de qualquer mal. Finalmente encontraria Ginny, estava morrendo de tanta saudade e só de pensar em tocar-lhe os belos cabelos vermelhos foi tomado por uma alegria enorme.

            Queria que o tempo voasse, que os dias passassem como o vento, que as horas fossem milésimos. Precisava dela ao seu lado, o mais rápido possível. 

*-_--_--_--_*-_--_--_--_*-_--_--_--_*-_--_--_--_*-_--_--_--_*-_--_--_--_*    

**A oração e os dizeres no chamamento da Visão foram criados por mim. Para utilizá-los é necessária minha autorização e devido reconhecimento autoral.**

_O Draco perdeu um pouco da importância nesse capítulo, eu sei, mas no próximo ele vai voltar firme e forte... Prometido!!!_

Quanto ao beijo do capítulo passado... Logo vocês saberão a razão pela qual ele aconteceu!!!

**_VALEUZÃO:(Gente vocês são tão legais!!! Sempre que eu peço reviews vocês postam mensagens cada vez mais lindas!!! Vou pedir então... REVIEWS!!!)_**

**LinDjinha**: Obrigada pela review... Sei que fez referência ao capítulo 26, mas como só recebi após portar o 27 estou agradecendo aqui... Fico muito feliz com seus elogios, é bom saber que está gostando da fic!!! Continue acompanhando a estória e sempre me mande suas opiniões, sugestões e críticas. (Obrigada pelas duas reviews!!!) Beijões... (como percebeu não consegui centralizar o texto... AI COMO EU SOU BURRA!!!Mas obrigada por tentar!!! :0) ).

**Cila**: Que bom que conseguiu postar sua review!!! Como sempre digo, qualquer dúvida me pergunte, e desculpa pela confusão... Continue a acompanhar a fic, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!!! Beijões...

**Centaura**: O que eu posso falar??? AMEI SUA REVIEW, FOI MUITO BOA!!! Você brigando com o quentinho do Harry, demais! Você contando que o Draco é fresquinho (no bom sentido, obviamente), demais!!! Tudo demais!!! Fico feliz em saber que a Acies te agradou... Ela é uma pessoa boa! Fica sossegada que eu já estou conversando com o George sobre... Hum, você sabe o que, não é??? Haha!!! Sempre que quiser sinta-se à vontade para falar c@c%t*!!! Continue acompanhando a fic... Mais surpresas... Logo... Beijões!!!  

**Vanessa R.**: Obrigada por sua mensagem, fico feliz em saber que está gostando da fic! Continue acompanhando a estória e postando reviews com seus comentários, dúvidas e sugestões!!! Beijões...

**Flávia**: Que review legal, agradeço o consolo!!! Fica calma que as coisas aos poucos vão se encaixar... A fic está meio que no final... Beijões!

**Lu**: Obrigada pelos elogios!!! Fico feliz em saber que está gostando da minha fic... Espero que tenha gostado também desse capítulo!!! Beijões...

**Dark Saturno**: Fiquei super feliz ao ler sua review... Continue acompanhando a fic!!! Beijões...

**Nacilme**: Obrigada pela review!!! Por favor não me escalpele depois do beijo... Como já expliquei, o beijo é extremamente importante para o epílogo da fic!!! Continue acompanhando... Beijões... 

**Lullaby**: Obrigada pela mensagem, continue a acompanhar a fic... Beijões...


	29. Pulos, Tombos e Confusões

Os personagens não pertencem a mim, somente à JKRowling. A plot e a Acies Jones são minhas...

*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*

            _Capítulo 26_: **Pulos, Tombos e Confusões...**

            Draco andava pela casa aos pulos, estava animado, pensava todos os dias no que diria para Ginny ao revê-la. Já havia sonhado com a passagem de ano ao lado de sua ruiva várias vezes, e a cada sonho sua imaginação se tornava mais fértil. "Seu pervertido!!!", ele riu de si mesmo.

            Precisava de Virgínia desesperadamente, precisava de seus lábios, de suas mãos, de seu corpo. A desejava loucamente e ouvir sua voz seria o remédio para sua insanidade, ou melhor, sua sanidade. Estava cada vez mais normal, e não gostava disso; concordava quando Acies dizia que a loucura já traz em si o antídoto, a cura, para tudo que é triste, parado e medíocre.

            Novamente sua casa estava completamente decorada, cheia de belos lustres em forma de estrelas brancas, véus dourados colocados sobre as janelas, quadros sorrindo e conversando animadamente. 

            Não pôde avaliar no que tropeçou, mas enquanto pulava e cantava sentiu um de seus pés travar e logo deu de cara com o chão frio. "Você... Draco... Você é uma besta!!!". Sua cabeça doía e enquanto se levantava com grande dificuldade viu um enorme pé usando um belo sapato de couro negro e brilhante. "Lucius...". Naquele momento seu pai seria a única pessoa que conseguiria o tirar do sério.

            -Levante-se... Vamos! -sentiu uma dor aguda na testa e fez um barulho estranho. -Pare de reclamar! Parece um tonto pulando e cantando pela casa... Esse tombo foi muito bom... Pena que não tenha quebrado algum osso...

            "Estou bem de família... Muito bem. Meu próprio pai deseja me ver todo quebrado!". Desamassou sua roupa, continuava perfeitamente limpo, nem um cisco sujava o belo chão azulado.

            -Fala... -ele arrastou a voz.

            -Draco? Não seja insolente... Fale direito! Continuo a ser seu pai...

            -Tá... Tá...

            -DRACO!

            -Perdoe-me meu pai. Me desculpe, não sou insolente e não desejo parecer! 

            -Por que está tão feliz???

            "Por que estou tão feliz... Por que estou tão feliz??? Virgínia... Ah!". Continuou sonhando em como seria a melhor passagem de ano de toda sua vida. Não esperava que seu pai ficasse feliz ao vê-lo pulando como um bobo, mas lhe restava a esperança de que ao menos Lucius ficasse alegre ao ver seu próprio filho contente.

            -Acorde! Draco, o que há com você?

            -Nada... Nada... Só... Passagem de ano, vida nova, não é mesmo??? -ele sorria de suas palavras e do modo como era olhado por seu pai.

            Lucius chacoalhou a cabeça em sinal de discordância. -Você... Vida nova??? O que quer dizer???

            "Ele está desconfiado. Por que será???". Sentiu a hora de jogar o seu jogo favorito, era imbatível em obter informações de modo irônico.

            -Vida nova, esperança... Não sei... Bom, novas pessoas... Novas experiências...

            -Qual tipo de experiência? -seu pai parecia ainda mais interessado. "Estou no caminho certo... Experiências...".

            -Experiências... Experiências... -ele gaguejou. -Uma vida diferente! Isso... Novos modos de vida... 

            -Talvez uma vida com mais alguém? -os olhos claros de seu pai se estreitaram.

            -ISSO! Procurava essas palavras... Sim... Uma vida com outras pessoas...

            -Outras??? - "Errado... Jogada errada!!!". Pensou por mais algum tempo. "Pensa... Pensa... Pensa... Sim... Acies, noiva, vida nova... É isso!".

            -Na verdade, pai... Outra. Uma só...

            -Já desconfiava... Então está sabendo...

            -Sim... -não sabia se Lucius falava de seu noivado com Acies, mas logo descobriria. -Sim...

            -E?

            -E?

            -Está feliz? -seu pai perguntou sem paciência.

            -Muito... Muito... Efusivo!!! -ele se segurou para não gargalhar. -Por que acha que estava pulando???

            -Fico aliviado... Cheguei a pensar que havia se tornado um retardado! - "Sutil... Sutilíssimo!!!". -Você tem sorte... Acies é linda, poderosa... Mas tome cuidado, ela é extremamente inteligente. Mulheres muito inteligentes são um perigo...

            -Perigosíssimas... -ainda era difícil não gargalhar. "Draco, você é MUITO bom... MUITO bom!!!". -Pai... Eu sei que nosso noivado vai ser anunciado essa noite e gostaria de pedir uma coisa...

            -Hum... Fale...

            -Você lembra... Se lembra de como... De como nós éramos enquanto namorávamos...

            -Sim. Lembro-me muito bem...

            -Então... Bom... Estamos muito comportados...

            -Sim... Até demais...

            -Mas, você... Assim... Ficaremos felizes, MUITO felizes.

            -Vá ao ponto!

            -Podemos passar a noite juntos???

            -Vocês vão...

            -Na casa de campo dos Jones...

            -Não sei se Augustus aprovará.

            -AH pai! Lógico que vai! Ele sabe... Vocês já... Bem... Na sala, aquele dia... 

            -Darei um jeito...

            -Obrigado! Obrigado mesmo...

            -Recomponha-se! Pare já de pular!

            -Sim... Já não estou mais pulando... Não pulo, nunca mais!

            Havia conseguido, após árduo esforço, convencer seu pai. Passaria a noite com Virgínia, finalmente se encontrariam. Precisava avisá-la de algum modo, e dessa vez não usaria sua coruja. "Mas... Todas as corujas aqui de casa possuem o emblema da família... ... Acies!!!!".

            Correu para seu quarto e escreveu em um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho um bilhete para Acies. Estava confirmando que o plano havia funcionado e lhe pedindo para mandar sua coruja. "... Avise-a para mim... Minha coruja só causaria problemas e arruinaria tudo! Abraços, Draco.".

            Uma hora depois ouviu barulho de asas. Abriu a porta de sua varanda e deixou a bela coruja adentrar o local. Hecate era uma ave bem pequena, completamente branca de olhos vermelhos, se movia com extrema velocidade e nenhum controle.

            Draco retirou o pergaminho enrolado das pernas da bela coruja, estava escrito com uma tinta rosada que parecia cheia de glitter, pois a mensagem brilhava muito. Estava ansioso.

Draco

Avisei Fred e Ginny, e eles aceitaram!!! Está tudo certo... Só espero que não enrolem muito hoje à noite! Estou ansiosa...

Beijos

Acy

            "Sim... SIM!!!". -Ah... Ginny que saudade!!! Logo nos veremos... Ah!!!

            Parecia uma criança que acabara de ganhar um presente pelo qual havia esperado uma vida. Escolheria a roupa mais bonita que pudesse encontrar, e pela primeira vez notava quantas peças possuía.

            Todas eram pretas, calças, camisas, capas, sobretudos, pijamas, tudo negro. "Fico bem de preto, destaca meus cabelos... Mas... Será que a Ginny gosta de preto??? Ela é... Diferente de mim!". Pensou em procurar por uma roupa nova, porém sabia exatamente que gostaria só das pretas, e havia comprado cinco novas calças na semana anterior.

            Horas depois se desenterrou de dentro de seu closet trazendo algumas peças que foram colocadas gentilmente sobre sua cama. Uma calça negra de um tecido não muito brilhante. Uma camisa também negra, uma gravata escura e um paletó preto. O sapato de verniz escovado combinava com o resto de sua vestimenta, e era também negro.

            Odiava as festas que aconteciam em sua casa, pois sempre tinha que estar extremamente chique, e ternos não eram as suas roupas favoritas. "Gravatas apertam...".

            Estava pronto e muito nervoso. Por que aquelas visitas idiotas demoravam tanto?

            Aos poucos as pessoas chegavam e sua casa já estava lotada de vizinhos, amigos e colaboradores. Acies ainda não estava lá e ele ansiava por sua chegada. O quanto antes fosse anunciado o noivado o quanto antes poderiam deixar aquele local. 

            Todos os convidados pararam de falar assim que Augustus adentrou a casa seguido por Acies. Sentiu-se um idiota, pois percebeu que, teoricamente, os noivos seriam os últimos a saberem do compromisso. "Só para variar...".

            Acies estava extremamente bonita, "Weasley sortudo!", vestia um belo vestido vermelho, todo bordado de dragões dourados, os cabelos presos em um coque com alguns fios caindo pelo rosto. Estava estranhamente nervosa. 

            Ela se aproximou dele e sussurrou:

            -Fui proibida de deixar sua casa hoje...

            -O QUE?

            -Fala baixo! Isso daí... Não sei bem o que ele tem na cabeça, mas resolveu me preservar! Alguém deve ter mexido na memória dele e o feito acreditar que sou uma virgem inocente! Saco!!!

            -E agora???

            -Deixa comigo... Obviamente, já tenho outra idéia... ...

            -E qual se...

            -Boa noite meus caríssimos colegas... -Draco foi interrompido por Augustus Jones, "demorou...". -Hoje é dia de comemoração. Não só porque um novo ano nos traz bons augúrios, mas também porque uma grande notícia me foi dada.

            -Nos foi dada... -seu pai corrigiu o outro homem.

            -Perdão Lucius, uma ótima notícia NOS foi dada por nossos filhos...

            Draco não se conteve ao olhar para a face de Acies quando ouviu aquelas palavras. Sua boca estava levemente aberta, seus olhos forçadamente fechados e até ele teve medo de levar um soco dela naquele momento.

            -Draco... Draco... Desde quando nós decidimos??? Eu havia me esquecido desse detalhe... -ela falou com ódio

            "Eu também... Vem cá, será que não dá para ir mais rápido???".

            -Ah dá... -Acies soou marota.

            "Acy... O que você vai fazer???".

            -Mas antes gostaríamos de dizer a todos... -aquele discurso demoraria horas, e ele não estava pronto para esperar horas. 

            Notou Acies chegar mais perto. Ela parou e começou a pigarrear.

            -Algum problema, Acies??? -o pai dela conseguia ser ainda mais grosso que Lucius. "Não pensei que isso fosse possível!".

            -Não... Nenhum! Na verdade... Sem mais delongas... Eu e Draco, aquele ali -ela apontou para ele de um modo engraçado. Todos sabiam quem era ele naquela sala. -Estamos noivos... -os aplausos começaram. -Não! Não! Sem aplausos... Pai, as alianças por favor...

            Augustus Jones tirou de seu bolso uma caixa de couro avermelhado, parecia extremamente descontente. "Por que será que você apanhou tanto...". Ela abriu a caixinha que continha duas alianças douradas.

            -Pega aí... -jogou uma para ele. O modo como ela estava fazendo as coisas era muito engraçado, as visitas todas os olhavam surpresas. -Mão direita... Não... -ele não sabia bem em qual dedo colocá-la. -No outro... NÃO, no próximo!!! Muito bem, meu querido noivo!!!

            -Acies... O que está acontecendo??? -seu pai perguntou a ela.

            -Senhor Malfoy, não gostamos de demora... O senhor compreende, não é? Jovens, jovens são assim! Senhoras e senhores, estamos noivos... Agora, boa noite! -ela o puxou pelo braço e carregou-o escada a cima, debaixo dos olhos escandalizados de todos que estavam naquele local.

            -Acy... O que foi isso???

            -Acelerei o processo! Preste atenção... Sairemos por sua varanda, meu carro está estacionado logo atrás do muro de eras. -ela disse mostrando a chave.

            -O que essas pessoas vão pensar de nós...

            -As meninas me odeiam, queriam casar com você. As mulheres acham que não sou adequada, as filhas delas seriam melhores. As velhas nos vêem como dois pervertidos... E os homens estão te dando os parabéns... Vai fundo! -a resposta foi tão natural que ele demorou um  pouco a processar as informações.

            Chegaram ao quarto e abriram as portas para a varanda. Estava muito frio, o vento parecia facas afiadas que lhe cortavam a pele. Desceram lentamente pela viga lateral e com alguma dificuldade chegaram ao chão. 

            Enquanto Acies se calçava novamente ele voltou a pensar que em alguns minutos poderia rever Virgínia, e a excitação que havia sumido voltou ao seu coração. 

            -Vamos...

            -Que vestido é esse, hein???

            -O que você quer dizer com isso, Draco?

            -Essas fendas ai... Uma de cada lado... Dá para ver tudo, sabia???

            -Esse é o objetivo...

            -Acies... 

            Passaram pela era e chegaram ao carro, uma bela Mercedez prateada, com os bancos de couro negro. Queria muito rever Virgínia, por isso demorou a perceber que a garota dirigia de modo arriscado, para não se dizer insano.

            -Por que você não vai mais rápido??? -a indireta teve efeito reverso, ela acelerou ainda mais.

            -Quando estivermos perto você se esconde atrás do meu banco...

            -Você vai descer???

            -Vou.

            -Eu acho que você não deveria. Aposto que o lugar está cheio de pessoas do bem! Se é que me entende...

            -Eu sou do bem, Draco... Pelo menos na maioria das vezes... E eles não me conhecem...

            -Não vai se apresentar???

            -Talvez... Mesmo se não o fizer Lupin sabe quem sou, foi meu professor... Bom professor...

            -Ô!

            -Ah! Você idolatra Severus Snape... Por favor!

*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*

            -Está na hora de nos explicar o que aconteceu, Ginny...

            -Pai, eu não quero falar sobre isso... Realmente.

            -Filha, precisamos saber. Você anda muito estranha... E tudo começou depois de ganhar aqueles presentes misteriosos...

            Novamente o assunto dos presentes emergia na cozinha. Estava sentada a mesa, rodeada por toda sua família que contava ainda com Harry e Hermione para opinarem sobre o que ela fazia e como se sentia. Graças a Merlim, Lupin, que chegara no dia anterior e passaria o Ano Novo em sua casa, acabara de subir para tomar banho.

            Qualquer uma daquelas pessoas se sentiria mal após ser vítima de tantas desconfianças. Sua auto-estima ainda sobrevivia pelo simples fato de que ela conhecia a pessoa que havia lhe presenteado e principalmente, sentia que ele gostava dela.

            -Os presentes nada têm haver com isso... -um dos gêmeos disse, estavam sentados ao seu lado.

            -E como você pode ter tanta certeza??? -Ron perguntou com raiva

            -Sei quem os deu... -Ginny sentiu-se tremer, seu irmão não poderia simplesmente contar para todos que ela e Draco Malfoy estavam juntos.

            Todos os olhos se viraram para ele, ela estava quase certa de que quem falava era Fred, mas seria impossível saber se eles não revelassem. Vestiam as mesmas roupas, os cabelos despenteados do mesmo modo, os gestos eram simultâneos, tudo incrível e assustadoramente igual.

            -O que está esperando para nos dizer??? -Bill aumentou o tom de voz

            -E o que faz você achar que contaríamos??? -o outro gêmeo respondeu quase sem pensar.

            -É a segurança de sua irmã que está em jogo...

            -Pai... Vocês todos... Se esse é o problema... A pessoa que deu os presentes para ela - "Não... Por favor, não diga!" -gosta muito dela... E eu tenho certeza disso...

            -É! E por acaso você leu a mente dessa pessoa???

            Ginny quase desatou a rir, e se o fizesse não conseguiria parar pela próxima hora. "Ron você tem toda razão! Como descobriu???".

            -Não leio mentes... Mas conheço alguém que o faz...

            -Ler mentes é um dom muito raro... -Lupin ainda descia os últimos degraus da velha escada de madeira. -Poucas pessoas possuem essa capacidade. Felizmente tive o prazer de conhecer uma garota que carrega tal poder, uma bela menina de olhos escuros...

            -O quer dizer com isso, Remus???

            -Nada em especial Molly... Só me lembrava de uma de minhas alunas... Acies Jones. 

            -Acies Jones é a filha de Augustus Jones... Braço direito de vocês sabem quem!!! 

            -Essa mesmo, Charlie. Ela é também afilhada dele... -Bill disse com os olhos arregalados.

            "Afilhada dele???". Nunca pensara que a ligação entre Acies e Aquele-que-não-se-nomeia fosse tão estreita e próxima. "Mas... Ela não é como eles... Eu sei disso...". Uma voz sussurrou em sua mente: _nada sabe sobre ela_...     

            -Não sei como chegamos a isso... O que importa é que nós dois, tanto eu como o George, sabemos que Ginny não está correndo risco... Ganhou esses presentes de alguém que gosta dela e só por isso nós dois ainda não quebramos aquela cara de fu...

            -NÃO! -Ginny berrou, se eles terminassem a palavra furão, todos saberiam de quem se tratava. -NÃO! -agora precisava disfarçar. -Não fale mal dele, apesar de não saber quem é, adorei os presentes...

            -Certo... Mas mesmo assim gostaria de saber o que foi que aconteceu naquela noite... -Lupin perguntou, se acomodando à mesa. 

            Pouco sabia sobre o que havia acontecido na noite em que teve a Visão. Lembrava-se de ver Draco, seus olhos, da serpente que havia se formado e da felicidade que sentiu ao saber que possuía os poderes de sua avó. A única coisa que não conseguiria explicar era o fato de ter chamado-o pelo primeiro nome. Rezava portanto para que ninguém se lembrasse desse detalhe.

            -Minha avó possuía os poderes da Visão, era Sacerdotisa da religião antiga, fiel às crenças druidas. Desde pequena aprendi com ela o ritual de evocação da Visão, vovó sempre acreditou que carregava os mesmos poderes que ela. Estava certa. Sophia era o nome dela, e me deu um belo amuleto de Pedras de Sol, alertando-me que um dia as pedras se soltariam e que eu seria a responsável por descobrir a identidade de seu novo dono. As pedras se soltaram...

            -E a quem pertence o amuleto? Qual forma ele tomou? -Lupin continuou o interrogatório.

            -Dr... Malfoy... -ela retirou o amuleto de seu bolso e lhe mostrou a brilhante serpente.

            -O que você viu?

            -Lupin eu não me lembro... Mas... Eu vi uma criança, um menino correndo desesperadamente, a criança crescia e virava um homem. Alto, esguio de cabelos muito louros, quase brancos... -ela se esforçava para lembrar, e falava olhando para baixo, como se observasse atentamente o tampo de madeira. -Parecia fugir de algo. Só pude reconhecê-lo após ver um belo olho cinzento e brilhante... 

            -Então... Você reconheceu os olhos de Draco Malfoy?

            -Sim... Draco tem belos olhos... Prateados, como nunca vi... -ouviu seus dois irmãos tossirem e percebeu que acabara de falar uma grande besteira. -Malfoy tem olhos cor de cinza... 

            -CHEGA! CHEGA! Será que é assim tão difícil nos falar a verdade??? Ginny! Eu vi... Agora você chama ele de Draco, e ele vem te chamando de ruivinha, como sabe que ele tem belos olhos cinzentos??? Obviamente porque deve ter olhado de perto! -Ron desabafou

            -AH! AH! -ela berrou. -CHEGA! CHEGA... PAREM COM ISSO TODOS VOCÊS! EU NÃO AGÜENTO MAIS... Droga!!! Droga!!! Droga!!! EU VOU ME ENTERRAR NO MEU QUARTO E SÓ SAIO DE LÁ QUANDO TIVER QUE VOLTAR PARA HOGWARTS... E QUEM OUSAR ME TIRAR DE LÁ...

            Um pequeno ponto branco passou voando em meio a eles com tanta velocidade que não conseguiu parar e caiu no colo de um dos gêmeos. Era uma minúscula coruja completamente branca de olhos muito vermelhos.

            -Hecate! Vem cá... -o outro pareceu conhecer a ave. -Você sempre nos confunde! Vou ter que te dar algum remédio, está cada vez mais maluca!!! Eu sou o Fred, esse aqui é o George... Ô bichinho burro!!!

            Fred retirou o pergaminho que a ave trazia com cuidado, abriu-o lentamente. O bilhete estava todo escrito com uma bela tinta cor de rosa, extremamente brilhante. Não foi possível ler a mensagem, mas conseguiu ouvir um rápido diálogo.

            -Fred, por que ela não falou com você???

            -Perdeu o comunicador, de novo! Ah...

            Charlie e Bill se aproximavam dos dois lentamente, se posicionando ao lado deles.

            -Hum... Bilhetinho cor de rosa...

            -Fred, de quem é, hein???

            -Da namoradinha...

            -Eu já sabia!!!

            Aparentemente o garoto não se importou com as brincadeiras, na verdade ignorou os comentários, rabiscou um recado rápido e deixou a coruja voar de volta, em uma velocidade incrível. 

            -O que estavam falando??? -Fred perguntou inocentemente

            -Você sabe... -Bill fez uma careta ridícula, fingindo beijar alguém.

            -Bill, se você faz isso com Fleur... Sinto muito por ela, deve ser triste. Mas eu, meu irmão, sou um legítimo cavalheiro. Não me culpe por sua falta de tato com mulheres...

            A resposta de Fred foi tão incrível que, além de calar Bill, deixou todos os outros presentes de boca aberta. Certamente ele era o namorado perfeito para Acies, só ela conseguiria dar uma resposta com tanto efeito como aquela.

            -Ginny... Chega aqui...

            Ela o seguiu até debaixo de uma bela e enorme árvore de Aspen que existia em seu quintal. O tronco era de uma madeira muito clara e a copa de um brilhante verde.

            -Acies me mandou aquele bilhete avisando que hoje passaremos a noite com ela...

            -Como assim???

            -Ela vai passar aqui para nos pegar... Depois vamos para sua casa de campo. Vai ser ótimo, fica em um condomínio de casas maravilhosas e de lá poderemos ver a queima de fogos... Já disse que nós vamos...

            -Mas... Mas... Ela... Ela é...

            -Afilhada de... De... Voldemort... -ele disse com incrível dificuldade.

            -É...

            -Ginny, eu conheço a Acies...

            -Mesmo assim, não sei se a mamãe vai deixar!            

            -Mas... Malfoy vai também...

            -Draco?

            -O Lucius que não seria...

**Tenho uma notícia um pouco triste... Segunda dia 09 começam minhas aulas... (Não é d+??? -ela se esforça, em uma fracassada tentativa de enganar a si mesma!). Apesar de algumas pessoas dizerem que férias são um chato período durante o qual nada é feito, eu sou uma pessoa que ADORA FAZER NADA! Agradeço meus professores por me ensinarem a escrever, imagine, se não soubesse como poderia escrever essa fic??? Como leria mensagens incríveis das minhas amadas leitoras??? Mas mesmo assim, na escola sou forçada a estudar matemática, física, química, um monte de coisas que eu não sei!!! _Como Lucius Malfoy pediria... Indo ao ponto... A partir desse capítulo voltarei a atualizar a fic somente uma vez por semana... Apesar de estar pronta demoro muito tempo formatando, corrigindo erros, mudando algumas partes e só tenho essas horas disponíveis nas sextas feiras...DESCULPEM MESMO! Vocês são tão legais comigo que não mereciam isso... Juro que sempre vou tentar atualizar mais de uma vez, porém isso será quase impossível!!! _Continuem lendo mesmo assim, tá bom??? Beijões cheios de pedidos de desculpas...**

**_***Gente vou mudar o e-mail... Por isso mandem reviews ao invés de mensagens... Não sei quanto tempo demora para atualizar o e-mail!!! Beijos***_**

**_VALEUZÃO..._** (Obrigada, obrigada e obrigada!!!)

**LinDjinha**: Obrigada pela review!!! Fico feliz em saber que está gostando... A sua fic também está **ótima**!!! Bom... Desencana quanto à centralização de texto... Eu não sou lá grande coisa com informática... Beijões... **Pessoal leiam Tudo Começou Num Outono!!!**

**Lú: **Adorei a mensagem, é muito bom saber que gostou do ritual... Como já disse, logo o beijo será explicado!!! Beijões...

**Valen Potter**: Obrigada pela review maravilhosa!!! Fico contente em saber que está gostando!!! Continue acompanhando a fic, deixando suas críticas e sugestões... Assim que postar a sua me avise! Beijões...

**Centaura**: Linda review... Incrível como sempre!!! Obrigada mesmo... Tive uma idéia brilhante, podemos escrever outra fic, chamada: O Casamento da Centaura... O que acha??? Beijões... Tyka

**Dre**: Obrigada pela review, é bom saber que está gostando da fic!!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!!! Continue acompanhando a estória... Beijões...

**Flávia**: Oi!!! Muito obrigada pela sua review... Como todas as outras que me manda foi LINDA!!! Acalme-se Flávia... Veja bem, aos poucos tudo vai se solucionar, não vou deixar dúvidas pairando no nada... Beijões... (Obviamente nunca me esqueceria de você!!!).

**Cila**: Amei sua mensagem, fofa como todas as outras sempre são!!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!!! Me conte... Beijões...

**Na Malfoy**: Obrigada pela mensagem!!! Tentei te mandar uma resposta mas o meu e-mail está com sérios problemas... estou pensando em mudar!!! Na verdade vou mudar sim... O mais rápido possível!!! Depois que eu mudar  mando a mensagem mais uma vez!!! Beijões... 


	30. Feliz Ano Novo!

_Disclaimer__: Checar capítulos anteriores..._

¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨  

            _Capítulo 27_: **Feliz Ano Novo!**

            Passara toda a tarde se arrumando, havia se trancado no quarto e jurado para si mesma que só deixaria aquele local após se sentir a mulher mais linda do mundo, só não pensara que isso demoraria tanto. "Ah! Como é ruim ser pobre!!!". Três horas se passaram até que ela pudesse achar uma roupa que classificou como aceitável. 

            Vestiu-se com uma calça branca, lisa e uma camisa também branca com alguns bordados rosados na barra. Olhou-se no espelho e sentiu-se pior do que se estivesse pelada. "Nossa... WOW! Que bela roupa..." pensou ironicamente. Fechou a cara e pegou um pouco de maquiagem, agradeceu por ter uma pele tão branca sem manchas, não sabia se maquiar. 

            -GINNY!!! –alguém berrava na porta.

            -Já vou... – ela murmurou.

            -O QUE??? –a pessoa urrou com ainda mais força.

            -JÁ VOU!!! –ela sentiu a garganta arranhar, não estava acostumada a gritar. 

            -Sou eu... O Fred! 

            Lentamente foi até a porta e abriu-a, dando de cara com um de seus irmãos todo vestido de branco. As sardas, os cabelos vermelhos cuidadosamente despenteados e os grandes olhos verdes lhe davam uma incrível aparência de anjo... "Eu não caio nessa...".

            -WOW... Nunca pensei que aquele furão merecesse tanta coisa... Está linda!!!

            -Obrigada... De verdade... Mas você acha mesmo??? –o menino sorriu docemente.

            -Acho sim... Quase todo mundo já chegou. Você ficou trancada ai por quase cinco horas... Hermione invadiu o quarto de Ron e o expulsou para se trocar lá, você perdeu a cena!!! Foi bem engraçado!

            -Imagino...

            Cumprimentou todas as suas tias, que fizeram questão de apertar suas bochechas com uma força sobrenatural. –Bonitinha... Chuchuzinho da titia!!! –Meu docinho... –AH! Mas como está grande essa coisinha mais fofinha da titiazinha!!! –Gigizinha... Gracinha!!!

            "Sim... Gigizinha... O que o Draco pensaria se ouvisse esse meu mais novo apelido!!!". Avistou ao longe Tonks acompanhada por um homem muito alto e forte, de cabelos loiros brilhando como ouro. "Deve ser o namorado novo!!!".

            Correu na direção dos dois, sua mãe passara grande parte do tempo contando sobre o novo namorado de Tonks, um bruxo finlandês que viera a mando do Ministério para ajudar a Ordem. Todos diziam que o homem era extremamente belo.

            Não mentiam a comentar a beleza de Aurinko. Logo que o olhou pela primeira vez pareceu vê-lo brilhando, a pele branca e perfeita parecia destacar gigantescos olhos de um azul tão profundo que mudava várias vezes de tom. Os cabelos loiros brilhavam como a luz do sol. 

            -GINNY! Que saudade de você... Nem parece que sou sua professora agora!!! –foi abraçada pela bela jovem que usava longos cabelos dourados com belos cachos. –Hum... Você ainda não conhece... Esse é Aurinko... Aurinko, Ginny, Ginny, Aurinko!

            -Prazer... Nossa, Tonks...

            -Prrrazerrr, minina...

            -Podefalaroquequiserbemrápidoqueelenãoentendenada! Éestrangeirofinlandêsbonitodemaisvocênãoacha???

            -AchosimbonitoparacarambaTonksvocêérealmentemuitosortuda!!!

            -O que??? O que tão a falando duas???

            -Nada de importante Aurus... 

            Já havia conversado com todos os visitantes, e agora nada tinha para fazer, andava de um lado para o outro, estava impaciente, onde estariam Draco e Acies???

            -O que foi???

            -Harry! –ela disse surpresa

            -Por que está andando de um lado para o outro...

            Estava preparada para lhe dar uma resposta seca e ácida, algo como _Porque sou uma galinha! Estou ciscando, vê as minhas penas..._, mas não começaria o ano com raiva ou sendo mal educada.

            -Não sei... Sabe quando você sente que algo de muito bom vai acontecer??? 

            -Sei... –ele confirmou com a cabeça.

            -Então... Sinto isso e sinto que essa coisa já devia ter acontecido, mas está demorando mais do que o planejado... Compreende...

            -Sim...

            -É isso! 

            As conversas foram interrompidas pelo barulho suave de motor, um carro se aproximava em alta velocidade. Ginny notou um largo sorriso nos lábios de Fred e alegremente correu até ele. "Finalmente!!!".

            -Eles demoraram tanto... –Fred sussurrou.

            Um belo carro prateado estacionou logo em frente à Toca. Todos observavam com grande desconfiança, que aumentou assim que a porta do motorista se abriu.

            Acies desceu do carro. Estava maléficamente bonita, um belo vestido oriental vermelho, os cabelos amarrados em um coque impreterivelmente perfeito. Andava com facilidade, apesar de estar sobre saltos altos e muito finos. No meio do caminho deu um pulo como se tivesse sido assustada, olhou com raiva para seu carro e continuou a andar murmurando algo.

            -Charlie... Quem é essa???

            -Sei lá, Bill... Mas vamos nos apresentar... –os dois falavam de boca aberta.

            -Não ousem dar mais um passo... Essa é a garota do bilhete, queriam tanto saber... –Fred impediu-os com os braços.

            -Oi, Fred! –ela o beijou sutilmente. –Se eu contar o que tivemos que fazer para chegar aqui!!! Cala a boca seu mané... –ela disse com raiva olhando novamente para o automóvel. –Se não ficar quieto imediatamente eu mato você! CALADO! –ela gritou chamando ainda mais atenção.

            Ginny pôde notar que as pessoas a olhavam como se preparadas para enfrentá-la a qualquer momento. O local estava cheio de membros da Ordem, ainda não sabia a razão pela qual Acies descera.

            -Olá Virgínia... 

            -Oi Acies... –disse muito apreensiva.

            A tensão aumentava a cada segundo que se passava, não sabia o que aconteceria se a garota continuasse ali por mais algum tempo. Lupin vinha andando discretamente por entre os outros convidados.

            -Olá senhorita Jones, é um prazer revê-la...

            -Professor Lupin, digo o mesmo. –Acies olhou para ele mas fixou seus olhos em outra pessoa. Olhava fixamente para Aurinko, parecia chocada com o que seus olhos viam. O belo homem aparentemente sentia o mesmo.

            -Ilkeä... O que faz aqui? –perguntou sem sorrir, mas de modo forçadamente casual.

            -Jones... Eza perrguta paizou purr meu cabeza... Veijo que tem interrrrezes aqui. Zeu namorrrado???

            -Sua namorada? –ela devolveu a pergunta observando Tonks.

            O silêncio voltou a reinar, mas Ginny sabia que Acies continuava a estudá-lo, parecia ler sua mente. Fred não parecia contente, nem um pouco.

            -Agora... Vamos... –os dois saíram na frente, ela correu até eles.

            -Aonde vocês vão???

            -Mãe... Mãe... –Fred engasgou.

            -Senhora Weasley, vamos ver a queima de fogos no Palácio... É um lindo espetáculo...

            -Entendo querida... Mas, se me permite... Como se chama?

            -Mas! Que grosseria a minha! Peço perdão por meu esquecimento e imperdoável gafe. Sou Acies Jones... –ela disse sem medo, fazendo com que todas as bocas que ainda permaneciam fechadas se abrissem.

            -Você é a filha de... De...

            -Augustus Jones... Sim... Se preferir ir mais fundo, Charlie... –Acies enfatizou o nome. –Sou também afilhada de Voldemort!

            -Como sabe meu nome???

            -Vamos, Acy... Ginny... Vamos... –Fred puxou-a em direção ao carro ignorando os gritos desesperados de sua mãe. 

            -Eu sei tudo Charlie... –ela sorriu de modo irônico.

¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨  

            -Banco de trás!!!

            Draco pulou para trás do banco do motorista, se encolheu ficando quase imperceptível. Já andavam por uma estrada de terra há muito tempo, e ele havia várias vezes duvidado que conseguiriam chegar. "Virgínia, onde está escondida???".

            -Acies... Está apertado aqui...

            -Haha! Está precisando de uma dieta... Sossega que já estamos chegando!

            Acies falava a verdade, mais poucos segundos foram necessários até que ela o avisasse que estavam em frente à casa dos Weasley, também mais conhecida como... –A Toca??? Nome estranho...

            A garota deixou o carro e ele se esticou o máximo que pôde para ver qualquer coisa.

            Aquele lugar não era uma casa, mas um abrigo, um abrigo daqueles que são construídos no meio de escombros em tempo de guerra. Parecia morar em uma pilha de entulhos que estava a ponto de cair. "Você merece muito mais que isso... Eu vou te dar muito mais que isso Ginny!!!".

            -VAI LOGO! –ele gritou e viu a menina pular de susto. Demorou um pouco até notar, mas assim que olhou para seu dedo se lembrou da aliança. "Um comunicador...".

            -_Não! Essa porcaria é..._

-Um comunicador Acy!!! Não é incrível... VOU PODER CANTAR NA SUA ORELHA A QUALQUER HORA DO DIA!!!

            -_Que isso não passe por sua cabeça... Fique quietinho..._

            Ela continuou a andar até a seu namorado. Deu-lhe um beijo, e Draco não resistiu.

            -ACY! ACY! Estou vendo seu bumbum!!!

            - _Cala a boca seu mané... Se não ficar quieto imediatamente eu mato você! CALADO!_

Sentiu os pés dormentes, não agüentaria ficar naquele local por muito mais tempo, mal dava para respirar. Foi quando se assustou ao ver uma cabeça loira, que parecia coberta por fios de ouro. Levantou-se e quase deu de boca no vidro, precisa ver mais de perto, conhecia aquela pessoa de algum lugar, estava certo disso. "Quem é você... Quem é você???". 

            Foi aos poucos sendo tomado por um desespero quase incontrolável. Enormes loucuras passaram por sua cabeça, por duas vezes pensou seriamente em abrir a porta do carro, sair de lá, agarrar Virgínia pelo braço e trazê-la ele mesmo. 

            -Acies, ACELERE O PROCESSO!!!             

¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨  

            Ginny seguiu Acies e Fred. Apesar de saber quase nada sobre carros achou que aquele é bem bonito. Grande, prateado, os bancos eram de couro negro e havia uma estrela imponente em sua frente.

            Sentou-se no banco de trás, nada pode ver, mas assim que as portas se fecharam Acies começou a falar.

            -Devolva o anel, agora...

            -Ah... Não... É tão legal!!! –Draco emergiu debaixo do banco do motorista.

            -Draco! –ela ficou feliz em vê-lo. Realmente sentiu muito a sua falta.

            Era muito bom tê-la novamente ao seu lado, todo o tempo que passaram separados serviu para mais do que quase matá-lo de saudades, serviu para mostrar-lhe que aquela menina era certamente especial. Abraçou-a com muita força. 

            -Minhas costas... Ai... Olha, da próxima vez eu venho no porta-malas...

            -Envelhecimento precoce, Malfoy? –Fred perguntou, observando-o com feições suspeitas. "O que ele quer dizer com isso???". 

            -Nem me fale... –foi o que pôde responder.

            Para Ginny aquela situação parecia mais um grande sonho, Draco e Fred conversavam pacificamente, um aceitando a brincadeira do outro, como se nunca houvessem se odiado.

            -Draco... –Acies chamou-o como se o lembrasse de algo.

            -Sim... –ele respondeu tentando a imitar.

            -Sim... Sim... SIM! DRACO... SINCERAMENTE!!! Será que dar para me devolver o anel...

            -Não, não dá...

            -Veja, você está começando a me irritar. E quando eu fico irritada perco completamente o controle, você me conhece e sabe que tenho sérias tendências à psicopatia... Concluindo dizendo que OU VOCÊ DEVOLVE O ANEL IMEDIATAMENTE OU EU CORTO VOCÊ EM PEQUENOS PEDACINHOS PARA TE MATAR DE MODO LENTO E DOLOROSO... Compreende???

            -Que pavor... Agora veja você, estou tremendo de medo...

            -Draco... Você perdeu o respeito pela morte...

            Era impossível não rir da briga dos dois e por isso Ginny demorou algum tempo para perceber que tanto Acies quanto Draco usavam belos anéis dourados, extremamente brilhantes. "Uma aliança... Uma aliança de... Noivado???". Desde quando estavam noivos? 

            -O que é isso??? –ela perguntou timidamente

            -É... É... É... Uma... –ele gaguejou, não sabia como responder àquela pergunta. Ao mesmo tempo em que sabia que Ginny ficaria triste ao saber sobre o seu noivado, tinha a certeza de que mantê-lo em segredo seria ainda pior.

            -Virgínia... Isso é o resultado dos delírios de nossos pais... É uma aliança de noivado.

            -COMO??? –Fred pareceu furioso.

            -É Weasley, uma aliança... Nós estamos noivos... –Draco disse abaixando a cabeça.

            -NOIVOS??? –seu irmão perguntou o que ela queria.

            -Fred... Nós não queríamos, na verdade nem sabíamos sobre isso.  Mas isso pouco importa...

            -Agora... Afinal, depois do noivado vem o casamento... E depois do casamento vêm os filhos... E...

            -FRED! –Acies gritou. –Pare... Pare por favor!!! Você não sabe como é nossa vida... Uma DROGA!

            -É Weasley... Uma droga e... E nós já estamos acostumados, por isso temos um lema importantíssimo de vida: Pais não foram feitos para serem respeitados, mas sim enganados!!!

            Acies lhes contou tudo sobre o que ocorrera naquela noite, desde a cara das visitas até o modo como fugiram da Mansão Malfoy. O modo como a garota expunha os fatos era muito engraçado, ela não fazia caretas, mas o tom que dava para a voz e as palavras que utilizava tornavam suas frases estranhas.

            -... e foi assim, sob os olhares escandalizados de idosos e jovens que deixamos a Prisão de Luxo Malfoy pela parede, até chegar ao chão... Foi assim também que ganhei um pequeno rasgo em minha prezada meia calça! Só espero que meu pai não decida nos procurar em seu quarto, Draco... Porque... Creio que ele definitivamente não nos encontrará...

**            -**É... Eu temo que eles não nos encontrarão... Mas acho que eles não entrariam lá a nossa procura! Imagine o que eles estão pensando...

**Oh have you been to Avondale and lingered in her lovely vale**
    
    **Where tall trees whisper low the tale of Avondale's proud eagle**
    
    **Long years that green and lovely glade**
    
    **Have lost for now our grandest Gael**
    
    **And cursed the land that has betrayed**

**Our Avondale's proud eagle***

            Draco cantava a música de um modo muito estranho, esganiçado, quase insuportável de se ouvir, definitivamente não possuía talento para cantar.

            -Ah não... Você cantando não, daí já é demais até para mim!!!

            -Cala a boca Malfoy, na boa... Talvez você seja um melhor ator do que cantor, então recite um poema... –Fred disse

            Seu irmão virou para trás e olhou Draco de um modo assustador, seus olhos verdes estavam contraídos, como se planejassem algo perverso, algo de impacto.

            -Agora... –o garoto disse seriamente –Acies é minha namorada, e eu não estou satisfeito com essa aliança... Na verdade isso está me deixando realmente nervoso. Se você, Malfoy, não devolver a aliança para ela nesse exato momento, eu juro que te dou uma doce e vermelha bala que fará seu cérebro pular para fora de sua boca...

            Ele sabia que aquele menino dos cabelos alaranjados seria bem capaz de lhe envenenar sem qualquer piedade, e olhando para seus olhos era impossível não temer suas intenções. Jogou a aliança para ele, que a admirou com atenção.

            -Nossa... Isso daria um bom dinheiro!!!

            -Não, não... Fred, precisamos fingir que tudo está muito bem... Na frente de certas pessoas teremos que usar essa porcaria...

            Ginny ainda pouco conhecia Acies, na verdade nada sabia sobre ela e não se lembrava de qualquer conversa que houvessem tido. Era incrível como alguém podia ser tão diferente do que parecia, olhando bem para Jones você esperava que aquela fosse mais uma garota rica, mimada e insuportável, mas ao invés disso ela era engraçada, perversa, ácida e certamente muito inteligente.

            -Virgínia... Ouça, as pessoas são o que precisamos que sejam. Tudo depende do que queremos, do que alguém pode nos dar. Ninguém é bom ou mau, ninguém é interessante ou chato, os seres humanos devem ser classificados em úteis e inúteis. Respeite os úteis e ignore os inúteis... 

            -Vou lembrar disso... –ouvia Draco falar quando a menina dizia certas coisas, pensavam do mesmo modo e se comportavam de maneira similar.

            Vários minutos foram necessários para que chegassem até um imenso portão de madeira. Ginny não sabia exatamente onde estava, mas o lugar era muito bonito, cheirava a flores. Os jardins eram vastos e coloridos, ver as casas era tarefa difícil.

            O carro deu mais algumas voltas até estacionar em frente a um pórtico muito diferente dos demais. Aros dourados formavam estranhos desenhos, figuras de peixes, flores e fênix que se fundiam em círculos e estrelas. Ginny se sentiu estranhamente afetada pelas imagens, que eram, com toda certeza, mágicas. 

            Aquele jardim era uma das mais belas vistas que um dia teve a oportunidade de conhecer. Todas as flores eram vermelhas e cobriam quase todo o chão verdejante. O céu negro revelava estrelas brilhantes e apesar de não nevar em qualquer outro lugar, lá os flocos alvos caiam suavemente se apagando ao tocar a relva. 

            A casa era um sobrado, todo branco, as paredes de vidro revelavam a grande sala. O carpete era fofo, da mesma cor clara dos sofás. Todos os objetos de decoração eram de cristal e alguns vasos estavam enfeitados por belas rosas rubras.

            -Venham... Sintam-se à vontade...

            Andaram até o quintal, que era cercado por fontes e bromélias, o chão era de pedriscos que pareciam areia, um caminho de tocos de madeira os levava até uma bela piscina muito azul.

            -Logo, logo a queima dos fogos começará... Naquela direção. –ela apontou para uma torre que era vista ao longe.

            Pequenos elfos apareceram de algum lugar e pararam respeitosamente em frente a Acies, se curvaram fazendo reverência.

            -Olá meus pequenos... –a garota disse carinhosamente. –Esses são Fred e Ginny... Draco vocês já conheciam... E esses são meus fiéis elfos Tunny, Unny e Lunny, filhos de Iuny e Annuy. Tragam-me as taças, e depois estão liberados para festejarem... A casa está perfeita, bom trabalho!

            As três criaturas saíram felizes para dentro, entrando pela mesma porta pela qual eles haviam a pouco passado.

            -Feliz Ano Novo... Separei aquele bangalô para vocês... É um espaço grande com alguns quartos e banheiros, o teto foi enfeitiçado e poderão ver as estrelas e também os fogos, se quiserem... 

            Os dois logo sumiram e Draco e Ginny estavam novamente a sós, observando o céu.

            -Feliz Ano Novo Ginny...

            -Feliz Ano Novo Draco...

            Ficaram abraçados enquanto admiravam o belo espetáculo, os fogos coloridos tomaram todo o negro céu, colorindo-o de diversos tons de rosa, verde, vermelho, dourado. 

¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨  

**_Essa música é uma Folk tradicional da Irlanda... Chama-se Avondale. (Avalon)._**

**Gostaram desse capítulo??? Está bem grande, não é??? Reviews... Beijos...**

**_VALEUZÃO:_** _(Pessoas, suas mensagens fazem meu dia ser muito melhor!!! Obrigada mesmo...)_

**Cila**: Nossa! O que posso dizer de tantos elogios maravilhosos??? Não há palavras o bastante para agradecer, para TE agradecer por todas as reviews, por todos os elogios, críticas construtivas e tudo mais... Estou muito ansiosa para ler sua fic... Beijões...

**Da Snape**: Obrigada pelos elogios... Fico feliz em saber que está gostando da fic, continue acompanhando minha estória e mandando suas mensagens... Beijões... 

**Natasha Malfoy**: Obrigada por sua mensagem!!! Fico feliz em saber que está gostando! Pode deixar que de modo algum esquecerei da fic, ela está sempre em meus pensamentos... Beijões...

**Centaura**: Como eu já te disse... A cada review você se supera, é uma coisa incrível! MUITO obrigada por todos seus elogios e crises nervosas, certamente tudo isso deixa o meu dia muito mais feliz!!! Assim que terminar sua fic me avise, quero muito lê-la e de preferência ser a primeira a postar uma review!!! Beijões...

**Flávia**: Obrigada por sua review... Fico muito feliz por saber que está gostando da fic e também da Acies... Continue acompanhando a estória e sempre me mandando seus comentários e sugestões... Beijões...

**Riyokomasaki**: Obrigada por sua mensagem, é muito bom saber que você está gostando da minha fic... Esse capítulo ficou grande, gostou??? Beijões...

**Sarah Malfoy**: É bom saber que continua a acompanhar a fic... Muito melhor ainda é saber que gosta da minha estória! Obrigada pelos lindos elogios que me fez... Gostou desse capítulo??? Espero que sim... Beijões...


	31. És tu Tu és

**Leia antes: _A POESIA DA GINNY FOI ESCRITA POR MIM!!! NÃO QUE SEJA GRANDE COISA, MAS NÃO A UTILIZE SEM AUTORIZAÇÃO!!! Pessoas de todas as idades podem ler esse capítulo, a cena de amor entre os personagens não é explícita, a redigi de modo romântico e nem um pouco erótico, espero não frustrar algumas... Beijões..._**

****

            **Capítulo 28**: _És tu... Tu és..._

            As peles muito brancas estavam quentes, os beijos eram cada vez mais apaixonados. Aquilo não seria um pecado, não poderia ser proibido, não quando dois anjos se amam. Os cabelos se misturavam e os olhos se fundiam em um único desejo, em uma única crença. Acreditavam que o amor poderia existir, e ele existia, pelo menos naquele momento.

            Todas as barreiras haviam sido ultrapassadas, não havia mais nada que pudesse impedir a consumação de seus mais fortes sentimentos. 

            Em algo como uma dança de sombras leves eles se acariciavam lentamente, se tocavam com carinho. Sentiam-se de modo puro e verdadeiro.

            Ginny percebeu que as mãos que a tocavam não eram mais as mesmas mãos geladas, mas sim quentes e gentis. Elas deslizaram pelas suas costas e ao encontrarem a cintura puxaram-na contra ele, em um abraço forte.

            As pequenas mãos acariciavam os cabelos finos e loiros, despenteando-os prazerosamente. Ela parecia querer lhe tocar a alma todas as vezes que beijava sua boca, todas as vezes que tocava sua face. Tudo ao seu redor havia se transformado em sensações, nada mais via, nenhuma forma, nenhuma sombra.

            Nunca pensara estar em tal situação, nunca imaginara que um dia estaria abraçado a uma Weasley, nunca imaginara que um dia precisaria tanto de alguém. E ela era tão linda, sua pele alva parecia de porcelana, seus cabelos vermelhos brilhavam como nem o mais caro e puro vinho brilharia, seus olhos lhe diziam que nada os separaria.

            Ele era um Malfoy, e isso era proibido. Um pecado que não a mandaria para o inferno, pois se amar fosse tão errado, qual ser humano poderia gabar-se de sua pureza? Seus olhos acinzentados se contraiam a cada vez que ela o tocava, nada havia para ser dito, nada havia para ser mudado ou mesmo pensado.

            Os longos dedos muito brancos escorregaram por sua blusa, e abriram os botões lentamente. Ginny foi tomada por uma onda de vergonha, algo que viera repentinamente, contra sua vontade.

            Ela o olhava sem graça, parecia uma boneca, algo imaculado, um milagre que havia sido mandado somente para ele. Alguma coisa dentro dele fazia com que se sentisse cheio, protegido, adorado.

_-Estava uma pessoa a dizer_

_Em uma gostosa manhã de verão_

_Que meu coração tem grande poder _

_Faz poesia e também canção_

_Sente criança a tua batida_

_É uma bela música a ser ouvida_

            Não sabia exatamente o que dizer, a felicidade que o tomava era tanta que descrevê-la com palavras não seria possível. Porém, se lembrava de todas as palavras que uma vez lera em um pequeno caderno de couro, em um pequeno diário de uma bela ruiva.

            Aquele era um dos versos da poesia que tinha escrito, a cada frase que ele dizia seu coração acelerava. Era verdade o que havia dito sobre gostar daqueles versos, afinal Draco os sabia de cor.

_-Tal pessoa fez-me crer_

_Que a verdade só dele emana_

_Abre os olhos e tenta ver _

_Não se importe se for profana_

_Ouve então dele a voz_

_Que fala e grita tão algoz_

            Ginny forçou-o, queria ver até onde ele conseguiria chegar. 

            Sentiu-se testado, e ele adorava provas, principalmente quando sabia que tiraria a nota mais alta. 

_-Fechei então os olhos para ouvir_

_Criei palavras_

_Tentei sentir!_

_Ganhei asas_

_Mas não voei_

_E naquela pessoa eu pensei _

_-Quem és tu que dizes me amar?_

_Quem és tu que sabes escutar?_

_Quem és tu, dono da verdade?_

_Quem és tu de tanta piedade?_

_Quem és? Quem és?_

_És tu... ... ... Tu és._

            Ela recitou o último verso, que era também o seu favorito, apesar de um tanto melancólico. Viu os lábios de Draco se mexerem e ouviu as palavras que ele mesmo havia criado.

_-Ouve, minha princesa_

_Sou todo somente teu_

_Crê e tem certeza_

_Dei-te o coração meu_

-Virgínia Weasley, eu te amo... –ele disse, ouvindo suas palavras somente após serem ditas.

            Amor? Pensou que nunca saberia realmente o que seria amor, mas agora o sentia. Por que as lágrimas teimavam em tomá-la após ouvir a voz grave lhe dizer suavemente que a amava? Desejara ouvir aquelas palavras, mas nunca pensara o quão fortes elas eram, nunca pensara no quanto poderosas elas soam e em quanta coisa muda após ouvi-las e principalmente, após dizê-las.

            -Draco Malfoy, eu também te amo... –deixou a pequena e fria lágrima escorrer lentamente por sua face.

            Lá ela estava feliz, naquele lindo local. O céu negro esplêndido estava tomado por estrelas, algumas que nunca havia visto. 

            A cama de lençóis brancos era tão macia, tão cheirosa. Sentiu-se dentro de uma daquelas estórias românticas que sempre classificara como estupidez de mulheres. Não pensava assim, talvez ser um personagem nesses contos era mais interessante do que atuar como simples leitor.

            Entregaram-se completamente, e o fizeram pois estavam seguros, seguros como sempre desejaram estar. Amavam-se, amavam-se delirantemente naquele exato momento. 

            Os corpos estavam tão perto, e um coração poderia facilmente dar vida ao outro, provavelmente tal proximidade os fazia vivos. Era bom não saber o que faziam, era muito bom perder qualquer controle.

            Algo como uma explosão de sentimentos lhes tomou repentinamente, fazendo com que as peles muito brancas ficassem rosadas. Podiam ser felizes, há algum tempo não acreditariam nisso, mas agora tinham certeza; a tal felicidade existe, e tomava todo o belo quarto. Provaram algo que nunca pensaram que pudesse ser tão doce, tão incrivelmente doce.

            Ela estava ali, ao seu lado, mais linda do que antes, seus cabelos eram mais vermelhos, seus lábios mais rosados. Olhava para ele com insegurança, parecia envergonhada. Draco sentia-se do mesmo modo, inseguro como nunca antes.

            Olhar para o belo rosto de Draco era difícil, ela queria sorrir, mas não conseguia. Ele era tão belo, tão perfeito. Indagou-se sobre como vivera tanto tempo sem saber como era tê-lo perto. Odiou-o por longos anos, e agora... Agora o amava, mais do que a si mesma.

            -Você está bem? –ele perguntou em um sussurro. A resposta que obteve não poderia ser melhor. A menina se encostou a ele, sua cabeça tocou-lhe levemente o peito e sentiu-a respirando vagarosamente, até vê-la em seus braços, adormecida, como um anjo.

***-_-*---*-_-*---*-_-*---*-_-*---*-_-*---*-_-*---*-_-*---*-_-*---*-_-***

            Abriu os olhos com certa dificuldade e suas pálpebras pesavam. Os braços de Draco a enlaçavam carinhosamente, ele tinha seu queixo apoiado à sua cabeça e dormia profundamente.

            Lentamente se moveu, deixando a cama sem que ele, ao menos, se mexesse. Nunca havia se sentido tão feliz em toda a sua vida, tê-lo de um modo tão real fora algo que ultrapassara todas as suas maiores expectativas. 

            Vestiu a blusa de Draco, que lhe caiu como um longo e largo vestido, se enrolou em uma das colchas bordadas e se moveu silenciosamente até aporta de onde estavam. Observou-o novamente com extremo carinho, ele era tão lindo que quase parecia irreal.

            O trinco fez com que a porta se abrisse sem qualquer ruído, o dia nascia e o céu estava amarelado, a brisa era gentil, mas muito fria. Sentou-se em um pequeno barranco coberto pela grama verde e úmida, juntou os joelhos e abraçou-os se encolhendo sobre seu próprio corpo.

            Perdeu-se em pensamentos vazios enquanto admirava o nascer do Sol e sentia a vento acariciando-lhe o rosto. Demorou a perceber que havia mais alguém a seu lado, somente após notar uma sombra percebeu que Acies sentara-se perto dela.

            -Bom dia... –a bela garota disse, enquanto sua camisola vermelha de seda acompanhava o ritmo do ar. Seus cabelos brilhavam como a Grande estrela que despontava no horizonte.

            -Bom dia... –respondeu com sua voz embargada em uma gostosa preguiça.

            -Feliz Ano Novo! –Acies sorriu.

            -Feliz Ano Novo! –Ginny respondeu animadamente.

            -Gostou do quarto? Dormiu bem???

            -É lindo... Muito, adoraria viver em lugar como esse, é tão... Tão cheio de paz! Dormi bem... –ela corou violentamente

            -Imagino... Imagino que tenha dormido tão bem quanto eu!!! –Acies disse usando um tom divertido e malandro

            -Talvez... –enraiveceu-se por ficar sempre vermelha. –Acies... Posso te perguntar uma coisa???

            -Lógico! Mas, não é nenhuma bobagem, né??? Sabe, fico sem graça de falar nessas coisas... –ela fez uma falsa careta inocente.

            -Não... Nada pervertido! É que... Bom, você... Você pode ler mentes, não é???

            -Posso sim... Fica sossegada, não lerei a sua... Respeito quem me respeita!

            -Bom saber... Entretanto, isso não é exatamente o problema... Em uma das noites passadas eu descobri que, assim como minha avó, eu possuo um dom... Assim como você...

            -Você tem a Visão, não é???

            -Tenho... E... E... Eu vi Draco... Draco fugia de algo, algo perverso! Quero dizer... Ganhei um amuleto dessa minha avó, de Pedras do Sol, e essas pedras são protetoras... Algo assim... O amuleto tomou a forma de uma serpente e sei que ele deve ser o próximo dono do amuleto... Mas, eu... Que droga!!!! 

            -Você gostaria de ver qual é o mal que o persegue...

            -Isso... –ela se aliviou

            -Virgínia, eu sei exatamente que o que lhe direi não é nem um pouco agradável, na verdade minhas palavras serão revoltantes, e possivelmente você terá fortes impulsos homicidas perante minha pessoa... –Ginny riu, não entendia como Acies conseguia transformar problemas e medos em simples e engraçadas frases de efeito. –Há uma regra muito importante, algo como uma lei... Uma lei para aquelas pessoas com poderes... Diríamos, especiais... Saiba sempre que nada lhe é dado sem que algo seja pedido em troca, e os seus poderes não devem ser usados sem que se avaliem as conseqüências de tal uso... Você me entende???

            -Mais ou menos... 

            -Vamos facilitar... Não abuse! Abusos só trazem problemas... Você sabe... Muito champagne traz enxaquecas... Muita comida, dor de barriga... Pouco sono, olheiras... Salto muito alto, dor... Beijinhos e beijinhos, cama... Cama, criança... Bom, você entendeu...

            -Sim... Agora, definitivamente sim...

            -O passado nunca deve ser mudado, pois não se podem controlar seus efeitos. Não existe o SE na História das pessoas, nunca ninguém saberá o que aconteceria se as atitudes que tomou fossem completamente diferentes... Então... Se descobrirmos qual mal é esse, não poderemos impedi-lo e sofreremos a toa...

            -Não Acies!!! Não... Nós podemos protegê-lo de algum modo! Impedir que algo aconteça, poderemos mudar as coisas... Não estaríamos mudando o passado... Só mexendo no presente e...

            -Desculpe minha interrupção, entendo seu desespero. Você sabe... Eu adoro o Draco, ele é meu irmão, você tem vários e sabe como é!!! Porém... O presente será um dia, o passado de nosso futuro... Talvez o mal seja uma provação, uma experiência pela qual Draco, ou qualquer um de nós deva passar...

            -Não! NÃO E NÃO! –nunca se conformaria com aquela situação, havia um modo de ajudar Draco, e ela o utilizaria. –Acies, eu pensei que você também quisesse ajudá-lo!!! Pensei que seria sensata o bastante para entender que desperdiçar uma chance como essa é a mesma coisa que jogar Draco nos braços da morte!!! Nunca o deixaria morrer sabendo que há como impedir isso!!!

            -Ah... Você não vai entender... Nunca... Principalmente porque você NÃO quer entender, não é??? Sinceramente... SE ISSO FOR PARTE DO DESTINO, NADA QUE POSSAMOS FAZER MUDARÁ QUALQUER COISA!!! –a garota estava se irritando. –E também você não vai conseguir ver.

            -O QUE??? –ela tinha os poderes de sua avó e poderia enxergar o futuro, se assim desejasse. Quem aquela menina pensava ser? –POSSUO O DOM DA VISÃO E POSSO VER O FUTURO!!!

            -Não pode!!! Não... E sabe por que??? Pelo simples fato de que você não sabe por qual futuro procura, criatura!!! Virgínia, se procurar por NADA, NADA é o que vai encontrar!!!

            -Eu sei o que estou procurando!!!

            -Sabe??? Então me conte... –Acies disse estafada

            -Bom... O mal que atingirá Draco...

            -AH L"GICO! Como pude não pensar nisso... Então você vai poder ver um sapato que aperta o pé dele... Um pernilongo que vai atrapalhar o seu sono... OH! Sem falar no pai dele, que vai tentar apertá-lo com um sinto tamanho infantil!!! Os seres humanos são atingidos por incontáveis males! Ouça... Dê o amuleto para ele, as Pedras do Sol são muito poderosas e desempenharão sua tarefa com destreza... Mas tire essa idéia infernal de sua cabeça dura... 

            Ginny havia se conformado com as palavras de Acies, ela tinha razão, não havia como contestar seu ponto de vista. Realmente não sabia pelo que estava procurando. 

            -Bom dia... –Fred disse sorrindo e se espreguiçando. Vestia um enorme pijama de flanela, beijou sua testa e depois enrolou Acies com seus braços. –O que vamos fazer hoje???

            -Temos que voltar para casa, Fred... A mamãe...

            -Voltar para casa??? –a menina a olhou afrontada.

            -É... Minha...

            -Você não gostou daqui???

            -Adorei, Acies... Sua casa...

            -Não vai voltar Virgínia... Não posso ficar aqui sozinha com esses dois chatos!!!

            -Ah... Então tá... –seu irmão fez um bico enorme e virou suas costas, mas a garota agarrou-o com força fazendo-o cair de volta ao chão. Os dois começaram a rir e a se agarrar, fazendo com que ela decidisse deixá-los a sós.

            -Pára... Ah, Fred...

            -Eu vou morder sua barriga...

            -Você não ousaria, Weasley!!!

            Abriu a porta do bangalô onde estavam, Draco estava de pé, observando algo pela janela. Vestia somente sua calça preta e ao vê-la sorriu.

            -Ah... Encontrei minha camisa!!!

            -Desculpa, é que...

            -GINNY... Pare de se desculpar... Nunca mais vou lavar essa camisa, assim ela vai ficar cheirando a você para sempre... –abraçou-a com força e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço. –Foi piegas, mas até que romântico...

            -Draco... Draco... Não... Para... Com... Isso...

            -Tem certeza que quer que eu pare???

            -Não... Não tenho... Mas... Olha... Eu preciso te dar uma coisa... –ela se virou de frente para ele. Desvencilhou-se de seus braços e correu até onde deixara sua roupa. Tirou de um dos bolsos de sua calça um pequeno saco de veludo.

            Não sabia o que era aquilo, já havia lhe dito que não queria presente, ela já era o melhor presente que havia ganhado. 

            -Pegue... 

            Um belo dragão feito de pedras muito brilhantes apareceu na palma de sua mão. Era impossível saber que pedras eram aquelas, pois brilhavam mais do que diamantes.

            -Isso é um amuleto... São Pedras do Sol, ganhei de minha avó. Protegerão você!

            -Fique com ele...

            -Não... Você precisa dele, eu vi... Um dia essas pedras se soltarão, e quando isso acontecer você saberá que outra pessoa precisa delas. Elas se soltaram, e eu vi que você era quem precisava do amuleto. 

            -Mas... Eu... –o que aconteceria a ele??? Por que precisava dessa proteção??? Sabia exatamente que os amuletos só se manifestavam quando algo muito ruim se aproximava de alguém.

            -Talvez você seja só um mediador... Eu fui... Talvez o amuleto caia em suas mãos para que o passe para outra pessoa... Não há razão para ter medo... Prometo que nada lhe acontecerá...

            Abraçou-o com toda a pouca confiança que ainda lhe restava. Sentia o pavor que o tomava por completo, ele era um bruxo de família pura, sabia exatamente que amuletos se manifestavam somente em situações especiais.

            -Amo você... Amo demais... Não importa o que aconteça, eu te amo, mais do que qualquer outra coisa...

            -Nada vai acontecer... Eu juro, Draco... Ouça, eu pretendo ter vários filhos, e gostaria que fossem loiros... –ela sorriu com certa dificuldade.

            -Eu gostaria que tivessem cabelos vermelhos... O que você acha???

            -Metade com cabelos vermelhos e a outra metade com cabelos loiros... Mas depois você vai ter que pagar uma plástica, pois ficarei muito flácida...

            -Acho não será necessário... Corpos jovens não precisam dessas coisas...

            -O que você quer dizer com isso???

            -Que se começarmos a fazer nossos filhos agora... As coisas serão mais fáceis... –ele a pegou no colo e levou-a em direção à cama.

            -Draco!!!

***-_-*---*-_-*---*-_-*---*-_-*---*-_-*---*-_-*---*-_-*---*-_-*---***

            Ginny passou mais quase todo o primeiro dia do ano na casa de Acies. O almoço foi a melhor parte, pois a menina não gostava muito de comidas salgadas, preferia os doces, então toda a refeição foi composta somente por sobremesas de todas as espécies, desde frutas a balas coloridas que explodiam na boca.

            Draco se divertiu como nunca ao lado de Fred, os dois se entendiam perfeitamente e já estavam se chamando pelo primeiro nome.

            -Fred, de onde vocês tiram essas idéias absurdas...

            -Das nossas cabeças, Draco... Falando nisso acho que hora de voltar! Estou com saudades do George...

            Acies emprestou um de seus vários carros para que Fred voltasse com Ginny, ela e Draco teriam um grande trabalho para explicar o sumiço do dia anterior, já estavam planejando uma boa desculpa.

            -Nós podemos dizer que dormimos no meu quarto, mas de manhã viemos para cá... Ou se não podemos falar que fomos rezar, é comum pessoas rezarem no primeiro dia do ano... Talvez possamos...

            -Isso não será necessário... –Acies pareceu extremamente desanimada

            Antes de deixarem a bela casa Ginny se despediu de Draco enquanto Acies explicava qual caminho deveria ser feito para que chegassem à sua casa mais rápido. 

            -Vou ficar com saudades... Mas você já sabe disso...

            -Gin, são só mais alguns dias... Logo estaremos juntos em Hogwarts outra vez! 

            -Adoro você...

            -Também te adoro...

            O carro era parecido com aquele que os trouxera até lá, mas era escuro, negro, bem brilhante. Os bancos eram de couro escuro, e o interior era bem menor do que o outro, acomodava somente duas pessoas.

            -Fred, como você vai explicar esse carro para a mãe???

            -Sei lá! Acho que não vou explicar...

            -Mas ela vai te infernizar até conseguir saber...

            -Talvez eu fale a verdade! Imagine, o pessoal vai adorar saber que voltei dirigindo o carro da afilhada de você sabe quem... E ainda podemos completar que ela é minha namorada!!! E você??? Você namora o filho de Lucius Malfoy!!!! Somos as ovelhas negras da família... Que tal???

            -O que???

            -Como se sente??? Eu e o George sempre fomos, mas você é recém admitida no grupo...

            -Não vou ser batizada, né???

            -Sabe que eu não tinha pensado nisso... 

            Demoraram vários minutos até chegarem de volta à Toca, e quando estacionaram o belo carro em frente à casa sua mãe foi a primeira pessoa a aparecer na porta. Com certeza estava muito brava, descontrolada, e faria um discurso que lhes tomaria o resto do dia.

            -Nossa... Ela está possessa!!! Tá vendo, sempre que põe a mão no bolso do avental e estica o pescoço para a frente pode esperar que vem pau!!! Não responde, só abaixa a cabeça... 

            -BOM DIA!!! POSSO SABER ONDE ESTAVAM??? PORQUE ESPERAMOS POR VOCÊS... QUASE QUE TODA A FAMÍLIA FICA SEM ALMOÇO, IMAGINE, VAMOS ESPERAR A GINNY E O FRED!!! QUE DESRESPEITO!!! OLHEM, OLHEM BEM PARA MIM, COMO VOCÊS ACHAM QUE EU FICO??? 

            -Desculpa mãe... É que... –Ginny tentou falar

            -QUAL VAI SER A DESCULPA DESSA VEZ??? NUNCA ESPERAVA ISSO DE VOCÊ... DESSE SEU IRMÃO ESPERO QUALQUER COISA, MAS DE VOCÊ... GINNY, FOI UMA TRAIÇÃO, SEMPRE TIVE CERTEZA QUE ERA UMA PESSOA CENTRADA...

            -Mãe, ela... Ela...

            -CALADO!!! FRED SE CALE!!! E VOCÊ??? QUEM ERA AQUELA??? SUA NAMORADA... AGORA VOCÊ ESTÁ NAMORANDO A AFILHADA DAQUELE HOMEM!!! POR QUE??? FALTA DE ATENÇÃO... SEMPRE DEMOS ATENÇÃO PARA VOCÊ, NÃO HÁ NECESSIDADE DE TENTAR FAZER TUDO PARA...

            -NÃO!!! NÃO!!! ELA É MINHA NAMORADA PORQUE EU GOSTO DELA!!! N"S ESTAMOS JUNTOS HÁ UM BOM TEMPO, E NINGUÉM SABIA... SE EU QUISESSE APARECER JÁ TINHA DEIXADO BEM CLARO QUE ELA ERA MINHA NAMORADA ANTES, NÃO ACHA??? Agora pare de gritar, pelo menos um pouco, porque você não vai estragar o primeiro dia do meu ano novo... Obrigado...

            -VOCÊ!!! VOCÊ...

            -Mãe, nós podemos explicar tudo... Ele está certo, fique calma, vai ficar tudo mais fácil, não só para nós, mas também para você... –Ginny tentou fazer que Molly se calasse, ou pelo menos abaixasse a voz.

            -Eles têm razão Molly... Vamos, agora vocês vão nos explicar exatamente onde estavam, com quem e por que não voltaram para o almoço... 

            Entraram acompanhados por sua mãe e seu pai, se sentaram na sala e esperaram. Ginny achou que o mais prudente seria deixar Fred explicar o que acontecera, ele seria capaz de encontrar uma boa explicação.

            -Ontem nós fomos ver a queima de fogos no Palácio... 

            -EU SEI DESSA PARTE...

            -MÃE!!! Deixe-me terminar... A praça estava lotada e encontramos vários amigos de Hogwarts, conversamos e decidimos passar o dia na casa de Acy, ela tem um sobrado bem perto dali... Fomos todos, e hoje almoçamos lá! Você sabe, ano passado deixei a escola e fazia um bom tempo que não via aquelas pessoas... Foi só isso... Nada mais que isso...

            -E o carro??? De quem é aquele carro??? –seu pai perguntou preocupado.

            -Acies nos emprestou... Ela tem vários, você sabe...

            -Então foi S" isso... Vocês dois dormiram na casa daquela tal, filha de um death eater que adoraria matar qualquer um aqui... Simples... ELA ESTÁ USANDO VOCÊ... AURINKO DISSE QUE NÃO DEVEMOS CONFIAR NELA...

            -CHEGA!!! Chega mãe... Chega! Aurinko disse... Quem ele pensa que é para dizer qualquer coisa, só porque ele é bonito deve ser ouvido??? Se quer saber a verdade mamãe, ela tem as costas surradas de tanto apanhar... E sabe por que??? Porque se recusou a aceitar a doutrina de seu pai!!!

            -ENTÃO VOCÊ CONHECE AS COSTAS DELA??? O QUE MAIS CONHECE DELA???

            -TUDO!!! Se quer tanto saber... Conheço tudo dela, todas as partes dela... Quer que eu seja mais específico??? Eu posso também desenhar...

            Sua mãe estava muito esquisita, parecia alguém estranho. Não era a mesma pessoa que havia deixado em casa na noite anterior, ao falar de Acies o ódio queimava em seus olhos, e aquilo não era somente uma simples cena de ciúme. "O que está acontecendo com ela???".

            -ELA NÃO SE DÁ AO RESPEITO??? QUE MENINA É ESSA??? ONDE VOCÊ A ENCONTROU... APOSTO QUE FOI EM UMA DESSAS CASAS DE MULHERES TRABALHADORAS, NÃO É???

            -CHEGA!!! CHEGA!!! EU NÃO VOU SUPORTAR MAIS ISSO, NEM QUE VENHA DA MINHA PR"PRIA MÃE... POR ACASO VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU DE VEZ??? OLHA, EU VOU EMBORA DESSA CASA... E NÃO VOLTO MAIS...

            Fred bateu a porta da frente da casa, foi seguido por George que estava desesperado. Entraram no carro e desapareceram em poucos segundos, não sabia para onde ele ia, mas viver ali sem os dois seria impossível.

            Nada pôde fazer, a não ser chorar e correr para seu quarto, a raiva de sua mãe a assustava, e não era a única.

            -Ginny... Por favor... –era Lupin que batia em sua porta.

            -Me desculpe, mas não estou em condições de conversar... 

            -Abra a porta... Eu peço que o faça, pois realmente preciso conversar com você...

            -Está destrancada, entre...

            O homem entrou vagarosamente e se sentou em sua cama. Olhou-a calmamente, mas seu semblante denotava extrema preocupação.

            -Ginny... Não sei se você percebeu que sua mãe está agressiva... Mais do que lhe é normal.

            -Percebi... Ela nunca foi tão grosseira!

            -Tenho medo que esteja sendo, de algum modo, influenciada. Por alguém...

            -Por quem???

            -Não tenho idéia... Mas mesmo assim... Estou falando isso para que você a ignore o máximo que lhe for possível... Não dê ouvidos a ela, não discuta com ela, não diga o que for a ela. Logo descobriremos, mas enquanto isso, trate-a com carinho, mas também com silêncio...

            -Mesmo que não viesse aqui conversar comigo, não conversaria com ela... Principalmente depois do que ela falou sobre Acies...

***-_-*---*-_-*---*-_-*---*-_-*---*-_-*---*-_-*---*-_-*---*-_-*---*-_-*---***

            Viu o carro sumir no horizonte, já sentia saudades de Ginny e seria difícil suportar a distância, mesmo que por pouquíssimos dias.

            -Draco, preciso muito conversar com você... Creio que temos um grande problema, na verdade, um ENORME problema...

            -Calma, nós vamos inventar alguma coisa... –ele disse fechando a porta do carro de Acies.

            -Não... Isso é o que menos importa agora. Adivinhe quem eu vi na casa dos Weasley???

            -Eu também reconheci alguém... Mas não consegui me lembrar exatamente quem era...

            -Refrescando sua memória Draco... Aurinko Ilkeä...

            -O que???

            -Isso mesmo...

            -Mas... Mas...

            -Ele está infiltrado na tal Ordem... 

            -Que ordem???

            -Um grupo criado pelas tais forças do bem. A Ordem da Fênix, um dia desses eu te conto... Ele está infiltrado a mando do Lorde. Os idiotas acreditam que ele foi mandado pelo ministério da Finlândia... Como reforço contra as forças do Mal!!!! Por que todos os bonzinhos fazem tanta questão de serem idiotas???

            -Eis ai uma boa questão... Por que você não me falou antes??? Temos que falar com a Ginny, ou com o Fred...

            -Não vai dar...

            -Como assim...

            -Quem ficar sabendo morre, na mesma hora! De um modo estranho e misterioso... Forças maiores!!! Eles não desconfiam dele, e como sabe Ilkeä lê mentes... Fica fácil! Para ser sincera tenho quase certeza que ele está manipulando alguém lá, pode fazer isso com facilidade!

            -E agora???

            -Estou danada!!! Para não dizer morta... Já estou vendo tudo o que vou sofrer hoje! Obviamente ele vai contar para o meu pai que estou namorando um Weasley... DROGA!!! –ela bateu no volante com as duas mãos. –Vou apanhar, e isso vai ser a melhor coisa... Depois... O que eles vão fazer com o Fred??? Eles vão matar o Fred, e o George... Eu tenho certeza...

            -Acies, não é fácil matar aqueles dois...

            -Draco, estamos falando de toda uma esquadra de death eaters... Estamos falando de Augustus Jones! Ouça, não deixe que ninguém saiba sobre Virgínia...

            -Mas ele deve ter lido a mente dela, e saberá de qualquer modo!!!

            -Ele só se interessou pela mente dela quando a viu deixando a casa junto a mim, obviamente não deixei que conseguisse!

            Seguiram em silêncio, ele temia o que podia acontecer para a garota, ela sofreria uma severa punição e estava certa ao pensar sobre o que aconteceria com Fred, nunca o perdoariam. 

            "Vão machucá-la... Vão machucá-la ainda mais... Logo vão matá-la!".

            -Temos que voltar! 

            -Draco, agora é tarde demais... Preste atenção, eu sei que consegue... Faça seu pai acreditar que o problema é Ilkeä e não nós! Minta e negue se ele falar qualquer coisa sobre Weasleys! 

            -Não... Não eu não consigo!!! Vamos embora...

            -Com aquele desgraçado em meio à família Weasley corremos um enorme risco. Já passei por isso inúmeras vezes... Só espero que não deixem mais cicatrizes em minhas costas, o espaço já está lotado... –ela sorriu

            Lucius e Augustus esperavam por eles em frente à Mansão dos Jones, usavam trajes negros e mantinham-se sérios. Acies estacionou, assim que a menina desceu do carro foi puxada pelo ar e teve seus cabelos agarrados por seu próprio pai.

            -Menina tola!!! –ela gemeu por causa da dor. 

            O grande homem a puxou para dentro, Draco fez menção de seguí-la, mas sentiu-se empurrado e logo caiu ao chão. 

            -E você? Tem muito que me explicar... Onde estava???

            Antes que pudesse responder ouviu um horrível barulho de coisas que se quebravam, Acies chorava e a voz murmurava com raiva _Weasley??? Weasley??? Que pobreza minha filha... Que pobreza... Hum... Cruciatus!!!_

            -Acy... –ele se levantou, mas foi atingido pela estranha bengala de seu pai.

            -Fique quieto se não deseja ter o mesmo fim... Há muito que precisa me explicar...

            Andava ao lado de seu pai, que fingia nada estar acontecendo. Quando alguém passava sorria e conversava com Draco em um tom perfeitamente normal. Sua falsidade era algo inacreditável, certamente seria um ótimo ator, se assim desejasse.

            -Não quero que essas pessoas fiquem se intrometendo em nossas vidas, sorria... 

            Atravessaram o lago e assim que a grande porta de sua casa se abriu foi jogado com raiva no chão. 

            -Agora... –o tom que Lucius usava era assustador –Vamos conversar, você e eu... Onde estava???

            -Na Casa de Campo dos Jones...

            -Com quem???

            -Com Acies Jones...

            O homem agarrou-o pelo colarinho de sua camisa, trouxe-o mais perto de seus olhos e repetiu a pergunta. Não se deixaria levar por aquilo, naquele exato momento Acies estaria sendo espancada, e ele também seria se necessário.

            -Já disse... –ele encarou seu pai. –Estava com Acies Jones...

            -Você se acha esperto, não? Pois lhe digo que os espertos são aqueles que se acreditam tolos. Estava com Acies Jones e mais quem???

            -Ninguém... 

            -Ninguém... –seu pai suspirou, deixando-o em pé no mesmo lugar. –Então não se recorda de nenhuma cabeça vermelha... Nenhum Weasley?

            -Francamente, Lucius. Desde quando divido o mesmo ambiente com um pobretão de tal estirpe? Pense o que quiser de mim, mas nunca me acuse de algo como isso... Ouvi Jones falar algo sobre um Weasley... O que há???

            O homem o olhava com desconfiança, mas pelas feições que portava estava, seriamente, inclinado a dar-lhe ouvidos. Se conseguisse continuar com a mesma seriedade e com o mesmo cinismo chegaria exatamente onde desejava. 

            -Temos uma fonte. Alguém que nos passa informações seguras sobre os andamentos das forças contrárias ao Lorde, essa fonte nos disse que na noite do dia 31, Acies Jones visitou os Weasley... E que um deles, além de beijá-la deixou o local junto a ela...

            -Nunca soube que Acy tinha uma irmã gêmea... Passamos toda a noite juntos... Muito juntos.

            -Interessante, não é isso que ficamos sabendo...

            -Na verdade, pouco me interessa o que ficou sabendo. Até me admira o senhor confiar mais na palavra de um qualquer do que na educação que deu a seu próprio filho. Sou sincero quando digo que não amo Acies como se espera de duas pessoas que se casarão, porém prezo por minha honra e meu pai, saiba que perdê-la para um Weasley não seria algo aceitável... 

            -Draco, fala a verdade?

            -O que vê em meus olhos??? Medo? Pavor? O que sente em minha voz??? Dúvida?

            -Não. Apesar disso acho estranho nosso correspondente...

            -Aurinko Ilkeä.

            -Como sabe???

            -Acha que não mais dou importância para os negócios? Sei de Ilkeä e também da Ordem da Fênix. Como digo, não suporto ficar a parte dos assuntos que me interessam...

            -Mas...

            -O senhor sabe pouco sobre a relação entre Acies e Ilkeä...

            -Relação?

            -Ela preferiu-me a ele...

            -O que está dizendo?

            -Aurinko sempre fora apaixonado por ela... Acies é a noiva perfeita para qualquer um, rica, bela e inteligente. 

            -Não posso acreditar que aquele...

            -É um bom homem... Fiel, mas sujeito a esses acessos de fraqueza!

            -Acredito em você meu filho... Agora corra até a casa dos Jones, vá rápido, vou falar com Augustus... Baniremos Ilkeä...

            -NÃO! –se qualquer coisa acontecesse a ele provavelmente o homem se vingaria de alguém. –Preserve-o, pelo menos por enquanto... Algumas missões precisarão de um front, missões arriscadas... Usar-lhe-emos nesses casos. Só peço que acreditem em nós...

            -Você será um grande homem! Orgulho-me de você, Draco... A cada dia sua inteligência me surpreende!

            Sem pensar deixou sua casa correndo o mais rápido que lhe era possível, demorou poucos minutos até chegar ao jardim da mansão dos Jones, e ao abrir a porta foi tomado por grande desespero.

            O corpo magro de Acies estava jogado no chão negro, seus olhos fechados, seu nariz e sua boca sangravam, os vidros vermelhos faziam a luz sangrenta banhar a garota. "Ela está morta...". Ele tinha certeza que dessa vez estaria morta.

            -Acy...

            Ela soltou um gemido fino, nada que se parecesse com uma voz.

            -Eu já resolvi tudo... Pronto... Nada de mal vai acontecer...

            -Ah... Isso... É... Bom...

**_IMPORTANTE: A poesia foi escrita por mim, é de MINHA autoria. Para utilizá-la minha autorização será necessária._**

**_Preciso que me digam a verdade... O que vocês acharam??? Pensei em escrever algo mais... Mais quente, porém pensei que como seria a primeira vez dos dois seria melhor fazer algo mais romântico... Gostaram???_**

**_VALEUZÃO_**: (Bom carnaval!!!!! Mas lembrem-se da Acies, não se excedam!!!!!!!!!!)

**Cila**: Obrigada por sua review... Já li sua fic e postei minha review... Gostei muito de sua estória!!! Beijões...

**LinDjinha**: Obrigada pela review... Fico feliz em saber que está gostando da minha fic, estou adorando a sua!!! AAA!!! Beijões...

**Natasha Malfoy**: Adorei sua review... É muito bom saber que está gostando da minha estória!!! Pronto, finalmente o que todas esperavam, o que achou, seja sincera... Beijões...

**Flávia**: Descobriu então o que eu não tinha escrito... O que achou??? Espero que tenha gostado, e fica calma que logo vem o próximo capítulo, com algumas revelações bombásticas!!! Beijões...

**Andarilha**: Obrigada por sua review, é bom saber que está gostando da minha estória... Espero que tenha gostado também desse capítulo! Me conte!!! Beijões...

**Gabriele Delacour**: Obrigada por sua mensagem... Como já te disse, palavras não são o bastante para agradecer tantos elogios! Acho que você encontrou a poesia... Espero de coração não ter te decepcionado... O que achou??? Beijões...

**Stefhy Malfoy**: Obrigada pela review, é bom saber que você está gostando da fic... Continue acompanhando a estória, espero que tenha gostado de capítulo também... Beijões... (Não te mandei resposta por e-mail pois não encontrei o seu endereço...)


	32. De Volta a Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **Recuso-me a colocá-lo novamente!!!!!!!!

**Aviso IMPORTANTE: _Esse capítulo ficou gigantesco! Então antes de lê-lo respire fundo!!! Espero que gostem!!!Beijos..._**       

***¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨**

**            Capítulo 29**: _De Volta a Hogwarts..._

            Despertou sem que precisasse ser chamado, na verdade não dormira durante a noite passada, estava ansioso demais para conseguir ficar com os olhos fechados por mais de cinco minutos seguidos. Finalmente voltaria para Hogwarts e então poderia ver Ginny todos os dias.

            Suas malas já estavam prontas, sua coruja lhe esperava dentro de uma gaiola dourada, pendurada em frente a uma das janelas de seu escritório. Vestiu-se casualmente, teria que se trocar durante a viagem e não havia motivo para grandes preparos. "Mas Virgínia vai estar lá...". Repensou e decidiu se arrumar, pelo menos um pouco.

            Ao chegar à sala de jantar o farto café da manhã já estava preparado, mas a mesa ainda estava vazia. Ouviu passos lentos, pelo barulho dos saltos sabia que era sua mãe quem chegava.

            -Bom dia, Draco...

            -Bom dia...

            -O que aconteceu com você? Há dias não fala com Acies, parece triste... E ontem, na última noite antes de voltar para a escola notei tanta felicidade em seus olhos. Meu filho, está bem???

            -Sim... Estou, principalmente agora que poderei voltar para Hogwarts.

            -Fale a verdade. Eu conheço você bem demais para aceitar suas desculpas...

            -Se quer mesmo saber... Acies foi espancada por Augustus, tudo por causa da noite de nosso noivado... 

            -Aquela cena foi ridícula! Por que não falou comigo antes??? Tome cuidado... Tome muito cuidado com o que você faz, os olhos estão todos sobre você... Um movimento errado e todo o jogo será perdido!!! Se precisar de qualquer coisa fale comigo, não consulte seu pai! Fale comigo...

            -Obrigado, mãe...

            -Infelizmente não poderei levá-lo até a estação, o motorista levará você e Acies, que já deve estar a sua espera. 

            Ter sua mãe a seu lado era algo que trazia grande alívio, porém nunca poderia lhe dizer a verdade, afinal a partir do momento em que ela soubesse de qualquer coisa correria um enorme risco.

            Deixou sua casa e esperou pela chegada de Acies, pouco sabia sobre ela, há alguns dias não se falavam, precisava saber se estava bem. 

            Viu-a descendo os degraus da entrada de sua mansão, olhava para o chão, e usava seu cabelo para esconder parte do rosto. Os elfos guardaram as malas e correram de volta para dentro.

            -Acy... Como está...

            -Bem... Bem...

            -Olha para mim...

            -Não... Não quero... –ela disse em tom choroso. –Estou com sono...

            Suavemente tocou-lhe a face e virou-a para ele. Pouco acreditava no que via. Os olhos da menina estavam roxos, seus lábios inchados. Pensou em como alguém era capaz de machucar uma pessoa tão bela como ela.

            -Pronto... Agora que já viu, será que posso me esconder de novo???

            -Quando chegarmos a Hogwarts falaremos com Madame Ponfrey, ela dará um jeito nisso!

            -Talvez...

            Obviamente quando se juntaram aos outros alunos Acies Jones virou o tema principal das fofocas, todos comentavam seu comportamento ao entrar em King's Cross e alguns que puderam ver os machucados criavam estórias fantasiosas. "Espero que ninguém pense que fui quem a espancou...".

            -Draco... 

            -Crabbe, Goyle... 

            -Jones...

            -Olá meninos... –ela disse encarando o chão.

            Seguiram para uma cabine vazia, sentaram-se todos, mantendo completo silêncio. Acies virara seu rosto, fingindo admirar a paisagem, ele não estava com vontade de conversar, era estranho ver aqueles dois tão perto sabendo o que lhes esperava para o futuro. _"Crabbe e Goyle serão descartados..."._

            O trem se moveu e Draco viu Potter passando, foi seguido por Weasel cabeça de cenoura e Granger sabe tudo. Após poucos segundos Virgínia passou, não parecia extremamente animada, mas sorriu ao vê-lo.

            Crabbe e Goyle deixaram a cabine atrás da Senhora vendedora de doces, deixaram-na passar enquanto mexiam em suas bolsas a procura das varinhas e agora correr fora a única solução em que puderam pensar. Fecharam a porta, batendo-a com força, logo que o fizeram Acies tirou os olhos da janela e colou-os no chão.

            -Você não está bem... –ele constatou.

            A menina levantou a cabeça e deixou a mostra seu rosto completamente tomado por lágrimas. Suspirou e começou a falar com imensa dificuldade.

            -Não... Eu estou péssima!!! Mais do que isso... Olha para mim! Olha minha cara! Estou horrível!!! E não é só isso... Meu pai caiu direitinho na estória que você inventou para Lucius, mas mesmo assim ele resolveu monitorar os Weasley, todas as redes de Floo estão sendo observadas e não poderei mais fugir para a Diagon Alley... E ele não poderá vir para Hogsmeade... Que tal???

            -Típico... Típico de nossos pais! Nem sei o que dizer. Fica tranqüila, que logo isso acaba...

            -Espero que sim!

            Continuaram sozinhos por um longo tempo, conversando sobre coisas banais.

            -Você tem medo de voar???

            -Não... E para seu governo Draco Malfoy, eu vôo MUITO bem!!! Melhor que você...

            -AH TÁ BOM!!! HAHAHA!!! ACIES JONES, VOCÊ, OBVIAMENTE, NÃO VOA MELHOR QUE EU!!!!!!!

            -Vamos ver então... Vamos ver... Ou melhor, VOCÊ vai ver... –Draco ficou feliz ao vê-la sorrir novamente enquanto o desafiava. Temia que após tantas coisas aquele belo sorriso se apagaria para sempre.

            Ainda riam muito quando a porta se abriu de um modo estranho. Uma pessoa adentrou o lugar, uma pessoa que conseguia acabar com sua paciência.

            -Então é verdade... Acies Jones vai perder o posto de rainha de Hogwarts. É uma pena, linda como você vai ser difícil encontrar, mas mesmo assim, não podemos ter uma rainha roxa... Desculpe-me, violeta...

            Pansy Parkinson, um ser humano desprezível, idiota e com um sério déficit de inteligência. Estava mais loira do que antes, não que isso a tornasse mais bonita, porém diferente.

            -Parkinson...

            -Não Draco... Deixe-a. Deixe-a dizer o que quiser... Pansy, fico feliz por saber que tem plena noção que nunca achará qualquer pessoa tão bela quanto eu. E sinto dizer que meu inchaço é algo transitório...

            -Transitório??? –a outra disse em um tom de desaprovação

            -Quer dizer que logo passa... –ele explicou sem paciência.

            -Sério??? Ainda bem que falou Draquinho querido...

            -EU JÁ FALEI... PARA NÃO... ME CHAMAR DE DRAQUINHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            -Só vim aqui para conferir a bonitinha! E avisar que Hogwarts toda está sabendo sobre seu inchaço transitório! Boa viagem! 

            -Essa... Essa...Essa...

            -FEIA! Essa feia, inconformada... –Acies disse. –Feia!!!!!

            -Isso, feia... E inconformada!!! Não Dê importância para essas baboseiras da Parkinson!!!

            -Eu não dou, mas que estou horrível... Isso é inegável!

            -Você não está horrível!

            -L"GICO QUE ESTOU DRACO!!!! Tenho a plena noção... –ela voltou a olhar para o chão.

            -Você nunca vai ficar horrível... Isso é impossível... –disse seriamente, vendo-a voltar toda sua atenção para a janela.

            Vários minutos se passaram, o silêncio tomava a cabine e ele estava quase adormecendo. Ouvia alguns murmúrios quando a garota voltava a chorar, ela pouco se mexia. Sentiu os olhos se fechando lentamente, nada mais via. _"Acorde Malfoy... Acorde..."._

Abriu os olhos e deu de cara com Aurinko Ilkeä, o observando com um sarcástico sorriso. Seus olhos extremamente azuis pareciam tentar lhe dizer algo que nunca ouviria.

            -Vocês são MUITO inteligentes... Mais do que esperava, porém muito menos que deveriam! Pensaram que eu não descobriria... IDIOTAS!!! Idiotas... Acies Jones, apanhou de novo... Ah, coitadinha! Uma menina tão bonitinha, como podem espancá-la!!! O seu próprio pai! Já pensou que nem ele ama você? Deve ser muito terrível...

            -Ilkeä, cale sua boca, antes que eu o faça!

            -"h... O grande e corajoso Draco Malfoy! Quem diria que aquele franguinho um dia cresceria tanto! Está enorme!!!! Um galinho! Um galinho de briga... Você é um covarde, como todos na sua família!!! Se fosse realmente bravo não seria um Slytherin...

            -E você??? Ilkeä, é fácil falar besteira para nós, com a cabine fechada e silenciada, é fácil falar sobre a covardia dos Malfoy quando Draco nada pode fazer, porém, já pensou em dizer tudo isso em frente à Lucius? Obviamente nunca o fez, pois sabe exatamente que seu fim seria cruel, não é? E temer à morte nada mais é que medo... MEDO NADA MAIS É QUE COVARDIA... –Acies disse com pouca expressão em seu rosto, mas muita em sua voz. 

            -Crianças, só estou aqui para contar-lhes uma grande novidade, algo MUITO bom, que os deixará extremamente felizes...

            -O QUE??? –a garota se inclinou para frente. – NÃO PODE SER... De quem foi essa idéia genial???

            -Oi... Oi... Será que dá para compartilhar a informação???? –Draco perguntou. Não lia mentes e ainda não estava sabendo de nada.

            -Serei professor de vocês durante um tempo... Professor de Poções...

            -COMO??? Você, professor... AH ILKEÄ VÊ SE TE ENXERGA!!!! Sou melhor em Poções do que você... E outra, acho que se esqueceu, você é finlandês agora... Onde está o sotaque, hein??? 

            -Drrrraco, num duviiide de minnn... Fazzo az coissazz zertas... É claro que pensei nisso... 

            -Professor, já que estamos a sós –Acies começou, e ele já sabia que alguma provocação estava a caminho –esse seu sotaque está PÉZZZIMO!!! Muito! Deveria melhorá-lo, e logo, antes que as aulas comezzemmmm!!!! 

            -Querida aluna, se nem mesmo seu pai lhe dá importância, por que eu deveria???

            -Simplesmente por não ser meu pai...

            -O que isso deveria significar?

            -Use sua imaginação, Ilkeä...

            O grande homem deixou a cabine, visivelmente irritado, seus cabelos dourados balançavam e seus enormes pés faziam um barulho estrondoso ao tocarem o chão de ferro do trem. 

            -É claro! Como pude pensar que não fariam isso...

            -Do que está falando???

            -Draco, estão atrás do tal amuleto...

            -Mas o Potter já sabe, é óbvio que não vai fazer nenhuma besteira, ainda mais ele...

            -Presta atenção, ele não faria nada por sua _própria _vontade... Entretanto no mundo mágico sabemos que nem sempre fazemos as coisas por nossa vontade... _Imperius_! 

            -Imperius... Imperius!!! Infernos, como não pensei nisso!!! Que droga, acho que sou mesmo burro... Acies... Quem seria a mãe dessa criança??? Na noite da Passagem de Ano ela me entregou um amuleto, me disse que viu... Será que isso significa alguma coisa?

            -Acho que sim... Um dia desses durante a aula da Trelawney descobri que na Profecia foi dito que a mãe da criança _será aquela que tudo sabe_. Toda a literatura diz que aquelas portadoras da Visão são as mulheres que tudo sabem e tudo podem ver...

            -Então... Ela deve ser a mãe da criança... E o pai... O pai... O pai será Potter! E ele passou o Natal na casa dela, e... E... Ah! Não...

            -Calma. Não estou certa ainda... Na noite da passagem de ano, vocês... Vocês... Você me entende, o que achou?

            -Foi bom, ué...

            -DRACO, não é isso que quero saber...

            -AH! Oops... Foi a primeira vez dela, eu tenho certeza... Nem sempre acontece, eu sei, mas o lençol manchou...

            -Isso é bom sinal... O problema é que, apesar de não poder ler a mente de Aurinko, sinto que ele acha que alguma coisa já foi conseguida...

            -EU MATO O POTTER, MAS EU MATO O POTTER, EU VOU ARRANCAR AQUELES OLHINHOS VERDES DA CARA DELE, UM DE CADA VEZ!!!!!!!!!! 

            -DRACO, CALA A BOCA, PELO AMOR DE MERLIM!!!! 

            -NÃO CALO, EU VOU LÁ...

            -VAI! Demorou... Demorou para espalhar para toda a escola que você e Virgínia estão juntos... O problema é que morreremos todos, eu, você, o Fred, o George, afinal são tão estúpidos que matarão os dois, e se nada aconteceu entre Potter e Virgínia, algo acontecerá... Vai logo... Corre lá!

            Ele reclamou, mas se sentou. Cobria o rosto com as mãos e esfregava seu cabelo, como de costume. Qualquer coisa que fizesse causaria grande problema, principalmente agora que Ilkeä estaria durante todos os momentos por perto.

            -Isso... Isso... –a menina a seu lado mexia em algumas coisas que tinha em sua bolsa. Pareciam ervas verdes, folhas de plantas que nunca antes havia visto. –Encontrei vocês... Ainda bem! 

            -O que é isso?

            -Aurinko poderá ler a mente de Ginny se eu não estiver por perto. Essas são Calígulas do Pacífico, serão essenciais...

            -Será que dá para traduzir???

            -Aquele que toma uma infusão de Calígulas do Pacífico tem sua mente selada por um determinado tempo. Daremos essa infusão para Virgínia...

            -O que eu faria sem você... Mas quanto demora a se fazer essa tal infusão?

            -Não muito, mas precisaremos chegar até Hogwarts primeiro, pois preciso de cicuta...

            -CICUTA? Você vai matá-la!!!

            -Bem , se a matasse ele nunca conseguiria ler sua mente!

            -O que??? –a resposta da menina veio em forma de um olhar que dizia que Draco havia sido extremamente estúpido. –Tá, desculpa... Eu sei muito bem que a cicuta tem propriedades especiais, se usada na quantia certa. Quantas vezes já fez esse chá?

            -Será a primeira... –ela sorriu inocentemente

            -Ah... Só para saber... –ele disse encostando sua cabeça à janela.

***¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨**

            Sua mãe continuava insuportável, e mesmo sabendo que Ginny já estava acordada berrou na porta do quarto.

             -VAMOS LOGO! VAI SE ATRASAR, E SE PERDER O TREM VOCÊ SABE A CONFUSÃO QUE DÁ!!! VAMOS LOGO!!!! RON... HERMIONE, VAMOS HARRY!!! VAMOS CRIANÇAS...

            "Cala a boca, mãe, por favor... Eu não agüento mais ouvir seus gritos...". Continuou a se arrumar, estava muito ansiosa para chegar à estação, sabia que só poderia falar com Draco após a viagem de trem, mas mesmo assim o veria novamente. "Estou com saudade de você...".

            Fred não mais aparecera na sua casa, George foi quem voltou para pegar as roupas dos dois. Infelizmente não conseguiu conversar com ele, mas recebeu uma carta lhe dizendo que estavam bem, morando juntos no quarto que ficava nos fundos de sua loja, nas palavras de Fred: _é um local muito pequeno, sem janelas... Tá bom para passar a noite, e durante as férias a loja está dando muito dinheiro. Logo poderemos alugar um lugar aqui por perto!_

            -Bom dia! Vamos todos juntos... –Tonks disse animadamente. –Tenho uma notícia MUITO BOA!!! AH!!! Vocês terão um novo professor de Poções...

            -COMO??? Você quer dizer que Snape...

            -Harry, Snape está envolvido com uma importante missão para a Ordem, logo estará de volta... Durante esse curto período ausente Aurinko Ilkeä substituirá Severus nas aulas de Poções... –disse Lupin, levemente impaciente

            O coração de Ginny deu um salto, além de ganhar um lindo professor se livraria de Severus Snape, que já seria motivo para grande felicidade. Tonks e Aurinko levariam todos para a Estação, afinal pegariam o mesmo trem.

            Pouco demoraram a chegar, seu novo professor parecia muito gentil, e certamente, muito capaz. Pelo que ouvia seu pai dizer o Ministério da Finlândia era o mais exigente quando o assunto eram seus empregados.

            -Prronto... Ahorra peguem suazz malazz e vamo rrrápido pra nummm perrrderr o trrrrem... Vamo, Vamo!!! 

            Assim que pisou na plataforma notou que os cochichos tomavam o local. "O que foi dessa vez...". Assim que as garotas viram Aurinko todos os sussurros se silenciaram, e os olhos logo se viraram para ele.

            Pouco demorou até que Creevey viesse conversar com ela.

            -Quem é o grandão?

            -Nosso novo professor de poções...

            -Snape morreu???? –ele perguntou com os olhos muito abertos.

            -Sei lá o que aconteceu... Desde quando os alunos ficam sabendo de algo! Só sei que esse será o professor substituto, Tonks que me disse...

            -Nossa, caramba, Snape morreu...

            -ELE NÃO MORREU, COLIN!!!!

            -Ah! O problema é dele mesmo... Você viu??? 

            -O que?

            -Não percebeu o povo cochichando???

            -Lógico que percebi!

            -Então... Você não vai acreditar... Eu não vi, mas uma menina da Slytherin me disse que, a irmã dela que é da Ravenclaw conhece uma tal de Hausa que é dos Huffle Puff que falou que ouviu alguém dizendo que aquela bonitinha, sabe a Jones... Então, está toda roxa, e com os olhos inchados!!! E tem mais, ela ficou noiva do Malfoy e uma outra menina da Huffle Puff, que a Hausa conhece disse que foi ele quem bateu nela...

            -O QUE? A Acies está roxa??? E o... O Malfoy bateu nela???

            -", não vai falar pra ninguém, hein! É segredo, você sabe que eu odeio ficar espalhando a tragédia dos outros...!!!

            O garoto se virou e andou até um outro grupo de meninas que começaram a gritar após ouvir as primeiras palavras que lhes foram ditas. Ginny correu seguindo os outros, passou por várias cabines, mas não viu Draco, sabia que ele já estava lá. 

            Mais poucos passos foram necessários para que o visse sentado em frente a Crabbe e Goyle, viu também os longos cabelos de Acies que olhava incessantemente para a paisagem, notou que ele a olhava e sorriu, vendo-o fazer o mesmo.

            -Vamos Gin... –Ron chamou-a

            Entrou na cabine com os outros, sentou-se ao lado de Tonks, que logo se levantou. Notou que estranhamente Aurinko parecia muito aborrecido por ter que deixar o local, e o homem insistiu para que ficassem ali.

            -Vamos Aurus... Precisamos.

            -Mazzz, esitou canzadoo... Muitoo... Ficarr aquii...

            Tonks o puxou com força, levando-o para fora. Ginny sentia-se desconfortável perto daquele homem, ele não tirava os olhos dela, parecia vidrado em seu rosto. "Estranho... Nem sou bonita... O que será que ele quer? O que ele quer eu não sei, só sei que eu não quero problemas!!!".

            -Vocês ouviram o boato??? –Ron perguntou com a boca cheia de chocolates.

            -Odeio boatos... –Hermione disse enquanto lia uma revista científica, sobre as mais novas descobertas no ramo da herbologia.

            -Sobre a Jones? Aquele Malfoy é um porco covarde... Imagine, bater nela!!! Por que não veio bater em mim?! –Harry estava muito nervoso. –Mas ele vai ter um belo troco, imagine quando Fred souber do que aconteceu...

            -Afrofite afforra olharr fra fella fara de chucchão!!!

            -O que??? Ron, já te pedi um milhão de vezes para não falar de boca cheia! Que nojo!

            -Desculpa Hermione... Disse que devemos aproveitar para admirar a cara de furão antes que vire um purê de batatas!!!

            -Duvido que ele tenha batido nela... –Ginny disse calmamente.

            -Por que? –a outra menina resolveu prestar mais atenção à conversa.

            -Acies e Malfoy são grandes amigos, pelo menos foi o que ela disse na noite do dia 31... Não o vejo batendo nela, não mesmo... –os olhares se intensificaram, pareciam desconfiados. –Principalmente, porque se ele tentasse o fazer certamente apanharia! –ela sorriu com um falso deboche.

            -Fofê Festà...

            -RON!

            -Você está certa Ginny! Acho que Jones lhe espancaria com facilidade... Também um franguinho daqueles! 

            -Ele não é um franguinho... –ela o defendeu instintivamente. –É uma cobrinha... –corrigiu-se novamente.

            O dia estava belo, o céu muito azul pontilhado por pequenas nuvens fofas e muito brancas indicava que não choveria, pelo menos até a noite. As copas das árvores já anunciavam a chegada de uma, ainda um pouco distante, primavera. As folhas verdejantes brilhavam quando tocadas pela luz do sol, e a grama parecia ter vida, ao se mover acompanhando o vento.

***¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨**

            O banquete da noite após o Natal foi idêntico aos outros, assim como os avisos que Draco, há muito, se cansara de ouvir. "A Floresta Escura é proibida, para todos os alunos... Sério, isso eu ainda não sabia...". Ele não entendia a razão pela qual aqueles avisos passaram a ser dados quase todos os dias. 

            Acies fora conversar com a enfermeira, após longa discussão. Ela dizia ter certeza que nada resolveria seu problema, mas ele forçou-a a ir até a mulher, pelo menos para ter certeza e fez parte do caminho com ela em seus braços, xingando-o de vários nomes.

            Ginny vira Draco somente enquanto estava sentado em sua mesa, olhava para ela e sorria, porém parecia preocupado com alguma coisa, olhava instintivamente para porta de entrada do Grande Salão. 

            Gostaria muito de poder conversar com ele naquela noite, entretanto algo lhe dizia que isso seria, praticamente, impossível. Todas as noites após o banquete de recepção os alunos se dirigiam às suas casas, para o que Dumbledore chamava de integração.

            Decidira que falaria com Virgínia, de algum modo que no momento não era importante. Viu-a deixando o recinto e correu para o meio dos alunos da Gryffindor. Seria ridículo tentar se misturar, afinal ele era o maior exemplo de um Slytherin, tinha muito orgulho disso, e embora tal fato fizesse grande diferença em sua vida, naquele momento o orgulho que fosse mandado para a Sibéria. Escondeu seu cachecol verde, dobrou os joelhos e saiu rindo entre as crianças. "Que situação patética!!!! Olha o meu tamanho de 11 anos!!! Meu Merlim, devo ser recompensado por isso... Muito bem recompensado... Está ouvindo????".

            -Estou tão feliz de ter sido selecionada para a Gryffindor!!! Após um semestre tenho certeza... É a melhor de todas as casas!!! Você não acha??? –uma pequena de pele escura e cabelos negros lhe perguntou sorridente.

            -Lógico que sim... Afinal se não fosse a melhor de _todas as casas_ não seria a melhor!!! Você foi redundante... –ele disse com sua voz tipicamente fria e grave.

            -Quantos anos você tem??? Parece um... Um...

            Ele imitou o barulho de uma cobra ao falar –Slytherin. A reação da menina não poderia ter sido pior. A pequena deu um grito desesperado e saiu correndo atrás do cabeça de cenoura. 

            -SOCORRO!!! WEASLEY TEM UM SLYTHERIN ME PERSEGUINDO!!! AH!!! AH!!! AH!!!

            Draco correu entre os outros alunos, se escondendo entre os maiores até chegar em quem queria, puxou-a violentamente para um canto, sentindo-a cair em cima dele. Estavam em um beco estranho, escuro, com duas molduras vazias na parede. Ainda pôde ouvir o grande vermelho urrando:

            -EU PEGO VOCÊ SUA COBRINHA!!! VÊ SE APARECE, CADÊ VOCÊ, HEIN??? VAI VIRAR UM... UM... AH! SEI LÁ!!!

            -Draco... –Ginny murmurou com sua voz trêmula. Estava assustada, havia caído sobre um corpo, e como conhecera o toque das mãos geladas e a massa corpórea sob ela, estava certa que era seu namorado fora quem a raptara.

            -Oi... Acho que vou fazer isso mais vezes... É bom ter você assim, em cima de mim...

            -É... É bom estar assim, em cima de você... –ela sorriu e beijou-lhe o pescoço. Adorava sentir os lábios dele em seu pescoço e ter os dela no dele era ainda melhor.

            -Isso é bom também...

            -O que você fez para aquela menininha??? –ela se acomodou melhor sobre o corpo dele.

            -Nada demais... 

            -Draco...

            -Bom... Ela disse que a Gryffindor era a melhor casa de todas e eu disse que ela havia sido redundante, pois para ser a melhor deveria ser de todas... Compreende??? Depois ela disse que eu parecia um Slytherin, o que me deixou extremamente orgulhoso... Depois eu... Eu... AH! Isso não é importante, o que interessa mesmo são os beijinhos... Por favor...

            -Você assusta uma garotinha bonitinha e ainda quer beijinhos? Não sei se os merece...

            -Ah, eu acho que eu mereço... 

            -É? E por que??? 

            -Por que só eu faço essas loucuras por você... Imagine, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, de coração e alma, se escondendo entre bebês da Gryffindor... Gryffindor, a casa dos bonzinhos, bobinhos, corajosinhos, inhos, inhos e inhos!

            -Hum... –ela pareceu pensar. –Então está certo, só por esses esforços sobre humanos –ela disse ironicamente. –eu acho que você merece beijinhos...

            Passaram mais alguns minutos naquela estranha situação, se beijando, no chão frio. As costas de Draco doíam, assim como o pescoço de Ginny, mas o que faziam compensava qualquer dor.

            -O que aconteceu com Acies? –a menina perguntou com pouco fôlego.

            -Ela... Ela... –ele titubeou. Ginny não poderia ficar sabendo da verdade, seria um risco, mesmo após tomar a infusão seladora de mentes. –Ela... Caiu!

            -Por que está mentindo? –ela sentiu que Draco pensara muito antes de lhe responder. "Não foi ele, não pode ter sido...".

            -Porque você não está preparada para esse tipo de coisa...

            -Como assim? –ela perguntou desconfiada. 

            Os dois se sentaram lado a lado, ela se encostava a ele.

            -Gin... Ouça bem, o mundo em que vivo é completamente diferente do mundo em que você vive. Coisas acontecem que você nunca entenderia ou aceitaria.

            -Foi você... Então os boatos eram verdadeiros... Você espan...

            -Não continue! Eu não posso acreditar que até você!!! Virgínia, me conhece, conhece a Acies, sabe como somos... Não...

            -ENTÃO POR QUE ESTÁ NÃO TEM CORAGEM DE CONTAR A VERDADE??? –ela disse se afastando dele.

            -Foi o pai dela! O pai dela a espancou e quando a encontrei pensei que estava morta!!!! Está bem...? Essa é a verdade... Um dos hobbies de Augustus Jones é espancar sua própria filha... Não disse antes, pois conheço você e sei muito bem que isso vai lhe fazer mal...

            Draco tinha razão, saber que algum pai poderia bater em seu próprio filho foi algo que lhe fez pensar que as pessoas podem ser piores do que imaginamos. Sentia-se estranhamente incomodada e triste.

            Sentiu-a encolhida procurando espaço em seus braços, abraçou-a com ternura. Já esperava essa reação por parte dela, sabia exatamente que esse não era o tipo de coisa ao qual estava acostumada, muito menos ao qual, alguma vez, se acostumaria. Virgínia sempre tinha resposta para tudo, porém dessa vez ficara calada e assustada.

            -Eu sabia... Foi por isso que não quis contar! Fique tranqüila, exigi que ela fosse até a enfermaria, certamente Madame Ponfrey terá algo efetivo... Acies já deve estar bem melhor...

            Não obteve resposta por longos minutos. Não concordava com a extrema sensibilidade de Virgínia, tudo lhe afetava e lhe fazia mal, isso não seria bom para sua vida. "Ela é fraca, fraca demais...".

            -Já é hora... Preciso ir... –a menina se levantou e saiu sem ao menos se despedir.

            Deixou-a sozinha, nada poderia fazer por ela, e muitas vezes a dor de abrir os olhos e sentir-se dentro do mundo real demora longo período para sanar. Andava perdidamente pelos corredores silenciosos, todos já haviam se recolhido. Repentinamente sentiu alguém lhe beijar a face.

            -Mas... –disse assustado

            -Obrigada... Obrigada Draquinho!!! –Acies sorria, seu rosto já não estava inchado ou roxo.

            -Você... Eu disse!!! Já pensou se não te obrigasse???

            -Obrigada de novo!!! –ela pulava de um lado para o outro. –Draquinho querido!!!

            -Não me chame de Draquinho...

            -Draquinho, Draquinho e Draquinho... 

            -ACIES JONES, NÃO ME CHAME DE...

            -DRAQUINHO, DRAQUINHO, DRAQUINHO!!! DRAQUINHO, DRAQUINHO, DRAQUINHO... –pensou em pedir para que ela parasse, mas desistiu após ver a felicidade nos olhos da garota. - Tem coisas melhores que meu rosto! Acho que minha cabeça não estava funcionando bem, mandei uma carta para o Fred e ele me lembrou que, OBVIAMENTE, consegue aparatar!!!!

            -Eu falei com Ginny...

            -O que? –ela parou de saracotear para os lados e prendeu-se a seus olhos.

            -Contei sobre o seu pai... 

            -Por que?

            -Ela... Ela me perguntou... E... Ela estava achando que eu havia batido em você...

            -Você é ou não meu amigo???

            -Sou... Lógico!

            -Então, por que TEM QUE CONTAR PARA UMA MENINA QUE CONHECE A MENOS DE UM ANO QUE FUI ESPANCADA POR MEU PR"PRIO PAI??? Acha que eu tenho orgulho disso? Pois saiba que orgulho é a única coisa que não tenho... Tenho raiva, ódio, mágoa, mas não orgulho! 

            -Desculpa... Eu não queria...

            -Essa é a infusão que Virgínia deve tomar... Não tem gosto, e foi feita corretamente, antes que pergunte se estou tentando a matar! Dê a ela e peça para que beba antes de dormir, todos os dias. O líquido se renova magicamente, um de meus mais novos feitiços... Boa noite.

            -Acy... Me desculpa... Eu... –a garota já estava longe. –Eu nem pensei nisso... –ele murmurou em desabafo para si mesmo. Punia-se por não ter pensado nela em momento algum. A vergonha que a menina sentia de seu pai fora algo que não cogitara, nem por um instante. Baixou a cabeça e seguiu até seu quarto, se focando somente no chão.

***¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨**

            Vários dias se passaram, aquela já era a terceira semana de aulas. Ginny acordou se sentindo muito estranha, pesada, seu estômago parecia cheio de coisas que ela não havia comido. E começar o dia no banheiro definitivamente não fora algo agradável. Trocou-se e desceu, ainda um pouco tonta.

            O cheiro do café adentrou suas narinas fazendo-lhe pensar que cairia no chão com poucas chances de conseguir se levantar. A visão de pães coloridos e geléias de fruta lhe nauseou violentamente, e quando pensava em deixar o local deu de cara com Hermione.

            -Gin, tudo bem??? Está branca como neve...

            -Impressão sua, só estou com sono... –disse forçando-se a entrar no Salão. 

            A primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente era o estranho chá que Draco a fez prometer tomar todas as noites, porém já o tomava há três semanas e o que sentia não era efeito daquela bebida.

            Ele já estava lá, sentado no banco de sua mesa de um modo completamente desleixado, algo raro para uma pessoa tão vaidosa. Parecia muito aborrecido, o que, ao contrario, era algo comum. Ginny sabia que aquele era o dia em que os Slytherins tinham aula de Poção durante toda a manhã e que ele não suportava Aurinko. "Homens, são engraçados... Não podem conhecer outro bonito que se revoltam...".

            Nada comeu, colocar qualquer daquelas coisas em sua boca seria suicídio. Esqueceu-se um pouco do que sentia enquanto conversava com seu irmão, Ron sempre se animava ao descrever suas manobras com a vassoura.

            Toda a mesa da Gryffindor ria, quando foram silenciados a pedido de Aurinko, que antes mesmo de começar a falar já corava como uma criança. O homem era extremamente tímido, e Ginny não sabia como ele conseguia dar aulas.

            -Meuszzz azlunozz, perrdon prorr atarpalahrr vozêzzz... Maizz hoze famozz terrr uma aula em conssunto. Pediria pra que thodoz ozz quintoz e zeztos anoz ze chuntazemmm naz mzmorrrazz zurrante o pimeiro horário... Obrrrrigado!

            Ao mesmo tempo em que odiava aulas de Poção, adorava Aurinko e também seria muito interessante ter aulas em conjunto com os sextos anos, afinal Draco estaria lá e ela sempre imaginara como seria o comportamento dele na sala de aula. 

***¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨**

            Acordara de mau humor, não agüentava mais as aulas fraudulentas de Ilkeä. Não se conformava com o fato dos alunos estúpidos não perceberem o quão terrível e falso era o sotaque do professor, fora os erros crassos que ele costumava cometer em classe.

            Desceu sem vontade e se acomodou em sua mesa do modo como lhe foi mais conveniente. Virgínia ainda não estava lá, e Acies estava sentada em sua mesa, rodeada por outras meninas que pareciam adorar o seu anel de noivado. 

            -Oi... –ela disse após escapar das garotas e chegar até sua mesa.

            -Oi... Preparada para nossa aula favorita?

            -Certamente... Que não! O que será hoje? Amebas jurássicas ou protozoários cabeludos? 

            -Não, acho que hoje seremos os Fermezzz Inutiezzz...

            -Draco, de verdade, será que ninguém percebeu que o sotaque dele é muito falso???

            -Sinceramente... Espero muito pouco dessas criaturas que nos rodeiam... –ele fez uma pausa e continuou –Acy, será que não é hora de contar para Ginny sobre a verdadeira face de Aurinko Ilkeä???

            -Não sei... Já pensei nisso várias vezes, mas tenho medo que ela não consiga disfarçar na frente dele... Apesar de sua mente estar selada poderá se denunciar através de gestos, ou até mesmo palavras...

            Ele concordou com a menina, conhecia Virgínia bem o bastante para saber que ela não se manteria calada, afinal estaria arriscando toda a sua família. Acabaria contando para alguém.

            Ilkeä pediu a palavra, fingia-se de tímido e conseguia até ruborizar. "Dissimulado... Maluco...". Mas o que o incomodou foi saber a razão pela qual o indivíduo decidira se pronunciar. Acies o observou muito desconfiada, não entendiam o motivo pelo qual ele havia decidido juntar os anos, algum objetivo ele tinha.

            -Metodologia??? –a garota perguntou em tom jocoso.

            -Como se ele tivesse uma... –apesar de tantas desconfianças não negaria estar feliz por saber que teria aula em conjunto com Ginny, sabia que ela não era uma das melhores alunas, entretanto adoraria ver o modo como se comportava em classe.

***¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨**

            Desceram as escadas e andaram pelos frios corredores que levavam até as masmorras. O grupo de alunos era muito grande e tomava todo o corredor, facilitando a troca de olhar entre eles.

            A sala tinha a porta aberta, era um grande auditório cheio de bancadas que acomodavam duplas. Em cima de cada uma delas estavam os equipamentos que precisariam para fazer a poção. Aparentemente cada dupla faria um exercício, afinal os materiais distribuídos eram completamente diferentes.

            Todos deram especial atenção para a bancada número um. Havia diversas e estranhas ervas, algumas pinças que pareciam raras, pois ninguém as conhecia.

            -Eu espero não ficar nessa bancada...

            -Oh... Nem eu! Acho que fujo para a enfermaria...

            -Nossa! O que é aquela coisa???

            -Como é que eu vou saber?

            O professor não demorou a aparecer em frente à classe, teria muitas explicações a dar.

            -O que faremos... –o homem tossiu. –O que famos fazzerrr zerá bem sssimples... Chuntei ozanoz pra obiiiterrr uma maiorrr interrrazáõ entre os alunozzz! Cada uma dezas bancadaz tem a instruzáõ pra uma poçáõ... Ahorrrra eu vou ecolherrr az duplaz... Na bancada um, ficam... –todos pareceram rezar –Drrraco Mafóy e Aciiis Chonês...

            Ginny reparou que os dois não pareceram aborrecidos, mas sim preparados, era como se já esperassem ser colocados naquele local. 

            Draco olhou para Acies, que sorriu com raiva. Ele também já estava preparado para aquilo, sabia que seriam postos no pior lugar, e que a poção que teriam de fazer seria a mais difícil e havia sido pensada especialmente para eles. 

            -Eu sou péssima em Poções... Só fui aprovada nos O.W.L.s porque colei de você...

            -Isso quer dizer que vou ter que fazer tudo sozinho???

            -Não exatamente, eu posso ler  a lista de ingredientes!

            -AH BOM... Nossa! Já estava ficando bravo... –ele respondeu com ironia.

             Ginny fez dupla com Harry, ficaram na bancada número cinco, entre as bancadas de Hermione que fez dupla com uma Huffle Puff, chamada Iná e a de Ron, que trabalharia com Dean Thomas.

            Aurinko passava as últimas instruções, Acies e Draco cochichavam disfarçadamente, porém o homem pareceu perceber.         

            -QUIETOZZZ! Oz doiz... Porrr favorrr, todoz oz otroz alunoz eztáõ quetoz, zó os doiz qui falám... –a voz de Aurinko irritava Draco profundamente, e a cada vez que o ouvia dizendo qualquer coisa que fosse sentia uma vontade insana de lhe matar.

            -Ele me irrita... –Acies sussurrou com ódio.

            -É difícil não matá-lo!!!

            -ZERÁ QUE FOU TERRR QUE RREPETIRRR??? Qualll, Zenhor Malefoyy, é a errrfa que ussamozzz para a Poção de Mutazáõ _in chenerizz_???

            -Ginko verde. Os outros elementos são raspas de casca de Salgueiro das Neves, sementes de Aspen, feijões africanos ralados e raízes de Angélica, metade delas cortadas na horizontal e metade no corte diagonal Paul-Weis.

            -Hum... –ele pareceu assustado. –Aciês Chones, e no feitiô da Poção de Currrra de Verrrrkov???

            -Calígulas do Pacífico, as mesmas utilizadas no feitio da infusão seladora de mentes... –a menina respondeu sem tirar os olhos do homem. –Infusão Seladora de Mentes, professor Ilkeä... –ela enfatizou, fazendo com que o professor corasse violentamente.

            Aurinko os repreendia de um jeito que não era normal, não fazia qualquer coisa parecida em relação aos outros alunos. Apesar disso Ginny adorou o modo como Draco respondeu a pergunta proposta por ele, deixando até Hermione de boca aberta.

            -Hermione, acho que o Malfoy sabe mais que você... –Ron se dirigiu a ela.

            -Até parece... Eu sabia! 

            -Sabia nada!!! –ele alfinetou

            -Sabia sim!

            -Sabia nada!!!

            -SABIA SIM! 

            -SABIA NADA!!! –ele ria

            -PARE COM ISSO IMEDIATAMENTE! EU SABIA, E PRONTO...

            -Sabia sim...

            -Lógico que sabia...

            -Hermione, é isso que acabei de dizer...

            -AH RON!!!!

            Foram autorizados a abrir os envelopes amarelados que tinham sobre a bancada, dentro de cada um deles estaria um papel com as instruções necessárias para o preparo da Poção.      

            Quando Draco leu o título do que deveriam fazer começou a rir. Ria de desespero, certamente aquilo era uma vingança, uma aula forjada somente para humilhá-los.

            -O que foi??? –Acies perguntou preocupada. 

            -Lê o papel...

            _Poção Cursum Protinus_

_            Objetivo: Acelerar o tempo para que se consiga ver, em determinada superfície, acontecimentos futuros. _

_            Ingredientes:_

_            100 gramas de Pó de Jade_

_            24 gramas de escamas de Mirtilos marinhos_

_            6 mililitros de suco de Malva_

_            4 pedras médias de Quartzo negro_

_            26 folhas de Aspen _

_            32 feijões vermelhos de Chipre_

_            3 Buckeyes tamanho grande_

_            No caldeirão de ferro mistura-se o pó de Jade com as pedras de Quartzo..._

-Essa poção é... É... Qual é o problema, Draco?

            -Nem mesmo Morgana das Fadas conseguiria fazer essa poção corretamente... –ele disse em uma brincadeira cheia de ódio. -Ela precisa de meses para ficar pronta. Os espelhos que mostram o futuro são banhados com ela, e custam caríssimo pois poucas pessoas na Terra têm capacidade para prepará-la de modo correto!

            -O que acontece se errarmos???

            -Logo vamos descobrir...

            -Esse... Esse... Esse vagabundo me paga... Por que será que ele juntou as turmas afinal??? Só para nos humilhar publicamente? Podia ter feito isso no Grande Salão, ou publicado uma nota no Profeta Diário...

            -Acies... Por acaso há alguma poção capaz de neutralizar os efeitos do selador de mente???

            -Sim... Como eu não pensei nisso... –Draco viu-a correr agachada até a bancada onde Ginny se sentava com Potter. "Potter... Potter e Potter... Eu odeio você, Potter... Eu vou te matar, algum dia...".

            A poção que Ginny tinha para fazer era muito simples, acabariam em poucos minutos.

_            Poção Absolvi Cura_

_            Objetivo: Libertar mentes_

_            Ingredientes:_

_            1 grama de pó de diamante_

_            50 gramas de goma da Índia_

_            ½ litro de água_

_            Juntar todos os ingredientes e mexer até borbulhar._

-Demos sorte Ginny, vai ser...

            Ela percebeu um vulto se aproximando, apoiando o queixo em sua bancada. Era Acies, desesperada, quase sem ar.

            -Virgínia... Qual é a poção de vocês???

            -_Absolvi cura..._

_            -_Eu sabia!!! Você não pode tomá-la... Está entendendo??? Não tome essa poção, ou erre...

            -Não dá para errar! É muito simples...

            -Encontre um modo...

            -O que você quer??? –Harry perguntou nervoso

            -Quero que ela não prove a poção... De modo algum... 

            -Acy... Acy... –era Draco que chamava a garota de volta.

            -Virgínia... Por favor... –ela olhou-a desesperada, e saiu o mais rápido que pôde.

            Ginny pouco se importou com as reclamações de Harry, as palavras da menina faziam-na pensar em diversas coisas. Acies parecia realmente desesperada, sua voz era trêmula. "Mas, se essa poção tem como objetivo libertar mentes... Será que ela fez alguma coisa com a minha??? Draco não permitiria isso...".

            Todas as poções haviam sido finalizadas, os alunos esperavam a avaliação do professor. Somente Draco e Acies que faziam imensa bagunça na mesa jogando coisas no chão, xingando as pinças e rindo desesperadamente.

            -Olha... Essa não...

            -Acy, aqui...

            -Ah, por que eu tenho que fazer direito se sei que não vai dar certo???

            -Sei lá... Corta o feijão...

            -É duro...

            -Ozzz doizi! Nada fisserammm duranti toda a aula... Agora dessecham correrrr pra fazer de qualquerrr cheito??? Vocês sáõ uma ferrgonha!!! Oz doizzz... INUTÉIZZZ!!! Gostaria de saberrr quem deu notaz altízimas para Malefoy...

            -Essa poção é impossível de ser feita! –Acies respondeu ameaçadoramente

            -Náõ ê!

            -É sim, Ilkeä!!! Duvido que consiga fazer uma poção que precisa apurar por dois meses em quatro horas!!!! –Draco falou alto o bastante para que todos os outros alunos pudessem ouvir.

            -O que??? Náõ conseguem facerrr e inventam desculpasss??? Izo é ridícolo!!!

            -Aurinko você... Você não vai conseguir o que pretende, muito menos na minha frente!!!

            -É mesmo Acies??? –o homem estava tão nervoso que se esquecera do sotaque.

            -É mesmo... 

            -E o que você fará para me impedir???

            Os olhos de Acies se fecharam e Draco não sabia bem o que esperar. A classe escureceu aos poucos, os alunos se assustaram e repentinamente todos os caldeirões começaram a explodir, um a um, os estilhaços voavam longe, sem ao menos passar perto das pessoas. Após isso todos os vidros contendo ervas e restos de animais foram feitos em pedaços. 

            -Como o senhor professor nos disse... Somos inúteis e inúteis servem somente para destruir! 

            Ginny não conseguia acreditar no que ela acabara de fazer, assim como outras pessoas.

            -Gin, você nunca mais vai a lugar algum com essa garota... –Ron disse fazendo uma cara muito estranha frente os acontecimentos.

            -É... Vou concordar com ele... –Hermione disse boquiaberta.

Draco correu atrás de Acies, que parecia ainda perturbada. 

            -Desde quando você pode fazer isso???

            -Bom, ontem eu li um livro chamado Manual Mental, o primeiro capítulo dizia que nossa mente pode fazer o que quisermos, eu simplesmente acreditei no que estava escrito ali...          

            -Por que ele decidiu fazer isso com você na classe??? Se fizesse isso em uma aula comum, nunca saberíamos...

            -É um estúpido! Queria me mostrar o quão bom ele pode ser... Ainda bem, porque afinal, nem tudo pode dar errado, não é???

            Ele riu, abraçando-a com seu braço esquerdo. –É...

***¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨**

            Naquela noite Ginny estava esquisita, quase não falou e sua pele estava pálida, parecia doente.

            -Gin, você está doente...

            -Acho que não ando muito bem... Hoje acordei muito mal... Você não tem idéia...

            -Já foi na enfermaria?

            -Não... Não é necessário. Amanhã já estarei melhor, essas coisas acontecem...

            -Tem certeza???

            -Absoluta... 

            O vento gelado não era o suficiente para tirá-los de lá. A vista que tinham do céu na torre onde tinham aulas de Astronomia era de uma beleza estonteante, as estrela pareciam brilhar mais, e o céu ser mais negro.

            Ali era o local onde se encontravam, também se viam na biblioteca, na sala circular, às vezes marcavam um encontro no telhado, adoravam passear juntos, conversavam sobre todos os tipos de assunto.

            -Tenho que ir... –ela se levantou

            -Não... –ele fez cara de choro.

            -Ai que dó de você... –ela disse beijando-o 

***¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨-¨*¨**

_*Desculpem-me pelo atraso, esse capítulo já estava pronto a tanto tempo. O Schumacher, meu computador, surtou e passou mais de uma semana no médico, agora que ele voltou estou TÃO feliz... ... _

_VIOLENTAMENTE IMPORTANTE, IMPORTANTÉRRIMO, HIPER-SUPER IMPORTANTE:_**Há um assunto que precisamos discutir... O final da fic é o seguinte... Capítulo que vem seria o último e o 34 teria a narração dos acontecimentos e como foi o final da estória... Tanto na visão do Draco quanto na visão da Gin! Porém eu tive UM MILHÃO de idéias... E essas idéias se encaixariam perfeitamente, formando uma nova fic. O que VOCÊS preferem... O final como foi planejado ou uma nova fic??? Vocês escolhem...**

**_VALEUZÃO:_** (Agradecimentos carnavalescos...).

**Riyoko**: Obrigada em dobro! Fiquei te devendo o agradecimento do capítulo passado, mas esse site está completamente maluco, você já viu, né? Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também... Me conte... Beijões...

**Anninha Malfoy**: Obrigada pela mensagem, como te disse estou agradecendo no capítulo 32, levemente distante do primeiro... Fico feliz por saber que está gostando, espero que tenha ânimo para ler toda a fic... Beijões...

**Ginny Malfoy (Pamella)**: Obrigada pela review, é muito bom saber que está gostando da minha fic... Continue acompanhando os capítulos, que logo chegarão ao fim... Beijões...

**Lindjinha**: É super legal saber que está gostando da minha fic, afinal estou adorando a sua... E olha que não estou dizendo isso só por medo de apanhar de você, uma karateca de mão cheia, ou melhor, pé pesado... Continue a acompanhar a fic, que está no fim... Beijões...

**Dea Snape**: Já li a sua fic, recebeu minha review??? Estou gostando muito dela... Fico feliz em saber que gosta da minha estória, espero que tenha gostado também desse capítulo... Beijões...

**Ra Mel Malfoy**: Obrigada por sua review... Espero que tenha gostado também desse capítulo... Beijões...

_Quero agradecer todas as outras reviews, mas infelizmente não deu para colocar aqui... Já agradeci pessoalmente e no próximo capítulo acrescentarei os nomes... Beijos e desculpas..._


	33. O Diário

**Como é o último capítulo escreverei um disclaimer descente: **Os personagens não me pertencem, somente Acies Jones, Aurinko Ilkeä, aquele garoto que beijou a Chang, e outros que você não tenha encontrado no livro! E obviamente, essa fic não foi escrita com fins lucrativos!

            **Capítulo 30: _O Diário_**

            As semanas passavam e o enjôo só fazia aumentar. A cada dia sentia-se pior, não conseguia mais comer, estava fraca, mas apesar disso mais pesada. Naquela manhã seu estômago ainda estava adormecido, porém sua cabeça girava tornando o andar complicado.

            Todo seu corpo estava diferente, via-se de modo estranho no espelho, não era mais ela mesma, sentia-se mais velha. "Será que eu estou... Não... Não...". Uma idéia lhe atormentou repentinamente, tinha razões para crer que poderia estar grávida.

            -Merlim... Estou grávida... Não pode ser...

            Andava de um lado para o outro, completamente atordoada. Estar grávida era a única coisa que não poderia acontecer, primeiro porque não tinha dinheiro para sustentar uma criança, segundo porque teria que se formar para conseguir tal capital e terceiro porque só tinha quinze anos. "Não, não, não... Não, não, não... Não, não, não... Pare de negar e faça alguma coisa!".

            -Fazer o que??? Fazer... Alguma coisa, qualquer coisa... O QUE??? Ah... Que ódio... Já sei! Não... Não, não posso matar essa criança... Não... E outra, eu nem tenho certeza... São gases... –sabia que não eram gases que lhe incomodavam.

            Falaria com Acies, ela saberia o que fazer. "Não... É segredo...". Decidiu que o melhor seria ir até a biblioteca para tentar descobrir qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe indicar se estava ou não grávida, saber a verdade era o primeiro e mais importante passo. 

            Procurou milhares de livros até que encontrou um que lhe chamou a atenção. Uma fácil receita que misturava ervas bem comuns era descrita passo a passo; no final o livro indicava que uma gota de sangue da mulher deveria ser misturada a ela, se a mistura ficasse vermelha o resultado era positivo.

            O problema agora seria encontrar os ingredientes dos quais precisava, pensou em pedir para Aurinko, porém ele entenderia qual era o objetivo daquilo tudo e contaria a sua família. "Então só me resta... Só me resta... Furtar...".

            Nunca antes fizera algo como aquilo, entretanto crescera aprendendo algumas técnicas com Fred e George, não seria tão difícil. Esperou Ilkeä deixar sua sala e correu até a porta. –_Alohomorra..._

            Adentrou o escritório, que era mais sombrio do que esperava. Demorou quase uma hora para encontrar tudo o que procurava, apesar dos ingredientes serem simples, já estava nervosa e voltou a respirar somente depois que conseguiu deixar aquele local.

            Voltou para seu dormitório e preparou a mistura. -Sim... Aqui... –estava no banheiro olhando para a meleca de ervas, pronta, exatamente como descrito no livro. Tremeu um pouco e embora soubesse que precisava fazer aquilo temia sua descoberta.

            -Vamos Ginny... Agora é tarde demais... –furou seu dedo indicador com uma agulha e deixou o sangue pingar sobre o pires. Assim que se misturou à geléia ficou rosada e em poucos segundos, muito vermelha. 

            -Não... Não pode ser... –ela chorava, foi tomada por um desespero incontrolável, algo muito similar ao pânico. Destruiu o pequeno prato após jogá-lo com força contra a parede, para sua sorte todas as outras alunas estavam em aula, e ninguém ouviu o barulho.

            -O que eu vou fazer??? O que eu vou fazer... O que eu vou fazer... Não... Não, não posso estar grávida... Não posso... –deitou-se em sua cama se enrolando com os lençóis. Estava perdida, triste, deprimida, nunca pensara em ter um filho tão cedo. Sentia-se envergonhada, arrependida. 

            Tudo piorou após lembrar que aquela criança tinha um pai. "Draco... Ele não vai suportar isso... É um filhinho de papai mimado, vai me largar com essa criança... DROGA!".

            Nada importava, ele tinha que saber, principalmente porque não havia feito aquela criança sozinha. 

            Correu até o corujal e escolheu uma minúscula coruja, amarrou-lhe um bilhete e mandou-a atrás dele.

            -Entregue isso para Draco Malfoy, não importa onde ele esteja... Vai!

.................................................................................................

            Para ele trocar de roupa era algo desnecessário, afinal durante as aulas de História da Magia fazia algo muito similar ao que fazia em sua cama, dormia, profundamente.

            Esperou o máximo que pôde por Ginny no Salão, mas ela não apareceu. Correu então para a classe, se posicionou sobre seu livro e fechou os olhos, aquele dia ele conseguiria até sonhar.

            Acordou assustado por uma coruja que bicava sua cabeça desesperadamente. Os alunos estavam muito interessados no bilhete que ela carregava, porém o professor nada pareceu notar.

            Abriu a mensagem e gelou.

            _Preciso falar com você... Agora! Já! Espero em nossa sala... Ginny_

"O que aconteceu??? Gin..". Guardou o bilhete no bolso de sua capa e saiu disfarçadamente, Sr. Binns nem mesmo olhou para ele, continuando a aula no ritmo que lhe era peculiar.

            Suas pernas doíam muito, correra mais do que lhe foi possível, e assim que abriu a porta viu Ginny, coberta por lágrimas.

            -Gin... Gin, o que foi???

..............................................................................................................

            -Eu... Eu tenho algo para te contar... –ela tremia e se afastou do abraço. Tinha pavor do que aconteceria. –Espera... Estou com medo, pois não sei como você vai reagir...

            -Fala... Por favor...

            -Bom... A culpa não é minha, eu não queria... Mas, aconteceu... E, eu não sei o que vou fazer... –ela voltou a chorar muito. Draco estava em pânico, o que seria tão terrível? 

            -Virgínia... Calma... Calma e me diz... O que há?

            -Há... Há uma criança...

            -O QUE?

            -Um bebê... 

            -COMO???

            -Eu... Eu estou grávida. 

            Nenhuma palavra foi dita, nenhum ruído escutado. Ginny já esperava pelos berros, gritos e até risadas irônicas, sabia que ele nunca aceitaria tal responsabilidade, mais por culpa de sua criação do que dele mesmo. Nunca fora criado para suportar esse tipo de responsabilidade, dele ela nada esperava.

            Draco olhou para o misterioso reflexo no chão, as nuvens eram tão azuis, enquanto o céu que via pelas janelas do castelo estava triste e cinza. Aquilo significava alguma coisa, mas ele não sabia bem o quê. Mergulhara em pensamentos difusos até que finalmente se atinou daquilo que acabara de descobrir: seria pai.

            O belo garoto se mantinha em um silêncio sepulcral, olhando fixamente para o misterioso chão claro. Era difícil identificar o que ele sentia, seus olhos não podia ver, mas parado como uma estátua lhe passava a impressão de não ter compreendido o que lhe fora dito.

            Nunca fora impulsivo, poucas vezes sua emoção ganhara uma batalha contra sua razão e sempre que tal acontecera Virgínia estava envolvida. Novamente ela seria a culpada por fazê-lo se esquecer de todas as outras coisas que o rodeavam, mais uma vez ela conseguia penetrar seu coração com uma força surreal trazendo lágrimas aos seus olhos. 

            Finalmente ele a olhava, e o fazia de um modo que nuca antes fizera. Os fios loiros lhe caiam pela a face levemente rosada, seus olhos profundamente cinzas brilhavam como cheios de água. E assim estavam, foi o que Ginny descobriu ao notar lágrimas molhando o bonito rosto.

            Pouco se lembrava da sensação de chorar, há muito não o fazia. Ainda não conseguia entender a razão de tanta emoção, muitas informações deveriam ser processadas ao mesmo tempo, sua mente certamente não estava preparada para isso. "Draco... Uma criança...". Sim, uma criança que seria sua, somente sua e de mais ninguém. 

            -Meu...

            -O que? –Ginny soluçou após não entender o lhe fora dito.

            -Meu... Meu filho... –ele suspirou ainda a encarando serenamente.

            Ginny sabia que nunca se esqueceria do que via. Draco acabara de se entregar a algum sentimento para ele desconhecido e se deixou chorar em meio um largo e lindo sorriso.   

            -Eu não sei ainda o que faremos... Não sei como... Mas... Essa é a melhor notícia que já recebi em toda a minha vida!!!!

            Acolhida em meio aos braços dele pensava que tudo aquilo só podia ser um sonho, mais um de seus devaneios. Sua vida havia se tornado um sonho desde o momento em que havia conhecido Draco.

            -Somos muito novos... E também... –ela inconscientemente propôs o problema

            -Eu não me importo... –ele disse. –Temos tempo para pensar nos problemas... E eu sei que serão vários... 

            -Não sei se posso cuidar de uma criança... –ela chorava

            -Você não pode. Eu não posso. Nós podemos... Tenho certeza...

            -Onde essa criança vai morar??? Como vai ser educada... Quem vai... –ela se afastou dele

            -Gin... Ouça uma coisa... Eu sei que como a grande maioria das pessoas você também acha que sou somente um garoto mimado, que teve sempre tudo o que desejou, -ele falava de um modo diferente, com uma maturidade inesperada –eu não nego. Nada me faltou, nunca... Moro em uma bela casa cheia de serviçais, sempre tive toneladas de brinquedos com os quais não brincava... 

            -Draco...

            -Espere... Só um pouco. Apesar disso fui criado de um modo que não me permitiu ser criança por muito tempo... Agora que é mãe de meu filho deve saber sobre a real fortuna dos Malfoy...

            -Eu não quero o seu dinheiro...

            -Tenho a minha própria... Investimentos que faço em determinados ramos. Sou rico, e todo o dinheiro é meu, não vivo de heranças, mas de trabalho... 

            -O que isso tudo significa???

            -Faço o que quiser de minha vida... 

            -E o que você quer???

            -Ficar com  você...

            Sua resposta a trouxe amavelmente de volta para ele. Entendia perfeitamente os medos de sua pequena ruiva, afinal ele também os tinha, porém sentia-se responsável por ela. A maior tarefa que a vida lhe propunha seria tomar conta daquela mulher, que ainda parecia uma menina, deveria ser o elo forte que os manteria sempre unidos.

            -Mas eu não posso depender de você...

            -Você depender de mim??? –ele perguntou espantado. –Virgínia eu dependo de você... Carrega a coisa que mais me é cara! Dependo de você desde o momento em que te conheci, e assim será até minha morte... 

            A seriedade na voz de Draco fazia com que aquelas palavras soassem como um juramento, entretanto para Ginny formavam a mais bela declaração de amor. E após escutá-lo atentamente deixou-se confortar no peito dele. 

            -Gin... –ele sussurrou

            -O que? –ela perguntou com carinho

            -Por acaso você já pensou no quão pura será essa criança???

            Nada pôde fazer, mas sorrir. Aquilo era exatamente o que esperaria dele.

..............................................................................................................

            Naquela tarde não foi às aulas, seria impossível se concentrar após tantas coisas que haviam acontecido. Andava debilmente pelos campos gelados de Hogwarts, imaginando que por longos meses teria uma constante companhia, alguém que estava mais perto dela do que qualquer outra pessoa.

            A baixíssima temperatura a fez tremer, porém a visão do sol entre as brancas nuvens a fez ficar. Sentou-se em um grosso galho de uma velha árvore que ficava perto do lago, e por um longo tempo parou de pensar para observar o efeito da brisa sobre a água.

            Combinara com Draco que naquela noite contariam a novidade para Acies, apesar de estar temerosa quanto ao que aconteceria se um de seus irmãos ficasse sabendo. Mesmo assim entendia que precisariam de mais alguém para os ajudar.

            Tomou um longo banho muito quente, acariciava seu ventre de um modo diferente, com o carinho que uma mãe tem para com seu filho. "Você será lindo... Um lindo menino... Eu tenho certeza!".

            Trocou-se rapidamente e ao se olhar no espelho notou o quanto mudara desde aquela manhã de Setembro, quando falara com ele pela primeira vez. Estava toda vestida de negro, os sapatos envernizados brilhavam, após conhecer Draco passava parte de suas noites envernizando os sapatos e passando sua capa. O seu cabelo cor de vinho estava muito bem penteado, seguro por uma bela tiara dourada de três tiras.

            "Creio que você está... Hum... 'Aceitavelmente' bela!".

            Desceu lentamente os degraus da antiga escada de pedra que levava até o Grande Salão. Cumprimentou todas as pinturas que naquela noite a saldavam animadamente, alguns até lhe ofereciam chá e biscoitos.

            -Boa noite, senhor! Boa noite...

            Enquanto caminhava vagarosamente pensou no quanto a reação de Draco a surpreendera. Chegou a se culpar por um breve momento, pensando que pouco sabia sobre aquele que seria o pai de seu filho, porém esse período logo passou, afinal ela sabia muito bem que a exceção havia sido a reação dele e não seu pensamento. "Qualquer outra pessoa pensaria o mesmo...". 

            -Agora você precisa de um nome, não posso passar nove meses te chamado de nenê... Não é mesmo???

            "Há belos nomes para meninos, e como tenho certeza que você será um menino... Vamos lá, qual deles você prefere? Pensei em vários nomes lindos e fortes... Você poderia se chamar Magnus... É muito belo! Gosto também de Augusto, ou mesmo Augustus... Mas o único Augustus que conheço é o pai de Acies... Não é exatamente um bom exemplo".

            -Mas sei um melhor, nenê... Você terá o mesmo nome que meu pai, Arthur. Nome de um homem forte, uma personalidade histórica, grande general! Você sabia...? Já ouviu os contos do rei Arthur? Há quem diga que ele nada foi, afinal lhe coroaram anos após sua morte, porém eu acho que Arthur foi um homem brilhante! Foi amado enquanto vivo e isso é o que importa... Arthur...

            O hall estava ainda vazio, apesar de já ser noite. O frio era intenso, entretanto Ginny decidiu que seria bom observar o escuro céu, que  estava muito limpo, evidenciando estrelas e constelações. Andou pela grama úmida que mantinha o silêncio mesmo enquanto ela se movia, olhou para cima e viu-se logo a baixo das estrelas do Dragão; sentiu-se fortemente tocada por aquela constelação que emanava sobre ela uma estranha luz e um forte poder.

            -Arthur, a constelação do Dragão... Você nascerá sob seu poder e será belo e forte como ela! Meu filho, essas são suas estrelas...

            Antes que pudesse se virar para voltar ao castelo ouviu uma fria voz. –Boa noite, Virgínia Weasley...

            -Quem é... –logo deu de cara com Aurinko Ilkeä. Os olhos azuis sobre ela pareciam maus. –Aurinko? 

            -Boa noite... Sei que é educada o bastante para responder...

            -O que aconteceu com você?–algo dentro dela dizia que estava sendo ameaçada. O instinto fez com que desse vários passos para trás. –O seu... O seu... O modo como fala... Quem é você???

            -Virgínia... Ginny! Antes de lhe dar explicações, sei que VOCÊ me deve algumas, não é mesmo??? –ele se aproximava sorrindo sarcasticamente. –O que foi fazer em meu escritório hoje???

            -Não fui ao seu escritório... –ela tentou correr, mas ele a segurou pelo braço. –Me largue!

            -Não grite criança... Não se estresse a toa, minha pequena... Não preciso de respostas se não as quer me dar. Acalme-se, nunca se esqueça que há alguém que depende de você, e de seu humor. 

            -Do... Do que... Do que está falando???

            Ele deu uma risada fria. –Do que será... Pense bem... –puxou-a para perto e sussurrou em seu ouvido. –Está grávida. Eu sei... E agora deverá vir comigo!

            -NÃO! NÃO VOU! –se contorceu com todas as forças que ainda tinha, entretanto os braços do homem foram mais fortes. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, mas não sabia o que. Ainda se mexendo percebeu o diário em seu bolso, ele era sua única esperança. Com grande dificuldade conseguiu tocá-lo, puxou-o para fora e jogou no exato local onde estava.

            -_Sopire_! –escutou a palavra e aos poucos sua visão escureceu, logo perdeu os sentidos.

.............................................................................................................

            Não teria paciência para qualquer aula que fosse, estava muito feliz com a notícia e a única coisa em que conseguia se concentrar era na imagem que criara de sua filha. Incrivelmente sabia que aquela criança seria uma bela menina, que em seus pensamentos tinha longos cabelos platinados e enormes olhos azuis. "Você está sendo um pouco egoísta... Fora o fato que nenês nascem carecas...". Agora via uma bela menina, de pele muito branca, cabelos ainda loiros mas enormes olhos castanhos.

            Todos os outros slytherins seguiam para as estufas, por inércia fez o mesmo, entraria naquela aula, pois demandava pouquíssima ou nenhuma atenção. Acomodou-se confortavelmente em um dos bancos duros de madeira, aparentemente naquele dia aprenderiam novos cortes.

            -Bom dia alunos! –a pequena e roliça professora falou animadamente. –Hoje aprenderemos novos cortes que ajudarão na matéria de Poções... –mais uma tentativa imbecil de se seguir metodologias muggles idiotas de ensino. 

            Agradeceu por ter feito par com um garoto muito inteligente que fez questão de fazer tudo sozinho. –Malfoy, posso cortar essa daqui???

            -Lógico, fique a vontade... –dizia olhando para o chão.

            -E essa... Sprout disse que é o corte mais complexo, posso tentar???

            -Toda sua...

            O tempo demorava muito a passar, e ao ouvir a frase _estão dispensados_ correu para o castelo. A primeira coisa que fez ao chegar em seu quarto foi tomar um bom banho de águas ferventes. "Minha filha deverá ter um belo e poderoso nome...". Já se ensaboava pela terceira vez quando decidiu nomear a criança. "Pense... Talvez Ailis... É um belo nome de rainha. Há também Sophie... Mas creio que o melhor de todos os nomes seja Helena... Minha filha se chamará Helena, nome nobre, com um belo significado... Luz...".

            Enxugou-se e enquanto procurava por uma vestimenta adequada pulava e cantava completamente nu pelo quarto. Crabbe e Goyle adentraram o recinto com uma demasiada e engraçada cautela, moviam suas pernas como se cada uma delas pesasse várias toneladas.

            -Malfoy??? 

            -Vincent... Gregory... Como estão?

            -Malfoy, está bem???

            -Vincent... Malfoy??? Somos amigos há tanto tempo... Não há necessidade de me chamar pelo sobrenome, me chamo Draco...

            -Tá... Tá bom, Dr... Dra... Draco... –o garoto disse com enorme dificuldade, e com ainda mais medo se aventurou a continuar. –Será que se eu perguntar por que está tão feliz estarei me intrometendo em sua vida?

            -Obviamente... Sim... Minha felicidade interessa somente a mim...

            -Me desculpe... –o menino saiu cabisbaixo

            Admirou-se no espelho e gostou do que viu. "Draco, você é lindo, sabia... Sim, eu sei...". Antes de deixar o dormitório lamentou a demora no serviço de entrega dos ourives de Hogsmeade. Havia pedido uma insígnia de sua família, uma bela peça de ouro, um M circundado por um dragão, deveria dá-la para Virgínia, mãe de sua primogênita.

            Queria chegar logo até o salão, para isso fez o caminho em passos rápidos. Contudo, antes de chegar ao Hall sentiu uma forte pontada em seu coração, encostou-se à parede e pensou no que seria aquilo. Começou a se lembrar de tudo o que acontecera durante aquele dia, e chegou a uma conclusão. "Ginny pensou que eu não aceitaria a criança... Que eu a deixaria só...". A partir disso entendeu que deveria mudar seu comportamento, ao menos frente àqueles que amava.

            -Ah... –alguém grande acabara de o atropelar.

            -Malfoy, por que não sai do caminho? –Weasley perguntou grosseiramente    

            -Por que você está sempre no MEU caminho??? 

            -Você pára no meio da escada e quer que todos desviem de você?

            -Potter, como você é inteligente... Espanto-me com tal sapiência... –disse em tom jocoso

            -Eu... Eu... Vou quebrar sua cara! –Weasel parecia descontrolado

            Ele estava feliz demais para brigar, e nem mesmo o monte de entulhos que era Weasley conseguiria o tirar do sério. Fingiu não ouvir o que ele dizia e continuou andando.

            -Está com medo???

            -Não... –ele respondeu simplesmente ainda de costas. O ruivo continuou a falar coisas de um modo que não era possível entender, repentinamente Draco se virou para o garoto, olhou no fundo de seus olhos e inconscientemente se lamentou. –Pobre Helena... Quem consegue ser feliz com um tio desses...

            -O que??? O QUE ESTÁ FALANDO??? Quem é Helena???

            -Ninguém... Ninguém... –notou o quão estúpida havia sido sua colocação.

            Deu mais alguns passos até avistar Acies parada em frente à porta do salão, procurando algo em sua bolsa. Como na maioria das vezes estava só, poucas pessoas conversavam com ela e todos que o faziam tinham segundas intenções. Draco sabia que ela pouco ligava para essas coisas, entretanto era notório que tal solidão a deixava a cada dia mais triste e calada.

            -Acies Jones... –ele disse, vendo-a se assustar.

            -Oi Draco...

            -O que você está procurando???

            -Meu trabalho de Aritmancia... Que droga! Tinha ficado tão bom... Pelos meus cálculos no próximo mês quebraria as duas pernas em três lugares diferentes, e até o final do ano não estaria viva...

            -Acho que foi longe demais...

            -Espero que sim!!! Mas a posição das estrelas anunciou minha morte...

            -Credo!!!

A menina riu. –O que você quer me contar??? –perguntou com o rosto ainda enfiado dentro de sua bolsa.

            -Bom... Bom... É uma coisa MUITO boa... Pelo menos eu acho... Mas não vou contar agora. –ele queria que Ginny estivesse junto.

            -Você está feliz mesmo... –ela o observou atentamente

            -Pare! Não leia minha mente, se não vai estragar a surpresa...

            -Tá bom... Mas eu sou curiosa...

            -Eu sei... Espera só um pouco...

            Entraram juntos no Salão, jantaram e continuaram esperando. Virgínia não chegava, horas se passaram e ela não descia. Estava ficando muito nervoso e preocupado.

            -Draco... O que está acontecendo...?

            -Ela já devia estar aqui...

            -Quem??? Me diga agora o que está acontecendo...

            -É que... Bom... Eu e a Ginny queríamos contar juntos... Assim... –ele sabia que estava muito vermelho. –Bom... AH! Eu vou ser... Bom, bem, assim... Virgínia está grávida...

            -Grávida??? Não... Não pode ser... –ela dizia olhando para o chão. –Onde ela está???

            -Não sei... Por que???

            -Ilkeä não veio...

            -Acies... Se Ilkeä não estava aqui, e Ginny  também não... Isso...

            -Vamos... Vamos atrás dela...

            Os dois corriam pelos corredores, até que Draco chegou a uma desagradável conclusão e por tal parou a outra garota.

            -Acy... Se a levaram... O filho dela não é meu, é do Potter...

            -Draco... –ela disse calmamente –ela te deu um amuleto... Qual é a forma dele???

            Ele tirou a bela serpente de seu bolso. –Uma serpente... 

            -Sim. Uma serpente...

            Logo que entendeu o que tudo aquilo significava fixou seus olhos em um ponto da grama escura. Sentiu como se seu coração tivesse parado de bater, identificou um pequeno caderno de couro. 

            Aproximou-se cautelosa e vagarosamente, abaixou-se e levantou-o. As páginas que tocaram a relva estavam muito úmidas e em alguns pontos as letras haviam borrado. Olhou para o céu muito negro, estava logo abaixo das estrelas do dragão.

            -Eles a levaram...

**Um final com cara de novo começo, reparem que até o título desse capítulo é o mesmo que o do primeiro... Sim, o pessoal das reviews disse que prefere uma nova fic! Semana que vem começaremos a seqüência... Ou até antes, quem sabe??? Por favor leiam o "pseudo" capítulo 34, escrevi com muito carinho para vocês...**


	34. Um Fato

**_Capítulo 34: Um Fato_**

É fato que tenho MUITO para agradecer a todo mundo que me mandou reviews e mensagens... São responsáveis pela grande felicidade que sinto sempre ao abrir minha caixa de e-mails! Responsáveis por toda minha vontade de escrever... (Espero que isso não tenha atordoado alguém! :-) ).

NOVAMENTE, NÃO HÁ COMO AGRADECER COM PALAVRAS, e como sabem acho que palavras insuficientes não devem ser ditas... ENTÃO MANDAREI BEIJOS E ABRAÇOS PARA TODO MUNDO QUE SE ENVOLVEU DE ALGUM MODO COM ESSA FIC... 

Os últimos capítulos ficaram sem agradecimentos, mas respondi todas as reviews pessoalmente... VALEUZÃO volta no Clã!!!!

Semana que vem começaremos  O Clã do Dragão... (Favor não utilizar esse nome! Demorei anos pensando nele e vou ficar extremamente magoada se alguém copiá-lo!). Alguns pedacinhos do que poderão encontrar:

_-A Ginny... Namorando um Malfoy????_

_***_

_Olhando no fundo dos olhos escuros da garota sentiu-se esquisito. Teve a sensação de que, apesar de todas as esperanças, ele perderia algo de grande importância._

_***_

_-Se a Fênix não pode nos ajudar, certamente o Dragão poderá. –o rosto da bela menina estava iluminado e um sorriso tomou-lhe a face. –Somos o Clã do Dragão... O que vocês acham???_

***

_Duas tochas mágicas se ascenderam e conseguiu identificar uma bela porta de mogno brilhante. Seu sangue gelou, encolheu-se entre muitos travesseiros enquanto via a placa grossa de madeira se mover lentamente._

***

_-Sim... Muggles e feiticeiros... Pensei em assombrar o local, seria efetivo, mas Lucius... Lucius preferiu causar acidentes àqueles que vinham! Eu não tentaria chegar aqui, nem a pé... Provavelmente uma árvore cairá em sua cabeça... –ele disse em um tom severo. "Lucius é cruel..."._

**IMPORTANTE: _Eu criei um grupo chamado Fic Friends, algumas autoras já são parte desse grupo que tem como objetivo maior integrar pessoas que gostam de fics! Estamos convidando mais associados e colaboradores, logo faremos uma seleção para betas! Lá poderá encontrar toda a ajuda necessária para se criar uma fic de sucesso e também terá a chance de se candidatar para ajudar quem quiser o fazer!!!_**

**_Visite-nos e se afilie! O endereço é: (enganando o site!)-_**_ httpdois pontos barra barra br ponto groups ponto yahoo ponto com barra group barra fic_friends_

**_(Tentando na íntegra: )_**

**BEIJOS!!! E visite nosso grupo!!!!!!!!! Até semana que vem!!! O Clã!!! (Quem sabe eu posso até começar antes!!! Só se receber MUITAS reviews! –olha só que sacanagem!!!! Hahaha... Beijos!)**


End file.
